Cours particuliers
by Suzuka-san
Summary: Au lycée Hakuouki, un amour enseigné par Hijikata, un amour naissant pour Saito, le tout rempli de drame, d'humour et d'histoires parallèles - *Plus de détails à l'intérieur*
1. Leçon 1 : Initiation

**Titre :** Cours particuliers

**Genre :** Schoolfic / Romance / Yaoi / Humour

**Disclamer **: Les personnages d'Hakuouki ne m'appartiennent pas, pas même l'univers du lycée.

**Résumé :** Hajime Saito est un étudiant brillant qui représente son lycée au concours national d'écriture… Mais son professeur de littérature, Toshizô Hijikata, lui conseille d'abandonner l'épreuve, prétextant que ses écrits manquent cruellement de sentimentalisme. Scandalisé par cette critique venant de l'enseignant qu'il admire le plus, Hijikata lui propose alors une autre alternative, celle de lui donner des cours particulier afin de l'initier à l'amour.

Problèmes familiaux, manque affectif, malgré tout cela Saito finira par s'ouvrir et découvrira avec Hijikata de nouvelles sensations qui dévoreront son âme et le rendront dépendant à l'affection de son professeur le tout mêlé d'humour et de petites histoires alternatives humoristiques et romantiques sur les autres personnages de l'univers Hakuouki

**Note de l'auteur :** Voici une nouvelle fanfic Hakuouki Yaoi, bien que _Cœurs Déchirés_ soit encore en cours. C'est la première fois que j'écris une schoolfic et je dois avouer que c'est bien amusant.

Pour l'univers, j'ai repris les rôles de chacun de la série Hakuouki SSL, et j'ai essayé de respecter les caractères de chacun. De même que j'ai repris le système scolaire nippon et non français, ce qui fait quelques différences. Je mettrai des notes explicatives dans les chapitres si vous ne connaissez pas grand-chose à ce système.

J'ai écrit cette fic en cadeau d'anniversaire à plusieurs de mes lectrices qui m'encouragent beaucoup, je les en remercie. Il s'agit de trois lectrices en particuliers pour lesquelles je posterai un chapitre le jour de leur anniversaire (dont une aujourd'hui), comme cela elles se reconnaîtront. Je remercie quand même tous mes lecteurs.

Cette fic devraient comporter à posteriori huit chapitres, tout en sachant que j'ai pris de l'avance et que quatre chapitres entiers sont déjà écrit. Je tenterai de poster un chapitre par semaine, et la fin de cette fic devrait sonner pour mon anniversaire soit le 18 décembre. C'est dont la fic de l'automne, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez, sachez que moi j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire.

N'ayez pas peur du sous-sens "cours particulier", il n'y a rien de cochon. Je n'écris pas de lemon, Au contraire je trouve cette fic mignonne.

Sur ce, bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos critiques.

\*******/

**Leçon 1 :** Initiation

Hajime Saito, étudiant en classe de deuxième année¹ au lycée Hakuouki, se trouvait être un élève brillant et modèle, et ce dans toutes les matières même en sport. Ce jeune homme à la beauté remarquable, cet adolescent qui avait été choisi afin de représenter son lycée pour le concours annuel des jeunes écrivains, participation que ce passionné d'écriture attendait depuis des années, ce même garçon ne croyait pas ce qu'il venait d'entendre. La tête baissée, ses mains serrant le pantalon de son uniforme², il n'osait plus lever les yeux vers son professeur de littérature qui lui avait proclamé de but en blanc :

« Saito-kun, je ne pense pas que tu puisses réussir ce concours. Abandonne ».

Toshizô Hijikata, vice-principal du lycée, professeur de littérature, et aussi en quelque sorte le modèle du jeune homme qui aimait tout autant son charisme, sa culture et ses cours intéressants, du moins pour lui, le regardait d'un air supérieur, sérieux, et Saito comprit alors qu'il ne plaisantait pas. S'il n'avait pas déjà été assis, l'étudiant serait probablement tombé sur les fesses tellement il était stupéfait d'une telle déclaration, à la fois étonné et vexé. Cela faisait des années qu'il écrivait des histoires. Plus qu'un passe-temps, c'était une passion pour lui, et il n'avait jusque là reçu que des compliments et critiques positives, que ce soit d'amateur ou bien de professeurs. Ces derniers étaient d'ailleurs persuadés qu'il remporterait ce concours haut la main parce que c'était plus qu'un talent qu'il avait, c'était un don. Après tant d'éloge, Saito ne comprenait pas pourquoi son professeur lui demandait d'abandonner. Et pas n'importe quel enseignant en plus : celui de littérature. Son jugement s'avérait être le plus important, tout en même temps qu'il était le seul négatif :

« Pourquoi ? réussit à articuler le jeune garçon qui gardait toujours les yeux baissés de honte. Qu'est-ce qui vous déplait dans ma façon d'écrire, Hijikata-sensei ?

- Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins Saito-kun. Ton problème ne vient pas de ton style d'écriture parfait, mais plutôt du fond de tes histoires. Elles manquent cruellement de sentimentalisme. Le principal thème que tu mets en avant est celui des guerres et des combats. Tes histoires ont certes un succès auprès des garçons, mais le jury principal de cette année au concours d'écriture se compose des femmes. J'ai bien peur qu'elles n'adhèrent pas à trop des scènes de sang. »

Encore une fois, heureusement que Saito était assis, sinon il serait tombé à la renverse. C'était bien la meilleure, et la première fois qu'on lui disait une chose pareille ! Il le savait qu'il n'écrivait jamais de romance au milieu de ses combats, cela ne lui était jamais venu à l'esprit. Il n'en avait ni l'envie, ni l'inspiration, tout comme il ne savait que très peu si n'est pas du tout ce qu'était l'amour.

Comme pour se justifier, Saito ajouta à l'attention de son enseignant :

« J'ai toujours été un passionné de guerriers des temps anciens. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que je pratique le kendo. Si j'écris autre chose que des batailles, ça ne sera pas moi. Je refuse de me soumettre aux caprices d'un jury et de créer une romance, c'est ma conviction. »

Hijikata sourit, il appréciait beaucoup ce jeune garçon. Dès le début, il l'avait marqué. Avant même qu'il n'apprenne qu'il allait être son professeur de littérature, avant même qu'il ne sache qu'il serait un de ses plus précieux élèves, l'homme aux yeux violets ne pourrait jamais oublier ce jour de rentrée scolaire, ce jour où il l'avait vu franchir le portail et où il s'était dit « la nature fait des belles choses mais aussi de beaux hommes ». Suite à quoi il s'était étonné d'avoir pensé une telle chose d'un garçon, lui un homme à femme peu enclin à s'en trouver une fixe, se lassant très rapidement, ses relations n'arrivant jamais à terminer le stade du premier mois. Lui qui n'avait jamais été passionné par personne, il se surprenait à penser souvent à son jeune élève. L'étudiant modèle, celui qu'il ne pensait pas qu'il existait, celui qu'il avait toujours espéré sans y croire, celui qu'il attendait depuis qu'il avait décidé qu'il enseignerait, ce genre d'élève là existait, et il se trouvait juste devant lui. Beau, intelligent, calme, sérieux, passionné d'études et notamment de la matière qu'il enseignait, Hijikata avait vraiment trouvé en Saito la perle rare qu'il convoitait, et malgré sa critique sévère, il avait vraiment envie qu'il remporte ce concours :

« Tes écrits sont de très bonne qualité, reprit le professeur. Mais vois-tu, dans ce genre de concours, ils aiment mélanger les thèmes. Je ne te demande pas d'écrire une romance, je te demande d'inclure une touche de sentimentalisme.

- Je… Je ne sais pas écrire cela, hésita à répondre l'étudiant.

- C'est bien le souci. C'est pour cette raison que je t'ai convoquée. Saito-kun, je ne disais pas cela pour te décourager mais pour t'aider, dit Hijikata en posant sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

- M'aider ? Mais… Le concours est la semaine prochaine. Je pense sincèrement que le délai est un peu court pour pallier à cette lacune.

- C'est pour cela que nous ne devons pas perdre de temps. Tu pourras venir chez moi après les cours, je te donnerai des leçons.

- Je ne veux pas vous déranger sensei, s'empressa de protester Saito. Votre compagne sera-t-elle d'accord que vous accueilliez un élève et que vous travailliez davantage ?

- Je n'ai pas de femme, je vis seul. »

Le jeune homme rougit et baissa la tête. Il était pourtant persuadé d'avoir, à plusieurs reprises, croisé son professeur dans les rues de Tokyo au bras d'une jeune femme… A bien y réfléchir, chaque fois que cela s'était produit, la dite compagne n'était pas la même. Comment un homme qui n'avait même pas une vie sentimentale stable pouvait-il bien s'y connaître en sentimentalisme ? Mais Saito avait une confiance absolue en le savoir de cet homme au regard améthyste. En son fort intérieur, il était plutôt rassuré de savoir qu'il n'avait pas de compagne, mais l'idée de se retrouver seul et en tête-à-tête avec son modèle ne le faisait que s'empourprer davantage :

« Tes parents seront-ils d'accord ? demanda alors le professeur.

- Leur avis n'a que peu d'importance ! De toute façon ils ne sont jamais là, répondit directement le jeune homme avec une cacophonie qui étonna Hijikata, habitué au légendaire calme de son élève. Je… Je vous remercie de m'accueillir chez vous. »

Le brun sourit de nouveau. La brève effervescence qui était apparue chez le jeune homme aux yeux bleus disparut pour de nouveau laisser place à sa timidité, et il ne put s'empêcher de lui ébouriffer un peu les cheveux. Depuis le temps qu'il l'observait de la salle des professeurs, lui, tous les jours devant ce portail en train de faire respecter les règles du lycée, Hijikata le savait, Hajime Saito n'avait que peu d'ami, beaucoup ne l'aimant pas, le trouvant trop strict et sérieux, et étaient jaloux de ses facultés intellectuelles. Saito était le plus souvent seul dans son coin, mais la solitude ne semblait pas le peser. Au contraire, il semblait bien s'entendre avec elle, comme s'il la côtoyait depuis des années. Et puis, elle lui permettait d'étudier davantage et d'écrire à sa guise.

De temps à autre, Hijikata l'avait surpris en compagnie d'un autre jeune garçon qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien puisqu'il s'agissait en quelque sorte du frère d'adoption de son meilleur ami, Isami Kondo. Sôji Okita et Hajime Saito ensemble, le professeur de littérature avait trouvé fort étonnant que ces deux-là s'entendent si bien étant donné leurs différences. Leur lien ne se définirait pas vraiment par de l'amitié mais plutôt par de l'admiration. Pour cause, les deux adolescents excellaient au kendo et ne trouvaient meilleur adversaire qu'eux-mêmes.

Hijikata n'osait se l'avouer, mais les voir marcher côte à côte, savoir que Saito offrait à Sôji un semblant de sourire quand ils combattaient ensemble, pour lui montrer tout à la fois son excitation et le plaisir qu'il ressentait à l'affronter, savoir aussi qu'ils prenaient la douche ensemble après les entraînements… Hijikata en avait froissé des copies d'examen qu'il corrigeait, sans aucun scrupule d'ailleurs parce que pour lui tout travail de ces écervelés d'élèves ne valait guerre mieux que des torchons. Cette complicité que Saito partageait uniquement avec ce petit impertinent de Sôji, ce sale môme qu'il aurait volontiers plus d'une fois giflé s'il ne s'agissait pas du protégé de son meilleur ami, il en était jaloux, il devait le reconnaître. Pourtant lui, un enseignant, il ne devait pas avoir ce genre de sentiment pour l'un de ses élèves, mais Saito était différent, il avait éveillé bien des choses en lui.

Hijikata se ressaisit, puis se racla la gorge avant d'ajouter à l'attention de son élève :

« Alors, je te prendrai chez moi après le cours de kendo.

- Merci, merci infiniment pour cette faveur que vous m'accordez Hijikata-sensei. C'est vraiment trop d'honneur »

Saito avait tout cela tout en s'inclinant poliment, ce qui une fois de plus fit sourire le professeur de littérature. Tous ces éloges de la part de son étudiant favori et juste pour lui, il ne lui en fallait pas plus pour être aux anges. En guise de réponse, Hijikata releva la tête de son jeune élève en le prenant par le menton puis, tout en lui faisant un sourire sincère et charmeur comme il savait si bien les faire, il lui dit simplement :

« C'est normal, parce que je suis ton professeur. »

Saito rougit de nouveau, ne sachant plus quoi dire. Il prit son sac et quitta le bureau du vice-principal non sans l'avoir une fois de plus salué.

\******/

Saito se dirigeait vers sa salle de classe tout en fixant le sol, encore bien chamboulé par la proposition de son professeur. Il n'était pas vraiment habitué à ce que quelqu'un lui accorde tant d'attention, surtout venant d'un enseignant, ces derniers ne s'occupant en général que peu de lui puisqu'il était bon élève. Quant à ses parents, Saito avait tout simplement compris qu'ils se désintéressaient totalement de sa personne. Chaque fois qu'il repensait à cela, au fait qu'il ne soit qu'un accident, un obstacle sur la route professionnelle de ses géniteurs, son cœur se serrait. Pourquoi simplement lui, et pas son frère et soeur bien plus âgés ? Il le savait, il était un accident, sa mère le lui avait clairement dit, et il avait souvent entendu ses deux parents se disputer à son sujet, chacun accusant l'autre de sa présence. « _ C'est ton fils Tu sais bien que c'était un accident, si j'avais pu, j'aurais avorté mais c'était trop tard Toi aussi idiote, tu ne t'étais même pas rendu compte que tu étais enceinte Moi qui espérait me consacrer à ma carrière maintenant que Katsu et Hiroaki ³ peuvent se débrouiller, ça ne m'intéresse plus de jouer les mamans attentionnées_. »

Même en se bouchant les oreilles, même en se cachant la tête sous l'oreiller, de toutes les manières que ce soit, les cris de ses parents lui parvenaient parfaitement jusqu'à ses petits tympans. Il s'était détesté d'être venu au monde, et pour ne pas gêner ceux qui l'avaient procréé, il se débrouillait tout seul depuis l'âge de six ans en se préparant son petit déjeuner, se lavant, choisissant ses vêtements, allant tout seul à l'école qui se situait non loin. Il avait repris les habits de son grand frère afin d'éviter à sa mère de se déplacer pour lui en acheter. Quand il eut une dizaine d'année, son frère et sa sœur avaient déjà quitté la maison, et lui se retrouvait souvent tout seul puisque ses parents étaient en déplacement. A présent, chaque fois qu'ils rentraient de voyage d'affaire, l'ambiance entre eux était froide.

Pour faire simple, le jeune homme ne connaissait rien à l'amour, lui qui n'en avait même pas reçu de ses propres parents, et c'était pour lutter contre cette solitude qu'il s'était réfugié dans l'écriture d'histoires fantastiques.

Saito aurait aimé faire la discipline et enguirlander les retardataires, cela l'aurait sans doute calmé, mais il était trop tard à présent, les cours allaient commencer. Pour ce jour, le responsable du comité du discipline avait laissé la tâche à son kohai* Kaoru Nagumo qui s'avérait, malgré sa petite taille, tout aussi efficace que démoniaque en ce qui concernait le respect des règles. Pour preuve, quand il prenait ses airs de petit diable, il effrayait les autres étudiants.

Le jeune étudiant aux yeux bleus sentit quelqu'un l'enlacer par derrière et il sursauta avant de soupirer. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui avait l'audace d'être aussi familier avec lui, et ce malgré tous ses avertissements comme quoi il n'aimait pas les contacts rapprochés. Sôji Okita avait une façon assez particulière de le saluer. Enfin, il était comme ça avec tout le monde. La théorie voulait que ces deux jeunes garçons ne s'entendent pas, car ils étaient bien trop différents. Pourtant, Saito appréciait Okita pour son ardeur et sa vaillance au kendo. L'affronter embrasait chez lui une excitation qu'il n'avait jusque là jamais ressentie. Alors juste pour cela, il lui pardonnait de toujours le saluer de façon si embarrassante, même s'il n'avait aucun scrupule à lui donner un coup de coude dans les côtes :

« Sôji, combien de fois vais-je te répéter qu'il est très incommodant pour nous de se retrouver dans une telle position, dit stoïquement le chargé de discipline. On nous prendrait presque pour un couple.

- Allons Hajime-kun, n'est-ce pas ce que nous sommes ? »

Saito sursauta tout en se dégageant brutalement de l'étreinte de son camarade qui à présent riait aux éclats. Rouge écarlate, il enguirlanda Okita sur son comportement de dépravé qu'il supportait de moins en moins, et en venait même à se demandait si le Okita qu'il affrontait au dojo de kendo n'était pas son frère jumeau, car c'était tout bonnement impossible que ce soit le même homme :

« Ne fais pas cette tête Hajime-kun, je plaisantais.

- Ne me refais jamais ça Sôji. Allez, maintenant va en cours, tu vas être en retard.

- Et toi ?

- Je te suis, c'est moins risqué en ce qui me concerne que je sois derrière toi. »

Quelques mètres plus loin, un enseignant qui n'avait rien à faire là sourit. Les cheveux châtains foncés, les yeux bleus et un éternel bandeau sur la tête, Shinpachi Nagakura, professeur de sport, frimeur et taquin, avait pour passe-temps d'observer le petit quotidien des élèves, de mater les jeunes lycéennes pures et pleines de fraîcheur, et de faire des avances désespérées à son collègue Sanosuke Harada, professeur de mathématiques, qu'il connaissait depuis le lycée. D'ailleurs voir cette scène entre Okita et Saito lui rappelait sa jeunesse, lui aussi saluait Sanosuke en l'enlaçant par derrière :

« Ah, c'était le bon vieux temps, dit nostalgiquement Shinpachi en exagérant sa gestuelle, et ce n'est qu'en fin de troisième année que j'ai enfin réussi à mettre le grappin sur Sanosuke… Mouais, juste le temps d'une saison, nos chemins se sont séparés à la fac. Moi qui espérais le conquérir de nouveau quand j'ai vu que nous enseignions dans le même lycée, comment ose-t-il m'ignorer ? Je ne peux pas croire ces rumeurs comme quoi il aurait une relation avec un étudiant. Ah Sano, ne crois pas m'échapper comme cela… Oh salut petite lycéenne, tu es perdue ? Tu veux que je t'accompagne à ta classe ?

- Euh… hésita à répondre la jeune étudiante de première année qui était effectivement en retard. Non ça ira, j'attends mon petit-ami qui est allé aux toilettes.

- Oh, quel rabat-joie de faire attendre une mignonne demoiselle telle que toi. Pour que tu ne trouves pas le temps long, je vais te faire l'immense honneur de te faire un spectacle de mes muscles.

- Euh…

- Chizuru. »

La jeune lycéenne aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux marron sourit à la vue de son petit-ami qui venait de la rejoindre, un jeune garçon pas très grand aux yeux bleus et aux cheveux châtains ébouriffés qu'elle connaissait depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Ce dernier s'approcha, lui prit la main et lui sourit de toutes ses dents blanches avant de l'emmener vers la salle de classe, laissant là un Shinpachi complètement absorbé par sa démonstration de biceps et pectoraux.

\******/

« Assieds-toi, fais comme chez toi. »

Saito gardait la tête baissée, très intimidé de se retrouver chez son professeur. Ce dernier semblait très relaxé, agissant naturellement : cuisine, thé cigarette, le jeune étudiant se demanda s'il s'agissait là de son rituel quotidien. Raide comme un piquet, Saito s'assit sur le canapé, osant à peine toucher le mobilier par crainte de l'abîmer. Ses mains se frottaient entre ses genoux, et il avait passé sa journée à aller régulièrement aux toilettes tellement il était stressé. Mais de quoi avait-il peur au juste ? Il connaissait son professeur, il était son modèle, il lui faisait une totale confiance. C'était plutôt qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de se retrouver chez les autres, il ne savait pas comment se comporter. Mais aussi, se savoir si proche et seul avec son enseignant préféré, en tête-à-tête avec lui, cela le troublait.

Hijikata vint s'asseoir à côté de lui sur le canapé, posa deux tasses de thé sur la table basse puis recrachant la fumée de sa cigarette avant de réaliser et de demander :

« Oh pardon, la fumée te gêne ?

- … Non, je vous en prie.

- Bon, Saito-kun, nous sommes là pour t'initier au sentimentalisme dans l'expression écrite. Bien sûr, la solution serait de lire des romances.

- Je n'en lis jamais, mais pour m'améliorer, je veux bien faire un effort. Que me conseillez-vous Hijikata-sensei ?

- Mais ne sois pas si crispé Saito-kun, dit Hijikata tout en mettant sa main sur l'épaule de son élève, je ne vais pas te manger.

- Pardon… »

Saito n'en devint que davantage écarlate, ce qui fit sourire le diabolique professeur qui le trouvait tellement mignon. Cela le changeait bien de l'image du strict président du conseil de discipline. L'homme aux yeux violets fut heureux d'être l'un des rares à découvrir cette facette timide du ténébreux Saito.

Hijikata se racla la gorge et reprit son air sérieux :

« Tu n'auras pas assez de temps en une semaine d'étudier assez de livres pour comprendre le sentiments amoureux.

- Je ne peux malheureusement pas me fier à mon expérience personnelle. Je ne vois pas d'autres solutions que les livres. Une semaine c'est court, mais si je travaille dur…

- Tu arriveras au concours avec une tête de zombie et si ça se trouve, tu ne seras même plus capable de te concentrer correctement. Mais tu as raison, une semaine c'est court. Oublie l'étude des livres, le mieux c'est encore la pratique.

- Que… »

Saito n'eut pas le temps de demander ce que voulait dire son professeur par "pratique" que ce dernier mit une de ses mains derrière sa tête pour la rapprocher de la sienne et alla poser ses lèvres sur celles de l'étudiant. Saito écarquilla les yeux, ne comprenant pas le geste de son enseignant, pensant qu'il était en train de souffrir d'hallucination, ne sachant s'il devait le repousser. Normalement oui, mais pourtant, cette chaleur qu'il sentait monter dans son corps, elle semblait similaire à celle qu'il ressentait quand il combattait contre Okita au kendo. Pourtant là, il ne combattait pas. Peut-être que la sensation nouvelle de sentir des lèvres sur les siennes embrasait son corps en réflexe à quelque chose de nouveau. Oui, c'était probablement cela, car il n'y avait pas d'autre raison possible. Saito tentait désespérément de se convaincre de sa théorie. Il commençait à comprendre quelle était la nature de ces "cours particuliers". Il s'y refusait, bien que désireux de s'améliorer, il n'était pas question qu'il s'abaisse à avoir une pseudo-relation avec son professeur dans le but d'approfondir ses connaissances en sentimentalisme.

Saito mit ses deux mains sur la poitrine d'Hijikata et le repoussa de toutes ses forces, avant de s'éloigner jusqu'à l'autre bout du canapé. La respiration haletante, il regarda son professeur avec indignation, ce dernier gardant son calme, lui souriant légèrement :

« Que faîtes-vous Hijikata-sensei ? demanda Saito qui tremblait.

- N'est-ce pas évident ? Je te pensais plus intelligent Saito-kun. Pour te faire comprendre ce qu'est l'amour, rien de mieux que de le vivre.

- Ne vous fichez pas de moi. Je pars, je me débrouillerai par moi-même, je participerai à ce concours comme j'en ai l'habitude. Au revoir. »

En vitesse, le jeune garçon aux yeux bleus se dirigea vers l'entrée de l'appartement, non sans tituber, sentant ses jambes encore flageolantes. Son esprit était encore bien chamboulé parce ce qu'il venait de se passer. C'était son premier baiser, et il sentait encore la brûlure des lèvres d'Hijikata sur les siennes. Ce n'était pas bien, un enseignant et un élève, ce n'était pas normal, il n'aurait jamais dû se passer une telle chose. Saito s'assit devant l'entrée pour remettre ses chaussures**, n'arrivant pas les lacer tellement ses mains tremblaient, tellement sa précipitation le rendait maladroit et le déconnectait de toute perturbation externe. Il n'entendit pas les légers bruits de pas qui se dirigeaient vers lui et, au moment où il allait se lever, il sentit deux bras l'enlacer par derrière avec douceur puis une voix grave lui susurrer à son oreille :

« Alors à demain, nous apprendrons des choses plus intenses. »

Ce souffle chaud dans son cou le fit frissonner, et il ne s'en sentait que davantage honteux. Plus il restait, plus les vices de son professeur s'exacerbaient. Saito sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux en même temps qu'il se levait pour courir vers la sortie. Pourquoi cette personne qu'il admirait tant s'était-elle comportée de la sorte ? A travers Hijikata, Saito avait trouvé un guide dans sa vie où il se sentait si seul, une admiration qui s'était transformée en repère. Saito voulait lui plaire, recevoir ses félicitations, voire son affection, comme un parent, certainement pas un amant. Mais là, tout venait de s'effondrer, tout son monde d'imagination dans lequel il se réfugiait, tout tombait en miette. Il n'avait plus personne pour lui servir de référence, ses rapports avec son professeur ne seraient plus jamais les mêmes à partir de maintenant. Il se sentait si seul au monde.

Dans sa maison vide d'occupant, froide comme une stalactite, Saito jeta son sac à terre et s'effondra sur son lit. Son corps le brûlait. Etait-ce due à sa course entre l'appartement de son professeur et son domicile, ou était-ce sa punition pour avoir enfreint des lois humaines ? Embrasser un homme, un enseignant qui plus est alors qu'il n'était qu'un élève, bien que l'expression « se faire embrasser » aurait été plus juste. Sa chair allait-elle se retrouver en cendre quand il se réveillerait le lendemain ? Il avait tellement peur de cela qu'il n'arriva pas à s'endormir.

Saito passa sa nuit à s'asperger d'eau froide, espérant ainsi éteindre le feu qui était en train de le consumer. Son cou où il avait perçu ce souffle, ces lèvres qui s'étaient posées sur les siennes, tout semblait lui brûler, et de son esprit toujours aussi perturbé surgissait des idées absurdes, comme le fait de conjurer le sort en embrassant autre chose. Dans la chambre qu'occupait autrefois sa sœur, il prit l'une de ses vieilles poupées et embrassa le visage du jouet. Le goût plastifié et le contact froid lui firent faire la grimace, cela n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'il avait ressenti dans la journée. Hijikata avait des lèvres douces, un souffle chaud, et de ses vêtements s'échappait une odeur de tabac… Saito se rendait compte qu'il admirait toujours autant cet homme malgré ce qu'il venait de lui faire. Il aurait aimé ne plus le croiser de sa vie afin de ne pas être embarrassé, mais c'était tout bonnement impossible. Changer de lycée aurait engendré des démarches longues qui allaient ennuyer ses parents.

Il était un homme, il aimait les guerriers et voulait leur ressembler, alors il ne devait pas fuir. Demain, il irait voir son professeur pour le remercier de l'attention qu'il lui avait donné, mais qu'il se débrouillerait seul pour pallier à son défaut. Voilà, il ferait comme cela, il n'avait que ça à faire. Cela paraissait si simple, alors pourquoi son cœur battait si fort dans sa poitrine à chaque fois qu'il pensait se retrouver de nouveau en tête-à-tête avec Hijikata ?

\*******/

¹ _Etudiant en classe de deuxième année_ : le lycée nippon se découpe en trois années comme en France, et les étudiants sont catalogués en première, seconde ou troisième année (au lieu des classes seconde, première et terminale en France).

Saito est en deuxième année, soit l'équivalent de la en première en France, donc il aurait seize/dix-sept ans.

² _Uniforme_ : dans la plupart des lycée japonais, le port de l'uniforme est obligatoire.

³ _Katsu et Hiroaki_ : Hajime Saito était bien le benjamin d'une famille de trois enfants, et sa sœur aînée s'appelait bien Katsu et son frère Hiroaki. Historiquement, ils n'avaient chacun qu'un et deux ans de plus que Saito, mais là j'ai joué sur une plus grande différence d'âge de Saito avec ses aînés pour rendre la situation familiale plus cohérente.

* _Kohai_ : contraire de sempai. Dans le milieu scolaire nippon, ceux qui sont plus avancés dans les études sont appelés "sempai" par ceux qui sont de classes inférieurs.

** _S'assit devant l'entrée pour remettre ses chaussures : _dans la plupart des domiciles nippon, on n'entre pas avec ses chaussures. Un espace est généralement prévu à l'entrée pour s'y déchausser et entrer soit pieds nus, soit en chaussons. J'ai toujours vu que les japonais, depuis les temps anciens ne rentraient pas à l'intérieur avec des chaussures.

**Note de l'auteur** : Merci d'avoir lu.

Le premier chapitre doit en général être le plus important, car c'est celui qui capte l'attention du lecteur. Pourtant, je n'en suis pas très satisfaite, je le trouve brouillon.

Dans le prochain chapitre, les autres personnages arriveront, j'espère que vous le lirez.


	2. Leçon 2 : Désir

**Leçon 2 : Désir**

Posté à la fenêtre de la salle des professeurs, une tasse de café dans la main, Hijikata, le vice-principal du lycée et professeur de littérature, regardait son précieux élève, Hajime Saito, surveiller le portail d'entrée en compagnie de son kohai Kaoru Nagumo. C'était là son rituel quotidien, juste se perdre dans la contemplation de ce bel adolescent à la chevelure violette et soyeuse.

Ce matin, un détail marqua Hijikata plus que les autres jours : Saito n'avait de cesse de se retourner pour bailler, et l'on distinguait parfaitement ses yeux cernés. Avait-il peu dormi ? Est-ce ce qu'il s'était passé la veille qui l'avait perturbé de la sorte ? Pour autant, le professeur n'avait nullement l'intention de renoncer à ces cours particuliers qu'il jugeait de bénéfiques pour son élève préféré. Il venait, par ce biais, de trouver enfin une excuse pour se rapprocher de lui, et il ne laisserait pas cette chance passer, même si c'était immoral. C'était plus fort que lui, il voulait encore sentir les lèvres douces et froides de Saito sur les siennes.

Il n'avait pas besoin de le convoquer, il viendrait de lui-même, il en était persuadé.

Derrière lui, il pouvait entendre les geignements de son collègue Shinpachi Nagakura qui ne cessait d'ennuyer Sanosuke Harada. Ce dernier restait calme, probablement habitué aux jérémiades de son pair pour la simple raison qu'elles étaient devenues quotidiennes voire pluriquotidiennes :

« Allez Sano, dis-moi qui c'est que tu aimes.

- Toi bien sûr Shinpachi, répondit le plus naturellement du monde le rouquin.

- Sérieux ! crut réellement pendant un instant le professeur de sport.

- Idiot, dit Sanosuke en tapant la tête de son collègue avec un classeur. Cesse donc de m'ennuyer, je n'ai personne dans ma vie. Et d'ailleurs si tu me permets, j'ai du travail moi.

- Du travail ? Mais les cours ne commencent que dans vingt minutes, tu as encore le temps.

- Je dois passer aux toilettes, je crois que je souffre de constipation, je devrais peut-être arrêter le riz.

- Quoi, un japonais qui ne mange pas de riz, ce n'est pas un japonais, commença à clamer Shinpachi, mais plus personne ne l'écoutait… enfin si, un homme à lunettes faisant office d'infirmier et de professeur de chimie semblait fort intéressé par son hypothèse.

- Ma foi, vous avez bien raison Nagakura-sensei, du riz en sauce, c'est ce qu'il y a de meilleur. Ne voudriez-vous justement pas goûter cette délicieuse sauce que j'ai confectionnée. »

Sannan prit un air effrayant tout en même temps qu'il montra une fiole contenant un liquide rouge peu tentant. Shinpachi sentit des gouttes de sueurs couler sur son visage, puis il déclara avant de quitter à son tour la salle des professeurs :

« Euh, je dois aussi passer aux toilettes.

- Cette sauce a aussi de très bon effet contre la constipation, vous devriez en proposer à Harada-sensei.

- Proposez-lui vous-même, et ne me suivez pas. »

Sannan poursuivit quand même Shinpachi tout en continuant de tendre sa fiole et en gardant cet air menaçant et peu rassurant, un air tout aussi diabolique que le jeune Kaoru Nagumo qui appliquait la discipline avec Saito. Ce dernier ressemblait beaucoup à une autre étudiante de première année, Chizuru Yukimura, pensa Hijikata. Probablement étaient-ils de la même famille, mais ils n'avaient pas le même nom. La dite Chizuru passait d'ailleurs le portail de l'entrée en compagnie d'un autre jeune garçon et elle fut interceptée par Saito qui n'acceptait pas que les couples se tiennent la main au sein de l'établissement. La jeune fille s'inclina poliment, semblant s'excuser, tandis que le jeune garçon, Heisuke Tôdo, semblait râler qu'on leur interdise d'exposer leur amour. De son côté, Kaoru fusillait Chizuru du regard, ce qui fit froncer les sourcils à Hijikata. De la même famille ou non, ce garçon ne semblait pas porter la jeune fille dans son cœur. Pourtant, Chizuru était une bonne élève calme, volontaire, et timide. Hijikata l'aimait bien cette demoiselle, il ne voyait pas ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire de mal pour mériter un tel mépris :

« Peut-être que ce Kaoru a des sentiments pour Heisuke Tôdo. Bah, ça ne me regarde pas. »

Portant une fois de plus la tasse de café à ses lèvres, Hijikata crut s'étouffer quand il vit ce petit impertinent de Sôji arriver en fanfare au portail du lycée et profiter que l'attention de Saito soit détourné sur un autre étudiant pour aller l'enlacer par derrière. Avait-il besoin de toujours faire cela, surtout que ce comportement semblait fort déplaire à Saito qui se défit de l'étreinte avec calme tout en réprimandant le jeune prodige du kendo. Hijikata avait bien envie de le corriger à ce petit insolent. Il se croyait malin et obtenir les faveurs de Saito en se comportant de la sorte ? Lui qui connaissait Sôji depuis l'enfance, il le savait bien trop gâté par son frère adoptif, Isami Kondo, le directeur de ce lycée, ce dernier se comportant avec Sôji comme un véritable père, un vrai papa gâteau.

Etant donné les difficultés financières de la famille Okita, les différents enfants furent placés dans des familles d'accueil, et Sôji atterrit chez les Kondo où il séjournait la plupart du temps, sans perdre son nom de famille. Son père était mort dans un accident quand il était petit garçon, et sa mère décéda elle aussi faute de pouvoir se payer un bon médecin, laissant Sôji orphelin et mineur. Sa sœur aînée, Mitsu ¹, à présent majeure, aurait aimé le rependre avec elle, mais elle n'avait que trop peu de moyens financiers pour assurer son éducation et ses études. Et puis au fond, le jeune adolescent s'était beaucoup attaché à sa famille d'accueil et notamment à Isami Kondo qu'il considérait comme le père qu'il avait perdu. Hijikata se souvenait combien Sôji avait pleuré quand il avait cru être séparé de son père de cœur, s'accrochant à lui comme un enfant égaré alors qu'il avait quatorze ans. Kondo venait d'hériter du lycée, et il obtint aussi la tutelle du jeune garçon, le prenant sous son aile. Au final, le jeune adolescent vivait avec lui au grand détriment d'Hijikata qui espaça ses visites chez son ami, ne supportant plus les moqueries incessantes de ce petit chenapan. Déjà qu'il lui pourrissait bien la vie, qu'il lui accaparait son meilleur ami, pas question maintenant qu'il s'en prenne à son cher étudiant.

Hijikata crispait tellement ses doigts sur la tasse de café qu'on n'aurait bien cru qu'elle allait se fendre. Son acharnement sur le pauvre objet qui remplissait pourtant si bien ses fonctions retomba quand il vit Okita s'éloigner de son précieux élève pour se diriger vers les bâtiments. Il restait encore un quart d'heure avant le début des cours, et le professeur aux cheveux d'ébènes pensa que si Kondo n'avait su enseigner à Sôji comment se comporter convenablement en public, il lui avait au moins appris à arriver à l'heure à l'école.

\*******/

Shinpachi entra dans un pièce au hasard afin d'échapper à son effrayant collègue en blouse blanche. C'est que Sannan pouvait se montrer tout aussi insistant que louche. Se demandant où est-ce qu'il avait bien pu atterrir, une voix derrière lui fit comprendre dans quelle pièce il avait élu refuge contre ce disjoncté :

« Shiranui ? Est-ce toi ?

- Euh non, répondit en hésitant Shinpachi plutôt honteux de se retrouver dans une telle situation face à un étudiant.

- Ah, c'est vous Nagakura-sensei. J'ai cru que c'était Shiranui qui revenait enfin. Vous ne l'auriez pas vu dans les couloirs par hasard ?

- Euh, non. _Je me souciais plus de l'autre taré, je n'ai pas fait gaffe à qui je croisais dans les couloirs_.

- Ca doit fait bien un quart d'heure qu'il est parti aux toilettes. Tous les jours c'est la même chose, il dit qu'il est constipé. Mais c'est que nous avons du travail. D'ailleurs qu'êtes-vous venu faire ici, Nagakura-sensei ? Je vous rappelle qu'il s'agit là du bureau du conseil des étudiants, nous ne pouvons accéder à une requête venant d'un professeur. »

Shinpachi frissonna, ce garçon, Kyûju Amagiri, en troisième année, l'impressionnait toujours, autant par sa taille que par sa force physique. Lui qui était professeur de sport depuis plus d'un an et qui prenait un malin plaisir à donner à ses élèves garçons des exercices bien trop difficiles, histoire de leur montrer qu'avant de frimer devant les filles, il fallait qu'ils aient autant de muscles que lui, il n'avait jusqu'alors jamais réussi à faire transpirer ce grand gaillard d'Amagiri. Mais il ne reculait devant aucun défi, il arriverait à le faire flancher, même si mille pompes sur une main ne suffisaient pas.

Le professeur aux yeux bleus pensa soudain à quelque chose. Amagiri venait bien que dire que Kyo Shiranui passait du temps aux toilettes tous les matin en donnant l'excuse de la constipation. Il en ait de même pour Sanosuke, mais alors, mais alors… :

« Sano, tu sors avec Kyo Shiranui !

- Je vous demande pardon ? demanda Amagiri qui ne comprenait pas ce soudain changement d'attitude de son professeur.

- Dis-moi, est-ce que je pourrais avoir un renseignement ?

- Je vous ai dit que nous accédions uniquement aux requêtes des étudiants.

- Oh, mais c'est une question d'ordre privé. Toi qui connais bien Shiranui-kun, tu devrais savoir s'il a une relation ou non avec mon Sano.

- Je n'ai pas à vous répondre, persista Amagiri toujours aussi calme.

- Tu ne veux pas trahir ton ami, c'est normal, j'admire la force de votre confiance mutuelle.

- Il ne s'agit pas de ça, je n'ai pas à accéder à une requête venant d'un professeur. C'est Kazama qui l'a dit. Et maintenant, si vous voulez bien sortir…

- Allez dis quoi ! C'est de mon Sano dont il s'agit là !

- Je ne tiens pas à en utiliser la force, je me répète, veuillez sortir.

- Ca restera entre nous, je te le promets.

- Si vous sortez maintenant, je n'aurai pas à vous dégager moi-même.

- Tu crois me faire bouger de là avec tes paroles, petit con ! commença à s'énerver le professeur. Tu vas me répondre, qui couche avec mon Sano… »

BAOUM

VLAM

Les étudiants qui s'apprêtaient à pénétrer dans leur salle de classe purent assister à un phénomène hors du commun : une sorte de fusée verte traverser le couloir et finir sa formidable lancée droit dans le mur, le fissurant. Hijikata, qui passait par là et qui s'apprêtait à rejoindre la classe dans laquelle il allait donner un cours, se préoccupa plus du mur fracassé que du visage ensanglanté de son collègue encore conscient malgré ce terrible choc. C'est que ses nombreuses heures d'exercices physiques par jour avaient au moins eu l'avantage de renforcer son corps à défaut de son cerveau :

« Nagakura-sensei, vous venez encore d'abîmer nos locaux. C'est la troisième fois ce mois-ci !

- Mais cette fois, ce n'est pas de ma faute. Je ne faisais aucune démonstration de mes muscles aux jeunes lycéennes.

- Peu importe la cause, c'est bien votre front qui a heurté ce mur. Les frais de réparation seront retirés de votre paye.

- Encore ! Mais comment je vais me payer du sake si on me supprime tout mon salaire.

- Vous n'avez qu'à respecter ces locaux qui sont votre lieu de travail. Et maintenant, allez m'essuyer ce sang, ça coule sur le sol. Pensez donc aux femmes de ménages qui se lèvent tôt pour entretenir ces locaux que vous saccagez.

- Oh, mais que vois-je Nagakura-sensei, n'est-ce pas une vilaine blessure à la tête que vous avez là ? dit de nouveau le lunetteux louche qui venait d'arriver sur les lieux.

- Ah, Sannan-san, vous tombez bien. Pourriez-vous emmener cet homme à l'infirmerie et vous en occupez, je dois aller commencer mon cours.

- Avec plaisir Hijikata-sensei, j'ai justement le médicament efficace pour soigner cette vilaine blessure. »

L'infirmier reprit son air effrayant tout en même temps qu'il sortit de nouveau de la poche de sa blouse cette fiole au liquide rouge sang. Shinpachi devint aussi blanc qu'un linge, alla coller son dos au mur et se retrouva coincé entre la maçonnerie et Sannan qui s'approchait encore de lui avec un rire sournois, une filet de bave au coin de sa bouche et une démarche tout droit sortie des pires films d'horreur. Le professeur de sport hurla, mais son cri fut couvert par la sonnerie des cours qui commençaient.

Et pendant ce temps-là, dans le bureau du conseil des étudiants, Amagiri alla s'installer à côté de son président Kazama sur le canapé au centre de la pièce. Ce dernier daigna baisser son livre pour demander à son second :

« Qui était-ce ?

- Un professeur, je l'ai renvoyé.

- Tu as bien fait, nous avons déjà pas mal d'étudiants qui viennent ici, on ne va pas non plus prendre les requêtes des profs, et puis quoi encore !

- Kazama, ça va sonner, il faut aller en classe.

- Allons, dit le blond en souriant malicieusement au vice-président, Shiranui n'est pas là, les élèves et profs sont en cours, ne veux-tu pas arriver en retard ? »

Kazama avait dit cela en se rapprochant de son second et en s'installant entre ses cuisses, levant son visage pour réclamer un baiser qu'Amagiri ne lui refusa pas. Depuis son entrée au lycée, le rouquin avait eu le coup de foudre pour le blond, et ce dernier profitait bien des ses sentiments pour lui faire faire tout ce qu'il voulait. Ainsi, même si Amagiri n'aimait pas renvoyer les gens, même s'il n'aimait pas arriver en retard en cours, lui qui malgré son imposante stature s'avérait être un garçon sérieux, poli, gentil, il ferait n'importe quoi pour satisfaire les désirs de son petit prince capricieux. Même s'il savait que Kazama ne faisait que jouer avec lui et pouvait tout aussi bien le renvoyer à tout moment, il jugeait tous ces doux moments passés avec lui comme un véritable trésor.

\******/

Saito s'était posté devant le bureau du vice-principal, hésitant à frapper. Il était l'heure du déjeuner, Hijikata aurait sans doute voulu être tranquille pour manger. C'était ce que voulait bien se dire le jeune étudiant, la vérité étant qu'il avait peur de lui faire face et de se retrouver de nouveau seul avec lui. Ses mains tremblaient. Il inspira un grand coup pour se calmer puis osa enfin toquer. La voix grave du professeur de littérature se fit immédiatement entendre, l'invitant à entrer. A croire qu'il attendait sa venue. Saito ouvrit la porte et vit l'homme aux yeux violets assis derrière son bureau, lui souriant, semblant content de le voir :

« Saito-kun, je suis ravi que tu viennes me voir, j'espérais ta venue. »

En regardant mieux, Saito remarqua qu'Hijikata avait pris une posture relaxante et avait même enlevé la veste de son costume. Sa chemise légèrement déboutonnée laissait entrevoir le haut de son torse. L'étudiant rougit, se demandant s'il s'agissait là d'un rituel quotidien. De même qu'il s'interrogea sur le bentô appétissant qui était posé devant Hijikata². Faisait-il la cuisine ? Tant de questions sans réponse, ce qui le frustrait, ce qui l'effrayait, il n'avait normalement pas à s'intéresser autant à un professeur. S'il était venu, c'était justement pour clarifier la situation. Baissant la tête pour masquer son embarras et sa crainte, à peine il commença à ouvrir la bouche pour parler qu'il sentit deux mains agripper ses poignets, le plaquant rapidement et fermement contre la porte. Surpris, il releva les yeux, et cette fois, ce fut sa bouche qui fut pris d'assaut par celle d'Hijikata.

Saito ne comprit pas de suite ce qui était en train de se passer. Son corps s'enflammait de nouveau, son cœur palpitait, les lèvres chaudes d'Hijikata sur les siennes, sa langue qui tentait de traverser la barrière de ses dents, le jeune adolescent écarquilla les yeux puis ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui, le faisant glisser au sol. Le vice-principal le suivit dans sa chute, sans interrompre le baiser, sans lâcher prise sur sa proie. Saito comprit enfin dans quelle situation il se trouvait, regrettant amèrement d'être venu seul en terrain ennemi. D'un geste vif, il détourna la tête, brisant le contact de leurs lèvres. Hijikata ne s'avoua cependant pas vaincu. Dans lâcher les poignets de son élève, il alla poser ses lèvres sur sa joue puis remonta jusqu'à oreille qu'il titilla du bout de sa langue, faisant frissonner le jeune homme prisonnier de son emprise, effrayé par ces sensations nouvelles. Les joues de Saito étaient à présent aussi rouges que les cheveux du professeur Sanosuke Harada. Sa voix tremblait mais il réussit quand même à articuler :

« Arrêtez.

- Le cours continue Saito-kun, dit alors Hijikata à son oreille d'une voix malicieuse.

- Arrêtez, je vous en supplie. Je ne veux pas d'ennuis, Hijikata-sensei. Si jamais ça se savait…

- Tais-toi, et personne n'en saura rien, le coupa alors l'homme aux cheveux ébène. Ne t'en fais pas pour cela.

- Non arrêtez, c'est mal ce que nous faisons. Nous sommes des hommes, je suis un étudiant, et vous êtes…

- Un professeur, oui, je suis ton professeur, et c'est pour cela que je fais cela. Parce que je suis ton professeur, parce que tu es mon précieux élève, parce que je te donne un cours particulier. »

Saito avait les larmes au bord des yeux, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi humilié. Hijikata s'en aperçu, relâcha la pression sur ses poignets et releva la tête de son élève d'une main avant de lui dire :

« C'est un cours optionnel, tu n'es pas obligé d'y venir. C'est à toi de choisir maintenant Saito-kun. Si je te force, ce cours ne servira à rien. Je t'attendrai, tous les soirs jusqu'au concours, la porte de mon appartement est ouverte. Je t'attendrai, même tard dans la nuit, tu auras juste à sonner chez moi. Sache que je ne te veux aucun mal.

- Mais… J'ai peur, ce que vous me faîtes, ça me brûle, ça me fait des picotements, ça me perturbe. Les Dieux sont-ils en train de me punir ?

- Les Dieux t'ont plutôt donné un corps qui réagit à mes stimulations. Je les en remercie, dit alors Hijikata en prenant son élève contre lui. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, ce sont des réactions normales.

- Ah vraiment ? osa demander Saito cette fois rouge de confusion, se sentant bête.

- Il semble que tu ne connaisses vraiment rien à l'amour, se moqua légèrement le professeur.

- Hijikata-sensei, pardonnez-moi, mais pourriez-vous me lâcher maintenant ?

- Tu n'es pas bien là dans mes bras ?

- Je n'ai pas l'habitude, ça me gène. Lâchez-moi s'il-vous- plait. »

Bien à contrecœur, Hijikata se releva et tendit la main à son jeune étudiant pour l'aider à faire de même. Une fois debout, il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, sourit et se pencha légèrement pour embrasser le front de l'adolescent qui n'en rougit que de plus belle :

« Alors à ce soir, dit Hijikata, je t'attendrai. »

Et Saito sortit en vitesse du bureau, allant se réfugier dans les toilettes les plus proches, espérant se calmer avant la reprise des cours. Posant son front contre la paroi, il réfléchit. Devait-il y aller ? Sa raison disait que non, sa curiosité disait que oui. Il n'y avait aucun mal à expérimenter l'amour, l'amour n'était-il pas le plus belle chose que les Dieux aient crée en ce monde ? Mais Hijikata était son professeur, un homme comme lui, et lui était mineur. Si jamais ça se découvrait, cela pourrait être la fin de la carrière d'Hijikata, et ses parents seraient bien ennuyés. Leur fils qui a une relation avec un enseignant, cela ternirait leur image, ferait obstacle dans l'évolution de leur carrière qu'ils affectionnaient tant.

Mais ce n'était pas vraiment une relation, juste des cours. Il était un élève studieux, il n'y avait aucun de mal à en apprendre davantage sur la vie, à lui qui avait dû se débrouiller seul très jeune, lui qui depuis longtemps n'avaient plus de repère, ne savait plus à qui se référer. Le fait que ces cours soient proposés par le professeur qu'il admirait n'était-il pas une grande chance ?

Saito se mit la tête entre les mains, ne sachant plus quoi penser. Y aller ? Ne pas y aller ?

Des bruits se firent entendre du toilette d'à coté. Pas vraiment des bruits mais plutôt des gémissements. La curiosité de Saito l'emporta. Il alla coller son oreille à la paroi afin de mieux entendre. Instinctivement, le bout de ses doigts allèrent frôler la peau de son cou, puis passèrent sous sa chemise pour caresser son propre ventre. Saito rougit, il ne touchait jamais son corps si ce n'est que pour se laver. Il avait honte, mais il ne voulait pas se défaire de cette sensation de bien-être, il ne voulait pas arrêter ces frissons qui lui parcouraient l'échine. Ecouter ces gémissements et se toucher éveillaient son imagination. Il avait bien envie de faire d'expérimenter encore des choses avec Hijikata.

Sa main continuait de descendre de plus en plus bas, mais sa route vers le plaisir fut interrompue par une voix qui s'éleva des sanitaires voisins :

« Harada-sensei.

- Chut, tais-toi. »

Saito mit une de ses mains devant la bouche afin d'étouffer un hoquet de surprise. Il avait bien sûr entendu cette rumeur comme quoi le professeur de mathématiques, Sanosuke Harada, aurait une relation avec l'un de ses élèves. Jusque là, il ne s'agissait que de bruits de couloir, personne n'avait de preuve, tout comme personne ne savait qui pouvait bien être ce fameux élève. En temps normal, Saito se fichait de ce genre de ragot, mais il devait à présent être la seule personne qui ait la certitude qu'il ne s'agissait pas de racontars mais bien de la réalité. Seulement, il n'avait pu identifier à qui pouvait bien appartenir cette voix. Il lui semblait qu'il la connaissait, mais entre le fait qu'il ait été pris de court, qu'il était à moitié plongé dans son esprit imaginaire, et que la dite voix avait été déformée par le plaisir, il était incapable de mettre un nom sur l'élève. La seule chose dont il était sûr : c'était une voix masculine. Mais comment deviner son identité, surtout pour lui qui croisait tant de monde tous les jours devant le portail et dans les couloirs quand il faisait la discipline.

Cette découverte, bien que stupéfiante, apaisa cependant le cœur de l'adolescent. Ainsi, il existait des couples enseignant-étudiant homosexuels. Ainsi, il n'était pas le seul dans cette situation, même si sa relation avec Hijikata se limitait à des cours. A présent, il se sentait plus à l'aise de s'y rendre, et il se surprit même à s'impatienter de la fin de la journée.

\******/

Cuisine, thé, cigarette, Saito finit par croire que c'était bel et bien là un rituel chez son professeur qui vint s'asseoir à côté de lui sur le canapé. Contrairement à la veille, le jeune étudiant était bien moins anxieux. Il avait passé son après-midi à faire tourner son stylo dans sa main, ne tenant pas en place, mordillant ses doigts, s'imaginant poser ses lèvres sur la peau de son professeur. Il se surprit de ce changement radical, alors que pas plus tard que le matin, il avait encore peur de toutes ces réactions de son corps. Il avait attendu cet instant avec une envie si forte qu'elle lui en arrachait les tripes. Et maintenant, alors qu'ils se trouvaient enfin seuls dans l'appartement d'Hijikata, ce dernier tardait à prendre l'initiative de l'embrasser. Plus le temps passait, plus cela semblait sonner comme une torture pour Saito qui froissait le pantalon de son uniforme dans son poing. L'homme aux yeux violets le remarqua, et cela le fit sourire intérieurement. Le désir, l'envie, tout cela faisait aussi partie de son cours, Saito se devait de vivre ces sensations.

Hijikata prit bien le temps de terminer sa cigarette et son thé, puis enfin, il prit d'une main le menton de son élève, tourna sa tête vers lui et rapprocha son visage du sien, collant son front à celui de Saito. Ce dernier rougit, son cœur s'emballa de nouveau. Les lèvres du brun n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres des siennes. Son professeur lui sourit puis finit par lui demander :

« Alors, prêt pour ce cours ? »

Saito bougea ses lèvres dans un quasi-inaudible « oui », et Hijikata ne fit pas attendre. Tout en embrassant son jeune élève, il avait passé un de ses bras autour de sa taille, l'autre derrière sa tête tandis que les poings de Saito aggrpèrent sa chemise. Les deux hommes se séparaient brièvement de temps à autre pour reprendre un brin de souffle avant de s'embrasser de nouveau. Pour la première fois, Saito avait fermé les yeux, et ainsi il avait l'impression de sentir encore plus la caresse des lèvres d'Hijikata sur les siennes. Ce dernier finit par se reculer, au grand regret de l'adolescent qui ne voulait pas se séparer de cette douce chaleur.

Le visage entier de Saito était rouge, et Hijikata ne put se retenir de pousser un ricanement :

« Tu es vraiment trop mignon, Saito-kun. Ce n'était pourtant qu'un simple baiser.

- Ne riez pas Hijikata-sensei, protesta l'adolescent en cachant son visage dans ses mains, c'est tout nouveau pour moi.

- Bon, nous allons passer à l'étape suivante. Cette fois Saito-kun, je vais me servir de ma langue. Desserre la mâchoire et tu vas voir. »

Puis Hijikata posa de nouveau ses lèvres sur celles de Saito, passa la barrière de la dentition et sa langue entra en contact avec celle de son élève. Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux de surprise, cette nouvelle sensation le troublait encore plus que tout ce qu'il avait déjà vécu. Pour le moment, le brun ne faisait que titiller légèrement le bout de sa langue, et il sembla résonner en Saito une sorte de décharge électrique, faisant frissonner chaque centimètres de sa peau, faisant taper plus fort son cœur contre sa poitrine, faisant bouger ses cordes vocales qui laissèrent échapper un gémissement, mais aussi, faisant bouger instinctivement sa propre langue pour qu'elle aille à la rencontre de celle qui la visitait. Saito ne contrôlait plus son corps, ses mains s'agrippèrent encore davantage à la chemise de son professeur sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire pour s'en détacher. Plus inquiétant pour lui encore, cette pression qu'il sentait monter entre ses jambes, il en avait déjà entendu parler lors des cours de biologie, il s'agissait là de sa première érection. Il en voulait encore, encore plus, mais pourtant Hijikata cessa son baiser, puis se recula et alluma une nouvelle cigarette avant de déclarer :

« Ca suffit pour aujourd'hui. »

Cette annonce fut si soudaine, si peu attendue qu'elle en noua la gorge de Saito et ses mots restèrent coincés. Il le sentait, il avait encore besoin des caresses de son professeur, mais sa timidité était encore telle qu'il n'osait les demander. Hijikata posa une de ses mains sur la tête de l'adolescent et il lui dit pour le rassurer :

« Tu es vraiment un bon élève, nous reprendrons demain. Chaque chose en son temps. Rentre chez toi, et passe une bonne soirée. »

Puis Hijikata approcha son visage pour déposer un baiser mais cette fois le joue de l'étudiant. Au fond, il aurait voulu qu'il reste encore, mais après l'avoir embrassé de façon si sensuelle, il sentait que son corps le trahissait. Le professeur avait besoin de recul, sinon il allait lui sauter dessus, c'était sûr. C'est qu'il ne pensait pas que Saito puisse lui faire autant d'effet. Peut-être qu'au fond, c'était plus qu'une simple attirance qu'il avait pour ce beau jeune homme aux yeux couleurs de l'eau.

\********/

¹ _Mitsu_ : Okita avait bel et bien une sœur aînée qui s'appelait Mitsu. Cette dernière l'a confié au dojo Shiekan quand Sôji avait neuf ans, faute de moyens de financiers suffisant pour assurer son éducation.

² _Bentô_ : Au Japon, les lycée ne possèdent pas de cantine. Pour manger, les étudiants et enseignant se doivent d'amener leur repas le plus souvent dans un bentô (panier repas comprenant un repas complet, équivalent de nos sandwich). Dans certains lycée, il existe des sortes de réfectoire où l'on peur acheter à manger à petit prix.


	3. Leçon 3 : Impatience

**Leçon 3 : Impatience**

C'était tous les jours le même rituel. Hijikata qui admirait son bel étudiant de par la salle des professeurs, une tasse de café dans sa main, et derrière lui les exclamations de Shinpachi qui voulait faire parler Sanosuke. Mais aujourd'hui, il y avait quelque chose de différent. En effet, tout semblait calme, bien trop calme dans la pièce. Shinpachi serait-il malade ? En se retournant, le brun remarqua que le professeur de sport n'était pas muet mais absent, et cela l'interloqua. Aussi beau parleur et peu sérieux qu'il pouvait l'être, Shinpachi Nagakura n'était pas du genre à se mettre en arrêt maladie, ou même d'arriver en retard. Hijikata réfléchit, la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, c'était la veille alors qu'il venait encore de saccager les locaux du lycée et qu'il avait prié Sannan de le prendre en charge à l'infirmerie. Peut-être que le coup qu'il avait reçu à la tête était plus grave qu'il n'en avait l'air. Inquiet malgré tout, il alla se renseigner auprès du professeur de mathématiques qui serait sans doute le plus à même de lui donner des nouvelles :

« Harada-sensei, sauriez-vous où se trouve Nagakura-sensei ?

- A l'hôpital répondit le professeur aux cheveux rouges.

- Vraiment ! s'interloqua Hijikata. Que lui ai-t-il arrivé ? Rien de grave, j'espère ?

- Oh non, rassurez-vous, je ne pense pas qu'ils le gardent longtemps. Mais figurez-vous que hier soir, quand le surveillant Shimada faisait sa dernière ronde pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait plus d'étudiant dans les couloirs, il a trouvé Shinpachi qui se cachait dans l'un des toilettes, tremblant de tous ses membres et semblant baragouiner quelque chose comme « _pas à l'infirmerie, c'est un démon, un démon, je dois me cacher _», ou quelque chose comme ça. Du coup, il appelé une ambulance. Il semblerait qu'il ait eu une sorte de traumatisme, mais connaissant Shinpachi casse-cou comme il est, aujourd'hui sa frayeur ne doit déjà plus qu'être un mauvais souvenir.

- Je vois.

- J'irai lui rendre visite après les cours. Voudriez-vous venir avec moi Hijikata-sensei ?

- Euh non, vous lui enverrez mes salutations, mais j'ai actuellement beaucoup de travail même après les cours.

- Comme vous voudrez, mais vous savez que vous devriez vous reposer un peu de temps en temps, Hijikata-sensei.

- Merci de vous soucier de moi.

- C'est normal entre collègue, dit Sanosuke en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Maintenant si vous me permettez, je dois aller aux toilettes »

Cela faisait aussi parti du rituel quotidien, le professeur Harada qui quitte légèrement en avance la salle des professeurs pour se rendre aux sanitaires. Il devait vraiment souffrir de constipation pour partir si tôt… ou bien comme le disait la rumeur, peut-être qu'il avait bel et bien une relation avec un élève. Hijikata se fichait de tous ces bruits de couloir, ne blâmant pas son collègue si tout cela s'avérait vrai. Après tout, n'était-il pas le premier à batifoler avec un étudiant ? D'ailleurs, le professeur de littérature trouva que c'était là une bien bonne idée que de s'isoler dans les toilettes juste pour avoir l'occasion de lui voler un baiser. Attendre jusqu'après les cours, jamais il ne pourrait. Pour commencer, il avait bien l'intention de l'inviter à manger avec lui dans son bureau à l'heure du déjeuner.

Le temps paraissait si long pour Hijikata. Chaque minute semblait être des heures, tout comme la soirée de la veille qui lui avait paru interminable. Il ne pouvait nier qu'il mourrait d'envie d'embrasser encore son bel élève. Qu'il était beau, qu'il aimait le regarder, et combien il avait envie de balancer sa tasse de café sur ce petit chenapan de Sôji Okita qui, encore ce matin, s'était permis de lui sauter dessus. Mais bon, en faisant cela, il aurait explosé la fenêtre de la salle des professeurs :

« J'en ai plus qu'assez de cette petite fouine, il va falloir que je parle de tout ça à Kondo. » pensa Hijikata à voix haute avant de se resservir un autre café et de regarder pour la énième fois la pendule. Mais ce que le temps pouvait être long !

\********/

Dix heures, Hijikata rassembla ses affaires. Il venait de terminer un long et ennuyeux cours de littérature aux étudiants de deuxième année, la classe de Saito. Durant tout le cours, entre quelques grognements envers des élèves qui avaient eu le malheur de faire du bruit en tombant leur stylo, c'est qu'il fallait un silence total durant ses cours, le professeur de littérature n'avait eu de cesse de jeter des regards à son étudiant favori. Saito semblait le seul passionné par l'enseignement qu'il donnait, et aujourd'hui plus que les autres jours, il avait paru au brun que ce bel adolescent à la chevelure violette l'avait littéralement dévoré des yeux, le détaillant des pieds à la tête, scrutant chacun des mouvements de son corps. Mais dès que les yeux couleur de l'eau entraient en contact avec l'océan violacé du brun, Saito baissait brusquement la tête et rougissait.

Combien de fois en deux heures, Hijikata s'était-il retenu de rire ? Il le trouvait tellement adorable. Il voulait tellement le prendre dans ses bras et répondre à ses appels, à ses attentes. Il le devinait, Saito le désirait, et lui de même il savait qu'il ne pourrait attendre plus longtemps. Hijikata profita de la légère pause qui leur était accordée pour intercepter son élève et l'inviter à le suivre. Ce dernier se leva sans hésitation, mais c'était sans compter sur un autre étudiant châtain aux yeux verts qui s'interposa entre eux :

« Hijikata-sensei, Hajime-kun ne vous appartient pas. Laissez-le donc profiter de sa pause, et puis j'ai à lui parler.

- Sôji, je n'ai pas le temps pour tes caprices. Je dois parler à Saito-kun de choses importantes, grogna Hijikata en prenant un bras son précieux élève.

- Mais moi aussi j'ai des choses très sérieuses à lui dire, riposta l'étudiant aux yeux verts qui alla agripper l'autre bras de son camarade de classe.

- De toute évidence, le professeur passe avant les étudiants, continua de plaider le brun tout en tirant Saito vers lui.

- Pour moi l'amitié est plus importante qu'un grade hiérarque. Mais ça vous ne pouvez pas le comprendre, Hijikata-sensei, puisque vous n'avez pas d'amis.

- Toi un ami ? Tu es plutôt une nuisance pour Saito-kun. Et dois-je te rappeler que ton tuteur est mon meilleur ami. »

L'altercation se poursuivit entre ces deux personnes qui se connaissaient et se chamaillaient depuis bien des années. Leur discorde, d'abord pour savoir qui pourrait bien avoir le privilège de garder Saito pour soi, se transforma vite en règlement de compte personnel. Entre eux, le pauvre adolescent aux yeux bleus commençait sérieusement à en avoir assez d'être tiraillé de la sorte d'un côté puis de l'autre. Leur temps de pause était presque écoulé, et lui en voulait à Sôji de s'être interposé entre son professeur et lui. Irrité, il se dégagea de la poigne des deux hommes d'un mouvement sec d'épaule et dit d'un ton qui se voulait acariâtre :

« Au final, je sers plus à régler vos conflits personnels. Je ne veux en rien interférer dans vos histoires. Si vous me permettez donc, je vais aux toilettes avant que ça ne sonne à nouveau. »

Puis le jeune étudiant quitta la classe sous l'œil ébahi de son professeur et de son camarade. Ces derniers se querellèrent à nouveau, chacun accusant l'autre du départ de Saito, puis Sôji tourna le dos au brun tout en croisant les bras, lui faisant clairement comprendre qu'il boudait. Il était toujours ainsi, Hijikata ne le connaissait que trop bien, tant et si bien qu'il le laissa et sortit à son tour de la pièce, s'engageant dans le dédale des couloirs du lycée à vive allure jusqu'aux toilettes de l'étage. Saito était là en train de se laver les mains, sursautant puis rougissant quand il aperçut son professeur qui le troublait tant. Il voulut s'incliner, s'excuser de son comportement peu respectueux, mais il n'en eut pas le temps. Hijikata vint lui saisir le poignet et l'entraina à toute vitesse dans une cabine où il verrouilla la porte avant de le plaquer contre la paroi et écraser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Saito gémit, puis entrouvrit sa bouche pour que sa langue entre en contact avec celle de son professeur. Voyant qu'il coopérait, le vice-principal relâcha la pression sur ses poignets et l'adolescent passa ses bras autour de la poitrine de son professeur, avançant sa tête de manière à approfondir le baiser, ce baiser qu'il attendait, ce baiser qu'il ne voulait rompre sous aucun prétexte, ce baiser qui l'entraîna dans un monde autre, tant et si bien qu'il n'entendit pas la sonnerie retentir.

Ce fut Hijikata qui le ramena à la réalité des choses. Regardant Saito avec tendresse, il lui dit tout en lui caressant la joue du revers de sa main :

« Viens me voir dans mon bureau pendant la pause de midi, nous poursuivrons. Maintenant, j'ai d'autres cours à donner, Saito-kun.

- Vous êtes dur Hijikata-sensei, dit Saito en levant sa tête, espérant un dernier baiser avant de retourner dans la spirale ennuyeuse des cours.

- Je me dois d'être dur, parce que je suis ton professeur, répondit alors Hijikata en lui embrassant le front. Allez, retourne en classe, ce serait le comble si le chargé de discipline arrive en retard. »

Mais Saito continuait de lever la tête pour réclamer un dernier baiser. Aussi, Hijikata n'eut d'autres choix que celui de le pousser en dehors de la cabine et de s'enfermer jusqu'à qu'il soit sûr que son élève s'en aille. Non pas qu'il ne voulait plus l'embrasser, au contraire il mourrait d'envie de gouter encore à ses lèvres douces et fraîches, mais en tant que professeur, il se devait de respecter son programme, et l'impatience faisait aussi partie de son cours.

Et cela fit son effet. Durant les deux heures qui le séparaient de la pause-déjeuner, Saito sentit comme une boule dans son ventre, une excitation dans son entre-jambe, et une incapacité à se concentrer. Pour la première fois de sa vie lycéenne, il se ridiculisa devant la classe entière quand le professeur d'histoire Kashitarô Itô lui demanda comment appelait-on les partisans de l'empereur à la fin de l'ère Edo et que lui répondit le Shinsengumi ¹. Il rougit, trembla, se sentant lamentable de réagir de la sorte. Mais le pire, c'est qu'il avait très envie d'aller se consoler dans les bras de son professeur, d'oublier chacun de ses soucis au travers de ses enivrants baisers. Cela l'obsédait tellement que l'adolescent se demanda s'il était possible de développer une dépendance à l'amour, si certain se droguait d'embrassades plutôt que de produits toxiques. Saito était si peu expérimenté qu'il en venait à se demander si l'amour pouvait avoir de sérieux effets secondaires sur la santé, et il se promit de questionner son professeur à ce sujet.

Quand la cloche sonna de nouveau, Saito sentit comme une plume remplacer le poids qu'il avait dans le cœur et dans le ventre. En vitesse, il rassembla ses affaires, impatient de retrouver son professeur. Mais cette fois encore, il fut intercepté par son camarade Okita qui vint s'accouder à son bureau :

« Hajime-kun, on déjeune ensemble ?

- J'ai à faire, répondit froidement Saito, maintenant, si tu me permets…

- Est-ce si important ? J'ai à te parler Hajime-kun.

- Te connaissant Sôji, je doute que ce tu as à me dire soit très sérieux.

- Je t'en supplie Hajime-kun, insista l'adolescent aux yeux verts.

- Bon, qu'est-ce que c'est ? commença sérieusement à s'impatienter Saito.

- Ce n'est pas le genre de chose qu'on dit dans une salle de classe avec plein de monde. Viens, on va trouver un endroit tranquille pour déjeuner.

- Je t'ai dit que je n'avais pas le temps. J'ai du travail, je dois perfectionner ma méthode d'écriture pour le concours, et je dois aussi travailler mes cours.

- Alors allons nous promener un peu ensemble ce soir après le cours de kendo, proposa encore Okita qui le suivit jusque dans le couloir.

- Non, en ce moment, le soir, ce n'est pas possible non plus. Une prochaine fois Sôji. Maintenant laisse-moi. »

Okita en resta consterné. Il n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui dise où allait son ami, il l'avait deviné. Serrant les dents, son poing alla frapper contre le mur. Il maudit Hijikata qui lui volait son ami, tout comme il lui accaparait par moment son père de cœur… Kondo, Sôji réalisa, voilà la personne à qui il pourrait parler. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ? Effectivement, ces derniers temps, malgré son attitude toujours joviale, le jeune homme aux yeux verts était très préoccupé et ne parlait pas beaucoup à son tuteur qu'il aimait pourtant comme un vrai parent.

Fort de cette nouvelle résolution, se sentant soudainement moins seul au monde, Okita alla prendre son bentô dans son sac et scruta les couloirs du lycée à la recherche d'une victime pour l'accompagner dans son repas. Pas question qu'il mange seul, tout comme il n'était pas non plus question d'être entouré d'une horde de groupies. Vraiment, les filles ne l'intéressaient pas, il lui fallait un homme qu'il pourrait taquiner librement puisqu'il lui était absolument impossible de partager ses repas avec celui qui faisait valser son cœur :

« TOI »

Okita pointa son doigt sur un garçon de petite taille aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux marron qui le regardait sévèrement. Cette hostilité évidente à son égard ne l'arrêta pas. Pour tout avouer, il n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir un jour vu ce jeune garçon grincheux sourire de bon cœur. Pour le coup, il existait encore pire que le ténébreux Saito ou encore le strict Hijikata. Probablement le garçon le plus asocial de l'école, voire du Japon, se montrant désagréable avec tous même avec les professeurs. Okita trouvait d'ailleurs cela fort dommage, car cette teigne arborait malgré tout un joli minois, vite enrayé par son sourire de psychopathe :

« Que me veux-tu, Okita ? demanda le jeune garçon d'un ton acerbe en fronçant davantage les sourcils.

- Kaoru Nagumo, je te choisis, viens déjeuner avec moi.

- Et pourquoi est-ce que j'irai manger avec une racaille de ton espèce ? Laisse-moi, j'ai du travail avec le comité de discipline, et je suis actuellement sur une piste.

- Ouais c'est ça, tu es encore en train d'harceler ta sœur et son petit-copain ?

- Tais-toi, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas dire haut et fort notre lien de parenté. Cette petite catin n'est plus ma sœur, compris !

- Oh, là que j'y pense, cela doit être tellement amusant d'écrire en gros sur les tableaux de classe les petits secrets du sombre Kaoru Nagumo. Ou bien d'aller vendre des informations au club d'actualités du lycée. Je suis sûr que ce sera un scoop, dit alors Okita en prenant un air tout aussi diabolique que l'élève de première année qui à présent le fusillait du regard.

- Tu oserais dévoiler mes secrets les plus obscurs. Et tu crois que l'on te croira.

- Bien entendu, puisque contrairement à toi, je jouis d'une certaine popularité, notamment auprès des filles. Allons Kaoru-chan, tu sais très bien ce que tu dois faire pour que tout ceci reste entre nous.

- Tu veux que je laisse Chizuru tranquille ?

- Non, déjeune juste avec moi, je m'en voudrais de te priver de ton passe-temps favori.

- Tu me le paieras, Okita.

- Mais oui, mais oui, j'attends encore la facture. Et je rappelle que tu dois m'appeler "senpai".

- La ferme ! »

A chaque fois, quand il s'agissait de Kaoru Nagumo, Sôji remportait toujours la bataille. Il faisait partie des rares personnes qui connaissaient le secret de ce jeune garçon. Ce qui faisait qu'il était devenu aussi glacial avec le monde, ce qui faisait qu'il détestait autant sa jumelle. Sôji connaissait Kaoru depuis des années car sa mère et lui vivaient à côté de sa famille d'accueil.

Le jeune garçon aux yeux marron vivait avec sa mère depuis le divorce de leurs parents, et Chizuru, sa jumelle, vivait avec son père. Peu social et introverti, malgré qu'ils soient voisins et presque du même âge, Sôji n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de parler avec lui. Mais de sa chambre, le prodige du kendo avait vue sur celle de son voisin qui s'adonnait de bien drôles d'activités. Puis un jour, Okita, avait toqué à son carreau, prenant un sourire sadique, le questionnant sans cesse sur le pourquoi il faisait cela, se montrant tellement insistant que Kaoru avait cédé et lui avait raconté toute l'histoire, espérant qu'il le laisse tranquille ensuite. Fort dommage pour lui, Okita avait dès lors toujours profité de ces informations pour lui faire faire tout ce qu'il voulait. Pour le coup, Kaoru avait commis la plus grave erreur de sa vie en se confiant à cet énergumène. Mais Ô combien il aurait souhaité en cet instant lui crever les yeux avec ses baguettes, ou bien lui faire déguster une portion de riz empoisonné. Ô combien il haïssait Sôji Okita tout autant que sa sœur, la première responsable de sa chute aux enfers.

\*********/

Le cours de Kendo venait de se terminer. Après avoir assuré le ménage du dojo, les pratiquants prenaient leur douche puis rentraient chez eux. Kondo et Hijikata se chargeaient ensuite de faire un état de lieux pour s'assurer que personne n'avait rien oublié, puis ils fermaient la salle. Ou du moins, en temps normal il s'agissait de Kondo et Hijikata, mais cette fois-ci, c'était le professeur Harada qui fréquentait également le dojo qui s'en chargeait à la place du vice-principal, ce dernier lui ayant demandé cette faveur pour cette semaine uniquement, prétextant qu'il avait beaucoup de travail actuellement après les cours.

Saito avait été le premier à quitter les lieux d'un pas empressé, chose fort inhabituelle chez cet adolescent qui d'habitude prenait bien le temps de plier correctement son hakama et les reste de ses affaires. En ce jour, il était sorti du vestiaire avec un sac à moitié ouvert. Les autres étudiants l'avaient suivi les uns après les autres, et au final il ne restait plus qu'un seul jeune garçon encore dans les douches. Son corps sec et dénudé, ses parties intimes simplement protégées par une serviette enroulée autour de sa taille, il l'attendait. Il l'aimait, il voulait l'embrasser, l'enlacer, serrer son corps robuste contre le sien bien plus élancé, il voulait Sanosuke Harada pour lui tout entier.

L'adolescent regarda par la fenêtre. Dehors une jeune fille aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux marron attendait que son petit-ami daigne sortir lui aussi. La pauvre, à cause de lui, elle allait devoir attendre un certains temps. Comme elle était jolie, mais comme elle paraissait fade à côté de l'homme que son cœur avait choisi.

La porte s'ouvrit, il entra. Vite, l'étudiant la referma derrière lui et la verrouilla, lui souriant malicieusement, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens dorés, aussi beaux que le soleil d'été. Qu'il aimait ses yeux, mais aussi sa belle chevelure rousse, ses doigts longs et fins qui faisaient bouger la craie et formaient de beaux chiffres sur le tableau. Qu'il aimerait que ces doigts touchent ses lèvres, son cou, le reste de son corps. Et lui, qu'il aimerait pouvoir explorer autre chose que sa bouche sensuelle.

Sanosuke écarquilla les yeux, ne s'attendant apparemment pas à voir son jeune amant :

« Toi, qu'est-ce que tu… »

Mais le professeur ne put terminer sa phrase, sa bouche ayant été bâillonnée par la main du jeune garçon, puis par ses lèvres, attirant vers lui celui qu'il considérait comme l'amour de sa vie. Ce dernier se dégagea en vitesse, puis le repoussa, le regardant sévèrement :

« Qu'est-ce tu fais idiot ! Tu veux qu'on nous découvre ? Kondo-san et quelques étudiants sont encore là.

- J'ai verrouillé la porte.

- Ce n'est pas une raison, ce n'est pas le moment, gronda Sanosuke.

- Alors laissez-moi venir chez vous.

- Il n'en ait pas question, nous avions convenu de ne pas nous voir en dehors du lycée.

- Harada-sensei, je vous en prie. Je ne pourrai pas attendre jusqu'à demain, implora l'adolescent. Regardez-moi Harada-sensei, est-ce que mon corps vous plait ? Vous, vous avez le droit d'en faire ce que vous voulez.

- Mais arrête, imbécile. »

L'étudiant était effectivement en train de défaire la serviette qu'il tenait autour de la taille, mais son geste fut interrompu par les mains de Sanosuke qui vint lui agripper les poignets, le plaqua contre le mur. Leurs yeux se croisèrent encore, leur souffle s'échangèrent et le professeur baissa légèrement la tête pour aller poser ses lèvres sur celles de son élève. Comment résister à ce visage implorant ? Le rouquin savait qu'il commettait un crime en agissant ainsi. Dès le départ, il aurait dû refuser cette relation. C'était l'adolescent qui s'était déclaré, et lui en parfait imbécile avait répondu à ses attentes, le trouvant mignon. Dès lors, son petit étudiant s'était montré de plus en plus capricieux, et les limites que le professeur avait posées, ils les avaient rapidement outrepassées. Et plus le temps passait, plus Sanosuke se sentait attaché à lui. Maintenant, ce jeune adolescent arrivait même à l'exciter. Son corps svelte, il rêvait de le dévorer.

Comment osait-il se présenter si peu vêtu devant lui ? Voulait-il défier son endurance, sa capacité à le résister ? Sanosuke lâcha un de ses poignets afin que l'un de ses bras puisse passer autour de la taille de l'étudiant et l'attirer davantage contre lui, accentuant la pression sur ses lèvres. Il sentit une érection presser sur sa cuisse, et cela ne l'en excita que davantage :

« Je vous aime Harada-sensei.

- Tais-toi gamin, tu ne sais même pas de quoi tu parles. »

Le baiser cessa, l'atmosphère se refroidit. L'étudiant baissa la tête, déçu des paroles de celui qu'il aimait. Bien sûr, pour lui il n'était qu'un gamin, mais ses sentiments étaient sincères. Comment lui prouver qu'il ne voyait pas en lui qu'un simple amour éphémère, une erreur de jeunesse ? Le professeur de mathématiques hantait ses jours et ses nuits. Lui qui vivait pourtant déjà bien entouré et choyé, son cœur souffrait de ne pas pouvoir vivre son amour comme il le désirerait. Le jeune homme agrippa la chemise de son professeur et sanglota dans sa poitrine. Ce dernier alla poser une de ses mains sur sa tête, gêné de cette situation qui ne pouvait vraiment plus durer :

« Allons, regarde un peu la réalité en face. Je suis un adulte, j'ai bien dix ans de plus que toi, je suis un vieux.

- Je vous aime…

- Tu as toute la vie pour te trouver quelqu'un, tu es encore jeune.

- Je vous aime. Ne me rejetez pas, je vous en prie. C'est vous que j'aime, je ne veux personne d'autre que vous, continuait de plaider l'adolescent entre deux sanglots.

- Allez, calme-toi, se radoucit encore Sanosuke en enlaçant le corps de l'adolescent. »

Le professeur caressa le dos dénudé de son élève tout en embrassant l'une de ses tempes, regrettant amèrement ses paroles blessantes. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, sans parler, sans bouger, jusqu'à ce que l'adolescent grelotte. Etant donné l'heure, Kondo allait certainement se demander ce que pouvait bien faire Sanosuke. Comme il ne souhaitait pas que son amant soit découvert, il alla proposer au principal de s'en aller, qu'il se chargerait de fermer le dojo ce soir. Le principal accepta, et l'étudiant comptait bien profiter de cette occasion pour accaparer encore son professeur. Ils s'embrassèrent encore, savourant le contact de leur langue, entrelaçant leurs doigts, sourds aux bruits qui les entouraient jusqu'à ce que Sanosuke pousse son élève dans le dos et le somme de se rhabiller et de partir :

« Ce n'est pas comme si personne ne t'attendait. » jugea bon de préciser le rouquin.

\********/

Shinpachi soupira, il en avait assez d'attendre, et surtout attendre ici. Jamais, au grand jamais de sa vie il n'aurait cru qu'un jour, il se retrouverait dans la salle d'attente d'un cabinet de psychiatrie. Mais par le diable, le prenait-on pour un fou ? Il n'en était pas un, il le savait. Il les avait vus, ces yeux démoniaques, cette réincarnation du mal, ce pseudo-infirmier au comportement bizarre. Ce n'était pas lui qu'il fallait interner mais bien Sannan. Mais personne n'avait cru à son histoire, et le voilà maintenant avec une ordonnance dans les mains, à attendre celui qu'il aimerait bien cajoler toutes les nuits jusqu'au matin.

Le professeur aux yeux bleus regarda l'heure. Les cours et le kendo étaient terminés maintenant, alors que pouvait bien faire Sanosuke qui l'avait contacté dans la journée pour lui assurer qu'il viendrait le chercher. Shinpachi songea, peut-être était-ce finalement vrai cette histoire comme quoi il avait une relation avec un élève :

« Non, pas mon Sano ! s'exclama le professeur en donnant un coup de poing dans le mur, le fissurant légèrement.

- Sensei, s'écria alors la secrétaire du cabinet, Nagakura-san s'agite, il donne des coups dans les murs.

- Vite Miki, préparez la seringue ! »

Shinpachi devint blanc comme un linge. Il détestait les hôpitaux, mais fort heureusement pour lui, les services de psychiatrie dispensaient souvent de soins particulièrement désagréables comme les piqûres. Lui qui s'était vu rassuré d'en ressortir sans aucun trou, il venait tout bonnement de donner ses fesses en pâture aux loups. Pour la peine, il se promit de courir trois kilomètres de plus par jour en espérant que cela canalise ses pulsions qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à gérer. Pour l'heure, il se devait de déguerpir de ce cabinet.

Passant la porte à toute vitesse et se faufilant dans les couloirs, il bouscula malencontreusement une jeune personne. Navré, il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever, puis cligna des yeux. Ce visage lui était familier. Devant lui se trouvait une mignonne jeune demoiselle, des cheveux châtains, des yeux marron, un petit visage, une tenue très féminine et une timidité apparente puisqu'elle baissait la tête :

« Tu es… Oui, je te reconnais, tu es Chizuru Yukimura, l'une de mes mignonnes petites élèves. Quelle chance de te rencontrer ici, cela doit être le destin ! N'avais-tu pas un petit-ami ? Quel rustre que de te laisser t'aventurer toute seule dans ces lieux hostiles…

- Vous vous trompez, le coupa la jeune fille, je ne suis pas celle que vous croyez. Maintenant, si vous me le permettez, j'ai un rendez-vous, je ne veux pas arriver en retard. »

Shinpachi la regarder s'éloigner en se grattant la tête. Aurait-il des troubles de la vision ? Cette jeune demoiselle était le sosie parfait de son élève, même visage et même corpulence, mais sa façon de parler était radicalement différente. Chizuru Yukimura ne lui aurait jamais manqué de respect de la sorte. Au contraire, elle se serait inclinée très poliment et se serait même inquiétée de sa santé. Ca ne pouvait pas être elle, à mois qu'il n'existe une seconde entité dans ce corps. Depuis qu'il avait vu le côté démoniaque de Sannan, plus rien de l'étonnait question trouble la personnalité :

« Shinpachi, que fais-tu là ? demanda une voix derrière le professeur d'éducation physique.

- Ah Sano, te voilà enfin.

- Ne t'avais-je pas demandé de rester dans la salle d'attente ? Allons bon, laisse-moi deviner, tu as voulu faire une démonstration de tes muscles à la secrétaire, et ils t'ont jeté dehors, c'est cela ? déduit l'homme à la chevelure rousse.

- Euh… oui, c'est cela, mentit Shinpachi qui n'avait franchement pas envie d'avouer qu'il avait plutôt fui pour échapper à une piqûre.

- Bon allez, je te ramène chez toi. Tu n'as pas d'ordonnance ?

- Euh… Non, ils ont dit que je n'avais besoin de rien. »

Shinpachi venait simplement de réaliser qu'il avait fait tomber le morceau de papier au moment où il avait déguerpi en vitesse du cabinet. De toute façon, il n'avait nullement l'intention de prendre ces cachets. Il se serait juste bien servi des sédatifs qu'on lui avait prescrits pour se protéger si on jour Sannan venait à nouveau le harceler.

Et pendant ce temps, dans le bureau du psychiatre, la secrétaire ramassa par terre l'ordonnance laissée par le professeur de sport :

« Sensei, Nagakura-san est parti sans son ordonnance.

- Bah, je suis de toute façon sûr qu'il ne les aurait pas pris, et j'avais justement besoin de papier pour prendre mes notes. Mon prochain rendez-vous est un patient que je suis depuis bien des années et son cas m'a toujours bien intéressé. »

Le dit rendez-vous passa justement les portes du cabinet de psychiatrie, et le médecin soupira en constatant la tenue aussi indécente qu'il portait. Aussi, il ne tarda à le réprimander :

« Monsieur Nagumo, je vous demande à quoi servent nos séances si au bout de plusieurs années, vous continuez à vous habiller ainsi.

- Mais enfin sensei, ne suis-je pas la plus mignonne de vos patientes ?

- Ôtez-moi donc cette perruque et ce maquillage, on vous prendrait presque pour quelqu'un d'autre. »

Kaoru fit la moue. Vraiment, personne ne comprendrait jamais le bonheur qu'il ressentait chaque fois qu'il se travestissait. Il aimait les compliments des passants sur sa beauté, les tentatives de drague des garçons qui ne se gênaient pas pour le reluquer. Il se sentait observé, aimé, principale source d'attention des autres. Ainsi, il avait l'impression de s'épanouir tel une fleur de cerisier s'ouvrant sous les doux rayons du soleil printanier… Mais ce n'était pas l'avis du psychiatre qui le suivait. Vraiment, il détestait venir à ces consultations, mais sa mère l'y obligeait, souhaitant qu'il s'accepte tel qu'il est : un garçon.

Kaoru voulait être une fille, et il maudissait ce corps masculin chaque fois qu'il se regardait dans la glace, tout comme il haïssait la responsable de ces idées tabous. Tout était de la faute de Chizuru. Si Chizuru n'avait pas existé, sans doute que Kaoru aurait réussi à accepter sa vraie nature, sans doute n'aurait-il pas souffert d'un tel trouble de la personnalité.

\******/

¹ _Partisans de l'empereur à la fin de l'ère Edo_ : Il ne s'agit pas du Shinsengumi mais des patriotes ou _Ishin Shishi_ qui souhaitaient anéantir le Shogunat et faire monter l'empereur sur le trône. En outre, c'était les ennemis du Shinsengumi.


	4. Leçon 4 : Inquiétudes

**Leçon 4 : Inquiétudes**

Ce soir là, Hijikata l'embrassa et le renversa sur le fauteuil. Sa langue pénétra dans sa bouche et ses doigts passèrent sous sa chemise, caressant la peau de son ventre. Saito gémit, frissonna puis rit. Réalisant qu'il le chatouillait, l'homme aux yeux violets poursuivit ses caresses sur le ventre de son étudiant, s'extasiant se son rire, amusé de le voir se tortiller de la sorte en lui demandant d'arrêter. Hijikata alla ensuite poser ses lèvres dans son cou, le faisant davantage frissonner, puis il déboutonna sa chemise étape par étape. Saito rougit et alla cacher son visage dans ses mains, mais Hijikata eut vite fait d'agripper ses poignets et de les maintenir afin de pouvoir à nouveau embrasser son visage et ses lèvres :

« Ouvre les yeux, chuchota-il à l'oreille de son élève. Regarde-moi.

- Ne vous moquez pas, je n'ai pas l'habitude qu'on me touche et qu'on m'embrasse ainsi.

- Imagine que c'est comme quand tes parents te câlinent, dit Hijikata comme pour le mettre plus à l'aise.

- Mes parents ne m'ont jamais cajolé, vous êtes la première personne qui m'accorde tant d'attention, Hijikata-sensei. »

Le professeur de littérature relâcha la pression sur les poignets de son élève, ce dernier en profitant immédiatement pour de nouveau cacher son visage cramoisi. Hijikata commençait à mieux comprendre pourquoi son élève pouvait être si renfermé et si peu propice aux contacts physiques. Une de ses mains alla caresser ses cheveux, puis il lui dit tout bas :

« Comment ne pas avoir envie de cajoler un garçon aussi mignon que toi ?

- Hijikata-sensei, ne dîtes pas des choses aussi embarrassantes, s'écria Saito en se retournant afin de cacher encore plus ses rougeurs.

- Non, je suis sérieux, continua Hijikata en s'allongeant complètement sur lui et en posant ses lèvres sur sa nuque. Tu es si mignon Saito-kun. »

L'étudiant leva ses bras afin d'enlacer sa tête et l'enfoncer davantage dans l'oreiller. Hijikata en profita pour le chatouiller à nouveau au niveau des aisselles, le faisant rire aux éclats. Pour le coup, il venait de trouver la parade pour détendre tout à la fois l'atmosphère et son petit élève. Au bout d'un moment, il se releva et alluma une cigarette, décrétant que le cours était fini, ce qui déçu quelque peu Saito qui avait peur de l'avoir contrarié :

« Déjà ? Aurais-je fait ou dit quelque chose qui n'allait pas, Hijikata-sensei ? »

Le vice-principal sourit, comment ne pas aimer ce visage fin et innocent ? Comment ne pas succomber à ce regard suppliant ? Comme le dirait si bien l'une de ses otaku hystériques de nièce, Saito était tout bonnement _Moe¹_. Il s'étonna de pouvoir trouver de telles expressions chez le jeune garçon habituellement froid et ténébreux, parlant peu.

La main du professeur alla de nouveau caresser les cheveux de l'adolescent et il lui dit pour le rassurer :

« Tu es un excellent élève, mais nous nous devons d'aller à un rythme soutenu concernant ce cours. Nous en avons assez fait pour aujourd'hui. »

Saito se rhabilla, puis ses poings allèrent triturer son pantalon, hésitant à demander cette simple phrase qui restait coincée sur le bout de sa langue. Hijikata remarqua son hésitation, de même que ses nouvelles rougeurs. Posant sa cigarette dans le cendrier, il rapprocha sa tête de celle de son élève et lui chuchota :

« Tu veux dire quelque chose ?

- Euh… Est-ce que… C'est possible un dernier baiser ? S'il vous plait. »

Saito s'attendait à ce qu'il refuse tout comme dans la journée où l'avait attiré dans les toilettes puis l'avait jeté. Pourtant, Hijikata approcha sa tête et alla poser ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un chaste baiser :

« A demain, mon mignon petit élève. »

L'adolescent rougit à nouveau puis alla agripper son sac et sortit précipitamment de l'appartement du professeur de littérature, se maudissant d'agir de la sorte mais ne pouvant retenir cet embarras qui le consumait autant que les baisers enivrants d'Hijikata.

De son côté, le professeur finit de fumer sa cigarette avant de se rendre aux toilettes et témoigner des effets que lui avait produits son bel étudiant. Si cela n'en tenait qu'à lui, il le garderait et embrasserait son corps entier. Il devait se rendre à l'évidence, il désirait Saito comme jamais il n'avait désiré de femme. Il le voulait pour lui, le cajoler, le chatouiller, le taquiner, toucher chaque parcelle de son corps svelte et laiteux, son corps à la fois robuste du fait de ses entraînements au kendo et sensible chaque fois que l'un de ses doigts parcourait sa peau. Hijikata ne parvenait pas à comprendre pourquoi les parents du jeune garçon ne profitaient pas de cette merveille qu'ils avaient mise au monde. Lui se souvenait d'avoir été très cajolé de par ses parents mais aussi ses frères et sœurs aînés. C'est que ça avait ses avantages d'être le petit dernier² !

Le téléphone sonna, et Hijikata reconnut le numéro de son ami Kondo :

« Allo.

- _Ah Toshi, je suis heureux de pouvoir te parler. Il n'y a rien d'urgent, je te rassure, mais je suis assez inquiet, et je devais t'en parler sans attendre._

_- _Que ses passe-t-il, Kondo-san ?demanda l'homme aux cheveux d'ébène qui connaissait de longue date le tempérament anxieux de son supérieur.

- _Et bien, je me fais du souci à propos de Sôji. Je le trouve distant ces derniers temps, et puis j'ai toujours l'impression qu'il plane. On ne se parle pas beaucoup en ce moment, il s'enferme dans sa chambre en dehors des heures de repas ou bien il sort pour aller courir. Dis Toshi, tu penses vraiment qu'il est heureux avec moi ?_

- Kondo-san, demandez-lui s'il veux retourner vivre chez sa sœur et je vous parie une cartouche de cigarettes qu'il se jette sur vous en vous suppliant de le garder.

- _Tu crois ?_

- Essayez, si je me trompe, je vous achète une cartouche.

- _Mais je ne fume pas_…

- Autre chose, moi aussi je voulais vous parler de Sôji.

- _Il te cause encore des ennuis ?_

- Pas vraiment à moi, mais j'ai reçu des plaintes de l'un de ses camarades de classe. Vous connaissez Hajime Saito, le jeune élève de deuxième année qui représente notre lycée au concours national d'écriture ? Figurez-vous qu'il est sans cesse harcelé par Sôji. Pourriez-vous lui dire d'arrêter, vous il vous écoutera.

- _Je sais, ce soir je vais commander son plat préféré, ça détendra l'ambiance_.

- Kondo-san, s'exaspéra Hijikata, vous le gâtez trop.

- _Mais non, Sôji n'a pas eu une enfance facile, je tiens à ce qu'il se sente bien maintenant qu'il a une famille, même si ce n'est que moi_. »

Hijikata sourit. Kondo remplissait aussi bien le rôle de père, de mère, de grand-frère gâteux et attentionné. Sôji n'avait guerre besoin d'une autre personne pour veiller sur lui. Isami Kondo était vraiment un homme au grand cœur, quoique quelque peu naïf par moment. Peu autoritaire, il ne se rendait pas toujours compte de sa position de principal du lycée. Mais c'était ce côté-là de lui qui faisait qu'on avait naturellement envie de suivre sa voie et ses conseils. Hijikata savait qu'il avait eu la chance de croiser un tel homme dans sa vie :

« Je vous rassure Kondo-san, vous êtes un très bon tuteur. Sôji a de la chance d'avoir croisé votre route, et moi aussi.

- _Ah_, ne sut que répondre le principal intimidé par ces compliments.

- Sur ce je vous laisse Kondo-san. A demain. »

Hijikata raccrocha sans même laisser le temps à son ami de répondre, sachant pertinemment que de toute façon, Kondo lui aurait tenu la grappe un long moment encore, à énoncer son angoisse vis-à-vis de Sôji que le brun trouvait bien trop gâté et protégé par son tuteur. Vraiment, Kondo avait tout d'un papa gâteau, et Hijikata espérait franchement que l'un de ses jours, il arriverait à se trouver une petite femme qui prenne soin de lui… bien qu'actuellement, avec un Sôji jaloux qui réclamait toute son attention, il s'avérait bien difficile pour le principal du lycée de se soucier de sa vie sentimentale :

« J'espère quand même qu'il saura se montrer assez ferme pour persuader Sôji de ne plus importuner Saito-kun. »

Hijikata allait se mettre à l'une de ses activités favorite, la lecture, quand soudain quelqu'un vint sonner chez lui. L'homme aux cheveux d'ébène n'avait que très peu de visite, tant et si bien qu'il se demanda qui pouvait venir le déranger. L'exaspération prit la place de l'interrogation quand il constata que celui qui se trouvait derrière sa porte était tout à la fois son collègue et voisin Kashitarô Itô, un homme qu'il ne portait pas vraiment dans son cœur, le trouvant aussi sournois qu'un serpent, et malhonnête. Par-dessus tout, ses manières énervaient bien le vice-principal. A chaque fois qu'il apercevait sa face de dépravé qu'il avait bien envie de cogner, il se demandait toujours quelle mouche avait bien pu piquer Kondo le jour où l'avait engagé :

« Oh bonsoir Hijikata-sensei. N'y avait-il pas un étudiant chez vous, il y a peu ? Je viens de le voir s'en aller à toute vitesse.

- A quoi pensez-vous, Itô-sensei ? »

Même s'il gardait cette attitude froide, Hijikata sentit des gouttes de sueurs dévaler le long de son dos. Vraiment, ce qu'il pouvait abhorrer cet homme.

\******/

Dans un quartier calme de la capitale, à quelques lieux du lycée Hakuouki, deux adolescents se faisaient face en se tenant les mains. Si la demoiselle arborait un sourire charmant, le jeune garçon, lui, masquait mal son impatience :

« Bonne soirée Heisuke-kun, dit tendrement la jeune fille à son petit-ami. Promets-moi de bien faire tes devoirs et de ne pas te coucher trop tard.

- Je vais devoir me faire violence alors, plaisanta le jeune homme comme pour cacher son véritable état d'esprit. Sur ce Chizuru… »

La fille du médecin enserra les mains du jeune garçon, ne voulant pas les lâcher. La tête baissée, elle n'osait poser cette question pendue au bout de sa langue. Elle qui connaissait Heisuke depuis son enfance, eux qui, jusque-là, n'avaient aucun secret l'un pour l'autre, eux qui semblaient filer une parfaite histoire d'amour depuis leur entrée au lycée... Cela ne lui plaisait pas de douter de son petit-ami, mais depuis quelques temps, Chizuru avait sincèrement l'impression qu'Heisuke lui cachait quelque chose :

« Heisuke-kun, depuis quelques temps, je te trouve plus… distant.

- Hein, s'exclama le jeune homme, qu'est-ce qui te fait dire cela ?

- Ce que je vais dire va peut-être te paraître égoïste, mais j'ai comme l'impression d'être devenue beaucoup moins importante à tes yeux. Comme s'il avait quelque chose… ou quelqu'un d'autre…

- Ne dis pas cela Chizuru, s'empressa de rectifier Heisuke, c'est toi que j'aime.

- Pourquoi as-tu mis tant de temps à sortir du dojo aujourd'hui ? D'habitude tu es dans les premiers.

- Ah, rougit Heisuke, c'est que… Quelqu'un avait caché mon sac pendant que j'étais à la douche.

- Qui peut bien faire une chose aussi puérile au lycée ! s'exclama Chizuru peu convaincue de son explication.

- C'est pourtant le cas, il faut que tu me croies. Chizuru, je ne veux pas que tu doutes de moi, je te le répète, je t'aime, jamais je ne trahirai. Avec maman, tu es la plus importante à mes yeux.

- C'est juré ? osa demander la jeune fille en levant vers son petit-ami des yeux brillants et irrésistiblement beaux.

- Oui, ne put que simplement répondre l'adolescent avant de poser ses lèvres sur celles de sa dulcinée dans un tendre baiser.

- CHIZURU, rentre immédiatement, cria un homme chauve devant la porte du domicile de la jeune fille.

- Oui papa, j'arrive. »

Le visage de l'adolescente passa de la tendresse à l'angoisse. Heisuke savait que son père, relativement sévère, n'admettait pas qu'elle sorte avec un garçon à son âge, pensant qu'elle devait se concentrer sur ses études. De plus, Kôdo Yukimura n'avait jamais apprécié le fils de la voisine. Combien de fois Heisuke s'était vu traité d'autiste, de bon à rien, d'incapable, pour tout dire qu'avec toutes ces dénominations peu flatteuses, le cerveau de l'adolescent avait bien compris qu'il n'avait pas vraiment sa place dans l'estime de cet homme.

Heisuke avait été bien optimiste autrefois de penser se sentir proche de la jeune fille. Chizuru ne vivait qu'avec son père depuis le divorce de ses parents, et Heisuke, lui, ne vivait qu'avec sa mère, n'ayant jamais connu son père qui en fait était un homme marié qui aurait eu une relation adultère avec sa mère³. Du fait qu'ils n'avaient chacun qu'un seul parent pour s'occuper d'eux, cela avait rapproché les deux jeune gens. Pourtant, autant la mère d'Heisuke s'avérait douce et gentille, adorant Chizuru, autant ce n'était pas le cas en sens inverse. Le père de l'adolescente était un médecin, il exigeait de sa fille d'être l'une des meilleures en classe, l'interdisait de se distraire et la forçait à l'assister dans son cabinet. Aussi, bien qu'ils soient en couple, les deux jeunes gens n'avaient que peu de moment à partager. Il n'y avait qu'au lycée qu'ils pouvaient profiter pleinement l'un de l'autre, et là encore le stupide règlement intérieur leur interdisait de s'aimer dans l'enceinte de l'établissement.

Au moment de pousser la porte de chez lui, Heisuke entendit des cris provenir de la maison voisine :

« Je ne veux plus te voir batifoler avec ce garçon, tu m'as bien compris Chizuru ? »

Ayant toujours peur de la fureur de son unique parent, Chizuru avait très probablement dû acquiescer timidement. Cela peina le cœur du jeune garçon, se sentant coupable. Il n'aurait pas dû l'embrasser ici.

Mais pour l'heure, il avait d'autre chose à penser et pas de temps à perdre. C'était vrai, Chizuru n'avait pas tort quand elle disait qu'il avait l'esprit ailleurs ces derniers temps. Il lui avait menti, il n'aimait pas cela, mais il ne pouvait définitivement pas lui avouer ses manigances. Si elle l'apprenait, sans doute qu'elle lui demanderait d'arrêter.

A peine rentré, l'adolescent posa son sac, prit son téléphone dans sa poche et rechercha un numéro dans son répertoire. Au bout du fil, une voix d'homme mature lui répondit :

« Allo.

- Harada-san, c'est Heisuke Tôdo. Je vous téléphone par rapport au rendez-vous que nous avions convenu. »

\*******/

A peine Sôji eut-il mis un pied dans l'enceinte de son domicile qu'il sentit une masse tomber sur lui, le surprenant :

« Sôji, tu rentres enfin !

- Kondo-san ? Quel accueil, avez-vous quelque chose à m'annoncer ? demanda le jeune garçon aux yeux verts en souriant à son tuteur.

- Moi non, mais toi, j'ai comme l'impression que tu as quelque chose à me dire. »

Kondo avait tenté une approche détendue pour aborder le sujet, mais le résultat fut le suivant : Sôji devint aussi rouge qu'une écrevisse. Baissant la tête pour masquer son embarras, il se maudit pour avoir sous-estimé la perspicacité de son père de cœur. C'est que Kondo, même s'il arborait toujours un tempérament naïf, n'était pas si bête que cela. Après tout, il en fallait pour diriger un lycée :

« Euh… je voulais justement vous en parler, Kondo-san. Euh…

- Entre donc Sôji, ne reste pas sur le paillasson, sourit encore l'homme d'âge mûr en laissant de la place pour laisser passer son protégé. Allons discuter de cela ensemble devant un thé. »

Percevant parfaitement la gêne de celui qu'il considérait tout à la fois comme un frère et un fils, Kondo ne cessa de sourire et de lui témoigner encore et toujours son affection en lui tapotant la tête. Très vite, Sôji se détendit et alla même poser sa tête sur les genoux de son tuteur, tel un petit enfant faisant un câlin à un parent :

- Kondo-san, je suis amoureux, déclara alors de but en blanc l'adolescent.

- Oh, mais en voilà une nouvelle… répondit Kondo quelque peu surpris pour lui qui voyait encore Sôji comme un enfant. Et comment s'appelle cette demoiselle qui a pris une partie de ton cœur ?

- C'est…un garçon, hésita à dire Okita.

- Ah… »

Kondo s'étonna une fois de plus. Lui qui pensait qu'avec la popularité de Sôji auprès de la gent féminine, il n'aurait eu aucun mal à trouver son bonheur auprès de l'une d'entre elles. Pour autant, il était un homme ouvert et n'avait pas de préjugé. Aussi, il se ressaisit bien vite de cette nouvelle et demanda à nouveau :

« Et bien, comment s'appelle-t-il ? »

Sôji resta muet puis rougit, et Kondo commença sérieusement à s'inquiéter. Ce n'était pas le genre de son protégé d'être gêné de la sorte, lui en temps normal si ouvert et extraverti. Son angoisse redoubla quand il vit des larmes s'échapper de ses yeux verts :

« A quoi bon, je ne l'intéresse même pas, il se fiche de moi, il me regarde si froidement, me réprimande, me prie de le laisser. Je n'arrive pas à le contrer, je n'arrive pas à prendre le dessus, et malgré toutes ses paroles parfois blessantes, je n'arrive pas à le haïr…

- Sôji, calme-toi.

- Je l'aime Kondo-san.

- Je te crois Sôji. Si tu m'en parlais davantage. »

Kondo avait dit cela en tendant un mouchoir à son protégé. Ce dernier le prit, se redressa puis alla fouiller dans son sac. Caché dans la couverture de l'un de ses livres scolaires, il sortit tout un tas de papiers qui étaient cachés là et les tendit à son tuteur avant d'aller à nouveau poser sa tête sur ses genoux. Son état actuel faisait qu'aucun son ne voulait plus sortir de sa gorge.

Le principal prit le tas de feuille puis, tout en caressant la chevelure châtain de l'adolescent, il déchiffra les lettres sur les morceaux de papiers pliés : SH, initiales du destinataire. Il s'agissait de lettres que Sôji avait écrites pour l'objet de son cœur quand ses sentiments débordaient et qu'il avait besoin de les apposer sur quelque chose. Des lettres qu'il aurait aimées lui donner mais dont le courage à chaque fois lui manquait. En les lisant, Kondo manqua de pleurer lui aussi. Tant de tendresse sur quelques mots, l'émotion le submergea alors qu'il réalisait que son petit frère, son fils, la prunelle de ses yeux vivait un des moments le plus importants de sa vie : son premier amour.

\********/

Chizuru s'effondra sur son lit, épuisée. Elle venait de passer des heures à aider son père au cabinet, à jouer les secrétaires et les mignonnes assistantes. Puis elle avait dû nettoyer les locaux, préparer le repas, faire la vaisselle et réviser ses cours. Vraiment, son père ne la ménageait pas. Son seul réconfort, il se situait dans la maison voisine à la sienne.

Heisuke, ce qu'elle pouvait l'aimer, il avait toujours été si gentil avec elle. Quelle joie avait été la sienne quand il s'était timidement déclaré à elle quelque temps après leur entrée au lycée. Chizuru se souvenait qu'à la maternelle, il l'avait déjà demandée en mariage. Leur histoire semblait si belle, et la jeune fille essaya une fois de plus de se convaincre que ses impressions comme quoi il était distant n'étaient que dues son imagination.

La fenêtre de la chambre de Chizuru donnait sur celle de son petit-ami. Leur maison étaient si rapprochées qu'ils pouvaient s'embrasser en se penchant chacun un petit peu. Et l'adolescente avait, à l'heure actuelle, besoin du réconfort de celui qu'elle aimait.

Alors qu'elle se rapprochait de la fenêtre, elle constata qu'Heisuke était dans sa chambre en train de jouer aux jeux vidéo. Son sac posé dans un coin laissait fort à deviner qu'il ne l'avait pas ouvert depuis qu'il était rentré. Chizuru savait qu'Heisuke aimait les jeux vidéo, tant et si bien qu'il restait y jouer très tard dans la nuit. La jeune fille se pencha et toqua au carreau. Heisuke sursauta, la regarda avec étonnement avant de poser sa mannette et d'ouvrir la fenêtre :

« Tu tombes au mauvais moment, je suis en train de me battre contre un puissant ennemi.

- Heisuke-kun, promets-moi de ne pas te coucher tard. Et puis tu sais bien que c'est mauvais pour les yeux de rester trop longtemps devant les jeux.

- Je termine juste cette étape. »

Puis Heisuke se pencha pour l'embrasser. Le baiser fut court, rapidement l'adolescent rompit le contact, et avant même que la jeune fille ne puisse dire quelque chose, il lui avait déjà souhaitée une bonne nuit et avait baissé le rideau de sa chambre. Chizuru s'endormit avec une boule dans le ventre. Heisuke lui affirmait qu'il l'aimait, mais elle avait de plus en plus l'impression qu'un gouffre entre eux était en train de les séparer.

\*********/

Ce matin-là encore, Hijikata crut qu'il allait casser la fenêtre de la salle des professeurs avec sa tasse quand il vit ce petit effronté de Sôji se jeter une fois de plus sur son Saito. Entre ça et le retour de Shinpachi qui n'en finissait pas d'harceler son collègue Sanosuke, il n'y avait pas mieux pour titiller les nerfs du vice-principal de bon matin. Déjà qu'il avait passé une nuit d'insomnie tant sa tête et son corps réclamaient la présence de Saito. Lui qui pensait avoir eu une idée de génie en proposant ces cours particuliers, lui qui pensait que se rapprocher son mignon élève le ferait s'épanouir… Il venait tout simplement de creuser sa propre tombe. Chaque jour un peu plus, il voulait Hajime Saito pour lui et rien que pour lui, et voir Sôji l'enlacer de la sorte le mettait hors de lui. Ce n'était pourtant pas faute d'avoir demandé à Kondo de faire quelque chose pour que cet effronté arrête avec ce comportement aguicheur envers son petit élève. Ah, mais connaissant le côté bien trop gâteux de son ami, le vice-principal se doutait qu'il s'était encore fait attendrir.

N'y tenant plus, Hijikata prit son téléphone pour y joindre Kondo et lui faire part de son mécontentement. Personne n'avait le droit d'être si proche de son Saito :

« _Allo_.

- Kondo-san, je croyais vous avoir demandé de parler à Sôji. J'en ai assez de le voir gêner ainsi les autres élèves. Ce n'est parce qu'il est sous la tutelle du directeur du lycée qu'il peut se donner le droit de faire ce qu'il veut.

- _Ah oui… Mais comment te dire Toshi… J'ai oublié_.

- Vous avez oublié ! s'indigna Hijikata.

- _Mais, c'est que Sôji a aussi ses problèmes en ce moment, et nous avons parlé de cela hier quand il est rentré_.

- Des problèmes ? s'interloqua le brun. Si ce n'est pas indiscret, quel genre de problème ? Cela a l'air de vous préoccuper, Kondo-san.

- _Rien de trop grave, mais c'est très important pour Sôji, et il se sent mal par rapport à ça. Je voulais justement t'en parler Toshi. Ce n'est pas le genre de chose qui se dit au téléphone, tu veux bien me rejoindre dans mon bureau_ ?

- J'arrive de suite. »

Il restait une vingtaine de minutes avant le début des cours. Pour autant, comme à son habitude, Sanosuke quitta la salle des professeurs, prétendant devoir aller aux toilettes. Le rouquin semblait tellement pressé qu'il ne se rendit pas compte que son collègue et ancien ami le suivait subrepticement, bien déterminé à percer son secret.

\*******/

¹ _Moe_ : Terme nippon, utilisé souvent par les Otaku pour désigner des personnages mignons autant par leur apparence que par leur caractère.

² _Le petit dernier_ : Hijikata était effectivement le benjamin d'une famille de six enfants

³ _Homme marié qui aurait eu une relation adultère_ : Il est dit qu'Heisuke était le fils illégitime d'un Daimyo et d'un marchande de fleurs. Comme je tiens dans un sens à garder la même histoire aux personnages, voilà pourquoi je crée de telles situations familiales.

**Note de l'auteur** : Merci d'avoir lu.

Aujourd'hui est l'anniversaire de l'une de mes lectrices, et comme je vous avais dit que cette fanfic est une fanfic cadeau à certains de mes lecteurs, je tenais à lui faire un cadeau à ma manière. Elle se reconnaîtra je pense, j'espère que ça lui plaira.


	5. Leçon 5 : Jalousie

**Leçon 5 : Jalousie**

Lors de la pause de dix heures, le professeur de langues étrangères, Keisuke Ôtori, donna une convocation à l'élève Sôji Okita. Ce dernier s'étonna puis écarquilla les yeux, ne comprenant pas pourquoi le vice-principal tenait à le voir dans son bureau lors de la pause de midi :

« Une convocation du vice-principal à midi ? Pourquoi ? demanda Saito.

- J'en sais rien. Sans doute veut-il encore me réprimander pour telle ou telle raison. Tu sais, je suis un peu son punching-ball à ce démon.

- Mais tu n'as rien fait dernièrement, alors pourquoi ?

- Hajime-kun, ce n'est pas ton genre de t'intéresser à ce genre de chose. D'ailleurs je te trouve bien étrange ces derniers temps.

- Euh… Non, ce n'est rien. »

Saito ne pouvait pas avouer qu'il était tout simplement jaloux de son camarade de classe. Lui qui n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose qu'à son professeur, lui qui en dormait mal tellement l'impatience de le revoir et de l'embrasser se faisait forte. La pause de midi, il l'attendait, elle était là un créneau pour qu'il puisse de nouveau se retrouver seul avec Hijikata pour son cours… Mais si Sôji était convoqué à la même heure, alors il ne pourrait pas profiter de lui. Saito ne comprit pas, tout en même temps qu'il se refusait d'attendre jusqu'au soir. En vitesse, il quitta la salle de classe sous l'oeil incompréhensif de son ami qui lui demanda où est-ce qu'il se précipitait.

Saito connaissait bien entendu les règles. Il savait qu'il était interdit de courir dans les couloirs, mais c'est pourtant bien ce qu'il fit. La salle des professeurs ne se situait pas à coté, et la pause de dix heures ne durait pas très longtemps. Même en allant vite, l'étudiant n'aurait pas le temps de revenir pour le prochain cours. Mais il s'en fichait, le plus important pour lui, était d'aller à la rencontre de son professeur, de lui demander des explications et au passage de lui voler aussi un baiser, car il en avait vraiment très envie. Deux articles du règlement enfreints, une première pour ce sérieux élève.

Hijikata buvait un café dans la salle des professeurs. Il venait de sortir d'un cours donné à la classe de Kazama. De tous les élèves présents dans cet établissement, c'était bien ce petit blondinet qui l'insupportait le plus. Il n'écoutait jamais son cours, mais pourtant il arrivait quand même à s'en sortir avec la moyenne aux examens. Au lieu d'étudier, il passait son temps à faire des avions en papier qui atterrissaient dans sa chevelure brune et il pianotait sur son téléphone portable. Mais à qui pouvait-il envoyer autant de SMS ? Le brun avait beau essayer de le remettre à sa place, rien ne semblait l'impressionner. Les craies et livres volaient dans la classe, mais Kazama les esquivait avec habileté, ayant en plus le toupet de lui faire la morale comme quoi c'était mal de saccager ainsi le matériel du lycée. Rien que d'y penser, Hijikata crispa encore plus ses doigts sur la pauvre tasse de café. Si ça n'en tenait qu'à lui, il l'aurait déjà mis à la porte, cet écervelé. Mais le fait est que Chikage Kazama était l'héritier d'une famille qui apportait un soutien financier non négligeable au lycée.

Hijikata serra encore plus les dents, le voilà maintenant énervé pour la journée :

« Hijikata-sensei. »

Le brun sursauta et son irritation augmenta d'un cran. L'ensemble de ses collègues savait parfaitement qu'il était fort peu recommandé de lui adresser la parole quand il entrait dans un tel état d'aigreur. Son agacement retomba cependant quand il aperçut son mignon étudiant devant lui. Bien que ravi de le voir, il avait conscience que ce n'était pas une heure pour qu'un élève se rende en salle des professeurs, aussi il lui demanda :

« Saito-kun ? Que fais-tu là ? Tu m'as l'air bien essoufflé, tu as couru ? Tu sais qu'il est interdit de courir dans les couloirs.

- Je le sais, Hijikata-sensei. Pardonnez-moi, je devais absolument vous voir. Je…

- Ca va sonner, tu devrais retourner en cours. »

Saito en resta bouche bée devant tant de froideur, tant et si bien qu'il se demanda ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour mériter un tel châtiment. Lui qui pensait qu'avec les cours particuliers dont il bénéficiait, il était devenu plus intime avec Hijikata. Il semblait avoir oublié qu'il restait son professeur et donc qu'un certain fossé les séparait. L'adolescent inspira un grand coup, réfléchissant calmement. En entrant, l'homme aux cheveux d'ébène semblait déjà énervé, alors il n'était en rien responsable de son irritation. Non, il n'avait rien à se reprocher.

S'approchant timidement, l'adolescent agrippa le bras de l'adulte et leva la tête pour réclamer un baiser, mais Hijikata l'éloigna brusquement avant de regarder autour de lui d'un air paniqué :

« Que fais-tu ? Tu veux qu'on nous découvre ? Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas avoir d'ennuis, Saito-kun ?

- Hijikata-sensei, s'il vous plait, implorait presque Saito. Juste un.

- Tu es venu jusqu'ici pour ça ? Tu deviens fou, Saito-kun ? Où est donc passé l'étudiant calme et imperturbable que je connais ?

- C'est de votre faute, Hijikata-sensei.

- Je ne fais pas ce cours pour que tu en deviennes déraisonnable. Retourne en classe, tu vas être en retard.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous si froid ce matin ? Que vous ai-je fait ? Et pourquoi est-ce que vous convoquez Sôji dans votre bureau à midi ? J'avais l'intention de venir vous y retrouver, Hijikata-sensei.

- Pas aujourd'hui.

- Pourquoi ? insista l'étudiant. Pourquoi voyiez-vous Sôji au lieu de moi ? Est-ce qu'à lui aussi vous lui donnez des cours particuliers ?

- Mais arrête de dire n'importe quoi.

- Répondez-moi, que voulez-vous à Sôji ?

- Saito-kun ! Ca suffit maintenant, sors d'ici. Tu n'as pas à me parler ainsi, je suis ton professeur. C'est un avertissement que tu veux ? »

L'étudiant aux yeux bleus baissa la tête, honteux de s'être emporté de la sorte. A vrai dire, il n'avait pas le souvenir de s'être déjà retrouvé dans un tel d'esprit. Lui toujours calme, qui ne cherchait pas d'histoire, qui ne s'attachait à personne faute de savoir comment aimer autrui, c'était bien la première fois qu'il réagissait de la sorte. Il ne voulait pas partager son professeur, il n'acceptait pas qu'Hijikata puisse s'intéresser à quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Sans doute se faisait-il des idées, qu'il délirait. Ses bras tremblèrent, ses jambes restèrent paralysées, il avait envie de pleurer pour que le brun le prenne contre lui et le réconforte. Mais au lieu de cela, Hijikata l'agrippa fermement par le bras et le mena jusqu'à la sortie avant de lui claquer la porte de la salle des professeurs au nez, non sans l'avoir au préalable averti :

« J'ai comme l'impression que quelqu'un soupçonne nos cours. Ni toi ni moi n'avons envie que ça se sache, non ? Dans ce cas, sois gentil et retourne en cours sans faire d'histoire. »

Jusqu'au bout il l'avait espéré, mais Hijikata ne lui donna pas le moindre petit baiser. Un étau sembla se refermer sur la poitrine de l'étudiant, l'empêchant de respirer convenablement. En ce jour, il était en train de faire s'effondrer un à un tous ses principes. Déjà, il était bien sûr arrivé en retard en cours de mathématiques, mais en plus le professeur Harada choisit de l'interroger au tableau alors qu'il n'avait rien écouté et qu'il ne savait même pas ce qu'il devait faire. Sa gorge était tellement nouée qu'il ne put à répondre à aucune des questions posées par l'homme aux yeux dorés. Encore une fois, il se ridiculisa devant la classe entière.

A la fin du cours, Sôji se précipita en dehors de la pièce, et Saito savait qu'il se rendait dans le bureau du vice-principal. Son cœur tapa plus fort dans sa poitrine, que donnerait-il pour être à sa place ? Il rassembla ses affaires avec une lenteur déconcertante, témoin de sa fatigue et lassitude, puis il sortit son bentô de son sac. De son côté, le professeur Sanosuke Harada interpella un élève de la classe et l'incita à le suivre. Il s'agissait de Susumu Yamazaki, et Saito crut pendant une seconde que c'était peut-être lui le mystérieux amant du professeur. Quelle chance avait-il de pouvoir se retrouver en compagnie de la personne qu'il aimait, même si c'était caché aux yeux des autres. Au moins, ils profitaient ensemble de ces rares et précieux moments qui leur étaient accordés. Saito n'était pas seulement jaloux de Sôji, il enviait également tous ceux qui semblaient trouver leur bonheur à deux.

Assis sur son banc au milieu de la cour, tout juste s'il arrivait à avaler ce qui se trouvait dans sa boîte. Son œsophage stenosé refusait définitivement l'accès de la nourriture dans son estomac. Au final, il referma la boîte et se leva pour se rendre à la bibliothèque, y lire et y trouver un peu de calme. En relevant les yeux, la vision qui s'offrit à lui lui serra encore plus le cœur. Effectivement, au loin il aperçut la silhouette de deux élèves de première année : Heisuke Tôdo et Chizuru Yukimura. Ces derniers marchaient côte à côte, se regardant tendrement, se tenant la main. Encore une fois, il envia ces couples qui exhibaient leur amour sans gêne, ne prenant pas en compte les sentiments des autres.

Ne supportant plus cette image de petit couple amoureux, l'adolescent se hâta de ranger son repas dans son sac et de se diriger vers la bibliothèque, sa précipitation étant telle qu'il n'eut pas le temps de voir son kohai Kaoru Nagumo épier les deux amoureux, ni même Sôji sortir du bureau du vice-principal.

\*******/

Ses trois boîtes à bentô pleines à craquer empilées à côté de lui, c'est qu'il en fallait des calories pour ce professeur de sport excité et entraîné, Shinpachi Nagakura squattait actuellement le bureau d'un collègue dans la salle des professeurs. Lui n'en avait pas un d'attribué personnellement puisqu'il enseignait l'éducation physique, et que le directeur n'avait pas jugé utile de lui en donner.

Un stylo dans la main et une feuille de papier devant lui remplie de chiffres et de noms, l'homme aux yeux bleus se grattait la tête, réfléchissant au problème qui se posait sous ses yeux :

« Alors, ce matin, après que Sano soit entré dans ces toilettes, quatre étudiants y sont rentrés après lui, trois en sont ressortis avant lui, deux après lui. Puis ça a sonné et j'ai pu constater qu'il n'y avait plus personne. Ca fait donc cinq étudiants au total… Ouais, les additions, je maîtrise. Donc si je prends en compte ces données, selon la règle des statistiques et du théorème de Pythagore, quelle est la probabilité que l'un de ces cinq étudiants soit l'amant de mon Sano. Hum, alors voyons les noms déjà. Kyo Shiranui, Susumu Yamazaki, Heisuke Tôdo, Sôji Okita et Ryunosuke Ibuki. En utilisant le produit en croix et le pourcentage selon le temps qu'ils ont chacun passé des les toilettes, on divise par trois puis on remultiplie par huit. Voilà, donc si j'en juge par le résultat de mes statistiques, l'amant de Sano est… Kaoru Nagumo… MAIS QUE VIENT FAIRE CE SALE MIOCHE DANS MA LISTE. Comment j'ai pu arriver à un tel résultat ! »

La tension du professeur de sport monta tout en même qu'il mordillait le crayon qu'il tenait dans la main, regardant sa feuille qui ne contenait plus qu'un tas de gribouillis illisibles. Ses membres tremblèrent, son cœur battit plus vite, et des gouttes de sueur dévalèrent le long de son visage :

« Et si j'avais juste. Si Sano sortait réellement avec ce cynique de Kaoru Nagumo, pensa l'homme aux yeux bleus. Ah Sano, mais comment as-tu pu tomber si bas ? Bien sûr qu'il est mignonnet, mais quand même, tu mérites tellement mieux que ce petit ténébreux. J'ai dû me planter quelque part, faut que je recommence mes calculs. Mais je suis vraiment nul en mathématiques, il faudrait qu'un prof m'aide. Franchement, qui peut être assez maso pour instruire ce genre de discipline !

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais Shinpachi ? demanda Sanosuke qui venait d'entrer dans la salle des professeurs.

- SANO ! Mais, mais… C'est toi le prof de math !

- Bien sûr que c'est moi. Tu es sûr que tu te sens bien ? Tu es en sueur. »

Sanosuke avait dit cela en prenant un ton grave et en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son ami. L'imaginaire de ce dernier se mit en marche et il eut l'impression de voir le professeur de mathématiques entouré de roses, ses joues rougies par le désir et émettant une voie sensuelle qui vous propose un bon soulagement. Shinpachi sentit comme de la vapeur s'échapper de par ses oreilles, sa tête étant devenue semblable à une cocotte-minute prête à exploser. Comme il désirait Sanosuke, tant et si bien qu'il l'aurait volontiers renversé sur un bureau pour le prendre sauvagement… Mais faire cela mènerait soit à sa mort au mieux, soit à la perte de ses bijoux de famille au pire. C'est que son collègue n'était pas du genre à se laisser faire :

« Je vais aller courir un peu, dit précipitamment le professeur de sport avant de sortir en vitesse de la pièce sous le regard ébahi de son collègue qui ne comprit pas son comportement, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il jette un œil à la feuille laissée sur le bureau.

- Hum, alors c'est cela que tu faisais, sourit le rouquin. Quelle équation intéressante ! Mais Shinpachi, je suis au regret de t'annoncer que l'amour ne se calcule pas. Peu importe à combien tu aimes, intensément, passionnément, simplement, tant que tu aimes, le résultat est toujours le même : tu ris, tu pleures, tu penses sans cesse à l'élu de ton coeur… Et je crois bien que ce gamin m'a fait tomber amoureux de lui. »

Sanosuke regarda encore la feuille, il était dans la liste. Juste lire son nom et son cœur s'emballa de même que son pantalon le serra. Vraiment, il réagissait comme une adolescente amoureuse, il était tombé bien bas :

« J'aurais dû le repousser, depuis le début. Mais c'est trop tard maintenant, je l'aime. »

Sanosuke ne l'avouerait jamais, mais comme c'était agréable d'aimer.

\********/

Heisuke avait emmené Chizuru dans un coin calme et peu fréquenté du lycée. Ensemble, ils mangeaient leur bentô et s'embrassaient. A l'école, contrairement à chez eux, ils pouvaient plus aisément profiter l'un de l'autre, sans la présence oppressante du père de Chizuru qui n'acceptait vraiment pas qu'ils se côtoient. Seulement ce stupide règlement intérieur leur interdisait d'exhiber leur amour dans l'enceinte de l'établissement, alors Heisuke avait émis cette idée qu'ils se retrouvent juste tous les deux pour la pause déjeuner dans un coin où personne ne les verrait. Mais c'était sans compter sur le jeune et terrible membre du conseil de discipline, Kaoru Nagumo, qui ne lâchait pas le couple des yeux et ne manquait jamais une occasion de leur rappeler le règlement :

« Heisuke-kun, tu es sûr que ça ira ici ? demanda le jeune fille avec appréhension.

- Ne t'en fais pas, personne ne nous verra. Allez viens, assieds-toi. »

L'adolescent aux yeux bleus avait posé un mouchoir par terre pour que sa dulcinée puisse s'y installer dessus, ce qui fit sourire cette dernière de cette petite attention. Pour l'heure, elle avait l'impression de retrouver le Heisuke qu'elle avait toujours connu : gentil et attentionné.

Prenant place sur le siège improvisé, la jeune fille colla bien son flanc à celui de son petit-ami et tourna la tête vers lui avant d'avancer ses lèvres pour réclamer un baiser qu'Heisuke ne lui refusa pas. L'adolescent lâcha la boîte à bentô qu'il tenait et ses mains allèrent se poser sur la nuque de Chizuru, approfondissant ainsi le contact de leurs lèvres. Le décor sobre du lycée sembla disparaître autour d'eux pour laisser place à un univers rempli de fleurs, d'étoiles, de bulles, un endroit où ils pouvaient se rendre tous les deux sans que personne ne vienne troubler l'harmonie du moment qu'ils partageaient ensemble.

Pourtant, ce monde se fissura par la voix tranchante du strict chargé de discipline :

« Je vous y prends encore. Heisuke Tôdo, Chizuru Yukimura, l'enfreint du règlement fait décidément parti de votre quotidien.

- Kaoru, s'exclama Heisuke, que fais-tu dans ce coin perdu ? Tu nous suivais ? Quel intérêt as-tu de faire cela ?

- Silence, trancha encore l'étudiant de première année, il n'y a rien d'anormal à ce qu'un membre du conseil de discipline suive la trace des récidivistes. Etant donné vos antécédents déjà bien lourds, je me vois cette fois dans l'obligation de vous donner un avertissement qui sera envoyé au directeur et à vos parents.

- Kaoru-niisan¹, dit Chizuru avec une voix qui exprimait sa crainte d'être dénoncée à son père, ne fais pas cela. Nous ne recommencerons plus, c'est juré.

- La ferme, et ne m'appelle pas _Niisan_ ! pesta le jumeau de la jeune fille.

- Mais… Tu restes mon frère…

- Ne joue pas à ce jeu avec moi. Tu espères m'attendrir ? Tu crois duper tout le monde avec ton minois angélique et tes faux airs innocents ? Grandis Chizuru, tu n'es plus une gosse.

- Toi la ferme Kaoru, s'emporta alors Heisuke qui ne supportait qu'on insulte ainsi la fille qu'il aime. Chizuru n'a rien fait de mal, il n'existe pas de fille plus douce et gentille qu'elle.

- Quand on ne sait rien, on se tait Tôdo. Chizuru n'est pas aussi idyllique que tu le crois. A cause d'elle, ma vie est fichue.

- Kaoru-niisan… Je suis tellement désolée pour ça. Mais je te le jure qu'il n'y avait pas de mauvaises intentions en moi. Je ne voulais que t'aider.

- Tes simples excuses et tes remords ne changeront pas le mal que tu m'as fait. Tu dois bien rire maintenant de voir ce que je suis devenu par ta faute.

- Jamais, cela me fait au contraire de la peine. Je voudrais tellement que nous nous entendions bien, comme des frères, et je voudrais tellement que tu trouves ton bonheur, Kaoru-niisan, plaida Chizuru au bord des larmes.

- La ferme, persifla encore Kaoru, tu ne sais rien de l'enfer que je vis. C'est facile pour toi de parler de bonheur quand on est une petite princesse, et en plus avec ce larbin qui te suit comme un toutou apprivoisé.

- Un toutou… répéta Heisuke blasé de la comparaison. Hé mais, c'est pas bientôt fini oui ! Je ne sais même pas quoi vous parlez, mais sache mon petit que Chizuru est loin d'être choyée. Son père ne la ménage pas, il est très sévère avec elle. Alors arrête de te prendre pour la seule victime dans cette histoire, chacun a son lot de souffrance.

- Tu peux me traiter de petit, tu t'es vu toi ! Chizuru, peu importe combien notre père te fait souffrir, ça ne sera jamais assez pour moi. »

L'ambiance tendue et conflictuelle fit exploser Heisuke qui n'en pouvait plus du venin que crachait cet effronté sur la jeune fille. Cette dernière ne s'arrêtait plus de pleurer, et cela suffit pour mettre l'adolescent dans une rage folle. Peu lui importait les raisons pour lesquelles Kaoru en voulait à sa dulcinée, il ne fallait pas sous-estimer ses sentiments pour elle. Si Chizuru souffrait, alors lui aussi. Maintenant qu'il était en pétard, ses cheveux déjà bien en épi semblèrent se dresser davantage sur sa tête. S'approchant du frère de sa bien-aimée, il le saisit par le col puis il leva son autre bras comme pour le frapper en plein visage :

« Non Heisuke-kun, tu ne dois pas user de violence, implora Chizuru en allant attraper le bras le son petit-ami.

- Sais-tu que ce comportement peut te conduire à une exclusion définitive, dit sarcastiquement Kaoru à peine impressionné par la fureur de son camarade.

- J'en ai rien à foutre de ce putain de règlement. Je n'obéis qu'aux lois de mon cœur. Et je n'accepte pas qu'une ordure de ton espèce fasse du mal à Chizuru, persifla Heisuke qui tentait toujours de le frapper mais cette fois son poignet fut retenu par une main plus ferme que celle de Chizuru.

- Tôdo-kun, Kondo-san dit toujours qu'il est mal d'avoir recours aux poings pour régler un conflit, dit un lycéen aux cheveux châtain et aux yeux verts qui souriait.

- Okita-senpai ?

- Que fais-tu là, Okita ? railla Kaoru qui fusillait déjà le nouvel arrivant.

- Oh, je passais par hasard non loin d'ici quand j'ai étendu des grands cris, alors je me suis précipité, curieux de savoir ce qu'il se passait, se justifia le prodige du kendo en prenant un faux air innocent.

- Menteur, comprit de suite Kaoru. Tu me suivais, n'est-ce pas ?

- C'est possible aussi. Je venais de sortir d'un entretien fort ennuyeux avec le vice-principal et j'avais envie de me distraire un peu. C'est là que je t'ai aperçu et que je me suis dit que j'allais un peu jouer avec toi.

- Dégage de là, tu n'as pas à interrompre mes interventions, pesta encore le jumeau de Chizuru.

- Ola, calme-toi Kaoru-chan. Si je n'étais pas là, ça en serait déjà fini de ton joli minois. C'est que malgré sa petite taille, Heisuke a de la force dans ses bras et il est plutôt doué en arts martiaux. Alors tu ferais mieux de m'embrasser les pieds au lieu de me regarder comme ça.

- La ferme, ces deux-là ont violé le règlement, je ne vais pas les laisser s'en tirer comme cela. Que tu sois le protégé du directeur n'y changera rien même si tu plaides en leur faveur.

- Toi qui cherches juste une excuse pour te venger de Chizuru-chan, de façon peu honnête et puérile, penses-tu que ta punition sera prise au sérieux ? déduit une fois de plus Okita.

- Mais bon sang, c'est quoi cette histoire ? demanda Heisuke encore sous le coup de la colère. Qu'est-ce que ma petite Chizuru a bien pu faire pour mériter cela ? »

La jeune fille alla s'accrocher à la manche de son petit-ami et sanglota sur son épaule. Heisuke lâcha finalement le chargé de discipline pour la prendre dans ses bras et lui caresser les cheveux dans un geste réconfortant. Okita eut un pincement au cœur et une de ses mains enserra sa poitrine. Lui aussi, comme il aurait voulu se retrouver dans les bras de celui qu'il aimait. Ô combien, en cet instant, il aimerait le voir, le toucher et l'embrasser.

De son côté, Kaoru bouillait encore plus :

« Pourquoi est-ce que je dois passer pour le méchant de l'histoire ? Chizuru, pourquoi est-ce qu'il y en a toujours pour toi ?

- Pardonne-moi Kaoru-niisan, répéta Chizuru entre deux sanglots.

- Mais de quoi est-ce que tu t'excuses Chizuru ? demanda encore Heisuke qui n'avait toujours pas eu de réponse.

- Autrefois, expliqua alors Okita qui connaissait l'histoire grâce à son harcèlement, quand Chizuru et Kaoru vivaient encore ensembles comme de vrais jumeaux, il n'y en avait que pour elle. Que ce soit la famille, les amis, les voisins, tous les regards allaient vers elle. Il faut dire que dans la famille, la tendance est plutôt à avoir des garçons, alors une petite fille qui naît, c'est l'exaltation. _Elle si jolie, si intelligente et bien élevée, c'est une pure merveille_, que tous disaient. Kaoru, lui, était trop effacé, et son tempérament à la fois timide et renfrogné faisait qu'il était tout simplement ignoré, voire même comparé de façon peu gratifiante avec Chizuru.

- Comme si Chizuru y était pour quelque chose, commença de nouveau à s'emporter Heisuke. Tu étais simplement jaloux qu'on porte plus d'attention à Chizuru.

- Ferme-là Tôdo, railla une fois de plus Kaoru, tu ne sais rien. Non seulement je me sentais mal par rapport au fait que je n'étais vu que comme le jumeau raté, mais en plus Chizuru elle aussi a rejeté le garçon que je suis. Elle a clairement exprimé qu'elle aurait préféré avoir une sœur. Pour couronner le tout, elle a failli arracher ce qui fait de moi un homme. »

Heisuke s'étrangla. Avait-il bien entendu ? "_Arracher ce qui fait de lui un homme_" ? Il ne parlait quand même pas de "ça" ? L'étonnement fit aussi place à la jalousie. Il était persuadé que Chizuru n'en avait jamais vu de sa vie. Lui-même rougissait à l'idée de montrer une partie aussi intime à une personne si pure. Mais était-ce une bonne idée au final ? S'il en croyait Kaoru, peut-être vaudrait-il mieux pour sa virilité de la garder bien cachée au fond de son caleçon. Il ne se doutait pas que la timide Chizuru pouvait avoir les mains aussi baladeuses :

« Ah, mais qu'est-ce que je m'imagine ! s'ecria Heisuke. Chizuru n'a quand même pas pu te la toucher, ni même la voir. Je ne peux pas y croire.

- Idiot, Nous sommes jumeaux, lui rappela Kaoru. Nous prenions nos bains ensembles petits.

- Et moi qui voulais être le premier garçon à prendre un bain avec elle, s'exclama encore l'adolescent aux yeux bleus maintenant bien loin de la tragédie qui avait touché la famille Yukimura.

- Kaoru-niisan, enfin, nous avions cinq ans. M'en veux-tu encore pour cette histoire qui date d'il y a dix ans ? Et puis, tu te trompes. Il y a un malentendu. Ce n'était pas que je ne t'acceptais pas comme frère, c'est juste que je pensais que si tu avais été une fille, une sœur, peut-être qu'on nous aurait complimentés tous les deux. Je me disais que ce serait tellement merveilleux que tu ne sois pas mis à l'écart. Et… Et… J'ai cru qu'en te l'enlevant, ça ferait de toi une fille. »

Okita explosa de rire en même temps qu'Heisuke s'étrangla une fois de plus, espérant du fond du cœur que sa dulcinée ne déciderait pas du jour au lendemain de vouloir faire une lui une amie au lieu de son petit-copain. Pour l'heure, il s'inquiétait plus sur ce qu'il avait entre les jambes plutôt que du conflit fraternel qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

De son côté, la colère de Kaoru sembla s'accroître encore à l'entente des explications peu convaincantes de sa jumelle. Pour lui, tout était de sa faute, et il était persuadé que si elle n'était pas née, peut-être aurait-il mieux été accepté dans sa famille, et sans doute aurait-il pu regarder sans complexe son corps masculin :

« Nos parents se fichaient d'un autre garçon dans la famille, reprit Kaoru. Pourtant, j'espérais obtenir un soutien de ta part Chizuru, tu étais mon dernier espoir de réconfort. Mais même toi, tu as rejeté le garçon que j'étais. Et maintenant regarde-moi, comme vous tous je n'accepte pas ce corps masculin. Je me travestis mais je ne serai jamais une fille pour autant. Notre père qui n'acceptait pas que j'agisse ainsi m'a renié, tandis que notre mère mettait tout en oeuvre pour m'aider. Ils ont fini par divorcer.

- Kaoru-niisan, Je n'ai pas d'excuse. Je comprends que tu m'en veuilles. Autrefois, j'ai mal pensé, mal agi et cela a eu des conséquences catastrophiques. Malgré tout, sache que je n'ai jamais voulu cela. Je voulais que nous restions ensemble, car nous sommes jumeaux, tu es ma moitié.

- Mais… Je croyais que c'était moi ta moitié, dit Heisuke surpris.

- La ferme Tôdo-kun, le reprit Okita, ça n'a rien à voir. Ne viens pas pourrir cette ambiance je te prie.

- Mais j'en ai marre que tout le monde me dise "_la ferme_", bouda le jeune homme aux yeux bleus.

- Chizuru, c'est autrefois que tu aurais dû me dire ça. Maintenant, il est trop tard pour récupérer un tordu tel que moi.

- Ne dis pas ça, tu dois garder espoir…

- Laisse tomber, la coupa Kaoru avant de tourner le dos aux trois personnes. Bon, remercie l'intervention d'Okita, pour aujourd'hui je vous laisse. Mais si je vous surprends encore à enfreindre le règlement, je ne serai plus aussi clément. »

Puis le jeune étudiant de première année s'en alla, laissant sa jumelle qui se remit à pleurer, non pas de regret cette fois mais de tristesse. Malgré toute cette rancœur, elle aimait son jumeau. Elle voulait l'aider mais elle ne savait pas quoi faire :

« Ne t'en fais pas Chizuru-chan, dit Okita, je crois que tu l'as un peu touché. Même cette teigne a un cœur, un cœur dur protégé par une carapace qu'il s'est lui-même bâti. Ne te tracasse pas tant que ça, reste tel que tu es, et il prendra le chemin de la guérison. »

Heisuke fit la moue, jaloux que Sôji lui ait volé la vedette. Mais lui aussi pouvait faire quelque chose consoler Chizuru. Tendrement, il la prit de nouveau dans ses bras et lui murmura un « _Je t'aime_ ». Cette scène pinça une fois de plus le cœur de leur camarade aux yeux verts. Ne supportant plus leur étreinte, Okita rejoignit la cours non sans se bâillonner la boucher afin d'étouffer un sanglot. Il voulait le voir… Et très bientôt, il le verrait.

\*********/

Les cours étaient finis, les activités des clubs aussi ². Le lycée était sur le point de fermer, pourtant il restait un étudiant dans une pièce de l'établissement, une pièce réservée au conseil des étudiants. Chikage Kazama attendait, il ne partirait pas sans lui.

Chaque jour, Amagiri faisait une inspection des lieux, demandant aux étudiants qu'il croisait comment s'était passée la journée et s'ils avaient rencontré des problèmes. Puis il revenait au bureau, l'embrassait, lui prenait la main et il le raccompagnait chez lui. Quel que soit le temps, il l'escortait jusque devant les grilles de son immense demeure. C'était devenu un rituel quotidien, et il était bien rare que le ponctuel rouquin manque son heure. Bien au contraire, dans son désir de se retrouver avec Kazama qu'il aimait, il précipitait toujours cette dernière patrouille… Mais ce soir-là, il se faisait attendre, et cela ne plut pas au blond.

N'y tenant plus, Kazama prit son sac et s'élança dans les couloirs à sa recherche. Très vite, il le vit en compagnie de jeunes lycéennes de première année, ces pimbêches semblant avoir des étoiles dans les yeux à la vue de ce jeune garçon tout à la fois musclé et aimable. L'homme idéal, sans doute était-ce ainsi qu'elles le désignaient. Kazama les fusilla du regard, pensant qu'aucune d'entre elles n'était assez bien pour Amagiri. Il n'y avait que lui. Oui, lui seul avait assez de valeur pour prétendre voler tout à la fois le cœur et le temps du rouquin. Il était un fils de bonne famille, beau, riche et intelligent, le choix paraissait évident, sans compter que son camarade aux yeux bleus lui avait avoué qu'il l'aimait :

« Amagiri »

Le regard noir qu'il lança effraya quelque peu les lycéennes qui s'empressèrent de saluer excessivement le rouquin avant de s'en aller. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils, étonné de trouver son amant dans les couloirs plutôt que sur le sofa qui ornait le bureau du conseil des étudiants.

Malgré tout, il sourit à la vision idyllique et imaginaire qu'il se faisait de Kazama. S'approchant de lui et le surplombant de toute sa hauteur, il mit l'une de ses larges mains dans sa chevelure couleur or avant de lui demander tendrement :

« Serais-tu jaloux ?

- Idiot, tu sais bien que je n'aime pas qu'on me fasse attendre. Allez, on rentre. »

Amagiri était un adolescent simple qui s'émerveillait de pouvoir passer du temps avec celui qu'il aimait, le voir et le toucher, et ce malgré l'air maussade quasi-constant de ce dernier. Inspectant les alentours pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait personne, le rouquin se pencha pour poser ses lèvres sur celles de son petit prince capricieux. Puis comme chaque jour, il lui prit la main et le raccompagna jusque chez lui.

De son côté, même s'il n'aimait pas se l'avouer, au fond, Kazama était anxieux quand Amagiri n'était pas auprès de lui. A travers ce gentil tas de muscles, le blond se sentait tout à la apaisé et en sécurité, et il trouvait cela fort agréable d'être aimé.

\********/

¹ _Niisan : _Signifie grand-frère en Japonais

² _Club_ : Il existe de nombreux club dans les lycées japonais, de tout genre (le plus souvent sportif mais aussi culturel et artistique), et il arrive souvent que les élèves restent après les cours pour s'occuper des activités de leur club.


	6. Leçon 6 : Peine

**Leçon 6 : Peine**

C'était à n'y rien comprendre. Pourquoi Hijikata était-il si froid avec lui ? Saito avait beau retourner la question dans tous les sens, il ne comprenait en rien la raison de son attitude depuis ce matin. Et là encore, alors que le chargé de discipline avait plié ses affaires de kendo en un temps record, Kondo lui annonça avec effroi que le professeur de littérature était déjà parti :

« Il a dit qu'il avait des choses à faire, expliqua simplement le principal. Je suis désolé Saito-kun, avais-tu quelque chose à lui dire ? Si c'est urgent, je peux l'appeler. Sinon, est-ce que ça peut attendre demain ?

- Que… Quoi ? demanda l'étudiant aux yeux bleus encore confus.

- Saito-kun, tout va bien ? Tu es bien pâle. Saito-kun… »

L'adolescent n'entendait plus la voix grave du principal. Ses jambes le trahirent, il tomba à genoux, pris d'un vertige. Sans doute était-ce dû à son alimentation pauvre et au choc de cette annonce. Autour de lui, il crut entendre qu'on prononçait son nom, puis qu'on le couchait dos au sol, qu'on le secouait, qu'on le transportait, mais tout se brouillait dans sa tête lourde. Etait-il en train de devenir une princesse qui attendait le baiser de son prince pour se réveiller ? Mais son prince était déjà loin d'ici, Hijikata l'avait rejeté… Ou alors est-ce qu'il avait imaginé tout cela ? Non, Saito en était sûr, tout ceci avait bel et bien été réel. Sur ses lèvres, il sentait encore la brûlure des baisers d'Hijikata. Il n'avait pas rêvé, il avait eu ces cours, et il en voulait encore. Il devait trouver la force de se lever et de marcher jusqu'à l'appartement de son professeur. Sans doute qu'il s'était fait des films, sans doute qu'Hijikata voulait mettre de la distance entre eux au lycée par crainte d'être découvert, ce qui était compréhensible. Mais à son domicile, il ne le rejetterait pas, non ?

Saito sentit qu'on lui appliquait un linge humide sur le front. Reprenant peu à peu ses esprits, il alla agripper cette main et il ne put s'empêcher de dire à voix haute :

« Hijikata-sensei…

- Tu reprends tes esprits, Hajime-kun ? »

Cette voix, ce n'était pas celle de son professeur. Les iris bleus de Saito rencontrèrent celles vertes de Sôji penché au dessus de lui. Leur visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres et Saito tenait encore la main de son camarade dans la sienne. Ses joues s'empourprèrent et il se releva brusquement, se mettant assis, sans doute trop rapidement car sa tête lui tourna de nouveau :

« Doucement Hajime-kun, tu viens de faire un malaise, dit Okita en voulant se rapprocher de son ami pour le soutenir. Rallonge-toi, Sannan-san va venir t'examiner.

- Non, je vais bien, je dois y aller. Laisse-moi Sôji. »

Saito avait dit ça en cherchant son sac qui était resté à côté de lui et le mettant sur son épaule. Pour l'heure, toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers son professeur. Il voulait le voir, se réfugier dans ses bras et sentir son odeur de tabac. Il voulait qu'il l'embrasse, qu'il le touche et stimule ses zones sensibles de ses mains adroites, il voulait en apprendre encore davantage sur l'amour.

En titubant, il se mit à marcher vers la sortie, mais son élan fut vite interrompu par deux bras qui l'enlaçaient fortement. Saito se raidit, être dans les bras d'un autre que son professeur le stressait. Encore aujourd'hui, il était peu propice aux contacts physiques :

« Sôji ? »

Le châtain avait sa tête dans la nuque de Saito et ses bras de part et d'autre de sa poitrine. Le sérieux étudiant avait l'habitude des étreintes moqueuses de son camarade, mais cette fois il y avait quelque chose de différent. Plus qu'une simple étreinte, Okita le serrait à l'en étouffer, comme s'il voulait l'avoir sous son total contrôle, et cela ne plut pas du tout à l'adolescent aux yeux bleus actuellement trop faible pour se défaire de cet étau :

« Lâche-moi »

Saito remarqua que les bras de son assaillant tremblaient, ce n'était point là dans ses habitudes, de même que ce silence. Sôji, habituellement si bavard, si relâché, là même sa voix bégaya ces quelques mots qui troublèrent l'esprit déjà bien tourmenté du chargé de discipline :

« Hajime-kun… Je t'aime. »

Une nouvelle fois, le studieux étudiant sentit ses jambes flancher, et il serait certainement tombé sur les genoux si les bras d'Okita ne l'avaient pas retenu. Non, non, ses pensées refusaient d'accepter ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il ne voulait personne d'autre que son professeur dans ses bras. Non, il n'aimait pas Sôji. Il ne voulait, ne pouvait décidément pas envisager une quelconque relation de ce genre avec son ami.

Sôji allait-il souffrir s'il le rejetait ? Et lui, allait-il perdre la vision de ce sourire innocent qu'arborait toujours son ami ? Allait-il mettre en miettes leur bonne entente ? Saito n'avait pas de réponse à ces questions étant donné qu'il ne connaissait rien à l'amour. Le seul en mesure de lui répondre était son professeur :

« Hajime-kun, reprit Okita inquiet du mutisme de son ami.

- Laisse-moi Sôji, je dois aller voir Hijikata-sensei. »

D'un mouvement de hanche, Saito réussit à se défaire de l'étreinte de son camarade, et c'est sans un regard pour celui qui venait de se déclarer à lui qu'il quitta le dojo. Sôji, lui, ne fit pas le moindre mouvement pour le suivre. Les tremblements de l'adolescent aux yeux verts redoublèrent, tant et si bien qu'il en tomba à genoux, la respiration haletante. Son corps ne lui obéissait plus et très vite il sentit que l'oxygène commençait à lui manquer. Sôji mit une de ses mains sur sa poitrine, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus eu de crise, sans doute était-ce le stress de cette situation qui l'avait mis dans un tel état. Il voulait appeler, Kondo se trouvait juste à côté, lui saurait quoi faire, mais il n'y arrivait pas. L'air refusait de sortir de ses poumons et faire vibrer ses cordes vocales. La panique s'empara de lui alors qu'il voyait ses doigts se cyanoser¹. Allait-il mourir asphyxié, seul dans ce vestiaire ? Pourquoi, pourquoi sa maladie devait refaire surface maintenant ?

« Sôji ! »

Fort heureusement, Kondo entra de lui-même dans le vestiaire en compagnie de Sannan qui, à la base, était venu pour voir Saito. Le principal s'étonna de l'absence du président du conseil de discipline, mais sa stupeur laissa place à l'affolement quand il aperçut son protégé agenouillé et en train de s'étouffer :

« Il fait une crise, déduit immédiatement l'homme d'âge mûr en se jetant sur le jeune garçon.

- A-t-il des antécédents ? demanda Sannan.

- Oui, Sôji a de l'asthme². »

Kondo avait connu Sôji très malade. Enfant, le jeune garçon ne passait pas une journée sans s'asphyxier. La principale cause de ses crises était le stress, et sa situation familiale difficile faisait que l'enfant se trouvait souvent très anxieux. Des spécialistes, des psychologues, il en avait vus, mais seul Kondo avait réussi à l'apaiser. Sans rechigner, il restait des heures avec lui et il lui racontait des récits de guerriers au lieu de sortir avec ses amis. Grâce ses soins et à sa patience, l'enfant se détendit et ses crises s'espacèrent jusqu'à devenir inexistantes, la pratique du kendo l'ayant aussi aidé autant dans son épanouissement personnel que dans le bon développement de son poumons.

Cette anecdote avait été la première raison du grand attachement de Sôji à Kondo. Sa simple présence suffisait à calmer ses crises, lui permettant ainsi de reprendre des couleurs normales et de parler un peu.

Le principal alla poser une main sur le dos de son protégé et il lui dit de sa voie calme et apaisante :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Kon… Kondo-san, j'ai fait… Quelque chose d'horrible, réussit à articuler difficilement Okita.

- Je vais chercher de la ventoline, dit Sannan avant de courir en dehors du dojo.

- Qu'as-tu fait Sôji ?

- J'ai fait passer… mon amour avant ma dignité. Je suis si horrible Kondo-san.

- Calme-toi Sôji. Sannan-kun est parti chercher de la ventoline. Ca va aller, tu m'expliqueras mieux ensuite. »

Cette fois, Kondo alla complètement prendre sa pupille dans ses bras, sans trop forcer son étreinte afin de lui permettre de respirer convenablement. Pour autant, Sôji s'accrocha au kimono d'entraînement de son tuteur comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Il s'en voulait, mais maintenant il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière. Il devait se calmer, et dès qu'il se sentirait mieux, il se irait terminer ce qu'il avait commencé.

\********/

Shinpachi sortit de sa cachette improvisée, jetant un œil de chaque côté pour être sûr que la voie était libre. Ouf, il l'avait échappé belle. Depuis l'autre jour, il redoutait de croiser à nouveau le sadique infirmier : Keisuke Yamanani alias Sannan. Ce dernier avait daigné quitter son sordide laboratoire pour se diriger vers le dojo à toute vitesse en compagnie d'un autre étudiant. Le professeur de sport qui sortait justement du cours de kendo et qui se rendait aux toilettes s'était empressé de trouver refuge dans la poubelle d'un chariot de ménage, au milieu de canettes abandonnées et de papiers mouchoir usagés. Sannan allait-il voir un étudiant blessé ? Qui qu'il soit, Shinpachi lui adressa une prière de soutien. Qui voudrait être soigné par ce malade ?

Alors qu'il gesticulait pour se dégager de son abri bien étroit, il ne réussit qu'à déchirer la poche plastique et à étendre l'ensemble des déchets sur le sol. Mince, c'est qu'il avait vraiment une envie pressante, mais ça ne serait pas correct de laisser une telle porcherie dans le couloir. Aussi, Shinpachi prit bien le temps de prendre une autre poche poubelle et de ramasser l'ensemble des papiers encore dégoulinants de morve d'étudiants déprimés ou enrhumés. Ne pas oublier de se laver les mains ensuite, ce serait bien le comble qu'il tombe malade et en plus à cause de l'infirmier qui l'avait obligé à trouver un tel abri de fortune.

Son travail terminé, il se dirigea enfin vers les toilettes d'un pas empressé tellement l'envie se faisait de plus en plus urgente. Tous ses neurones étant concentrés sur la parfaite maîtrise de ses sphincters urétraux, il ne fit pas attention et bouscula quelqu'un à l'entrée des sanitaires :

« Zut, grogna l'étudiant que venait de se faire bousculer par le professeur de sport. Faîtes un peu attention Nagakura-sensei, vous avez renversé mon sac.

- Désolé, s'excusa l'homme aux yeux bleus en aidant le jeune homme à ramasser ses affaires. Kyo Shiranui, c'est ça ? Encore aux toilettes ? Mais pourtant, Sano n'y est pas.

- Hein ? Pourquoi est-ce que vous me parlez d'Harada-sensei ? demanda l'adolescent aux cheveux bleus en prenant un air agacé voire désagréable.

- Tu n'es pas son amant ?

- Vous blaguez ? Non, sérieux, vous vous foutez de moi ! Même si je reconnais qu'il a de belles fesses, je préfère quand même une belle poitrine féminine.

- Ah… Mais alors qui sort avec mon Sano ?

- Mais qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi ! Fichez-moi la paix maintenant, je dois rentrer.

- Ah, oui bien sûr. »

Shinpachi termina de ramasser les affaires éparpillées par terre et tomba sur ce qui semblait être la boîte d'un jeu vidéo. L'image démontrait un espèce de borgne pas très commode et semblant tout droit sortir de la dernière guerre :

« Mais… Ne serait-ce pas _Metal Gear solid_. Sérieux, j'adore ce jeu ! »

Il n'eut cependant pas le temps d'analyser davantage la boîte car Shiranui la lui ôta des mains pour la ranger précipitamment dans son sac, non sans laisser apparaître quelques rougeurs sur ses joues :

« Qu'est-ce que vous regardez comme ça ? demanda encore l'étudiant en jetant un regard noir au professeur.

- Tu joues à _Metal Gear Solid³_ et tu trouves que les fesses de Sano sont splendides. Sérieux, toi et moi avons les mêmes goûts. Nous sommes faits pour nous entendre.

- Mais lâchez-moi, vous êtes lourds.

- Allez, on se ressemble toi et moi. Tu sais, moi aussi au lycée je me planquais dans les chiottes pour jouer aux jeux vidéo. J'aime les jeux de tir comme toi, mais je joue aussi aux jeux de simulation amoureuse.

- Et vous pouvez même pas vous imaginer à quel point je m'en fous, répliqua Shiranui qui commençait vraiment à s'agacer.

- Je connais un bon magasin, persista Shinpachi. Celui qui le tient est une pure merveille. Enfin normal puisqu'il est le frère de mon Sano. Ah, ils sont vraiment tous magnifiques dans cette famille. Ca vaut le coup d'œil, je te jure, autant pour les jeux que pour le vendeur.

- Je vous ai dit que je ne m'intéressais pas aux hommes. Les deux oives du conseil des étudiants m'ont dégoûté. A les voir se bisouter toute la journée, c'en devenu écœurant. Maintenant fichez-moi la paix, j'ai à faire. Et vous, vous ne deviez pas aller aux chiottes. Sérieux, faire dans votre froc à votre âge … »

Un courant d'air derrière l'étudiant de troisième année et un bruit semblable au moteur d'une moto le fit se retourner et constater de la disparition soudaine du professeur de sport. Ce dernier, se rappelant subitement son envie pressante, avait filé vers les toilettes à une vitesse qui devait facilement rivaliser avec l'élan d'une voiture de course. Haussant les épaules, Shiranui continua son chemin vers la sortie de l'établissement et prit son téléphone portable de dans son sac. Ce n'était pas son genre d'aider les autres, surtout pour une raison aussi ridicule, mais dès que ça parlait de jeu, là Shiranui était plus qu'intéressé.

\*******/

Heisuke et Chizuru rentraient ensemble en se tenant la main et sans se parler. Il y avait entre eux comme une ambiance froide. Encore une fois, la jeune fille était persuadée que son petit-ami lui cachait quelque chose, aussi elle cessa de marcher et serra davantage la main du jeune garçon pour l'obliger à s'arrêter lui aussi :

« Heisuke-kun, pourquoi es-tu si pressé ? demanda-t-elle avec un ton suspicieux.

- Hein ? Comment ça ?

- D'habitude, nous prenons notre temps pour rentrer, car nous savons que nous allons devoir nous séparer. Mais là, tu marches si vite. As-tu quelque chose d'important à faire ce soir ? Si c'est le cas, je comprendrais.

- Euh, ne sut que répondre Heisuke. Pardonne-moi Chizuru, je ne m'en étais même pas rendu compte, je vais ralentir.

- … Heisuke-kun, est-ce vrai ce tu as dit tout à l'heure quand nous étions avec Kaoru-niisan ? Est-ce vrai que tu rêves de prendre un bain avec moi ?

- Ah, rougit immédiatement l'adolescent. Non, ce que je voulais dire…

- Tu ne veux pas ? le coupa la jeune fille.

- Non, ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas. Je veux mais… plus tard, tu vois. »

Chizuru ne cacha pas sa déception. Tout semblait aller si mal en ce moment entre Heisuke et elle qu'elle en était venue à se dire que s'ils se parlaient tous les deux nus dans un bain, peut-être qu'ils arriveraient mieux à communiquer… Mais l'image de cette mise en scène prit soudainement place dans l'esprit de l'adolescente aux yeux marrons qui rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. Mais qu'était-elle en train d'imaginer ? Plus que le fait de voir son petit-ami dans son simple appareil, elle appréhendait de montrer sa nudité à Heisuke. Et s'il n'aimait pas son corps ? Chizuru ne lui avait jamais avoué, mais elle complexait de ne pas avoir beaucoup de forme, notamment de poitrine :

« Désolée d'avoir des petits seins, s'écria la jeune fille en courant droit vers son domicile, plantant là un Heisuke incrédule qui ne comprenait en rien les réactions de sa petite-amie.

- Elle court alors qu'elle vient de me reprocher que j'allais trop vite ! Et pourquoi elle se met à me parler de bain et de petits seins. Vraiment, les filles sont compliquées. »

Les pensées du jeune garçon furent interrompues par la sonnerie de son téléphone portable. Sans même regarder, il savait déjà qui l'appelait, aussi se hâta-t-il de répondre et de courir lui aussi vers chez lui. Au final, c'était plutôt une bonne chose que Chizuru se soit enfuie. Déjà qu'elle doutait de lui, cet appel aurait sans doute envenimé leur relation. Vraiment, il fallait qu'il se dépêche et qu'il en finisse avec ses manigances.

\*******/

Saito était en sueur, il avait couru jusqu'à l'appartement de son professeur tellement l'impatience de le revoir se faisait grande, et plus il s'approchait, plus une boule d'angoisse se formait dans son ventre. Et si ses théories étaient mauvaises ? Et si son professeur ne voulait plus de lui ? Qu'allait-il devenir sans l'affection de cet homme? Le jeune homme aux yeux bleus ne savait pas s'il arriverait à surmonter une telle déception, son attachement au brun ayant pris une ampleur qu'il n'aurait jamais soupçonnée. Est-ce que cela aurait été différent s'il avait été choyé par sa famille ? En Hijikata, Saito avait enfin trouvé quelqu'un qui s'intéresse à lui, il ne voulait pas perdre ce lien.

Avec appréhension, il sonna mais personne ne vint lui ouvrir. Intrigué, il alla coller son oreille sur la porte et crut y entendre du bruit. Il y avait donc bien quelqu'un, alors il insista. Il sonna encore, frappa, appela :

« Hijikata-sensei, ouvrez-moi s'il vous plait, c'est Saito, ouvrez-moi. »

La porte s'ouvrit enfin brutalement sur un Hijikata semblant de mauvaise humeur, ce qui exacerba davantage l'appréhension de l'étudiant. Dans un élan d'espoir, il avança doucement sa main vers son professeur pour attraper sa chemise, mais le brun saisit cette main qu'il serra dans son poing si fort que Saito en fit une grimace de douleur :

« Que fais-tu ici ? demanda enfin Hijikata d'un ton sec.

- Hijikata-sensei, ne me laissez pas sur le paillasson.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? poursuivit l'homme aux yeux violets sans tenir compte des paroles de son étudiant.

- Hijikata-sensei, je ne vous comprends pas. Hier, nous nous embrassions dans votre salon, vous étiez si tendre avec moi, alors pourquoi aujourd'hui… »

- Mais tais-toi, le coupa Hijikata en mettant sa main sur la bouche de son élève, Itô-sensei habite à côté.

- C'est donc cela, il a découvert quelque chose. Dans ce cas rentrons à l'intérieur, nous y serons tranquille.

- Non Saito-kun, ça suffit maintenant. Je ne peux plus assurer ce cours. Comprends que je ne tiens pas à provoquer de scandale. Je connais cette langue de vipère, il serait capable de tout.

- Mais… J'ai encore tant à apprendre de vous.

- Je t'enseignerai la littérature au lycée, nos relations s'arrêteront là. Tu n'as rien à redire, c'est à moi de décider de cela, parce que je suis ton professeur.

- Vous n'avez pas le droit de me faire ça, Hijikata-sensei. Pas après tout ça, vous ne pouvez pas…

- Ca suffit, rentre chez toi, je ne veux plus te voir en dehors du lycée, dit rudement Hijikata tout en repoussant son élève et en refermant la porte de son appartement.

- Hijikata-sensei, persista Saito qui à présent tambourinait sur la porte de l'appartement de son professeur. Ouvrez-moi, je vous en prie. Nous devrions en parler.

- Va-t-en !

- Ouvrez… Ouvrez, je vous en prie, Hijikata-sensei… J'ai besoin de vous… Vous ne pouvez pas, vous n'avez pas le droit de me faire ça. »

Saito avait de plus en plus de mal à s'exprimer, ses sanglots qui lui montaient aux yeux étranglaient ses cordes vocales. De ses maigres forces, il continuait de frapper mais se laissa finalement glisser au sol. Ses pleurs dévalèrent enfin le long de ses joues, et malgré ses faibles « _ouvrez-moi_ », Hijikata ne lui répondit plus. Le front contre la porte, il tenta de se contrôler. Il ne devait pas faire de scandale, ne pas alerter les voisins avec ses cris et ses pleurs. Du revers de la manche, il essuya ses larmes, renifla et se releva péniblement pour se diriger vers les escaliers et descendre les étages à toute vitesse. A plusieurs reprises, il manqua de trébucher. Il aurait pu s'ouvrir le crâne, mais il s'en fichait, pensant que de toute façon personne ne se soucierait de lui après sa mort.

Sa chemise était déjà trempée de sueur, pour autant il continua de courir jusqu'à atteindre sa maison familiale toujours aussi vide et froide. S'enfermant à double tour, jetant son sac dans un coin, ne prenant même pas le temps d'arranger ses chaussures dans l'entrée, il monta à l'étage et se jeta à plat ventre sur son lit, la tête dans son oreiller pour enfin laisser échapper toute sa frustration, sa déception, sa tristesse. Lui qui, jusque là, trouvait que l'amour était une chose merveilleuse, il se rendait compte à quel point il prouvait aussi vous faire souffrir. En cet instant, Saito en voulait à Hijikata, tout comme il désirait ardemment que ce dernier l'appelle pour s'excuser et lui demander de venir. Il voulait le voir tout en même temps qu'il voulait lui cracher dessus tellement il le trouvait ignoble :

« Hijikata-sensei »

Combien de fois avait-il répété son nom, sa voix étouffée par son oreiller à présent humide :

« Vous êtes tellement cruel, vous êtes ignoble… »

Qu'il ne cessait de se dire afin de se persuader qu'il s'était fait berner par cet homme. Hijikata avait osé ouvrir la porte de ses sentiments, il avait titillé son cœur avec des mots gentils et des baisers passionnés, il lui avait fait croire qu'il s'intéressait à lui pour au final le rejeter comme une vieille chaussette. Avait-il fait cela pour tenter une expérience avec un homme ? S'était-il servi de lui dans ce but ?

Saito s'assit au bord de son lit. Il était un passionné de samourai et de guerriers, il cherchait toujours s'identifier à eux, alors il ne devait pas se laisser aller à telles émotions. Il s'était fait avoir, c'était vrai, mais il se devait de surmonter cette épreuve et d'en tirer des leçons… Mais comme c'était dur, cela lui rappelait un épisode de son enfance quand il était encore à l'école primaire. A l'époque, il avait fièrement ramené à ses parents son carnet de notes très encourageant avec les meilleurs résultats de la classe. Il avait naïvement espéré que ceux qui l'avaient mis au monde montreraient ne serait-ce que brin de fierté, qu'ils lui souriraient en le félicitant… Mais rien de tout cela, ils s'étaient contentés de le signer sans même y jeter un œil. Saito en avait pleuré toute la soirée, et ce fut dans un conte de samourai qu'il avait trouvé la motivation de surmonter cela. Sa déception à ce moment-là avait été telle qu'il s'était forgé une carapace autour de son cœur et n'avait plus jamais pleuré… Du moins jusqu'à ce soir :

« Sôji, pensa alors l'adolescent, comme tu as dû souffrir quand je t'ai repoussé tout à l'heure. Je suis désolé, personne ne devrait avoir à endurer une telle douleur. Peut-être que je devrais répondre à tes attentes, peut-être que je devrais essayer de t'aimer. »

Mais à ces pensées, Saito s'effondrait encore plus en larmes. Non, il n'arrivait pas à s'imaginer en couple avec son ami. Dans son imagination, les yeux verts se remplaçaient immédiatement par des violets, aussi, il cessa de nier plus longtemps la vérité :

« Mais pourtant, celui que j'aime, c'est Hijikata-sensei. »

\********/

Sôji se sentait mieux, la ventoline apportée par Sannan et le soutien de Kondo avaient considérablement calmé sa crise qui maintenant n'était plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Ce n'était pas le moment de tomber malade, surtout quand une telle opportunité s'offrait à lui. Son tuteur n'avait pas trop été d'accord pour le laisser filer, mais comme à son éternelle habitude et grâce à sa grande force de persuasion, Sôji avait réussi à le convaincre. Il n'était pas question qu'il attende, son corps et son cœur ne le supporteraient pas. Non, il voulait le retrouver au plus vite.

L'étudiant aux yeux verts était arrivé en bas de l'immeuble du professeur de littérature. Quand il se trouvait encore de l'autre côté de la rue, il avait vu Saito en sortir de façon précipitée, et cette vision avait quelque peu fendu le cœur de Sôji, lui qui était complice de son état. Pour cette chose qu'il voulait absolument, il avait fait souffrir ce jeune garçon. Quelle personne abjecte il était, mais il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière. Toquant à la porte de l'appartement d'Hijikata, il jugea bon et amusant de dire en prenant un ton comme pour alarmer tout le voisinage :

« Youhou, Hijikata-sensei, et si vous me donniez des cours particuliers aujourd'hui encore. »

La porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit avec fracas, le brun lui ayant donnée un coup de pied dedans. Ses yeux habituellement violets avaient pris une inquiétante couleur rouge et ses dents semblaient pointues. Cela n'impressionna nullement l'adolescent qui connaissait de longue date le tempérament colérique d'Hijikata :

« SOJI, vas-tu arrêter de dire des âneries ! Je n'ai pas le souvenir d'avoir une relation de ce genre avec toi, petit effronté. Je suis déjà en pétard, alors ne m'énerve pas davantage. Vraiment, Kondo-san t'a mal éduqué.

- Laissez Kondo-san en dehors de ça, vous n'avez pas le droit de l'accuser de vos maux, Hijikata-sensei. »

Vraiment, ce que ce gosse pouvait l'exaspérer. En une inspiration, le brun termina la cigarette qu'il venait d'allumer avant de recracher un nuage de fumée. Cette manœuvre le calma un peu, fort heureusement que la nicotine avait un effet rapide sur son cerveau :

« Je devine pourquoi tu es là, déduisit Hijikata.

- J'ai fait ce que vous m'avez demandé, alors donnez-la moi, ordonna presque le châtain.

- …Je n'aurais pas dû te demander de faire ça. Je n'aime pas jouer avec ses nerfs et avec son coeur déjà bien fragilisés. Vraiment, c'était plus difficile que je ne le pensais de le repousser. Il voulait que je réconforte, j'ai failli céder.

- Vous croyez que ça a été facile pour moi ? Vous connaissez mes sentiments, vous croyez que ça me plait de faire un tel marché avec vous ? Je suis peut-être effronté, mais je ne joue pas avec les sentiments des autres. J'en ai fait une crise d'asthme tellement je me sentais mal de faire une telle chose, alors que je n'en avais pas eu depuis des années. Mais je l'ai fait, alors ne dîtes pas que vous regrettez notre accord. J'ai rempli ma part, alors donnez-la moi. »

Le brun vit en Sôji une expression qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Ce que Kondo lui avait révélé était donc bel et bien vrai. Allumant une autre cigarette, il le fit un peu patienter dans l'entrée puis revint avec un bout de papier. L'adolescent le prit, en regarda son contenu puis l'embrassa puis le serra contre sa poitrine. Mince, c'est qu'il est vraiment sérieux, pensa Hijikata :

« Merci » ne put que dire Sôji avant de saluer son professeur et de s'en aller aussi vite qu'il était venu, le cœur plus léger. Il avait fait quelque chose d'ignoble, mais le prix à y gagner valait tous les mensonges du monde.

\********/

¹ _Cyanose_ : coloration bleue de la peau et des muqueuses, notamment aux extrémités (doigts) et qui témoignent d'un mauvaise oxygénation.

² _Asthme_ : Pourquoi faire Sôji asthmatique ? Tout simplement pour mettre en avant un problème respiratoire à défaut de la tuberculose.

³ _Metal Gear solid_ : Célèbre jeu de tir, au départ j'avais pensé faire en sorte que Shiranui joue à des jeux du genre _Pokémon_ ou _Kirby_, mas en fait, comme c'est un tireur dans l'anime, j'ai finalement pris un jeu de tir pour respecter le personnage d'origine.


	7. Leçon 7 : Querelles

**Leçon 7 : Querelles**

Okita regardait tantôt le bout de papier qu'il tenait dans sa main, tantôt l'immeuble devant lui. Pas de doute, il ne s'était pas trompé. Son cœur battit plus vite dans poitrine, il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il se trouvait juste en bas de chez lui. Troisième étage, appartement numéro trente-six, il reconnut le nom sur la sonnette. Sa main tremblait, il n'osait imaginer ce qu'il adviendrait de lui si jamais il le rejetait. Mais après avoir fait tout ça, plus question de reculer. Il devait, il irait jusqu'au bout. Même s'il le réprimandait, même s'il lui faisait l'étalage de ses erreurs de jeunesse, même s'il lui demandait de rentrer chez lui, il continuerait d'insister, rentrerait de force dans l'appartement s'il le fallait. Peu importe les méthodes, il sentait le besoin physique de l'embrasser et de se blottir contre son corps robuste.

Sôji sonna enfin, son cœur s'emballa encore plus quand il ouvrit la porte et écarquilla les yeux, apparemment fort surpris de le voir :

« Toi… »

Mais avant même qu'il n'ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, Sôji s'était déjà jeté sur lui, passant ses bras autour de sa taille, agrippant sa chemise avec force et plantant sa tête dans sa poitrine :

« Ne me repoussez pas, Harada-sensei.

- Imbécile… »

Le rouquin pesta avant de finalement refermer la porte de l'appartement derrière eux, de crainte d'être découvert par voisin indiscret. Qu'allaient penser d'autres adultes de voir ainsi un lycéen faire irruption à son domicile et l'enlacer de la sorte :

« Tu veux m'attirer des ennuis ? Je t'avais dit de ne pas venir ici, le réprimandant Sanosuke comme il s'y attendait.

- J'avais très envie de vous voir, répondit simplement Sôji qui ne relâchait pas son étreinte.

- Comment as-tu eu l'adresse ?

- Je l'ai négociée.

- Négocié ? s'interrogea le professeur de mathématiques. »

Sôji repensa à ce qu'il avait fait puis éclata en sanglot dans la poitrine de l'homme qu'il aimait, s'accrochant encore plus à lui comme si lui révéler ses manigances allait le séparer à jamais de celui qu'il considérait comme l'amour de vie. A son grand étonnement, Sanosuke répondit enfin à son étreinte avec tendresse. Même s'il lui arrivait d'être froid et dur, l'enseignant ne niait plus qu'il aimait le jeune garçon d'un amour tendre et sincère, et que par conséquent il supportait difficilement de le voir pleurer. Embrassant, sa chevelure, puis son front, il releva la tête de l'adolescent, le fixant et pensant puérilement que leur couleur de yeux étaient assorties :

« Plus je te regarde, et plus je me dis que seuls mes soleils dorés peuvent faire briller tes belles prairies vertes.

- Comment ? demanda l'étudiant qui ne comprenait pas à quoi son professeur faisait allusion.

- Je parlais de tes yeux, répondit le rouquin en essuyant les larmes du jeune garçon avec son index. Ils sont si beaux, mais j'aime quand ils pétillent de malice, pas quand ils débordent de larmes.

- Mais Harada-sensei… j'ai fait quelque chose de terrible. »

Sanosuke prit la tête de son élève entre ses mains et l'embrassa passionnément, touchant les lèvres de Sôji avec sa langue, forçant l'accès dans sa bouche, explorant chaque parcelle de sa cavité buccale chaude. Malgré ses larmes qui continuaient de couler, l'étudiant gémit puis passa ses bras autour du cou de son amant, fermant les yeux afin de mieux profiter de chacune de ces douces caresses :

« Et moi alors, reprit Sanosuke quand leur baiser prit fin, j'ai vingt-cinq ans et je suis tombé amoureux d'un adolescent. Tu ne crois pas que c'est encore plus terrible ?

- Harada-sensei, je vous aime. Je suis consentant, alors n'ayez pas peur, faites ce que vous voulez de moi.

- Sôji, si tu me dis ça, je ne vais pas pouvoir me retenir. Tu veux vraiment faire de moi un criminel ?

- Je viens d'avoir dix-sept ans, je ne suis plus un enfant. Regardez-moi, regardez mon corps Harada-sensei, je suis un homme. »

L'étudiant aux yeux verts avait dit cela tout en commençant à déboutonner sa chemise, laissant déjà apparaître le haut de son torse. Le rouquin lui agrippa ses poignets pour suspendre son geste, mais ce simple contact résonna en lui comme une décharge électrique. Depuis toujours, il aimait toucher la peau douce d'Okita, et maintenant plus de tout, il désirait voir et explorer chaque partie infime de derme :

« Sôji, je ne vais vraiment pas pouvoir me retenir. Tu sais au moins ce que c'est que l'amour ? Tu es vierge je suppose, ça va te faire mal, même en te préparant correctement.

- Ca m'est égal, je ne veux faire qu'un avec vous, Harada-sensei. Je vous aime, répéta le jeune étudiant en tendant les lèvres pour réclamer un nouveau baiser.

- Vraiment, que vais-je faire de toi ? sourit le rouquin en répondant à ses attentes et en portant son corps svelte dans ses bras pur l'amener jusque dans la chambre et l'allonger sur le lit. Sôji, si tu savais, je t'aime moi aussi. »

Ecrasant tout son poids sur celui de l'adolescent, il entreprit de continuer ce que Sôji avait commencé, c'est-à-dire déboutonner sa chemise et goûter enfin à cette peau jeune et douce dont il rêvait, tout s'extasiant de chacun des gémissements de son partenaire qui se tortillait sous lui, exacerbant encore plus la pression dans son pantalon :

« Bon Dieu Sôji, j'ai l'impression que mon corps réagit précocement comme celui d'un gamin. Tu es bien le seul à me faire cet effet-là.

- Harada-sensei, je veux être le seul que vous regardez avec ces yeux remplis de désir et d'amour, dit Okita en allant poser sa main sur la joue de son professeur.

- Sôji, quand nous sommes juste tous les deux, tu as le droit d'utiliser mon prénom.

- Sa… rougit Okita qui n'était pas préparé à pouvoir user d'une telle intimité avec celui qu'il aimait. Sanosuke… Sano-san…

- Oui, voilà, l'encouragea le rouquin, tu peux m'appeler comme ça.

- Sano-san… Je t'aime. »

Après quoi, Sanosuke s'empara à nouveau de sa bouche et du reste de son corps, prenant bien le temps de déguster ce fruit pétillant de saveur, parfaitement conscient de son péché de dévorer un mineur, mais pourtant, l'un comme l'autre s'extasiait de cette idée d'enfreindre les interdits. Les lois humaines ne leur empêcheraient pas d'unir leur corps et leur esprit, elles ne leur empêcheraient pas de s'aimer. Leur langue s'entremêlèrent, les larmes de Sôji coulèrent à nouveau le long de ses joues, mélange de plaisir, de bonheur et de douleur, se sentant en cet instant plus vivant que jamais.

\*******/

Assis au pied de son lit débordant de vêtements féminins, Kaoru était plongé dans la lecture d'un manga shojo¹. Il en avait une sacré collection de ce genre-là, rien de plus normal pour lui qui souhaitait devenir une fille. Mais pourtant, aujourd'hui, son objectif était différent. Au lieu de s'extasier sur la pureté et la beauté de la demoiselle, il regardait plus le prince charmant et se fit la réflexion :

« Quand même, ces hommes dans les shojos sont tous grands et beaux. Comment je pourrais rivaliser avec ça moi ? Je n'atteins même pas le mètre soixante-dix. Déjà, à la base, je n'ai pas la morphologie pour être un homme… Mais j'en suis quand même un. Chizuru me fait rire, comment je pourrais trouver le bonheur en étant un garçon ? Aucune fille ne fera attention à moi qui suis petit et pas très commode. Pff, et puis d'abord pourquoi je suis là à me poser de telles questions ? »

Kaoru se leva et regarda l'ensemble de robes, jupes, petits tee-shirts et pulls féminins qui faisaient partis de sa garde-robe secrète. Toutes ces affaires qu'il avait achetées pour les porter en dehors du lycée et ainsi attirer l'attention d'autrui, mais qui pourtant ne pourront jamais changer cette vérité : il était un homme dont tout le monde se fichait. Si jusque là il se satisfaisait de ces regards, il ressentait à présent comme un manque. Ce n'était pas lui qu'on contemplait, et lui en avait assez de mentir. Il avait besoin que quelqu'un regarde sa vraie personne, qu'on lui sourit et qu'on lui parle avec plaisir et honnêteté.

Mais bon, ce n'était pas gagné. Comme il était grincheux, personne ne l'approchait, et maintenant il s'était taillé cette réputation d'asocial au lycée. Alors que faire ?

« Je devrais commencer par me débarrasser de tout ça. Mais vraiment, c'est dommage de jeter d'aussi jolis vêtements. »

En jetant un regard sur le calendrier, Kaoru eut une idée qui le surprit lui-même. Vraiment, il ne croyait pas qu'un jour, il arriverait à pardonner à sa jumelle.

\*******/

Sôji était allongé sur le ventre dans le lit de son professeur tandis que ce dernier caressait son dos et buvait une bière :

« Je peux en avoir une ? demanda le châtain.

- Je viens de faire l'amour à un mineur, et tu veux enrichir encore plus mon casier judiciaire en lui faisait boire de l'alcool.

- Allez, au point tu en es.

- Canaille que tu es Sôji, ricana Sanosuke en allant chatouiller les flancs de son jeune amant qui se tordait de rire et gigotait pour se libérer de ce piège.

- A… Arrête, réussit-il à articuler entre deux éclats de rire. Pas là, je suis trop chatouilleux.

- Tu as dit que je pouvais faire ce que je voulais de toi, rigola le rouquin en intensifiant toujours plus sa torture sur l'étudiant

- Tout mais pas ça. Hihihi. Arrête. »

Malgré tout, cela ne déplaisait pas au châtain de partager de tels moments d'intimité avec l'être aimé. Il aurait voulu que personne ne vienne troubler cet instant, mais pourtant, Sôji se sentait comme observé. Sans doute cette photo sur le chevet de Sanosuke qui le perturbait, photo démontrant son amour faisant un accolade un autre homme lui ressemblant énormément : même taille, même corpulence, même couleur de cheveux aussi rouge qu'un piment, seul les yeux bleus de cette copie semblaient les différencier :

« Qui est cet homme ? demanda l'étudiant en prenant le cadre de sur le chevet.

- Pourquoi, il t'intéresse ? Je suis quand même mieux, non ?

- Idiot, je me demandais juste si vous étiez de la même famille. Vous vous ressemblez beaucoup.

- Effectivement, c'est mon grand frère Kazuki ². Il a un an de plus que moi et il tient une boutique de jeux vidéo.

- Vote ressemblance est incroyable, à part vos yeux, on dirait presque des jumeaux.

- On nous le dit souvent.

- Moi je n'ai pas de frère, je n'ai que deux grandes sœurs ³ que je ne vois pas beaucoup. Elles sont très occupées, dit tristement Sôji. S'il n'y avait pas Kondo-san dans ma vie, je pense que je me sentirais très seul. La fratrie, la famille, c'est très important tout ça. »

Sentant comme un élan de tristesse monter en son jeune amant, Sanosuke encercla sa taille de ses bras et l'attira contre sa poitrine avant de poser ses lèvres dans son cou et de lui chuchoter à l'oreille :

« Et maintenant, tu m'as moi pour oublier ta solitude. »

L'étudiant tourna sa tête pour embrasser son professeur, s'imaginant déjà dormir dans ses bras cette nuit, mais la sonnerie de son téléphone vint gâcher ses doux rêves de même que le baiser qu'ils échangeaient :

« Ton portable, lui fit remarquer Sanosuke.

- Ignore-le.

- Idiot, et si c'est urgent, dit le rouquin en prenant le téléphone. C'est Kondo-san, réponds.

- Allo, répondit bien malgré lui Okita.

- _Sôji, tout va bien_ ? demanda Kondo à l'autre bout du fil.

- Oui, Kondo-san, tout va merveilleusement bien. Je passe un agréable moment.

- _Sôji, je sais que ça ne va pas te plaire, mais je suis actuellement en bas de l'immeuble d'Harada-sensei. Pour ce soir, je veux que tu rentres_.

- Mais, pourquoi ? demanda Okita à présent abasourdi par cette demande. Je ne gène pas Harada-sensei, je veux rester avec lui.

- _Sôji, tu pourras en profiter ce week-end, mais je n'ai pas envie que tu ailles demain au lycée en partant de l'appartement d'Harada-sensei. On ne sait jamais, les rumeurs circulent vite, j'aimerai que votre relation reste secrète_.

- Mais…

- Il a raison Sôji, dit aussi Sanosuke, c'est plus prudent.

- _Sôji, demain c'est vendredi, je te laisserai profiter de lui tout le week-end, mais là je veux vraiment que tu rentres. Et puis j'ai bien envie de discuter avec toi. Je t'attends_…

- Je n'ai rien à vous dire, rétorqua le châtain tout en raccrochant au nez de son tuteur, après quoi il se mit la tête en ses mains.

- Qu'est-ce qui te met dans un tel état ? demanda la rouquin en frictionnant le corps tremblant de son amant. Le fait de me quitter ou le fait d'avoir mal parlé à Kondo-san ?

- Il a tant fait pour moi, il est comme mon père. Je n'aurais pas dû l'envoyer chier comme ça… Mais je ne veux pas partir Sano-san.

- Allons, je comprends les craintes de Kondo-san, il faut être raisonnable.

- Je t'aime, marmonna l'adolescent avant d'enfouir sa tête dans la poitrine de Sanosuke.

- Moi aussi, mais il faut y aller Sôji, ne fais pas le gamin. Je t'enverrai des messages ce soir, et demain c'est le week-end, alors nous pourrons plus profiter l'un de l'autre. »

Seules ces douces paroles parvinrent à réconforter Okita qui finit quand même par se rhabiller. Juste avant de sortir de l'appartement, alors qu'il avait déjà remis ses chaussures et s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte, le professeur passa l'un de ses bras autour de sa taille et posa son autre main sur la sienne. Ensemble, ils fermèrent leurs yeux et savourèrent ce simple contact qu'ils échangeaient, puis Sôji se retourna pour l'embrasser une dernière fois avec passion, espérant ainsi gardant le goût de ses lèvres dans sa bouche jusqu'au lendemain.

En bas, Kondo l'attendait devant les interphones. Sôji avança en hésitant, honteux de son comportement vis-à-vis de cet homme qui faisait tant pour lui. Ce dernier ne fit aucune remarque. Au contraire, il tendit les bas à l'étudiant qui s'y réfugia comme dans un lit douillet, et Kondo tapota son dos afin de lui faire comprendre qu'il ne lui en voulait pas.

En cet instant, Sôji se sentait comme le garçon le plus chanceux du monde pour avoir dans sa vie un père comme Kondo et un amant comme Sanosuke.

\******/

Saito titubait, le paysage semblait se brouiller devant lui, et c'était avec bien du mal qu'il réussissait à mettre un pied devant l'autre pour se rendre au lycée ce matin-là. Afin de se donner du courage, il se rappelait sans cesse qu'aujourd'hui était le dernier jour de la semaine et qu'il pourrait profiter du week-end pour se reposer et oublier cette horrible déception.

Son ventre gargouilla, il fallait dire qu'il n'avait plus rien mangé depuis le maigre bentô de la vielle à midi, et en plus il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit tellement son désarroi était grand. Ce matin, au lieu d'arborer l'allure de l'étudiant modèle, il traînait son sac et regardait régulièrement sa montre pour s'assurer qu'il n'était pas en retard. C'était bien la première fois depuis son entrée au lycée qu'il se permettait d'arriver juste à l'heure.

Devant le portail, Kaoru n'avait pas chômé en son absence, interceptant chaque étudiant suspicieux de troubler le bon ordre de l'établissement avec sa mine de petit diablotin. Cependant, Saito lui trouvait un air plus serein que d'habitude. Au moins quelqu'un qui allait mieux à défaut de lui qui fut pris d'un vertige et tomba un genou à terre devant le portail :

« Saito-senpai, s'écria Kaoru, vous allez bien ? Vous êtes bien pâle. Vous auriez dû rester chez vous si vous êtes malade.

- Ca… Ca va, je vais bien. Je suis juste un peu fatigué. Je travaille beaucoup en ce moment avec l'approche du concours. Mais ça va aller… »

A peine Saito eut-il dit cela qu'il fut pris d'un autre vertige plus intense cette fois. Son corps devint aussi lourd que du plomb, de même que ses paupières qu'il ne parvenait plus à garder ouvertes. Sa tête alla cogner le sol dur, pourtant l'étudiant aux yeux bleus se sentait trop faible pour ne serait-ce qu'esquisser une grimace de douleur. Comme la veille, il avait l'impression d'entendre des voix autour de lui.

_Saito-senpai Vite infirmerie Saito-kun, réponds Allongez-le_

Il sentit qu'on le transportait comme un sac, son corps subissant de désagréables secousses qui s'estompèrent quand enfin on le posa sur un matelas et qu'on le couvrit d'un drap propre. On lui prit sa tension artérielle et on lui piqua un doigt, probablement pour contrôler son taux de sucre sanguin. Le diagnostic tomba :

« Un hypoglycémie*, probablement conjuguée à une grande fatigue, dit la voix calme de Sannan. Ce n'est rien de bien grave, un bon repas et un gros dodo, et il sera de nouveau en pleine forme. »

Après cela, Saito s'endormit. Il ne sut combien de temps il voyagea au pays des rêves, toujours est-il qu'en se réveillant, il sentit une main chaude posée sur front avec une infinie douceur, main qui dévala ensuite le long de ses cheveux. Un frison lui parcourut l'échine mais il dégagea quand même cette main, refusant d'être touché par un autre que son professeur :

« Je suppose que tu m'en veux, Saito-kun »

Cette voix grave qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien le fit davantage frissonner. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit la mine grave et inquiète d'Hijikata penché sur lui. Ses joues s'empourprèrent immédiatement et ses yeux s'embuèrent. Voir cet homme lui faisait bien trop mal. D'ailleurs comment osait-il se présenter face à lui et prétendre qu'il s'inquiétait alors que ce n'était pas le cas. Il se fichait de lui, c'était sûr, et c'en fut trop pour la fierté de Saito qui, au lieu de se laisser aller, ravala ses larmes et tourna le dos à son professeur avant de lui répondre froidement :

« Je vais bien, juste un coup de fatigue. Laissez-moi maintenant.

- Saito-kun… »

La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit avec fracas et une boule d'énergie pénétra dans la pièce, se jetant immédiatement au chevet de Saito qui s'empourpra encore plus quand il reconnut son camarade de classe qui s'était déclaré à lui la vieille :

« Hajime-kun, est-ce que ça va ?

- Sôji, dit Sanosuke qui suivait tranquillement l'étudiant aux yeux verts, ne fais pas tant de tapage dans la chambre d'un malade.

- Harada-sensei ? Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ? demanda Saito incrédule.

- Et bien, Sôji ne tenait pas en place, il voulait absolument venir voir comment tu allais. Tu sais que tu nous as fait très peur quand tu t'es évanoui ce matin.

- Ce matin, mais quelle heure est-il ?

- C'est la pause de midi, répondit simplement le rouquin. Hijikata-sensei a annulé ses cours pour te veiller.

- Je voulais rester moi aussi, Hajime-kun, mais on m'a obligé à aller en cours. Hijikata-sensei est vraiment ignoble, il voulait te garder pour lui, le rabat-joie.

- Sôji… Je… bégaya Saito.

- Tu veux dire quelque chose ?

- Je suis désolé pour hier. Je suis parti sans même te donner de réponse claire, tu as dû le prendre très mal. Je suis touché des sentiments que tu me portes, mais… »

Malgré sa fierté, cette fois Saito ne parvint à se retenir. Des larmes silencieuses coulèrent le long de ses joues, traînées humides témoins de sa peine et qui furent essuyées par Hijikata. Le vice-principal arborait une mine triste. Lui qui se savait responsable de l'état de son petit élève, il n'était plus question de le laisser dans l'ignorance de ses manigances :

« Saito-kun, il y a une chose que tu dois savoir. »

En regardant de nouveau vers son camarade et le professeur de mathématiques, l'étudiant aux yeux bleus remarqua qu'ils se tenaient la main, augmentant son incompréhension, lui qui était encore persuadé que Sôji l'aimait :

« Mais Sôji, qui aimes-tu au juste ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais ?

- Hajime-kun, en fait c'est à moi de m'excuser. Je t'ai menti.

- Menti ! Toi aussi tu m'as menti, toi aussi tu as voulu me faire croire que tu t'intéressais à moi alors que ce n'était pas vrai.

- Laisse-nous t'expliquer Saito-kun, intervint Hijikata qui sentait l'énervement de son élève. C'est moi qui aie demandé à Sôji de te dire ça.

- Comment ! Pourquoi Hijikata-sensei ?

- Parce que ça fait partie du cours, Saito-kun. Si j'ai demandé à Sôji de te dire qu'il t'aimait, c'était pour te perturber, pour te faire ressentir ce que ça faisait d'avoir quelqu'un qui se déclare à toi. Crois-moi que Sôji n'était pas d'accord au départ, alors je lui ai fait un petit chantage.

- Un chantage. Sôji, tu as cédé à un chantage, je ne te savais pas comme cela, s'emporta encore plus Saito.

- Je suis désolé Hajime-kun. Crois-moi que ça ne m'a pas plu, mais j'aime tellement Harada-sensei. En échange de ma coopération pour les manigances d'Hijikata, j'ai pu avoir son adresse. »

Remarquant le mal-être de son amant, Sanosuke alla le prendre dans ses bras, embrassa ses cheveux et caressa sa main. Saito écarquilla les yeux, cette scène ne lui rappelait que trop bien les moments intimes qu'il avait lui aussi partagés avec Hijikata. C'en fut trop pour lui, les larmes dévalèrent encore plus sur ses joues et il alla prendre sa tête entre ses mains comme victime d'un affreux mal de crâne :

« Arrêtez, arrêtez de vous bécoter ainsi devant moi. Prenez un peu en compte les sentiments des autres, bande d'égoïstes. Vraiment, je déteste les gens comme vous.

- Saito-kun, calme-toi, dit Hijikata en tendant un bras vers son élève pour l'apaiser, mais ce dernier la repoussa brusquement.

- Vous aussi Hijikata-sensei, arrêtez d'être aussi prévenant, ne me donnez plus d'espoir alors que vous m'avez rejeté. Sortez tous les trois, s'il vous plait, je veux être seul pour le moment.

- Saito-kun, insista le vice-principal, tu n'as pas compris, tout ceci faisait partie du cours. Je t'apprends l'amour, ne crois pas que c'est tout beau et tout rose, ça a aussi son lot de souffrance. Mais sache Saito-kun que, autant ça a été dur pour Sôji de te faire une fausse déclaration, autant il m'a été difficile de te rejeter. Tu restes mon précieux élève, et j'ai encore bien des choses à t'apprendre. »

Hijikata avait dit cela en tendant de nouveau sa main vers son élève comme pour lui caresser la tête, mais ce dernier le repoussa encore une fois. Son visage en larmes exprimait une profonde rancoeur à l'égard des hommes présents avec lui dans la pièce. Ces hommes qui, juste là, il appréciait, ces hommes qui maintenant le dégoûtaient :

« Le cours, le cours, toujours ce fichu cours. Je ne représente rien d'autre à vos yeux, Hijikata-sensei ? Juste un pauvre étudiant en manque d'amour. Je ne veux pas de votre pitié, je ne veux plus de votre cours. Je ne veux plus le professeur, je veux l'homme, mais ça vous n'êtes pas en mesure de me le donner, n'est-ce pas ? »

Cette déclaration fut si soudaine qu'elle laissa le brun sans voix, et cela Saito l'interpréta par une affirmation de ses dires : Hijikata ne voulait pas de lui comme amant, Hijikata voulait simplement jouer au gentil professeur avec lui. Ses larmes redoublèrent, il les cacha dans ses mains et dicta aux trois hommes :

« Sortez, laissez-moi, je veux être seul. Partez.

- Hajime-kun…

- Allons-y Sôji, le coupa Sanosuke, laissons-le se calmer. Hijikata-sensei, vous devriez faire pareil.

- Saito-kun… Je suis désolé. » dit simplement le vice-principal en quittant la pièce, la tête baissée, laissant là son précieux élève seul et désemparé.

\********/

¹ _Manga shojo_ : Style de manga plus destiné à un public de jeunes filles et qui, le plus souvent, met en avant une relation amoureuse.

² _Grand frère Kazuki_ : Les sources disent que Sanosuke était le second fils d'un samourai, donc il avait au moins un frère aîné. Par contre, le nom Kazuki est de mon invention, je ne connais pas le vrai nom du frère de Sanosuke Harada. Vous vous souvenez que j'ai déjà énoncé ce personnage dans le chapitre précédent ?

³ _Deux grandes sœurs_ : Effectivement, Sôji était le petit deniers de trois enfants. Ses sœurs sont, Mitsu, la plus connue, et Kin.

* _Hypoglycémie_ : Taux sucre dans le sang en dessous de la normalité. Le bon taux étant à un milligramme par litre de sang, les hypoglycémies sont causées par un déficit alimentaire (ou chez les diabétiques traités par insuline) et se traduisent le plus souvent par une sensation de malaise, des sueurs, une irritabilité, sensation de faim, cela peut être grave si l'hypoglycémie est sévère. Si non corrigée, elle peut entraîner un coma et la mort (on meurt de faim quoi). Le traitement est simplement l'ingestion de sucre rapide (confiture, morceau de sucre…), ou si l'hypoglycémie est grave, par une perfusion.

Bien sûr, ici Sannan ne perfuse pas Saito qui pourtant dort, c'est juste que Saito n'a pas une grande hypoglycémie malgré tout. Une personne normale peut se priver de manger sans faire d'hypoglycémie car son corps puise dans ses réserves. Après, cela dépend des gens, certains sont plus sensibles que d'autre. Cela dit, il est rare que l'on en vienne à perfuser une personne qui n'a pas de diabète.


	8. Leçon 8 : Déception

**Leçon 8 : Déception**

Chizuru alla se cacher dans un couloir peu fréquenté, la respiration haletante à cause du stress et de la honte de ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Jamais elle n'aurait cru en arriver à une telle ignominie, jamais elle n'aurait pensé en venir un jour à épier le portable de son petit-ami :

« Il me cache quelque chose. Je dois découvrir de quoi il s'agit. »

Et sans attendre, elle regarda l'appareil et constata qu'Heisuke avait eu un appel en absence durant l'après-midi. Jusque là rien d'anormal, après tout sa mère avait très bien pu l'appeler pour lui dire quelque chose. Seulement voilà, le nom de l'appel en absence n'était pas identifié _Maman_ mais _Haruka_. Une fille ? Chizuru sentait déjà les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle ne se serait jamais pensée si jalouse.

Cette fameuse Haruka avait laissé un message sur le répondeur, aussi Chizuru s'empressa de l'écouter, espérant encore naïvement qu'elle se faisait des films, mais… :

« _Heisuke, mon chou, c'est Haruka. Je t'appelle pour te dire que tu peux venir quand tu veux pour tu sais quoi. J'attends ta visite, j'ai vraiment hâte de te voir_… »

La jeune fille ne put entendre la fin du message. Sa main tremblante lâcha le téléphone qui alla s'écraser au sol. Elle-même tomba à genoux, incapable ne serait-ce que d'émettre un son tellement son corps s'était paralysé suite à un tel choc. Plus que le fait qu'Heisuke la trompe, c'était surtout le fait qu'il lui mente qui la choquait le plus. Les larmes dévalèrent le long de ses joues sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire. De toute sa vie, la jeune fille n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir été si désemparée.

Devant ses yeux inondés apparut ce qui semblait être un mouchoir. Sans réfléchir, Chizuru le prit d'une main tremblante et daigna redresser la tête. Il n'y avait personne devant elle, mais plutôt à quelques mètres déjà, un étudiant qui lui tournait le dos et dont elle reconnut immédiatement la silhouette :

« Kaoru… Niisan ?

- Il est fort peu correct d'avoir un tel comportement dans l'enceinte du lycée. Dépêche-toi de me sécher ces larmes, dit simplement le jumeau de la jeune fille sans même la regarder. »

Chizuru allait de décidément de surprise en surprise. Ses larmes redoublèrent, mais cette fois de joie, heureuse de constater que son frère semblait lui avoir un peu pardonnée. Mais ce fut là un bien maigre réconfort comparé à ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Avec le mouchoir, elle essuya ses larmes, mais elle était encore incapable de se relever. Son corps se figeait de nouveau à chaque fois qu'elle pensait à son petit-ami, comme si ses muscles avaient cessé de lui obéir en même temps que son cœur avait cessé de battre :

« Je t'aime tant Heisuke-kun, pourquoi me faire une chose pareille ? » bégaya-t-elle avant de laisser échapper un nouveau flot de larmes.

Actuellement, Heisuke devait la chercher, mais elle n'avait plus envie de le voir, ni de lui parler, et encore moins d'étendre ses mensonges. La jeune fille comprit de suite que c'était là son premier chagrin d'amour.

\*******/

Même s'il refusait de le reconnaître, Kaoru ne pouvait nier ce pincement au cœur qu'il avait ressenti quand il avait vu sa jumelle genoux à terre, en larmes, et il devinait aisément qui était la cause de son mal. S'il n'était pas l'enceinte du lycée, il irait bien lui coller une bonne droite à cet Heisuke Tôdo.

Le chargé de discipline marchait vers le dojo mais s'arrêta au beau milieu du couloir. Etait-ce correct de la laisser comme cela ? La chance sembla cependant lui sourire. Devant lui, il aperçut un membre du comité de santé, Susumu Yamazaki, qu'il interpella :

« Pardonne-moi, mais je pense que quelqu'un a besoin de toi. Par là, indiqua Kaoru vers le couloir où se trouvait Chizuru. Je pense qu'elle a reçu un choc, tu ne voudrais pas l'emmener à l'infirmerie ? Elle ne peut pas rester comme ça au milieu du couloir, elle va attraper froid.

- Bien sûr, je m'en occupe, répondit le plus naturellement du monde le jeune étudiant de seconde année. »

Rassuré à son grand étonnement de savoir sa jumelle entre de bonnes mains, Kaoru reprit sa route vers le dojo quand il croisa tout à la fois son pire ennemi et ex-beau-frère : Heisuke Tôdo. L'envie de le cogner bouillonna dans ses veines, à un point tel qu'il dut serrer les poings jusqu'à enfoncer ses ongles dans la paume de ses mains. Le dit Heisuke passa à côté de lui, regardant dans tous les sens comme s'il cherchait quelque chose, puis il finit par lui demander :

« Kaoru, tu n'aurais pas vu Chizuru ?

- Pourquoi est-ce que je te répondrai ? Chizuru n'a peut-être pas envie de te voir, répondit le chargé de discipline en prenant son habituel ton satirique et sans même regarder son interlocuteur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Chizuru et moi, on s'aime !

- Tu l'aimes ! Ne me fais pas rire Tôdo. Si tu l'aimais vraiment, tu ne la mettrais pas un tel état. Je ne veux plus que tu t'approches d'elle, sinon tu auras affaire à moi.

- Quelle époustouflante métamorphose ! T'es schizo ou quoi ? Hier, tu n'avais de cesse de lui cracher dessus et maintenant tu joues les grands frères protecteurs. »

C'en fut trop pour Kaoru qui, touché dans son amour propre, leva le bras comme pour frapper Heisuke en plein visage. Ce dernier para le coup avant de le dévier et riposta, plaquant littéralement le jumeau de Chizuru contre le mur, tenant ses poignets au dessus de sa tête et rapprochant son visage du sien pour être sûr qu'il le regarde dans les yeux. Kaoru maugréa, il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à tant de force de la part d'Heisuke. Okita ne lui avait pas menti, ces petits bras contenaient tout à la fois puissance et agilité. Kaoru avait beau forcer, il n'arrivait pas à se défaire de son emprise :

« Kaoru. »

Il allait lui faire la leçon, lui clamer encore et encore son amour dépourvu de sincérité envers sa sœur… Pourtant, les yeux d'Heisuke ne dégageaient pas la moindre malhonnêteté. Même s'il ne l'appréciait pas, Kaoru reconnaissait en lui un homme à respecter pour ce qu'il était. Pour la fille qu'il aimait, pour Chizuru, il aurait tué, il en était persuadé. S'inquiétant à présent sur son propre sort, la tension de cette scène retomba soudainement quand on entendit un…

_Clic_

Ce simple bruit figea les deux adolescents sur place. En tournant leur tête, ils identifièrent ce qui semblait être l'objectif d'un appareil photo de téléphone portable pointé droit en leur direction, le dit portable appartenant bien sûr à Sôji Okita. Ce dernier ricanait derrière son écran, alors qu'il regardait avec satisfaction le cliché qu'il venait de prendre :

« Intéressant, dit-il, vos visages sot si proches qu'on croirait presque que vous allez vous embrasser. »

Heisuke tomba sous le choc. Embrasser Kaoru Nagumo, cette éventualité lui donnait plus que tout envie de gerber. Lâchant les poignets son ennemi, il partit, bras ballants, déambulant en direction des toilettes, lieu le plus sûr en ce qui le concernait. A tout moment, il pouvait très bien se mettre à dégueuler.

Des son côté, le chargé de discipline à présent libéré se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers Okita dans l'intention de lui confisquer son téléphone portable :

« Que pourrais-je faire d'une telle photo ? se demandait tout seul l'étudiant aux yeux verts. La diffuser sur internet ? La donner au club d'actualités du lycée ? La faire développer en plusieurs exemplaires et en coller un peu partout ?

- Donne-moi ton portable, railla Kaoru en voulant attraper l'appareil, mais Sôji leva son bras afin de le mettre hors de sa portée.

- Non, il est à moi. C'est Kondo-san qui me l'a offert, t'as pas le droit de me le prendre.

- Donne-le moi, répéta l'étudiant de première année en sautant pour tenter de l'attraper, maudissant sa petite taille. Efface cette photo.

- Hum, je sais pas. Je pourrais m'en servir pour faire un peu de chantage, le nargua une fois de plus Okita.

- Tu n'as donc aucune dignité !

- Essaie de m'attraper, et peut-être que je l'effacerai. »

Okita titilla encore plus ses nerfs en lui montrant la dite photo puis en partant en courant au travers des couloirs, Kaoru à ses trousses :

« Tu ne m'échapperas pas, Sôji Okita ? Tu écoperas déjà d'une sanction pour enfreint de l'article deux, alinéa un du règlement _: Il est interdit de courir dans les couloirs_.

- Mais n'es-tu pas aussi en train d'enfreindre le règlement, Kaoru-chan ?

- La ferme ! »

En passant dans le hall du lycée, Okita embarqua dans sa course Hijikata qui sortait justement du bureau d'accueil où il venait de signer son formulaire d'absence pour la matinée :

« Mais qu'est-ce que… s'étonna le brun qui ne comprit pas ce qui se passait.

- Courez Hijikata-sensei, courez. Nous sommes poursuivis par le diable en personne.

- La diable ! s'étonna le vice-principal qui courait bien malgré lui. Qu'est-ce que tu me racontes encore, Sôji ? C'est l'heure du cours de kendo…

- C'est pas le moment pour ça, on va tous mourir si on ne court pas. N'arrêtez de courir sous aucun prétexte, Hijikata-sensei. Moi je ne tiendrai pas longtemps, mais vous, vous devez vivre Hijikata-sensei. Pour Hajime-kun, pour Kondo-san, pour ce lycée qui a besoin de vous et qui paye Harada-sensei, pour les enfants du monde entier, et pour Bob Marley…

- Que dis-tu, Sôji ! Jamais je ne te laisserai. Kondo-san me tuera s'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit. Je te porterai sur mon dos s'il le faut mais on va s'en sortir ensemble, répliqua l'homme aux yeux violets pris dans cette grosse comédie à laquelle il croyait presque.

- Alors courrons, Hijikata-sensei.

- SÔJI OKITAAAAA. EFFACE-LAAAA ! hurlait derrière eux Kaoru en mode furie. »

Leur course se poursuivit jusqu'au stade du lycée où Shinpachi Nagakura était justement lui aussi en train de courir en compagnie de Kyûju Amagiri, ce dernier étant calme et droit, ne semblant nullement éreinté par ces nombreux exercices que lui imposait le professeur d'éducation physique :

« Oh, vous aussi vous venez courir avec nous ? demanda Shinpachi tout content. Plus on est de fous, plus on rit.

- Nagakura-sensei, que faites-vous là ? N'est-ce pas l'heure du cours de kendo ? demanda Hijikata.

- Si, mais je sèche exceptionnellement ce soir. Je me suis promis de faire tomber ce grand gaillard d'Amagiri-kun sur les genoux, et je compte bien y arriver cette fois. Allez les amis, on accélère.

- Oui, accélérons, nous sommes rattrapés par le diable, déclara Okita en doublant tout le monde.

- JE TE TIENS, OKITAAAAAAA, hurla Kaoru en dépassant le groupe, laissant derrière lui une traînée de poussière volante.

- Ah ça, c'est l'énergie de la jeunesse, s'extasia la professeur aux yeux bleus. Amagiri-kun, Hijikata-sensei, faisons de même, allons encore plus vite.

- Mais pourquoi est-ce que je me retrouve à faire du jogging ! » réalisa alors le vice-principal fort peu à l'aise de pratiquer un tel sport dans son costume.

\*******/

Susumu Yamazaki avait passé l'un de ses bras au travers des épaules de Chizuru Yukimura et la faisait doucement avancer jusqu'à l'infirmerie. La jeune fille se laissait faire, docile, la tête baissée, ses joues encore humides des nombreuses larmes qu'elle avait versées. Sans même l'examiner, Yamazaki décelait en elle un syndrome très connu chez les jeunes filles de son âge : une grande déception, probablement amoureuse. L'adolescence était une période bien difficile, et il arrivait souvent que des lycéennes terminent allongées sur l'un des lits de l'infirmerie pour cause de rupture sentimentale. Chizuru Yukimura, bien qu'intelligente et posée, ne faisait pas exception aux dures règles de ce monde :

« Chizuru. »

Parce que comme toute humaine, elle avait appris à aimer, et elle aimait un homme du nom d'Heisuke Tôdo. Ce dernier sortait justement des toilettes et vint précipitamment à leur rencontre, ignorant Yamazaki et posant ses deux mains sur les épaules de sa dulcinée :

« Je t'ai retrouvée, je me suis inquiété. Tu as disparu soudainement, où étais-tu passée ?

- … Chizuru restait muette, la tête baissée.

- Chizuru, est-ce que tout va bien ? Mais… tu pleures ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

Toujours mutique, la jeune fille enfonça son poing dans l'abdomen de son petit-ami. Un coup sans force, Heisuke se rendit compte qu'elle tenait son téléphone portable dans sa main. Elle voulait juste lui rendre, rendre tout ce qui lui appartenait, ne plus conserver aucun souvenir de lui qui lui faisait bien trop mal :

« Laisse-moi Heisuke-kun, je ne veux plus te voir, réussit-elle à articuler.

- Mais Chizuru, que dis-tu…

- VA-T-EN, hurla cette fois Chizuru, hors de ma vue Heisuke-kun. »

D'habitude si douce et si patiente, ces cris ne correspondaient en rien à la Chizuru qu'il connaissait. Ebahi, Heisuke ne trouva rien à redire. La fille qu'il aimait pleurait, criait, se faisait entraîner par un autre homme, mais pourtant lui resta paralysé au milieu du couloir, incapable de bouger, la bouche entrouverte :

« Chi… »

Quand il réussit enfin à se ressaisir et se retourner, Chizuru n'était plus dans son champ de vision. Combien de temps était-il resté immobile ? Quelle heure était-il ? Pouvait-il encore aller en l'entraînement de kendo ? Et par le diable, qu'y avait-il dans son téléphone ?

En écoutant ses messages, Heisuke comprit. Il avait plus que tout envie d'aller retrouver Chizuru et lui expliquer qu'il ne s'agissait là que d'un gros malentendu, mais ça aurait été lui révéler ses manigances. Il approchait du but, il n'allait quand même pas tout gâcher maintenant. Sinon, à quoi auraient servi toutes ces cachotteries ? Pour quelles raisons se serait-il privé de quelques minutes supplémentaires passées avec Chizuru ? Non, il devait continuer, aller à l'encontre de ce que son cœur lui disait, se rendre à ce rendez-vous improvisé :

« Encore un peu, juste un tout petit peu. »

Se disait-il pour se convaincre, et ce malgré les grosses larmes qui perlaient aux coins de ses yeux.

De son côté, Yamazaki avait allongé Chizuru et l'avait couverte d'un drap. La jeune fille lui tournait le dos et semblait encore sangloter en marmonnant le nom de celui qui avait été son petit-ami, celui qu'elle aimait encore malgré le mal qu'il lui faisait. L'étudiant de seconde année n'était pas très doué avec les mots, aussi il se contenta de poser quelques secondes sa main sur l'épaule de sa patiente avant de la laisser seule et de rejoindre Sannan qui était en train de discuter avec Saito dans le bureau. Ce dernier avait repris des couleurs et ses cernes avaient en partie disparu. Pour autant, cela n'empêchait pas le fait qu'on distinguait encore clairement un émotionnel instable chez lui :

« Le concours d'écriture est lundi, c'est cela ? demanda Sannan. Tu devrais tirer profit du week-end pour te reposer, Saito-kun.

- C'est ce que je compte faire, répondit l'étudiant aux yeux bleus.

- Mais bon, un petit fortifiant ne peut pas te faire de mal, reprit l'infirmier en mettant sa main dans la poche de sa blouse et en y ressortant une fiole au liquide rouge suspect. Que dirais-tu de prendre cette boisson énergisante que j'ai confectionnée.

- Euh, blêmit immédiatement Saito à la vue de l'étrange breuvage. Ca ira merci, j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut à la maison…

- C'est la boisson numéro un sur le marché, encore mieux d'un pack de Red Bull ¹. Tu pourras faire deux-cent fois le tour de ton quartier en sprint et assurer toute une nuit de galipettes sans ressentir la moindre fatigue.

- Euh, Sannan-san, dit Yamazaki dans une tentative de sauver ce pauvre Saito Ce produit est encore expérimental…. »

Lentement, Sannan tourna son cou, et uniquement son cou vers son assistant. On ne voyait même plus ses yeux derrière ses lunettes où la lumière se réfléchissait. Yamazaki sentit des gouttes de sueur dans son dos. Lui qui côtoyait régulièrement l'infirmier savait qu'il ne fallait en aucun cas le contredire quand il était dans cet état :

« Que disais-tu, Yamazaki-kun ? demanda le lunetteux avec une voix à vous donner des frissons d'horreur.

- Euh… Rien… »

Saito décida de profiter de ce bref détournement d'attention pour déguerpir en vitesse de l'infirmerie, adressant une prière intérieure à ce pauvre Yamazaki qui venait de lui sauver la vie.

En sortant dans la cour, il crut qu'on lui avait administré une drogue, probablement dissimulée dans le repas que lui avait offert Sannan. Vraiment, voilà maintenant qu'il souffrait d'hallucinations. Mais jusqu'à quel degré l'amour allait-il le rendre fou ? En face de lui, Hijikata, dan son habituel costume noir, était en train d'effectuer un jogging en compagnie du professeur Nagakura et de ce membre du conseil des élèves : Kyûju Amagiri. Mais n'était-ce pas l'heure de l'entraînement de kendo ? Il n'était vraiment pas dans les habitudes du professeur de littérature de le rater, et encore moins pour pratiquer une autre activité physique à la place.

Saito regarda sa montre, l'entraînement avait déjà débuté, il était trop tard pour lui de s'y rendre aujourd'hui. De toute façon, il savait d'avance que le bienveillant Kondo ne l'aurait jamais fait pratiquer après son malaise.

L'étudiant arrangea son sac sur son épaule et commença à marcher pour rentrer chez lui. Même sa dernière patrouille de la journée pour s'assurer que personne n'était en train d'enfreindre le règlement, même cela il n'en avait plus envie. Marchant lentement, ses yeux s'attardèrent sur son professeur toujours en train de courir, regrettant presque qu'il ne porte pas un moulant petit short de sport.

Ils n'étaient pas si loin l'un de l'autre, Saito aurait très bien pu jeter son sac et se mêler à eux. Prendre la main d'Hijikata, se laisser entraîner dans cette course folle, oublier ses principes de droiture et s'amuser pour une fois. Ou bien Saito aurait pu attendre qu'ils aient terminé et préparer une serviette afin que le brun puisse essuyer sa sueur. Se voir gratifier d'un sourire, se voir invité chez lui pour qu'ils puissent s'embrasser, peut-être même qu'Hijikata accepterait de se laisser laver… Saito rougit, voilà maintenant qu'il imaginait des scènes osées avec son professeur. Les picotements dans son corps reprirent, de même qu'une tension entre ses jambes. A chaque fois, c'était pareil, il n'y avait que son professeur pour lui faire de tels effets. Saito reconnaissait que les moments intimes qu'il avait partagés avec Hijikata lui manquaient. Il aurait aimé continuer dans ce sens, mais ce n'était pas à lui de faire le premier pas, ce n'était pas à lui de réparer ce semblant de relation qu'ils avaient eu, sa fierté ne le lui permettrait pas. Si le vice-principal était un homme, alors c'était lui d'assumer la responsabilité de ses actes.

Saito secoua la tête. Il avait un concours à préparer, il ne devait pas s'attarder dans la contemplation d'un homme bien plus âgé et qui en plus l'avait humilié, avait joué avec lui en donnant l'excuse de cours particuliers. Détournant les yeux, il passa le portail, sa raison l'emportant sur sa passion, et ce malgré ses crampes dans ses cuisses. Il le sentait, ses jambes et son coeur voulaient le faire courir jusque dans les bras de son professeur :

« Je suis assez fort, je n'ai pas besoin de lui… » se dit-il en ravalant ses sanglots qui menaçaient encore de déborder puis en se retournant, espérant naïvement qu'Hijikata était derrière lui en train de courir pour tenter de le rattraper. Sa déception s'exacerba, la rue était aussi vide de monde qu'un combini² le jour de Noël.

\******/

Kaoru s'appuya contre une murette, complètement essoufflé. Au final, tout ce qu'il avait fait était de galoper après ce vaurien de Sôji sans même réussir à lui faire effacer la terrible photo de lui et Heisuke Tôdo. Maintenant, il avait perdu la trace de l'étudiant de seconde année aux yeux verts, et en plus toute cette histoire ridicule lui avait fait manquer le cours de kendo. Peut-être devrait-il en parler au principal… :

« Ah, mais j'oubliais que ce sale gosse est le fils adoptif du principal. »

Kaoru avait encore du mal à parler tellement il était à bout de souffle. Vraiment, même avec tous les efforts du monde, ses petites jambes n'avaient pas réussi à rattraper Okita. Cette constatation blessa encore plus son ego. Lui qui essayait de changer, d'accepter sa nature de garçon, il réalisait encore que le ciel n'avait pas été clément et ne lui avait pas donné un corps très masculin. C'est blessé dans son amour propre que le jeune adolescent se laissa glisser le long du mur, sa tête entre les mains. Ce n'était qu'une course-poursuite qu'il venait de perdre face à Okita, mais pour lui, ça avait plus de signification. Quand arriverait-il à battre ce type ? Quand arriverait-il à se prouver qu'il pouvait se comporter comme un homme, un vrai :

« Laissez-moi, je vous ai donné tout ce que j'avais »

Kaoru crut distinguer la voix d'une jeune fille, et ses paroles faisaient clairement comprendre qu'elle n'était pas en train de passer un agréable moment. Son étiquette de membre du conseil de discipline reprenant le dessus, l'étudiant de première année oublia ses émois, afficha de nouveau son visage de petit diablotin, puis il se remit sur ses deux jambes et se dirigea vers la source des bruits.

\********/

Sôji regardait Kaoru de par la fenêtre de salle des professeurs. C'était là qu'il s'était caché pour échapper à la furie de ce grognon qui décidemment ne comprenait rien à l'humour et n'avait toujours pas compris qu'il n'était pas assez sournois pour divulguer des photos de lui travesti en fille ou prêt à embrasser un autre homme. Mais Kaoru s'emportait tout le temps et tellement facilement, Sôji ne lasserait jamais de le taquiner.

De son point de vu, il put voir son bouc émissaire se laisser glisser au sol, la tête entre les mains. Aussi taquin qu'il pouvait l'être, Sôji ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de culpabilité. Peut-être qu'il devrait ménager les nerfs de ce pauvre Kaoru de temps à autre. Après tout, il n'avait pas eu une vie si facile, et n'avait pas été soutenu contrairement à lui qui avait ses sœurs mais surtout Kondo, Sanosuke, et même ce démon d'Hijikata.

L'étudiant aux yeux verts était tellement concentré sur la contemplation de Kaoru qu'il n'entendit pas la porte de la salle des professeurs s'ouvrir et des pas qui s'approchaient de lui. Les flancs sans défense d'Okita furent la cible des doigts du professeur qui s'en donna à cœur joie, prenant même l'audace de passer ses mains sous la chemise de son uniforme. Sôji gesticula, peu amusé par cette personne qui tripotait cette partie très sensible de son corps. Quoi qu'il en advienne, il devait se retenir de rire afin de ne pas dévoiler un de ses plus grands points faibles, mais bien vite la personne derrière lui intensifia ses chatouillis et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

« C'est pas la peine de te retenir, je sais que tu crains là. »

Reconnaissant cette voix comme appartement à l'amour de vie, Sanosuke Harada, Sôji se détendit et laissa finalement échapper un rire franc, gigotant encore pour échapper aux doigts sans pitié de Sanosuke. Se retrouvant à plat dos sur le sol froid, le professeur de mathématiques s'allongea complètement sur lui et cessa enfin sa terrible torture pour l'embrasser. Sôji passa immédiatement ses bras autour de son cou et releva la tête pour répondre à ce baiser. Sous sa chemise, les mains du rouquin se firent de plus en plus baladeuses, faisant gémir l'adolescent qui demanda :

« Vous n'avez pas peur de faire ça ici ? Et si quelqu'un rentrait ?

- On est vendredi, tout le monde est déjà parti à cette heure. Même Kondo-san a annulé l'entraînement de kendo parce qu'il n'y avait personne.

- Ca veut donc dire qu'on a tout notre temps, Sano-san, sourit malicieusement Sôji tout en déboutonnant la chemise de son amant.

- Espèce de canaille. Parce que c'est toi, je n'arrive pas à me retenir.

- Je suis à toi Sano-san, fais de moi ce que tu veux.

- Tu sais les risques que tu encours si tu me dis ce genre de chose, sourit à son tour Sanosuke tout en bougeant ses doigts devant les yeux de son petit étudiant pour bien lui faire comprendre ce à quoi il pensait.

- Tout sauf des chatouilles, s'empressa de rectifier Sôji.

- Oh, et moi qui trouvait ça amusant, dit le rouquin et se penchant pour reprendre possession des lèvres de son amant. »

Okita ne se soucia plus de Kaoru, ce dernier ayant déjà quitté sa murette pour se rendre vers la source des cris de détresse.

\*******/

¹ _Reb Bull_ : « _Red bull donne des ailes »_. Tout le monde connaît cette boisson énergisante à la taurine ? Même si personnellement, je ne me sens pas spécialement plus éveillée après en avoir bu, en plus le goût n'est pas terrible…

² _Combini_ : Supérette ouverte 24h/24, très courant au Japon

**Note de l'auteur** : Merci d'avoir lu.

Il n'y a quasiment pas, pour ne pas dire pas de HijiSai dans ce chapitre. Ca me manque de ne pas les écrire, mais je compte bien me rattraper au prochain chapitre. Quand j'ai commencé cette fic, ça devait se concentrer sur Hijikata et Saito, mais finalement, les autres ayant aussi pris leur importance, je ne peux pas négliger leur partie. La dernière scène de ce chapitre, c'était plus pour le fun, mais je tenais à l'écrire. J'ai été particulièrement inspirée.


	9. Leçon 9 : Surprise

_**Leçon 9 :**__ Surprise _

Dans un coin reculé du lycée Hakuouki, une jeune fille de bonne famille et élève de l'établissement était plaquée contre le mur, ses membres tremblants face aux deux hommes plantés devant elle, ces derniers bien décidés à ne pas la laisser tranquille. Grands, imposants, de troisième année, ils ne lui avaient pas laissée le choix et l'avaient emmenée de force. Cela arrivait régulièrement depuis le début de l'année, et chaque jour un peu plus, l'étudiante de regrettait d'avoir choisi cet établissement pourtant réputé bon. Ce qui aurait dû être une douce vie lycéenne remplie de rêves de jeunes filles dans la fleur de l'âge s'était transformée en cauchemar hebdomadaire :

« Allez Sen, ma chérie, dit l'un des hommes, tu as sûrement plus à nous donner. T'es une fille de bonne famille, tes parents ont du fric.

- Je vous ai dit que je vous avais donné tout ce que j'avais pour aujourd'hui. Je vous ai donné comme d'habitude, alors laissez-moi maintenant, se défendit tant bien que mal l'étudiante aux longs cheveux châtains et yeux violets.

- C'est plus assez, tu sais que le prix du shit a augmenté ! Il nous faut une augmentation de bien vingt à trente pour cent supplémentaire.

- Bande de tarés, vous allez devenir mongols avec toutes ces drogues que vous prenez. Comment des déchets de votre espèce ont pu rentrer dans ce lycée ? demanda Sen avec hargne, en ayant plus qu'assez des cas sociaux comme ces garçons.

- Quoi, qu'est-ce que tu dis, pétasse ? Tu crois que tu nous fais peur ! Très bien, puisque t'a plus de fric, on va te faire payer en nature. Allez viens là ma belle, beugla l'un des deux gars en prenant la jeune fille par la taille et l'attirant contre lui, montre-moi tes nichons.

- Hé, on s'en prend un chacun, pesta l'autre jaloux.

- Lâchez-moi, bande de porcs, ne me touchez pas avec vos mains sales. »

Mais Sen avait beau se débattre comme une furie, elle n'avait pas assez de force pour échapper à l'emprise des deux adolescents de troisième année. Tandis qu'un lui tenait les poignets, l'autre s'affairait à déboutonner la chemise de son uniforme. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Elle avait honte de sa faiblesse, de son statut de fille riche, de même qu'elle était horrifiée à l'idée d'être vue et touchée par une bande de scélérats sans honneur.

Quoiqu'il en advienne, elle ne devait pas leur montrer à quel point elle était effrayée. Ravalant ses larmes, elle serra les dents et arbora un visage sévère et défiant, même si en son fort intérieur, elle priait pour que quelqu'un vienne à son secours :

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? Vous n'avez pas honte de vous attaquer à deux à une fille plus jeune ? Vous n'avez donc pas de couilles, bande de lâches. »

Sen rouvrit les yeux, pensant que ses prières avaient été exaucées, que le ciel lui avait envoyée un sauveur…. Mais bien vite ses espoirs retombèrent quand elle vit ce jeune garçon probablement du même âge qu'elle, petit et gringalet. C'était ce minus son sauveur ? A coup sûr qu'il allait se faire démolir en un rien de temps.

Un de ses agresseurs la lâcha pour la confier à son copain et s'approcha du nouvel arrivant tout en frottant un de ses poings dans son autre main :

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, enfoiré ? Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire, minus ? Je vais te bousiller ton joli minois et te faire ravaler ton sourire sadique moi, tu vas voir, provoqua l'agresseur de Sen.

- Essaie donc pour voir, Ryuichirô Ikeda. J'ai vu ta photo dans les dossiers d'étudiants à problèmes. Toi et ton copain, Daigo Yoshioka, des troisièmes années, vous avez déjà des antécédents de délinquance dans ce lycée au cours de vos précédentes années. C'est incroyable que vous soyez encore là en troisième année. Si jusque là, on a su se montrer clément avec vous, sachez que je ne suis pas aussi patient que Saito-senpai. Je vais vous montrer ce qu'est la discipline.

- Ta gueule, sale môme. »

Si Kaoru n'était pas encore capable de battre Sôji Okita au kendo ou à la course, il n'en était pas moins qu'il savait se défendre, notamment grâce à des prises d'aïkido. Sans difficultés, il analysa les mouvements incoordonnés du délinquant, esquiva ses coups pour enfin finir par le plaquer au sol, un de ses bras en torsion afin de lui faire mal et l'empêcher de bouger :

« Aïe, aïe, aie… se plaignit l'étudiant de troisième année.

- Si je tords encore plus ton bras, tu peux lui dire adieu. Et plus jamais tu ne tripoteras ou ne voleras à des jeunes filles.

- Aïe, laisse-moi. Ok, on l'ennuiera plus.

- Je vous laisse partir pour cette fois, bande de mauviettes, mais commencez à vous chercher du boulot. Ne croyez plus pouvoir mettre les pieds dans ce lycée. Ce que vous aviez l'intention de faire est impardonnable, les avertit Kaoru sans se délier de son sourire de sadique.

- Putain mec, mes vieux vont me tuer si je me fais renvoyer. C'est toi qui m'a entraîné là-dedans, dit l'autre qui tenait encore Sen.

- Et toi là, lâche-là, elle ne mérite pas que tu la touches avec des mains sales. Maintenant partez ou je vous bute, compris !

- Putain, trembla le second presque paralysé par ce regard de tueur, fais chier, laisse mon pote, on se casse. »

Si ça n'en tenait qu'à lui, Kaoru se serait encore bien amusé à les effrayer au point qu'ils en pissent dans leur froc. Aussi détraqué dans son comportement qu'il pouvait l'être, le travesti savait encore reconnaître les notions du bien et du mal, et plus que tout, il ne supportait pas ce genre de gros bras sans honneur qui s'en prenait à des personnes sans défense.

Les deux délinquants s'en allèrent la queue entre les jambes. Kaoru attendit qu'ils ne soient plus dans son champ de vision pour s'assurer que la jeune fille allait bien. Cette dernière se trouvait déjà juste à côté de lui en train de l'inspecter des pieds à la tête. Le chargé de discipline fit un mouvement de recul. Depuis que Chizuru avait tenté de lui arracher ses bijoux de famille, il n'appréciait pas trop les contacts rapprochés avec des personnes du sexe opposé.

La demoiselle ne fit guerre attention, continuant son inspection. Kaoru rougit, de gène et de honte. Maintenant qu'il la voyait de plus près, il remarqua qu'elle mesurait quelques centimètres de plus que lui. Qu'avait-elle à le reluquer de la sorte ? Allait-elle se moquer de sa petite taille ? :

« Hé, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda l'étudiant aux yeux marron dans une tentative de se sortir de cette situation embarrassante.

- Ouah, s'extasia cette fois Sen, mais t'es super fort. On le croirait pas en te voyant, mais t'es la preuve vivante qu'il faut pas forcément être grand et baraqué pour mettre la pâté aux méchants. Je suis impressionnée.

- Euh, rougit encore Kaoru qui n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on le complimente. Tu sais, ce n'était pas grand-chose. Et puis c'était ces gars qui étaient faibles…

- Mais en plus, cette classe que t'avais, j'en reste scotchée, le coupa l'étudiante qui n'écoutait même pas ce qu'il disait. Tu sais, je suis souvent embêtée par des types comme ça parce que mes parents ont de l'argent. Il me faut un garde du corps comme toi. Dis, tu veux ? Tu viendrais me chercher le matin et tu me raccompagnerais le soir. Allez, c'est décidé, on va faire comme ça …

- Hé, ne décide pas toute seule, s'emporta Kaoru.

- Mais je te paierai, bien sûr, précisa Sen en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

- J'ai pas besoin d'argent, sache qu'on ne m'achète pas ! Si t'es une fille de bonne famille, tes parents n'ont qu'à engager un garde du corps qualifié. Qu'est-ce que tu crois, petite, j'ai pas que ça à faire moi !

- Petite ! Parce que tu t'es vu, minus. T'as pas honte qu'une fille te dépasse ?

- Et toi, t'as pas honte qu'un garçon plus petit te défende ?

- Allez, steuplaiiiiiiiiiiit, insista Sen en tirant sur la manche du chargé de discipline.

- Mais lâche-moi, enfin !

- Mais essaie de me comprendre, j'ai pas envie de dire à mes parents que je suis harcelée, sinon ils demanderont immédiatement mon transfert dans une école privée et pour fille. Je veux rester dans ce lycée.

- Et tes parents ne vont pas trouver louche qu'un garçon fasse tous les jours le chemin de l'école avec toi ?

- Mais non, je leur dirai que tu es mon petit-ami. »

Kaoru rougit une fois de plus, détourna la tête puis commença à partir, prenant un air encore plus irrité que d'habitude, même s'il ne s'agissait là que de la traduction de son embarras. Son cœur battait à la chamade. Lui qui, quelques instants plus tôt, se demandait comment il pourrait prouver qu'il était un vrai garçon avec sa corpulence, cette demoiselle venait de lui dire ce qu'il avait envie d'entendre depuis des années.

Ils marchaient, côte à côte, il ne la regardait pas, elle ne le lâchait plus. Elle continuait à lui parler, à insister pour qu'il devienne son garde du corps, à lui demander ses coordonnées genre numéro de téléphone, adresse mail, facebook... Tout en ronchonnant, Kaoru lui demanda de lui montrer où est-ce qu'elle habitait, espérant que ce soit loin, espérant passer encore davantage de temps avec elle.

\*******/

Il allait venir, c'était sûr, il viendrait, comme tous les soirs. Encore un peu, il allait l'attendre encore un petit peu.

Chikage Kazama ne tenait pas place dans le bureau du conseil des étudiants. A tout moment, il regardait l'heure, puis la cours de par la fenêtre. Aucune trace de son compagnon Kyûju Amagiri, celui-là même qui disait qu'il l'aimait, qui tous les soirs le raccompagnait chez lui. Or là, il ne l'avait plus revu depuis la fin des cours, mais faisait-il ? L'heure tournait, le lycée allait bientôt fermer et Amagiri ne venait toujours pas le chercher. Ce n'était pourtant pas dans ses habitudes de tarder, lui si sérieux et ponctuel.

Kazama regarda son téléphone, aucun message, aucun appel. Il tenta de l'appeler, il ne décrochait pas. Pour la dixième fois au moins, il lui envoya un message pour lui dire de se dépêcher. Il n'aimait pas attendre, mais d'ailleurs pourquoi l'attendait-il ? Il connaissait très bien le chemin pour rentrer chez lui, alors il n'avait pas besoin d'Amagiri !

Le blond prit son sac pour s'en aller mais s'arrêta alors qu'il avait la main sur la poignet. Et si Amagiri finissait quand même par venir. Peut-être avait-il eu un empêchement ? Une bagarre dans les couloirs par exemple, ou peut-être qu'un professeur avait soutiré son aide. Il ne serait pas correct de s'en aller. Non, il allait l'attendre. Kazama jeta ses affaires et s'allongea sur le canapé, observant la trotteuse de la pendule, guettant le moindre bruit de pas, repensant à tous les moments qu'il avait passés dans cette pièce en compagnie du rouquin. Amagiri était tendre et sincère, et il ne manquait jamais de lui répéter combien il l'aimait, combien il était heureux de pouvoir passer du temps avec lui. Kazama, lui, ne lui avait jamais dit. Il ne pensait pas aimer Amagiri en retour, mais en même temps, il ne pouvait s'imaginer dans les bras d'un autre homme, ou même dans ceux d'une femme, tout comme il ne supportait pas de voir le rouquin porter plus d'attention à une autre personne que lui. L'étudiant écarquilla les yeux. Et si son compagnon était en train de le tromper ? Et s'il avait trouvé un autre homme ou une femme ? Après tout, il était assez populaire, les lycéennes s'extasiaient devant son corps baraqué et son côté très galant. Mais Amagiri l'aimait, non ? Ce n'était pas son genre de se laisser tenter par une autre créature, à moins qu'il ne se soit joué de lui. Non, Amagiri ne ferait pas ça, il était bien trop honnête.

Kazama se rongea les doigts, regarda encore la pendule, puis fit de nouveau les cent pas dans la pièce. Il sentit une boule d'angoisse se former dans son ventre, chose bien inhabituelle chez cet adolescent gâté. Lui qui avait toujours tout eu, lui qui se moquait du prix des choses, qui se fichait de perdre un jouet, un habit ou n'importe quoi d'autre. Ses parents avaient largement les moyens de lui payer ce qu'il voulait, lui, le fils unique de la puissante famille Kazama. Pour la première fois de sa vie, l'étudiant de troisième année ressentait l'angoisse de perdre quelque chose, de perdre un être cher :

« Merde Amagiri, qu'est-ce que tu fous ! persifla-t-il tout en enfonçant la tête dans son oreiller. Je veux te voir. »

Kazama se surprit de ces mots, mais pourtant il ne pouvait le nier. Amagiri lui manquait. Contre lui, il serra l'oreiller, se recroquevilla, répéta encore et encore le nom de son amant. Avec ses doigts fins, il alla toucher son visage et ses lèvres, mais cela ne lui donnait pas la même sensation que quand c'était le rouquin qui le lui faisait. Sa main descendit plus bas, mais même à ce niveau là, il n'y avait qu'une personne qui savait y faire. N'y tenant plus, Kazama balança l'oreiller, se leva, et partit à sa recherche, laissant ses affaires dans la salle du conseil des étudiants. Il fit le tour du lycée, arpenta l'ensemble des couloirs, explorant dans chaque salle de classe, chaque sanitaire, chaque escalier. Rien, l'établissement était vide de monde, l'ensemble des étudiants étant déjà rentrés chez eux en cette veille de week-end.

Kazama alla se plaquer contre un mur puis se laisser glisser au sol, ses yeux fixant le plafond :

« Amagiri, tu es déjà parti, c'est ça ? Tu en avais assez de me raccompagner tous les soirs ? Tu en avais marre que je te traite comme un jouet ? Si c'est le cas, pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit. »

Des sensations négatives s'emparèrent du blond. Manque, solitude, tristesse. Réalisant qu'il venait peut-être de perdre Amagiri, il alla poser sa tête sur ses genoux et réfléchit. Pouvait-il envisager un quotidien sans le rouquin à ses côtés ? Sans sa voix grave et douce, sans ses petites attentions débordantes d'amour, sans ses baisers enivrants et ses touchers excitants. Quelqu'un saurait-il reproduire chez Kazama un tel sentiment de bien-être ? D'ailleurs quelqu'un voudrait-il remplacer Amagiri ? Le rouquin l'aimait, mais pourquoi au juste. Il était égocentrique, prétentieux, détestable. Chikage le savait, il n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis au sein du lycée. Alors si Amagiri le laissait lui aussi tomber, que lui restait-il :

« Moi qui croyait te posséder, je me rends compte que j'aurai dû prendre plus soin de toi, réalisa-t-il. Pardon, pardon Amagiri. »

Kazama resta prostré au milieu du couloir jusqu'à ce que ce que quelqu'un vienne lui secouer l'épaule. Il s'agissait du surveillant Kai Shimada qui faisait sa dernière ronde pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait plus personne dans l'établissement. En le voyant, le blond ne cacha pas sa déception :

« Kazama-kun, je vais bientôt clôturer le portail, il faut rentrer chez toi.

- Non, j'attends Amagiri. Il va venir.

- Je dois fermer le lycée. Si tu veux l'attendre attends-le dehors. Mais tu sais, je n'ai vu personne, il doit être parti.

- Vous êtes passé partout ?

- Oui, bien qu'il ne soit pas impossible qu'on se soit loupé au détour d'un couloir. C'est pour ça que je fais plusieurs tours. Va l'attendre dehors, si je le vois, je lui dirai que tu le cherchais.

- … D'accord, finit par céder Kazama. Je vais chercher mes affaires dans la salle du conseil des étudiants et je m'en vais. Désolé de vous retarder.

- Euh… Ce n'est rien, s'étonna le surveillant qui connaissait pourtant la réputation de _sale gosse_ de Chikage Kazama. »

Avec lenteur, la tête baissée, le blond marcha au travers des couloirs, ne regardant guère devant lui. En ouvrant la porte du bureau du conseil des étudiants, ses prunelles écarlates tombèrent sur celles bleus ciel de son amant. Il cligna des yeux, pensant que ses désirs lui faisaient avoir des hallucinations, pourtant la vision ne disparaissait pas :

« Ama… giri, bégaya le président encore peu convaincu de la présence de son amant dans leur bureau.

- Ah, te voilà Kazama. Désolé pour le retard, mais Nagakura-sensei m'a accaparé pour me faire faire des exercices, je ne suis pas arrivé à m'en détacher. J'imagine que tu es en colère parce que je t'ai fait attendre. Tu aurais dû rentrer.

- Rentrer… Tu oses me dire que j'aurai dû rentrer alors que depuis la première année, je t'attends tous les soirs sans exception ! s'emporta la blond. Pourquoi crois-tu que je t'attends à ton avis ? Parce que nous avions convenu que nous rentrerions toujours ensemble. Je suis peut-être un sale gosse de riche, mais je ne faillis pas à une promesse, surtout pas une promesse faite à la personne que j'aime… »

Kazama coupa court à ses paroles. Amagiri en resta abasourdi, croyant avoir mal entendu. Le blond rougit et baissa la tête. Son cœur battait à la chamade, encore une première pour ce jeune homme arrogant et sûr de lui. Chikage, qui jusqu'ici se pensait maître de tout, était en train de réaliser qu'il ne contrôlait pas ses sentiments pour le rouquin. Ce dernier sourit une fois la surprise passée, considérant ce jour comme le plus beau de sa vie, remerciant le ciel de lui avoir accordé ce dont il rêvait le plus : une déclaration de son amour.

Amagiri se rapprocha du blond puis releva sa tête en le prenant par le menton. Kazama arborait une belle teinte rosée et ses yeux dérivaient vers le bas. Son visage lui donnait l'air d'un enfant prit en faute, le rendant complètement adorable. Amagiri n'en sourit que davantage, ses grands doigts touchant son visage fin, le président sentit encore plus son cœur palpiter. Le souffle lui manquait, sa poitrine se comprimait, il avait besoin d'une bonne bouffée d'air, de l'air d'Amagiri. Poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, mélanger leurs haleines et leur langue. Et tout ça alors qu'il l'avait simplement effleuré du bout des doigts. Qu'allait-il devenir lorsque qu'Amagiri commencerait à intensifier ses touchers :

« Kazama… Amagiri hésita puis dit finalement. Chikage, tu viens enfin de réaliser tes sentiments pour moi. »

L'entendre l'appeler par son prénom redoubla son trouble. Sa voix grave lui donna des frissons tout comme son souffle sur son visage écrevisse. Les doigts chauds d'Amagiri caressèrent une de ses oreilles et Kazama ferma les yeux en réprimant un gémissement, rougissant de plus belle. Il était pourtant habitué, alors pourquoi les sensations étaient plus fortes aujourd'hui ? Franchement, il réagissait exactement comme une adolescente amoureuse :

« Chikage, je t'aime.

- … Moi aussi… Kyûju, réussit à articuler Kazama tout en gardant les yeux fermés tellement il avait honte.

- Chikage, regarde-moi.

- Pas question ! »

Le président sentit le bout des lèvres d'Amagiri se poser sur les siennes, pour autant il ne l'embrassa pas, ce qui accentua encore plus l'impatience du blond :

« Ouvre les yeux et je continuerai.

- Enfoiré, tu le fais exprès ! maugréa le président avant de révéler ses iris rouges et de tendre ses lèvres vers le rouquin. Embrasse-moi. »

Et Amagiri ne se fit pas davantage attendre, ne souhaitant pas froisser son petit prince capricieux. Alors qu'il faisait pénétrer sa langue dans la bouche du blond, il le porta dans ses bras, l'allongea sur le canapé, caressa son visage tandis que sous lui, Kazama passa ses bras autour de son cou et ses jambes autour de sa taille, se serrant contre lui, contre l'homme qu'il aimait.

Et pendant ce temps-là, Shimada qui continuait sa ronde aperçut comme une larve verte étendue sur le sol, larve qui ressemblait fortement au professeur de sport Nagakura et qui baragouinait :

« Je l'aurai un jour, je l'aurai ¹. »

\********/

Tous les jours de la semaine, même le samedi, Saito se levait relativement tôt. Dormir était une perte de temps, il avait à faire entre ses révisions, l'entretien de la maison et ses écrits qui faisaient partis intégrante de sa vie. Ce matin-là encore, le jeune étudiant aux yeux bleus était assis derrière son bureau et faisait quelques exercices de maths. Pour l'heure, il avait abandonné l'écriture, ne trouvant plus l'inspiration. Le cours d'Hijikata l'avait plus embrouillé qu'autre chose. Si ça continuait ainsi, il pourrait effectivement renoncer à l'épreuve. Le professeur de littérature avait réduit la seule chose dont il était fier : son inspiration. Pourtant, Saito ne regrettait en rien ces moments passés auprès de l'homme aux yeux violets. Comme il aurait aimé que ce cours ne se termine jamais :

« Hijikata-sensei… Je crois que je vous aime. »

Avec Hijikata, Saito avait appris à aimer, et chaque fois qu'il pensait à son professeur, son coeur se serrait. Posant son stylo sur le bureau, il se prit la tête entre ses mains. Lui qui appréciait la solitude, aujourd'hui, il avait plus de tout envie de voir quelqu'un, voir son professeur. Toujours, Saito espérait toujours qu'il viendrait le chercher.

Un bruit de moteur dans l'allée menant à chez lui sortit le jeune homme de ses réflexions. Pendant un instant, son cœur se gonfla d'espoir, pensant qu'il s'agissait de son professeur. Ses illusions retombèrent quand il reconnut cette automobile noire appartenant à ses parents. Les voilà qui rentraient après trois semaines d'absence. Saito ne s'attendait pas à les voir, d'ailleurs il n'avait pas très envie de les voir. Mais bon, il allait faire comme d'habitude et tout irait bien. De toute façon, ils ne restaient jamais longtemps.

Autrefois, la mère de Saito était un simple styliste, et son père travaillait dans une boutique de vêtements, jouant parfois les modèles. C'est grâce cet univers vestimentaire qu'ils se sont rencontrés, aimés, puis se sont mariés et ont mis au monde deux enfants. Après que leurs progénitures aient commencé à se suffire à eux-mêmes, les deux adultes se sont montés dans le projet fou de fabriquer leur propre marque, et ce grâce au talent créatif de la mère et aux compétences commerciales du père dans ce domaine. Un rêve commun, quoi de plus beau après avoir mené une vie de couple et de parent exemplaire. Seulement, alors que les démarches longues pour débuter ce genre de projet aboutissaient enfin, la femme tomba accidentellement enceinte d'Hajime, ne s'en rendant compte que bien trop tard pour se permettre d'avorter. La naissance de leur petit dernier retarda leur projet. Ils commencèrent à se disputer, déchargeant aussi leur colère sur leur benjamin. Saito n'avait certes jamais été battu, mais des méchancetés, il en avait entendus, le rendant fragile, timide, peu sûr de lui.

Maintenant, ses parents allaient et venaient, cette maison leur servant de lieu où ils pouvaient se poser. Dans ces moments-là, Hajime les accueillait, leur servait du thé, préparait leur bain, leur repas… Bref, il se comportait comme un vrai domestique, ainsi ses parents ne pouvaient rien lui dire. Aujourd'hui encore, il alla leur ouvrir la porte, les salua et les débarrassa de leur veste :

« Bienvenu à la maison ², dit-il simplement en guise de politesse, mais les deux adultes ne lui répondirent pas. »

Saito ne demandait jamais comment s'était passé leur travail. Ses parents lui avaient toujours dit que cela ne le regardait pas et ne le concernait en rien. Aussi, il avait cessé de poser de poser des questions, leur relation s'arrêtant aux formules de politesse :

« Chéri, dit la femme, donne le paquet à Hajime. »

Sans qu'il ne s'y attende, Saito se retrouva avec un carton dans les bras. Il pensa alors qu'il devait y avoir une erreur. Se parents lui faisaient certes des cadeaux à son anniversaire, mais en dehors de cette occasion, absolument rien, ce qui le laissa perplexe :

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda timidement Saito.

- Un ensemble, répondit sa mère, ma dernière création. On doit la présenter à des clients aujourd'hui. On mange avec eux à midi et tu viens avec nous.

- Moi ? s'interloqua l'étudiant, c'était bien la première fois que ses parents proposaient de l'emmener avec eux au travail.

- Un de nos mannequins est malade, et on ne trouve personne pour le remplacer. On a donc pensé à toi, Hajime. T'es plutôt bien foutu, tu sais que tu pourrais facilement faire du mannequinât avec ta silhouette. T'en penses quoi, ça te ferait de l'argent de poche, et on pourrait te pistonner, proposa sa mère qui semblait sur le point de lui tendre le contrat près à signer.

- Ah mais, je ne suis du tout qualifié pour ce genre de travail, plaida le jeune homme qui n'avait pas du tout envie de se retrouver sous le flash des photos et qui se savait incapable de faire semblant de sourire.

- Et alors, tout s'apprend. On va te présenter à tes futurs collègues, ils te diront tout ce qu'i savoir. C'est pas bien compliqué. Sois reconnaissant de cette chance qui s'offre à toi. On te nourrit et on te loge, tu pourrais aussi faire un effort de ton côté. »

Hajime n'osait leur dire que, comme il était leur fils, il était normal qu'ils l'entretiennent jusqu'à sa majorité. Ca ne le gênait pas vraiment de travailler en dehors des cours et ainsi décharger ses parents, mais vraiment, il aimerait éviter de se retrouver sous les projecteurs. Là n'était pas son domaine. Comment échapper à cela maintenant ? Des idées sournoises comme celle de s'empiffrer pour prendre du poids traversa son esprit, même s'il ne put s'empêcher de penser :

« _Hijikata-sensei appréciera-t-il que je prenne du poids_ ? »

Il préférait encore être jeté sous les flashes plutôt que de perdre l'estime de son professeur. Une fois de plus, son cœur se serra, comme il avait envie de le voir :

« Hajime, sers-moi un thé, ordonna sa mère, puis tu me prépareras mon bain. Je dois me préparer pour midi. Toi aussi, coiffe-toi, tu ressembles à un porc-épic.

- Oui maman. »

Saito s'exécuta sans rechigner, espérant qu'on ne l'accaparerait pas trop longtemps. Avec tout cela, il ne pourrait plus travailler ses cours et préparer l'épreuve de lundi. Comment s'était-il retrouvé dans cette situation alors que cela faisait dix-sept ans que ses parents se fichaient complètement de sa personne ? Ils se réveillaient maintenant qu'ils avaient besoin de lui. Même s'ils étaient ses géniteurs, ces gens dégoûtaient le jeune homme. L'idée de s'enfuir par sa fenêtre et de courir jusqu'à l'appartement de son professeur effleura son esprit, mais il n'avait ni envie de subir les représailles de ses parents, et encore moins d'impliquer Hijikata dans ses problèmes familiaux. A contrecœur, il s'habilla, se coiffa, restant dans sa chambre jusqu'à que ses parents lui ordonnent de descendre.

Alors qu'il allait monter dans leur voiture, peu motivé et intimidé à l'idée d'aller à la rencontre de tant de gens et de professionnels d'un domaine qu'il ne connaissait pas, une voix grave se fit entendre derrière lui :

« Excusez-moi. »

Saito se raidit, reconnaissant cette voix. Son cœur palpita, il ne pouvait y croire. Hijikata, son professeur, était là, un sourire bête sur le visage :

« C'est bien ici qu'habite Hajime Saito ? demanda le brun.

- Qui êtes-vous ? questionna à son tour la mère du jeune homme d'un ton qui laissait fort à deviner son impatience. Hajime n'est pas disponible pour sortir avec ses copains aujourd'hui.

- Oh pardon, reprit Hijikata, je ne me suis pas présenté. Je m'appelle Toshizô Hijikata, et je ne suis pas un ami mais le professeur de Saito-kun. Vous ne m'avez pas vu à la rencontre parents-professeurs ? A moins que vous n'étiez pas là.

- Nous avons beaucoup de travail, et là nous n'avons pas le temps. Si vous êtes venu pour nous parler de l'orientation ou je ne sais quoi encore d'Hajime, prenez rendez-vous.

- Mais non, ce n'est pas cela. Vous savez, Saito-kun a aussi beaucoup de travail. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que lundi il passe le concours national d'écriture. Il représente notre lycée, alors j'en attends beaucoup de lui. Je suis son professeur de littérature, et je suis venu le chercher pour lui donner des cours particuliers intensifs. Il ne nous reste plus beaucoup de temps, il va falloir travailler d'arrache-pied, Saito-kun, ça prendra sans doute tout le week-end.

- Mais de quel droit vous vous permettez ! On s'en fiche de ce concours inutile. Là, on a besoin d'Hajime, alors laissez tomber votre cours, dit la mère en poussant presque son fils dans la voiture.

- Non, contra immédiatement Hijikata, je le prends avec moi. Il n'a rien à faire avec vous. »

Puis sans demander son reste, le brun alla agripper le bras de son élève et l'entraîna avec lui jusqu'à sa voiture qu'il avait garée un peu plus loin dans sa rue :

« Hijikata-sensei, lâchez-moi, vous allez avoir des ennuis ! protesta Saito.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, répliqua l'homme aux yeux violets.

- Hey vous, tonnèrent derrière eux les parents du jeune homme, vous n'avez pas le droit de faire ça. C'est du kidnapping, nous allons porter plainte.

- Mais voyons, je ne le kidnappe pas, je vous le ramènerai, expliqua calmement Hijikata tout en jetant littéralement le jeune homme dans sa voiture. Saito-kun prépare un concours, il est de mon devoir de l'aider, parce que je suis son professeur. »

Après quoi, le brun démarra sa voiture, laissant là les deux adultes complètement pantois. La mère pesta puis monta dans son véhicule en marmonnant « _Il sert à rien ce gosse, laisse tomber chéri, on y va._ ».

De son côté, Saito, bien qu'heureux de revoir son professeur, ne savait que dire tellement il était embarrassé. Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Il était parti pour jouer les modèles à contrecœur, et le voilà maintenant dans la voiture de son professeur. Ce dernier avait allumé une cigarette, espérant que la nicotine le calme. Les parents du jeune homme et leur air hautain l'avaient vraiment énervé. Il ne vivait pas bien loin, mais il tourna dans les rues sans réfléchir, n'interrompant ni le silence, ni leur balade. A côté de lui, Saito avait baissé la tête, ses doigts froissaient son pantalon et sa langue n'émettait pas le moindre son.

Après plusieurs minutes, n'en pouvant plus de cette ambiance pesante, le brun lança sa cigarette par la fenêtre, puis au feu rouge suivant, il leva le frein à main, tira sur le bras de Saito pour l'attirer vers lui et poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. L'étudiant écarquilla les yeux, ne réagissant pas. Hijikata insista, l'embrassa encore, sa main appuyant sur la tête son petit élève, sa langue caressant ses lèvres fermées. Le feu passa au vert, mais Hijikata n'interrompit pas son baiser. D'une main, il activa les feux de détresse puis passa son bras autour du corps svelte de Saito pour l'attirer davantage vers lui, sans cesser de l'embrasser.

Saito se pinça la cuisse, puis esquissa une grimace de douleur. Il ne rêvait, pas. Des larmes de joie coulèrent le long de ses joues, le feu de la passion monta de nouveau en lui. Ses mains agrippèrent la veste de son professeur, ses yeux se fermèrent et enfin, sa bouche s'ouvrit à lui, telle une fleur sous le soleil printanier.

\**********/

¹ "_Je l'aurai un jour, je l'aurai_ ": Petite référence à la pub pour les assurances _Maaf_.

² _Bienvenu à a maison_ : Au Japon, il est coutume que, quand quelqu'un rentre chez soi, il annonce son arrivée par un _Taidaima_ (qu'on peut traduire par _Je suis rentré_), et les personnes présentes dans le domicile répondent par _Okaeri_ (qu'on peut traduire par _Bienvenu à la maison_).

On entend souvent ces formules dans les animes, et on en dit aussi (pas les mêmes), quand on quitte le domicile pour sortir.


	10. Leçon 10 : Réconciliation

**Leçon 10 : Réconciliation**

Ce matin-là, Chizuru sortit de chez elle après avoir entendu quelqu'un sonner. Seulement, il n'y avait absolument personne devant le portail. En revanche, un carton avait été déposé. En regardant de plus près, la jeune fille constata qu'il lui était destinée. Dessus, un simple mot avait été laissé : « _Joyeux anniversaire Chizuru, voici mon présent_ ». L'adolescente sursauta. Avec tous ces émois, elle avait complètement oublié que c'était son anniversaire aujourd'hui et qu'elle fêtait ses seize ans. Il y a plusieurs semaines, elle s'était imaginée passer cette journée avec Heisuke. Elle aurait donné à son père l'excuse qu'elle sortait avec des amies, puis ils se seraient simplement promenés main dans main, auraient mangé une glace, se seraient embrassés… Des larmes perlèrent à nouveau aux coins de ses yeux. Toute la nuit, Chizuru avait pleuré la perte de son premier amour. Elle ne put s'empêcher de regarder cette maison voisine à la sienne, son cœur se serra de nouveau. Pourrait-elle réussir à surmonter cette épreuve ? Heisuke était son premier amour, elle ne pouvait pas si facilement tirer un trait dessus même après ce qu'il lui avait fait :

« Chizuru, qu'est-ce tu fais ? Les premiers patients vont arriver. » tonna la voix de son père.

La jeune fille ramassa le carton relativement léger et le monta jusque dans sa chambre avant de l'ouvrir. Il contenait des vêtements à sa taille, très beaux et très féminins, apparemment déjà portés mais très bien entretenus. Chizuru s'interloqua, qui pouvait lui avoir envoyée cela ? Elle fouilla encore et trouva au fond du carton ce qui semblait être un vieux dessin d'enfant froissé, plié, déchiré, recollé avec du scotch, et sur lequel on pouvait encore distinguer deux petites filles se tenant la main. Elle pleura à nouveau, nostalgique, reconnaissant ce qu'elle avait elle-même dessiné des années auparavant et dont elle était persuadée qu'il avait depuis longtemps fini au fond d'une poubelle. Au dos la feuille, la même écriture que sur l'étiquette disait : « _Je te pardonne cet affront d'autrefois, à condition que tu mettes ces vêtements_ » :

« Kaoru-nissan… » articula Chizuru en serrant le dessin contre son coeur. Toutes ces années, tu l'avais gardé, ce cadeau que je t'avais fait. Au fond, tu ne m'as jamais vraiment détestée, n'est-ce pas ? »

Après cette longue nuit de peine, la jeune fille réussit enfin à sourire. Elle plongea ses mains dans le carton et en ressortit une belle robe rouge qu'elle enfila par-dessus un manche longue blanc, avant de descendre aider son père de meilleure humeur.

Pendant ce temps-là, dans la rue non loin du domicile des Yukimura, un jeune garçon s'était caché derrière une poubelle et s'assurait que sa jumelle avait bien pris possession du carton qu'il venait de déposer. Le voilà débarrassé de tous ces vêtements féminins, il venait encore de franchir une étape pour devenir un homme, et c'est pas peu fier qu'il reprit le chemin menant à chez lui. Dans sa poche, il entendit la sonnerie de son téléphone. Sen, qui avait finalement réussit à lui soutirer son numéro et son adresse mail, venait de lui envoyer un message et il crut exploser quand il le lut : « _Après-midi shopping ?_ ». Kaoru ne manqua pas de lui répondre qu'il n'avait pas que ça à faire de s'occuper d'une sale gamine capricieuse mais termina quand même son message par un « _Je viens te chercher à quelle heure_ ? ».

\******/

Depuis le baiser, ils se s'étaient plus parlés jusqu'à ce qu'Hijikata gare sa voiture sur le parking de son immeuble et vienne ouvrir la portière à son petit élève. Il lui tint la main dans l'ascenseur et les couloirs, le gaucher ne protesta pas, ayant trop peur de le perdre une fois de plus, n'osant ni lui parler, ni le regarder. De son point de vue, l'homme aux yeux violets percevait parfaitement les joues rouges de Saito. Il sourit, vraiment ravi de retrouver son étudiant favori, si adorable surtout quand il faisait son timide.

Hijikata tourna la clé dans la serrure et incita son petit élève à rentrer dans son appartement. Ce dernier s'inclina légèrement et émit un ténu « _Désolé pour le dérangement ¹_ » avant d'avancer dans la pièce principale, non sans avoir au préalable enlevé ses chaussures.

Une fois la porte de l'appartement refermée, Hijikata n'hésita pas et alla lui enlacer les épaules par derrière, le faisant se raidir :

« Saito-kun, comme tu m'as manqué, dit l'homme aux yeux violets en soufflant dans la nuque de son élève, lui provoquant des frissons.

- Hijikata-sensei… Je ne suis pas très doué pour exprimer ce que je ressens, mais je suis heureux, très heureux que vous soyez venu me chercher. Vraiment, vous m'avez sorti d'un mauvais pas.

- Alors, ça veut dire que tu ne m'en veux plus ? »

Saito se retourna pour aller se blottir contre son professeur. Ses bras à la fois minces et costauds enserrèrent la taille du brun et sa tête reposa sur sa poitrine. De cette position, l'adolescent crut percevoir les battements du cœur d'Hijikata, réguliers et apaisants. Il ferma les yeux et profita de la douce chaleur qui émanait de ce corps, se sentant à son tour étreint par l'adulte :

« Mon Saito-kun, comme j'ai eu peur de te perdre.

- Hijikata-sensei, est-ce correct que je sois ici ? Je ne veux vraiment pas vous causer d'ennuis.

- Comment ça ? s'interloqua le brun.

- Je veux dire, Itô-sensei est bien votre voisin, non ? S'il découvre que je suis chez vous, qui sait ce qu'il pourrait faire. Je ne veux pas que vous ayez des ennuis à cause de moi. »

Hijikata embrassa le front de l'adolescent avec douceur avant de se défaire de son étreinte et de se diriger vers un meuble du salon. D'un tiroir, il sortit un cahier qu'il tendit à Saito, ce dernier le reconnaissant immédiatement :

« C'es mon carnet d'idées, je croyais l'avoir perdu.

- Mon Saito-kun, tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour moi, lui sourit encore Hijikata en lui caressant les cheveux et une oreille, faisant encore plus battre le cœur de son élève. Je suis désolé, je t'ai menti quand je t'ai dit qu'il nous soupçonnait. Itô-sensei est bien mon voisin, et l'autre jour il est venu chez moi juste après que tu sois parti. En fait, il était simplement venu me donner ce cahier pour que je puisse te le rendre. Tu l'avais fait tomber dans le couloir. Je lui ai simplement expliqué que je t'aidais à préparer le concours d'écriture, il n'a pas cherché à savoir plus. Il ne se doute de rien quant à nous deux, je peux t'en assurer.

- Vraiment ? tenta encore de se rassurer le jeune homme aux yeux bleus.

- Et puis, Itô-sensei est bien trop bête pour comprendre quoi que ce soit, ajouta Hijikata en faisant la grimace, laissant bien deviner ce qu'il pensait de son voisin. »

Saito sourit discrètement, à présent heureux de retrouver le professeur qu'il connaissait, rassuré de ne pas être en rendez-vous d'affaire avec ses parents :

« Hijikata-sensei, je vous remercie réellement, vous m'avez sauvé, dit l'adolescent.

- Comment ça ?

- Vous savez, si vous ne m'aviez pas arraché à ma famille, je serai actuellement en train d'être photographié de partout. Mes parents m'ont fait porté cette tenue pour que je joue les modèles.

- Tu veux dire, être mannequin ?

- Oui, mes parents sont en train de créer leur propre marque de vêtements. Jusque là je ne savais rien de l'avancée de leur travail, et puis au fond cela ne m'intéressait pas, mais aujourd'hui ils avaient décidé d'office de faire de moi un modèle pour leur création. Si vous saviez à quel point cette idée me tordait le ventre. S'ils veulent que je travaille un peu pour les délester, je le ferai, mais par pitié, je ne veux pas me retrouver sous les flashes des appareils photos. »

Hijikata recula d'un pas pour examiner son petit élève des pieds à la tête, ce qui une fois de plus fit rougir ce dernier. La mine fâcheuse qu'arbora le professeur effraya quelque peu le jeune étudiant. Allait-il lui reprocher d'avoir fui sa famille, d'être trop introverti, trop peu socialisé ?

Le brun se rapprocha de nouveau de lui, et cette fois ce fut Saito qui recula d'un pas. Sans qu'il ne s'y attende, Hijikata agrippa son habit et tira avec force dessus. On put entendre les coutures se déchirer et le tissu céder :

« Hijikata-sensei, qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

- Jouer les modèles, et puis quoi encore ! Je n'autoriserai jamais personne à te regarder sous tous les angles. Seul moi a ce privilège. Et c'est quoi cette tenue de très mauvais goût ! Ce n'est pas ton genre d'être aussi décontracté, Saito-kun. Toi, tu ne portes que des vêtements classiques.

- Mais c'est mes parents qui… tenta de plaider l'adolescent mais il fut coupé par son professeur.

- Et aussi, c'est quoi tout ce gel dans tes cheveux, fit Hijikata en ébouriffant la tignasse de son élève, sans compter cette horrible odeur de parfum qui se dégage de toi.

- Mais je vous l'ai dit, ce n'est pas moi…

- Allez, enlève-moi tout ça, le coupa une fois de plus Hijikata en tirant tellement sur le textile qu'il se déchira complètement, faisant apparaître Saito le torse et les jambes à l'air. Je vais te mettre au bain pour t'enlever cette horrible odeur de parfum et ce gel dans les cheveux.

- Ah, Hijikata-sensei, sursauta Saito qui était soulevé par l'adulte, posez-moi, je peux marcher. »

Mais le professeur n'écoutait pas les plaintes de son élève qu'il portait comme un sac sur son épaule, admirant au passage ses jambes minces et blanches qui gigotaient. Le brun dut résister à l'envie de faire glisser un de ses doigts le long de ses mollets et de ses cuisses, témoigner ainsi de la douceur de la peau de Saito et de la sensibilité de son derme. Hijikata avait envie d'aller lui chatouiller les pieds et l'intérieur des cuisses, entendre tout à la fois le rire et les gémissements de l'adolescent qui emballaient son cœur et embrasaient ses hormones.

L'homme aux yeux violets résista à toutes ces tentations au prix de bien des efforts, jeta son élève dans la baignoire vide et commença à ouvrir l'eau :

« Hijikata-sensei, je ne peux pas entrer dans le bain sans m'être lavé avant ². Merci de me prêter votre salle de bain, je vais me débrouiller…

- Non, je m'en occupe, l'interrompit une fois de plus Hijikata en prenant le pommeau de la douche et en l'aspergeant.

- Ah, arrêtez Hijikata-sensei, s'écria Saito en tentant de se protéger du jet d'eau tiède. Je n'ai pas d'affaire de rechange… »

Cette fois, Hijikata coupa court aux plaintes de son élève en allant serrer son corps svelte contre le sien et en embrassant ses lèvres humides. Le brun fit peser tout son poids sur Saito qui s'allongea complètement dans la baignoire, faisant tremper ses oreilles.

Le jeune homme aux yeux bleus eut vite fait de se sortir de sous l'eau pour à son tour passer ses bras autour du cou d'Hijikata et accroître l'intensité de leur baiser. A nouveau, leur langue s'entremêlèrent, leur gémissement firent écho dans la salle de bain, et cette fois Hijikata ne résista pas. Une de ses mains quitta la taille de Saito pour descendre vers ses cuises et les caresser du bout des doigts. Le jeune homme sous lui mit la tête en arrière, incapable de retenir un soupir de plaisir qui lui déchira la gorge et résonna dans la pièce :

« Hijikata-sensei…

- Saito-kun, mon Saito-kun, si tu savais comme j'aime toucher ta peau, dit sensuellement le brun tout en dévorant la gorge de son élève. Si tu savais comme j'aime te sentir contre moi. Toi seul me fait cet effet-là, je peux te le garantir. Saito-kun, me donnes-tu le droit d'explorer encore plus chaque partie intime de ton corps ? »

Saito crispa ses doigts sur la chemise trempée de son professeur puis rapprocha son visage pour l'embrasser encore une fois. L'eau coulante continuait de remplir la baignoire, la chaleur de la pièce exacerbait la sensibilité et l'excitation de l'adolescent qui avait le visage aussi rouge qu'une fraise bien mûre. Ses yeux s'embuèrent, tout comme les miroirs de la pièce, et l'étudiant alla cacher son visage dans l'épaule de son professeur :

« Hijikata-sensei, je vous aime, hoqueta-t-il avant de laisser échapper un sanglot, cette déclaration faisant écarquiller les yeux au principal concerné qui ne s'attendait à ce que le timide Saito lui avoue ses sentiments.

- Saito-kun…

- Je vous aime, répéta l'étudiant, ne m'abandonnez pas, je vous aime.

- Mais Saito-kun, tu dis que tu m'aimes alors que tu ne sais même pas ce que c'est que l'amour, lui rappela le brun.

- Vous vous trompez, vous m'avez enseigné ce qu'est l'amour. Maintenant je le ressens là, se justifia le jeune homme en posant sa main sur son coeur. Croyez-moi, je vous en prie, je vous aime, je vous aime, je vous aime…

- Chut, d'accord d'accord, je te crois, calme-toi. »

Hijikata caressa quelque peu les cheveux de son élève avant de lui faire redresser la tête et de s'emparer à nouveau de ses lèvres. Habilement, il ôta ce qu'il restait de la tenue de Saito, lui-même se débarrassa de sa chemise et fit coller sa peau contre celle de l'adolescent, torse contre torse, lèvre contre lèvre. L'étudiant s'accrocha à lui en lui griffant presque le dos, alors pour se venger Hijikata lui chatouilla son ventre. Saito rit, gesticula, sortit de la baignoire pour échapper aux attaques de son professeur mais ce dernier le suivit jusque sur le sol de la salle de bain. Ses mains allèrent de nouveau explorer les cuisses lisses et blanches de l'adolescent, chacun de ses touchers l'embrasant encore plus.

Saito crut qu'un volcan s'apprêtait à rentrer en irruption dans son bas ventre… et le dit volcan laissa effectivement apparaitre une coulée blanche et collante qui fit sourire le bourreau et rougir la victime.

Le brun n'avait pas l'intention d'en rester là, aussi il alla de nouveau embrasser son élève avant de lui proposer :

« On prend notre bain ensemble ? »

Les joues de Saito s'empourprèrent encore plus, tant et si bien qu'il ferma les yeux, détourna la tête et articula un quasi-inaudible « _Oui_ ». Malgré cette timidité, Hijikata eut bien du mal à enlever le reste de ses vêtements puisque Saito ne voulait pas le lâcher. L'adolescent avait trop peur de le perdre maintenant qu'ils s'étaient réconciliés. Jamais, plus jamais il ne voudrait le quitter.

\*********/

Chizuru sourit tout en tendant une ordonnance à une personne âgée venue consulter son père pour un problème de constipation. La jeune fille savait déjà que le médecin grognerait dans sa barbe inexistante, trouvant stupide qu'on vienne le voir pour un problème de selles alors qu'un simple passage chez le pharmacien aurait suffit. Pourtant, l'adolescente savait que ce vieil homme avait plus besoin de parler. Parler de sa femme qu'il avait perdu, parler de ses enfants qui ne venaient pas le voir souvent, parler de ses inquiétudes quant à son avenir, la constipation n'étant qu'un prétexte pour se sortir de chez lui.

Autant Chizuru voyait en son père un très bon médecin, autant elle le trouvait complètement dénué d'humanisme. Les problèmes psycho et sociaux, il n'en avait que faire. Pour lui, seul comptait le physique, ce qui désolait sa fille qui, elle, accordait une très grande importance au relationnel. D'ailleurs Chizuru espérait devenir psychologue ou éducatrice, et Heisuke l'encourageait toujours sur cette voie.

Chizuru mit une de ses mains devant sa bouche pour contenir un sanglot. Heisuke, voilà qu'elle pensait encore à lui, voilà que son cœur semblait se déchirer pour au moins la dixième fois de la matinée. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'ils se disputent juste avant son anniversaire ? La jeune fille commençait à regretter de s'être emportée de la sorte, d'avoir tiré des conclusions si vite. Après tout, cette fameuse Haruka était peut-être de la famille d'Heisuke.

La voie sévère de son père coupa court aux réflexions de l'adolescente qui sursauta :

« Chizuru, ne traîne pas. Il reste encore un patient dans la salle d'attente.

- Oui papa.

- Et après celui-là, on fermera le cabinet. Pour ton anniversaire, je t'invite à manger dehors, ma fille.

- Oh, merci papa, je commençais justement à mourir de faim, mentit Chizuru qui en fait avait l'estomac noué et qui aurait préféré passer ce jour en compagnie de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Je vais de suite chercher le patient. »

Le docteur Yukimura disposait d'une camera et d'un écran qui lui permettait de voir les personnes restantes dans la salle d'attente. On ne pouvait cependant identifier le dernier patient de la matinée. Ce dernier, apparemment un jeune garçon de petite taille, avait mis une capuche et baissait sa tête. De cette manière, impossible de voir son visage.

Comme à son habitude, Chizuru sourit poliment, prête à émettre son énième « _Suivez-moi, je vous prie_ », mais cette fois elle n'en eut pas le temps. A peine eut-elle ouvert la porte de la salle d'attente que le patient en sortit subitement, se dirigeant vers le cabinet tout en entraînant la jeune fille avec lui. Chizuru paniqua, pensant avoir affaire à un criminel, et tenta de se dégager. La poigne qui retenait sa main était certes ferme, mais pourtant elle ne lui faisait pas mal :

« Qui êtes-vous ? tonna la voix de Kôdo Yukimura. Lâchez ma fille.

- Pardonnez-moi Yukimura-san, dit la voix du patient, une voix masculine que Chizuru reconnut de suite, lui donnant les larmes aux yeux, mais je voudrais vous emprunter votre fille quelques instants. »

Sans lâcher la main de Chizuru, l'individu enleva sa capuche, confirmant ainsi les soupçons de la jeune fille qui sentit les larmes dévaler le long de ses joues :

« Heisuke-kun…

- Toi, petit impertinent, railla le père de la jeune fille. Quel toupet tu as de venir ici ! Je te l'ai déjà dit, laisse ma fille tranquille, elle ne te mérite pas.

- Yukimura-san, je comprends votre hostilité. Vous êtes le père de cette jeune fille, vous vous inquiétez pour elle et pour son avenir. C'est vrai que je ne suis pas un garçon brillant et que j'affectionne particulièrement les jeux vidéos, activité que vous jugez dépourvue d'intellect. Mais sachez que j'aime Chizuru de tout mon coeur, et que je serai prêt à tout pour elle. Et je pense que Chizuru m'aime aussi.

- Ma fille n'est pas assez stupide pour perdre du temps avec un imbécile comme toi. »

Heisuke ignora la dernière remarque de son futur beau-père. Il se tourna vers sa dulcinée qui sanglotait toujours, lui prit son autre main et lui dit tout en douceur :

« Chizuru, je t'aime, je veux que tu le saches. Je ne sais pas ce que tu t'es imaginée, mais Haruka n'est rien de plus que ma tante, la sœur de ma mère. Elle n'a pas d'enfant, et comme je suis son seul neveu, elle est très voire même trop affectueuse avec moi.

- Heisuke-kun… bredouilla Chizuru qui reniflait sans cesse, regrettant son comportement de la veille. Je t'aime, je t'aime tellement…

- Chizuru, ne dis pas de telles absurdités, s'indigna le père de la jeune fille. Ce garçon est un bon à rien. Regarde, il te fait pleurer. Et toi imbécile, tu n'as pas honte de venir la troubler ainsi le jour de son anniversaire.

- Justement, je suis venu lui offrir mon cadeau. Mais je voudrai être seul avec elle pour cela ?

- Je ne l'accepterai pas ! protesta immédiatement le médecin.

- Papa ! Tais-toi, arrête de crier, et pour une fois écoute moi, s'écria Chizuru d'un ton autoritaire qui surprit les deux hommes dans la pièce. Ecoute-moi bien papa, j'aime Heisuke-kun. Tu le comprends ça ? As-tu un jour aimé maman ? As-tu un jour aimé quelqu'un ?

- Et bien, ne sut que répondre l'homme chauve.

- Heisuke-kun et moi sommes liés par le fil rouge de l'amour, par le destin. Je l'aime, entends-le bien, je l'aime plus que tout, plus que les études et la médecine, et même plus que toi. »

Cette déclaration laissa le médecin sans voix. C'était la première fois que sa fille lui faisait face, la première fois qu'il voyait une telle détermination dans ses yeux, même si ces yeux ruisselaient de larmes :

« Si tu ne l'acceptes pas, continua Chizuru, alors je m'en irais d'ici. J'irai vivre avec lui. Sa mère, elle au moins est gentille. Tu vois papa, avec ton tempérament borné, tu as autrefois perdu ton fils, et bien maintenant tu as aussi perdu ta fille. »

Après quoi Chizuru prit la main de son petit-ami et l'entraîna en dehors du cabinet et de sa maison. Heisuke, abasourdi mais heureux, la fit rentrer chez lui et ce n'est qu'une fois la porte refermée qu'elle craqua, tomba à genoux et éclata en sanglot, toute sa tension et toutes ses émotions étant redescendues d'un seul coup. Le jeune homme vint derrière elle, passa ses bras autour de sa taille et l'attira contre sa poitrine. Il la berça, lui murmura des « _chut_ » avant de lui chuchoter :

« Tu as été très courageuse, Chizuru.

- Heisuke-kun, pardon, pardon pour hier, j'ai été odieuse, se blâma l'adolescente tout en se retournant et en enfouissant sa tête dans l'épaule de son petit-ami Je t'aime tellement Heisuke-kun, alors je t'en prie, ne me quitte pas. Je te laisserai jouer autant que tu veux aux jeux vidéo, je ne te dirai plus rien…

- Chut, l'interrompit Heisuke tout en lui caressant les cheveux. Je ne vais pas te quitter. Je t'aime Chizuru. Ne te blâme donc pas de la sorte, tu n'imagines pas à quel point tu viens de faire de moi l'homme le plus heureux du monde.

- Je n'ai fait qu'écouter mon cœur.

- A mon tour maintenant de te montrer combien je t'aime. »

Heisuke prit a main de sa dulcinée et l'emmena jusque dans sa chambre rangée à l'arrache. Sur son chevet trônait un paquet cadeau qu'il prit et tendit à Chizuru, l'incitant à l'ouvrir, ce que fit la jeune fille. L'emballage dévoila une boîte, la boite renfermant un magnifique pendentif en or et en forme de cœur, le symbole de l'amour gravé en son centre. Derrière était également inscrit leur initiale, H et C, ainsi que la date où ils s'étaient embrassés pour la première fois, le jour où Heisuke s'était déclaré à elle, sous un cerisier en fleur. Chizuru s'en souviendrait éternellement et cataloguait ce jour comme l'un des plus beau de sa vie :

« Heisuke-kun, c'est magnifique. Mais tu es fou, c'est de l'or, ça a dû te coûter cher. Je sais que tu n'as pas beaucoup d'argent.

- Et bien en fait, je vais enfin te dire ce que je manigançais ces derniers temps. Pour t'offrir ce pendentif, j'ai revendu tous mes jeux vidéo.

- Tu n'as pas fait ça quand même ! s'indigna la jeune fille à présent gênée.

- Enfin, pas tous. Pas question que je revende les _Final Fantasy³_, c'est sacré ça. Mais bon, j'ai revendu les autres parce que je tenais à t'offrir ce pendentif. Ma tante Haruka travaille dans une bijouterie. Je suis allé la voir parce que j'avais l'intention de t'acheter un petit bijou pour ton anniversaire. Je suis tombé amoureux de ce pendentif, même s'il était plus cher, je voulais te voir le porter. Je sais pas, un coup de cœur, je me suis senti attiré par lui, c'était ça et rien d'autre que je voulais t'offrir. Maman a voulu m'aider à l'acheter mais j'ai refusé. Je voulais que ce cadeau vienne de moi et moi seul. Ma tante m'a fait un prix, et en revendant mes jeux, j'ai pu l'acheter. Mais bon, ça m'embêtait de revendre mes jeux avant que je ne les finisse, alors ces derniers temps, c'est vrai, je t'ai délaissée, mais c'est parce que j'essayais de les terminer. J'ai passé des nuits blanches, j'ai même demandé de l'aide à ce gars du conseil des étudiants, Kyo Shiranui, qui est un expert en jeux vidéo. Et puis, j'ai eu de la chance. L'homme qui m'a racheté mes jeux me les a pris à un bon prix. Tu sais, c'est le frère d'Harada-sensei. Il faudra que je te le montre, c'est le portrait craché de notre professeur de maths, à part ses yeux qui sont bleus. »

Chizuru regarda encore le pendentif, le trouvant extrêmement magnifique. Des larmes de joie lui montèrent à nouveau aux yeux, et elle s'en voulut d'être si sensible et pleurnicheuse. Elle aurait préféré sourire, montrer à quel point elle était heureuse et combien elle était soulagée qu'ils se soient réconciliés, mais elle n'y parvient pas. Tout ce qu'elle put faire, c'est serrer le bijou dans son poing et articuler un « _merci_ », incapable ne serait-ce que de regarder son amour en face tellement ces traînées humides lui brouillaient la vue.

La lumière lui revint cependant quand elle sentit des lèvres se poser sous ses paupières. Heisuke léchouillait ses larmes, puis sa bouche prit possession de celle de la jeune fille. Chizuru répondit au baiser et se laissa basculer en arrière, se retrouvant dos au sol, Heisuke sur elle, tiraillée par l'envie d'agripper son petit-ami mais refusant fermement de lâcher son précieux pendentif.

Sans cesser de l'embrasser, les doigts d'Heisuke allèrent lui chatouiller le cou, lui donnant des frissons, des picotements, une chaleur dans son bras ventre. Inconsciemment, la jeune fille releva la tête pour approfondir le baiser et se servit d'une main seulement pour saisir le pull du jeune garçon et l'attirer davantage contre elle. Ses jambes allèrent aussi s'enrouler autour de la taille de l'adolescent :

« Chizuru, reprit Heisuke quand il décolla enfin ses lèvres, étais-tu réellement sérieuse quand tu parlais de prendre un bain avec moi ?

- … »

Chizuru rougit et baragouina quelques mots incompréhensibles. Cela fit sourire l'adolescent qui la trouvait vraiment adorable :

« Oui, bégaya-t-elle, mais j'ai si peur de te décevoir. Tu sais, j'ai pas beaucoup de forme, j'ai le corps d'une gamine. »

Sans qu'elle ne s'y attende, Heisuke passa une de ses mains sous la robe rouge offerte par Kaoru et remonta le long de ses cuisses, le long de son ventre, passant loin de sa partie intime qu'il voulait garder intact et surtout ne pas toucher sans son consentement. Au lieu de ça, ses doigts allèrent légèrement palper la poitrine de la jeune fille qui cachait son visage tellement elle était embarrassée :

« Et ben, ils sont très bien tes petits seins. Tu sais, je suis pas spécialement attiré par les grosses poitrines. »

Elle ne répondit pas, trop gênée, son visage aussi rouge qu'un champ de fraise. Pour autant, Chizuru ne lui dit pas d'arrêter, ne fit aucun geste de recul. Les mains chaudes et délicates d'Heisuke savaient stimuler ses zones érogènes et la faire s'envoler au septième ciel. Si elle n'était pas aussi timide, elle lui aurait exprimé par des bruits combien il emballait son désir, mais elle ne fit rien, pas cette fois. Avec le temps, Chizuru espérait vraiment arriver à combattre sa timidité, elle espérait vraiment continuer à aimer Heisuke.

\*******/

¹ _Désolé pour le dérangement_ : Au Japon, quand une personne entre dans le domicile d'une autre, par politesse il dit toujours en entrant « _désolé pour lé dérangement_ ».

² _Se laver avant d'entrer dans le bain_ : Au Japon, la coutume du bain, ce n'est pas comme en France. Déjà, il existe un Sas où l'on enlève tous ses vêtements, on n'entre dans la salle de bain qu'avec une serviette. Et avant d'entrer dans le bain, on doit d'abord bien se laver et se rincer à côté de la baignoire (on le voit des fois dans les mangas, les personnages se lavent agenouillés à côté de la baignoire). La bain est très répandu au Japon, c'est un bon moyen de détente et d'oublier les tracas, un moment de bien-être très encré dans la culture nippone.

³ _Final Fantasy_ : Jeu RPG très populaire. Comme le dit Heisuke, ces jeux sont sacrés.


	11. Leçon 11 : Découverte de l'autre

_**Leçon 11 : Découverte de l'autre**_

Sôji Okita trépignait sur place. Cela faisait bien un quart d'heure que son professeur de mathématiques, et accessoirement son amant, était entré dans cette boutique de jeux vidéo en lui demandant de l'attendre dehors. Il avait dit qu'il allait SIMPLEMENT SALUER son frère qui travaillait là. Non mais vraiment, faut-il tant de temps pour se dire bonjour !

Le jeune garçon fit la moue en croisant les bras. Ca ne lui plaisait vraiment pas de ne pas capter toute l'attention du rouquin. Etait-il égoïste ? Non, il était simplement fou amoureux, et ce dès l'instant où son regard avait croisé celui de ce professeur. Sôji avait vu le soleil dans ces prunelles dorées éclairer sa vie, le faisant voler sur un petit nuage, le faisant sourire bêtement. Il ne voyait que lui, n'entendait que lui. Le décor de la salle de classe et des autres élèves, tout avait disparu, il ne restait plus que lui et ce professeur si envoûtant qui tenait dans ses mains le cahier d'appel. Le temps avait semblé s'être arrêté, et ça ne lui était même pas venu à l'esprit qu'il était en train de flasher sur un homme bien plus âgé que lui.

Leur premier "dialogue", il s'en souvenait encore parfaitement, et à chaque fois il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire :

« Sôji Okita, avait appelé le professeur à la chevelure rousse.

- PRESENT ! avait immédiatement répondu avec entrain l'étudiant en levant le bras.

- Et bien, quel enthousiasme, avait sourit Sanosuke. Tu aurais dû te porter volontaire quand je l'ai demandé. »

Okita avait littéralement fondu devant ce sourire. Heureusement pour lui qu'il est assis, car il savait que ses jambes l'auraient laissé tomber. Envouté, fasciné, captivé, séduit, en quelques minutes, voilà ce qu'il avait été.

Il lui avait sourit en retour sans tenir compte de cette craie que lui tendait le professeur de mathématiques :

« A toi de jouer alors, lui avait dit Sanosuke sans ce se défaire de son sourire.

- Hein ? s'était exclamé Okita qui ne comprenait pas ce que lui voulait ce bel éphèbe à la flamboyante chevelure rousse.

- Tu es dans la lune ? s'était légèrement moqué le professeur. Allez, prends cette craie et va résoudre le problème au tableau. »

L'étudiant avait mit quelques secondes à comprendre que le professeur ne faisait pas l'appel mais avait pris un nom au hasard dans la liste des étudiants pour aller au tableau puisque bien entendu personne ne s'était porté volontaire. Le fait qu'il choisisse justement son nom à lui ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence. Aussi niaiseux que cela semblait paraître, Okita avait réellement cru qu'il s'agissait du destin.

Il n'avait jamais trop aimé les mathématiques, mais pour la première fois, il avait envie d'apprendre, d'apprendre avec cet homme, d'entendre cette voix masculine et virile lui enseigner l'algèbre et la géométrie. Sôji avait tendu le bras et prit la craie, ses doigts frôlant ceux de Sanosuke. Une décharge électrique avait retenti en lui, une chaleur indescriptible était remonté le long de son bras puis, tel un tsunami, avait submergé son corps entier jusqu'au bout de ses orteils. A cet instant précis, Sôji avait compris qu'il était tombé amoureux de cet homme. Tout s'était passé en une fraction de seconde, si bref, si loin déjà, mais tout était resté si frais dans sa mémoire. S'il y avait une chose, une unique chose qu'il ne voulait jamais oublier, c'était ce moment intense où sa vie avait complètement changé. Ce jour de printemps, Sôji Okita avait découvert l'amour, et pour lui, Sanosuke Harada était l'amour de sa vie.

Sôji souriait chaque fois qu'il repensait à cet instant magique. Encore aujourd'hui, chaque toucher du rouquin lui provoquait une décharge qui accélérait son cœur et faisait sauter l'ensemble des connections de son cerveau. Quand Sanosuke l'embrassait, tout disparaissait autour de lui, tout devenait blanc, il ne restait plus qu'eux deux dans un univers bien à eux :

« _Sano-san, comme je t'aime_, pensa le châtain. _Kondo-san et toi êtes si précieux à mes yeux. Je suis encore si jeune, je serai incapable de choisir lequel de vous deux j'aime le plus. Je vous aime tous les deux, mais moi, je n'accepte pas qu'une autre personne attire votre attention. Vraiment, que je suis egocentrique _! »

C'était vrai, Sôji aimait deux hommes, de façon très différente, mais intensément. Kondo était comme son père, Sanosuke était l'amour de sa vie. Jamais il ne pourrait se résoudre à en abandonner un. D'ailleurs, même s'il était très heureux de passer ce week-end en compagnie de son amant, il ne pouvait nier que son tuteur commençait déjà à lui manquer. Sôji était dépendant affectivement du directeur du lycée, et il trouvait difficile de passer une journée sans le voir. Malgré ses dix-sept ans, au fond il était encore un enfant.

Le jeune homme leva la tête et écarquilla les yeux. Alors qu'il pensait justement à Kondo, voilà qu'il le voyait juste en face de lui, à une terrasse de salon de thé de l'autre côté de la rue, et en compagnie d'une femme :

« Un rendez-vous galant ? Kondo-san, vous ne m'aviez pas dit que vous deviez rencontrer quelqu'un aujourd'hui. Pourquoi ? Vous me dites tout d'habitude. »

Kondo souriait à la jeune femme qui devait être de l'âge de Sanosuke, peut-être un peu plus. Cela ne plut pas du tout à Sôji qui fronça les sourcils de mécontentement. Déjà qu'il n'aimait pas trop quand Kondo souriait à Hijikata, mais alors à une étrangère… Non, ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça. D'un pas décidé, il quitta le lampadaire sur lequel il s'appuyait depuis un bon quart d'heure et traversa la rue afin de lui montrer à cette voleuse qu'on ne lui piquait pas son père.

De son côté, Kondo souriait bêtement à la jeune femme en face de lui qu'il essayait de séduire. Bien sournoisement, il avait profité que son protégé soit chez son chéri pour planifier ce premier rendez-vous avec la demoiselle, ainsi il ne serait pas dérangé cette fois. Comme il aimerait avoir une petite femme dans sa vie, mais c'est que Sôji savait se montrer très possessif :

« Et bien Kasumi-san, lors de nos conversations MSN, vous m'avez dit que vous travailliez dans une crèche. Je suppose donc que vous aimez les enfants.

- Je travaille principalement dans les bureaux, je m'occupe de la comptabilité. Et vous Isami-san ? demanda à son tour la dénommée Kasumi.

- Et bien, je suis le directeur d'une école…

- Oh, directeur d'une école ! coupa la jeune femme. Mais en voilà un bon poste. Je comprends pourquoi vous me demandiez si j'aimais les enfants. Nous avons un bon point commun vous et moi.

- Et bien, les enfants de mon école sont déjà grands, sourit encore bêtement Kondo.

- Ah vraiment, et de quelle école s'agit-il ?

- Eh bien…

- Papa ! »

Deux bras allèrent enlacer avec tendresse les épaules de Kondo, deux bras de taille adulte malgré la voix enfantine de leur propriétaire, une voix que l'homme brun ne connaissait que trop bien même si elle était déformée :

« Sôji ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? s'exclama le directeur en reconnaissant son protégé.

- Mais qui est ce jeune garçon, Isami-san ? demanda Kasumi surprise des gestes très affectueux d'un garçon de cet âge-là.

- Et bien, c'est, comment dire, mon fils adoptif. Enfin, j'ai sa tutelle mais je ne suis pas officiellement son père…

- Mais si c'est toi mon papa, le coupa Sôji en prenant encore sa voix de gamin et en resserrant l'étreinte autour des épaules de Kondo.

- Oh, vous avez adopté un enfant, quel courage Isami-san ! Comment est-ce que tu t'appelles mon garçon ?

- Sôji ! répondit l'intéressé non sans se défaire de cette voix enfantine.

- Et quel âge as-tu ? demanda encore la jeune femme.

- J'ai dix-sept ans, mais le docteur il a dit que j'avais un âge mental de quatre ans et que je serai débile toute ma vie. Mais c'est pas grave si je suis débile, parce que mon papa il dirige une école avec plein d'autres débiles comme moi. Il est génial mon papa, je l'adore, raconta cette fois le châtain en faisant un léger bisous sur la joue de son tuteur.

- Sôji, tu vas arrêter de dire n'importe quoi ! tenta de l'arrêter Kondo. Et puis d'abord où est Harada-sensei ? Tu n'étais pas avec lui ?

- La nounou, elle est vilaine. Je l'ai tapée et je me suis enfui. Moi je veux rester avec papa. C'est méchant papa de m'avoir mis à nounou pour aller… comment tu dis déjà ? Conclure avec une femme ?

- Isami-san ! Alors voilà quelles étaient tes véritables intentions en me rencontrant aujourd'hui ! s'indigna la jeune femme.

- Mais non Kasumi-san, ne l'écoutez pas.

- Papa, elle a l'air gentille la dame. Si elle méchante, je la taperais comme les autres, et comme nounou.

- Sôji !

- Isami-san, j'admire ton courage pour éduquer ce garçon qui a l'air de beaucoup tenir à toi. Mais moi, je suis jeune, je pense que je ne pourrai pas endosser un tel fardeau. Je suis désolée, adieu, déclara la jeune femme avant de s'enfuir en courant.

- Attendez, Kasumi-saaaaaaaan, tenta désespérément de l'appeler Kondo, ne pouvant pas lui courir après parce que son protégé s'accrochait encore à lui.

- Papa, pourquoi elle est partie la madame ? demanda Sôji en poursuivant son ton infantile.

- Sôjiiiiiiiiii. Pourquoiiiiiiiiiiiiii ? pleura presque le directeur dépité du comportement de son fils adoptif. »

Okita sourit, fier de son petit numéro de théâtre. Sa stratégie avait marché comme sur des roulettes. Les femmes, toutes les mêmes, elles rêvaient toutes d'une vie de princesse sans complication. Aucune d'entre elles ne sauraient rendre son précieux tuteur heureux.

Alors qu'il savourait sa victoire, Sôji sentit une main agripper son pull et le tirer en arrière avec force, le défaisant de son étreinte à Kondo :

« Enfin je te retrouve, canaille, dit la voix masculine et virile qu'Okita aimait tant.

- Nounou ! s'exclama Okita en continuant d'interpréter son petit jeu de garçon attardé, profitant de ce rôle pour s'accrocher amoureusement au cou du rouquin sans que cela ne choque trop l'opinion publique. Pardon nounou, je le referai plus, je t'aime nounou, dit-il encore en embrassant la joue de Sanosuke qui ne comprenait rien, pensant pendant une seconde qu'il s'était trompé de personne.

- Plait-il ?

- Harada-sensei, vous voilà enfin. Mais il est trop tard, Kasumi-san est partie, déprima encore Kondo.

- Je suis désolé Kondo-san, s'excusa la professeur de mathématiques qui comprit enfin. Je le surveillerai mieux la prochaine fois. Allez Sôji, tu as fait assez de dégâts pour aujourd'hui, on rentre, déclara-t-il en prenant la main du jeune garçon. Pour ta punition, tu auras droit à une longue séance de chatouilles, et sur les côtes.

- Ah non pas ça ! Papa, au secours, nounou veut me torturer.

- Sois sage Sôji, s'il-te-plait, dit simplement Kondo en saluant, arborant toujours une mine dépité.

- Papa, Papa, viens avec moi, tu me manques, je veux être un peu avec toi. »

Même s'il avait gardé sa voix de gamin, le directeur comprit cette fois que son protégé était sérieux. C'était vrai, ça faisait des années que Sôji partageait son quotidien, qu'ils se voyaient tous les jours, matin et soir. L'adolescent n'avait jamais découché, sauf pour les voyages scolaires qui avaient été très difficiles. Sôji était toujours un enfant, même s'il grandissait, même s'il est amoureux maintenant, pour Kondo il était toujours cet adorable petit garçon qui s'était réfugié dans son giron.

Le directeur du lycée sourit avant de prendre le bras de son fils adoptif :

« D'accord, mais juste un petit peu. On va manger une glace ensemble ?

- Ouais, s'extasia le jeune garçon tout content de se retrouver entre ces deux hommes qu'il aimait tant.

- C'est une bonne idée, approuva Sanosuke. Sôji a besoin de vous, Kondo-san. Même si je l'aime de tout mon cœur, vous êtes le seul à pouvoir lui donner cet amour paternel dont il a besoin.

- Oui, je l'aime mon papa. »

Kondo ne l'avouerait jamais, mais à force d'entendre Sôji l'appeler "papa", il en avait presque les larmes aux yeux. Quel petit rayon de soleil que cet adolescent qui grandissait bien trop vite. Sôji était vraiment le fils qu'il rêvait d'avoir depuis toujours. Les Dieux lui avaient fait un beau cadeau le jour où les services sociaux avaient amené Sôji aux portes de sa maison familiale.

\*******/

Dans un grand centre commercial d'un quartier très animé de Kyoto, une jeune fille vadrouillait de boutique en boutique, passant en revue tous les étalages, entrant et sortant sans arrêt des cabines d'essayage sous l'œil agacé du jeune homme qui l'accompagnait. Vraiment, même du temps il se travestissait, Kaoru n'avait pas le souvenir de passer autant de temps dans les magasins. C'est que les vrais filles peuvent être terribles, jamais satisfaites. Ca, ça faisait ressortir ses fesses, et ça, ça ne mettait pas assez en valeur sa poitrine, et cette couleur est trop terne, et cette coupe n'est pas à la mode…. Et patati, et patata… Y avait pas à dire, même si les mecs l'avaient qualifié de "mignonne" autrefois, il était encore loin d'être une vraie fille. Heureusement qu'il avait fait marche arrière :

« Kaoru-kun, comment tu trouves cette robe ? demanda Sen en faisant tournoyer l'habit.

- Pourquoi tu me demandes à chaque fois mon avis. C'est toi qui vas la porter, pas moi !

- Allez, j'ai besoin d'un avis masculin. Sois franc, l'encouragea la jeune fille en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

- Pff, soupira l'adolescent. Tu veux mon avis ? Très bien, je trouve que cette couleur rouge ne te va pas. Pour toi, au vu de la couleur de tes yeux et de tes cheveux, il te faut une couleur plus pâle. Du jaune ou du vert anis par exemple. Ou du orange, c'est la couleur de l'automne, et nous sommes justement en automne. Le jaune c'est plus pour l'été. Oui, une jolie robe orange avec des tons marron, col rond ou en V. Si tu as froid, tu peux ajouter un foulard marron aussi.

- Mais… Mais c'est que tu as l'air de t'y connaître. Comment tu sais tout ça ? demanda Sen étonnée.

- C'est juste une déduction, mentit Kaoru qui n'avait pas encore le courage de lui avouer qu'il se travestissait autrefois. Il suffit d'avoir des yeux pour remarquer les couleurs du moment et ce qui va le mieux en fonction de la forme du corps et de la couleur des yeux et cheveux.

- Oh, tu es génial Kaoru-kun, s'extasia cette fois la demoiselle riche. Tu es fort et en plus intelligent ! Allez c'est décidé, tu seras mon garde du corps et mon conseiller vestimentaire.

- Mais tu n'as pas bientôt fini de décider toute seule. Je ne suis pas à ton service ! Si je suis là, c'est uniquement parce que je n'avais rien d'autre à faire. Allez, on va te chercher une robe orange, et des chaussures aussi, sans trop de talons. Tu n'as que quinze ans, tu n'as pas encore besoin de talons.

- Pas de talons ! Tu dis ça uniquement parce que tu n'as pas envie que je te dépasse encore plus. T'es jaloux de ma taille ! Et puis d'abord, je n'ai pas quinze ans, j'ai fêté mes seize ans cet été !

- Il n'empêche que seize ans, c'est trop jeune pour mettre des grands talons comme la plupart des pimbêches de nos jours.

- Oui oui, j'ai compris ! Et toi, Kaoru-kun, tu as seize ans comme moi ?

- Oui, j'ai seize ans… Aujourd'hui, réalisa Kaoru qui pourtant avait offert un cadeau à sa jumelle mais avait complètement oublié que c'était aussi son anniversaire.

- Quoi, aujourd'hui ! C'est ton anniversaire ?

- Oui, mais bon, c'est un jour comme les autres…

- Mais non ! le coupa Sen, c'est pas un jour comme les autres. Mais enfin, c'est ton anniversaire ! Tu ne le fêtes pas en famille ?

- En famille ? Je n'ai que ma mère. Elle travaille beaucoup pour payer le loyer et les factures, elle rentre tard le soir, et elle est fatiguée. Je ne veux pas l'ennuyer avec ça.

- Oh, comme c'est triste…

- Bah, je m'en fiche. J'ai passé l'âge de fêter mon anniversaire…

- Si, c'est triste, le coupa encore la jeune fille. Il n'y a pas d'âge pour fêter son anniversaire. Je sais, cette année on va le fêter ensemble, déclara alors Sen qui passait facilement d'un ton triste à enthousiaste. On va aller acheter un gâteau, tu choisiras celui qui te plait le plus et on ira le manger ensemble dans un coin tranquille. Tu aimes quoi ? Un parc ? Moi j'adore les parcs. Allez, c'est décidé, on va faire ça. Je m'achèterai des fringues une autre fois. De toute façon je n'ai plus de place dans mes armoires.

- Pour la millième fois, arrête de décider pour moi ! s'exaspéra une bonne fois pour toute l'ancien travesti. Je m'en fiche de mon anniversaire. En quoi est-ce que c'est joyeux de fêter le jour de sa naissance ? Ma naissance à moi n'avait rien de joyeuse, du moins pour ma famille. »

Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, Kaoru n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir passé un "bon anniversaire". Enfant, on célébrait avec plus d'entrain l'anniversaire de Chizuru, et le sien en même temps puisqu'ils étaient nés le même jour. Ah, quelle merveille que de célébrer la naissance d'une petite fille dans leur famille, mais quelle plaie que de devoir aussi offrir un cadeau au garçon. Tous se précipitaient autour de sa sœur pour la photographier, pour l'encourager à souffler les bougies. Personne ne faisait attention à lui, tout seul devant son petit gâteau et ces quelques bougies au même nombre que son âge… Personne sauf sa sœur qui lui souriait et lui disait « _Kaoru-nissan, on fait la course ? Celui qui souffle le plus vite ses bougies_. ».

Maintenant il ne fêtait plus son anniversaire. Comme il l'avait dit à Sen, sa mère était très occupée. Elle lui donnait juste de l'argent pour qu'il puisse s'acheter ce qu'il voulait. Ce n'était pas de sa faute à sa mère, elle n'avait pas une vie facile. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Et Chizuru… Ce n'était pas de sa faute non plus. Kaoru regrettait, il regrettait réellement d'en avoir voulu à sa sœur pendant des années alors qu'elle n'y était pour rien si elle était née fille et lui garçon, elle n'y était pour rien si les adultes de sa famille étaient si stupides et méchants. Chizuru avait toujours, toujours été de son côté :

« Chizuru, murmura tout bas le jeune homme.

- Quoiiiiiiiiii ! C'est qui cette Chizuru ? Kaoru-kun, tu me trompes ! s'exclama Sen presque hystérique en empoignant les épaules de l'adolescent, s'attirant les regards des autres clients qui s'imaginaient une querelle de couple.

- Mais arrête idiote, s'emporta à nouveau le jumeau de Chizuru en écartant la jeune fille de lui, on nous regarde.

- Mais mais… Moi qui croyais que j'étais la seule fille dans ton cœur, pleurait presque Sen.

- Oy, tu joues à quoi là ? C'est quoi ce comportement de gamine ? Tu as seize ans, tu es bientôt une femme, alors reprends-toi. Et puis ne tire pas des conclusions si vite. Chizuru, c'est ma sœur, pigé ? On ne vit pas ensemble mais… Elle est importante pour moi, ok ? Alors désolé, mais va falloir que tu partages.

- Que je partage ? Ca veut donc dire que j'ai réellement une place dans ton cœur ? s'enthousiasma encore la jeune fille.

- Sache que je ne passerai pas tant de temps avec une personne si elle n'avait pas un minimum d'importance pour moi.

- Ah, je suis si heureuse.

- Oh, mais arrête ! A t'entendre, on croirait presque que je suis ton premier vrai ami.

- Et si c'était le cas, dit Sen avec un ton sérieux cette fois.

- Hein !

- Tu sais Kaoru-kun, ce qui m'attire chez toi, c'est que tu ne me regardes pas comme une fille qui a de l'argent, mais plutôt comme une jeune fille normale. Tous les amis que j'ai eu jusqu'à maintenant, ils étaient pas comme toi. Non, ils étaient lèche-botte, ils faisaient tout pour garder mon estime, mais en fait il voulait juste profiter de la piscine, du grand écran, des grands goûters d'anniversaire. J'étais heureuse d'être entourée, mais au fond je me sentais seule, incomprise… Aucun de ces gens ne serait accouru vers moi pour me soulager de ma peine, personne ne voyait ma tristesse. Non, tout le monde pensait que j'étais heureuse parce que j'avais tout ce que je voulais. Mais l'amitié ne s'achète pas. Toi tu es différent, n'est-ce pas ? Tu t'en fiches de mon argent. Non, au contraire, tu me fais la morale, tu me remets en place, tu me dis que j'ai des mauvais goûts vestimentaires, tu vois que je me comporte en gamine attardée, pas comme les autres qui passaient leur temps à dire que je suis la meilleure. Toi, tu vois le vrai moi, tu me regardes, Kaoru-kun. »

Le cœur de Kaoru manqua un battement. Sen et lui avaient des vies complètement différentes, mais pourtant ils avaient beaucoup de chose en commun : l'incompréhension des autres, la solitude. Sen voulait être une jeune fille normale, pas la "_gosse de riches_", et lui voulait être un adolescent normal, pas le "_garçon en trop de la famille_". Sen ne voulait plus se cacher derrière son argent pour se faire des amis, lui ne voulait enfiler des vêtements féminins attirer l'attention des autres. Non, chacun voulait être eux, simplement eux, qu'on regarde ce qu'ils étaient réellement.

Kaoru sourit sincèrement pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Il prit la main de Sen, cette dernière rougit :

« Alors, on va l'acheter ce gâteau ? Moi j'aime le chocolat sous toutes ses formes, et je ne veux pas entendre que ça va te faire grossir. De toute façon, tu as bien dit que c'est moi qui choisissais. Allez on y va. »

Contre toute attente et à la grande surprise de Sen, ce fut Kaoru qui l'attira vers les pâtisseries. Elle le suivit, sans broncher, en lui rendant au contraire ce sourire et en ne lâchant sa main sous aucun prétexte.

\*******/

Saito était assis sur le canapé d'Hijikata, vêtu d'un simple yukata trop grand pour lui. Ses propres vêtements ayant été déchirés par son professeur, il n'avait plus rien à se mettre. Ensemble, ils s'étaient prélassés dans le bain, s'étaient embrassés, Hijikata l'avait quelque peu touché mais n'avait pas encore exploré les profondeurs de son intimité encore vierge. Cette expédition de l'inconnu l'excitait tout autant qu'elle l'effrayait. Il avait peur, mais en même temps il accordait toute sa confiance au brun qui, à l'heure actuelle, préparait du thé.

Hijikata posa les tasses de boisson brûlante sur la table basse et vint s'assoit à côté de lui, mettant une de ses mains sur un genou dénudé de son élève :

« Tu es sûr que tu veux aller chercher des vêtements chez toi ? Moi je te trouve très séduisant dans ce yukata.

- Euh, rougit Saito, ce vêtement à vous, je ne veux pas le salir. »

Hijikata sourit encore. A chaque fois, il fondait littéralement quand Saito faisait son timide. Comment lui résister, surtout avec ce yukata qui montrait ses jambes et son torse ? Depuis toujours, le brun trouvait ce genre vêtement érotique, éveillant son désir. Sans attendre, il renversa Saito sur le canapé, l'embrassant avec fougue tandis que l'une de ses mains remontait le long d'une cuisse blanche si sensible à ses touchers :

« Il m'est pourtant bien plus facile de toucher ta peau avec ce yukata, dit malicieusement Hijikata quand leur baiser prit fin.

- Mais… Hijikata-sensei, je ne peux pas rester éternellement en yukata, répondit timidement Saito en essayant de se cacher avec ses bras.

- Alors laisse-moi en profiter juste un petit peu, et après on y va. »

Hijikata remonta encore sa main et alla caresser son ventre puis sa poitrine tout en l'embrassant, mêlant sa langue à celle de Saito. Même s'il ne le touchait pas à cet endroit, l'étudiant sentit une tension au niveau de ce qui faisait de lui un homme. Bien inconsciemment, il remua son bassin qui se frotta à celui du brun, faisant sourire ce dernier. Du bout des doigts, Hijikata caressa le front puis le nez de Saito, les oreilles, le cou, ses lèvres suivant le passage des doigts :

« Hijikata-sensei, articula Saito entre deux soupirs de plaisir, je vous aime. Et… J'aime quand vous me faîtes ça. »

Saito ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête. Ses deux mains allèrent prendre le visage de son professeur qu'il rapprocha du sien pour sentir à nouveau la douceur de ses lèvres sur les siennes. Son corps se releva, les deux hommes étaient à présent assis sur le canapé. L'adolescent voulut faire glisser le haut de son yukata, mais Hijikata arrêta son geste :

« Attends, on doit d'abord aller chez toi, dit malicieusement l'homme aux yeux violets.

- Mais nous avons le temps, insista quand même Saito en levant son visage pour réclamer un nouveau baiser. S'il-vous-plait Hijikata-sensei, embrassez-moi, touchez-moi, je veux sentir vos doigts et vos lèvres sur moi.

- L'impatience et l'abstinence peuvent aussi accroître l'envie et le désir, rendant les rapports encore plus intenses. Allons d'abord chez toi, passons faire quelques courses avant de rentrer et ce soir, c'est ton corps entier que je grignoterai, savourerai, possèderai.

- Et pourquoi pas maintenant ?

- Non, après, persista le vice-principal qui trouvait absolument craquant et tentant que son petit élève soit si pressé.

- Vous n'imaginez même pas dans quel état vous m'avez mis. Je suis presque sûr que je peux même plus enfiler un pantalon, baragouina Saito mort de honte d'avouer une telle chose.

- … Bon, si c'est trop dur pour toi, je veux bien m'occuper de te soulager.

- Vraiment ? s'étonna l'étudiant aux yeux bleus. Vous feriez vraiment ça ?

- Bien sûr, affirma le brun en mettant sa main sur la joue du jeune homme. Je suis responsable après tout.

- Et comment vous allez faire ? osa demander le gaucher toujours en rougissant.

- Rallonge-toi et laisse-toi faire, répondit malicieusement Hijikata en repoussant son élève sur les oreillers du canapé. Je pense que ça ne devrait pas être bien long.

- Vous voulez dire que je suis précoce, déduisit Saito en s'empourprant davantage.

- Tu es juste jeune et inexpérimenté. A ton âge, j'étais pareil. Ne t'en fais pas. »

Après quoi Hijikata souleva quelque peu le bas du yukata et passa sa tête dessous. Il s'était déjà servi de sa langue avec bien des femmes, mais jamais avec des hommes. Cela ne le dégouta pas, au contraire il sourit et s'amusa un peu d'abord avec les doigts. Ce simple contact fit gémir Saito qui tentait d'étouffer ses plaintes dans un oreiller, incapable cependant d'empêcher ses jambes de bouger dans tous les sens :

« Hajime, dis-moi quel effet ça te fait.

- Ne me demandez pas une chose pareille, Hijikata-sensei.

- C'est la première fois que je fais ça à une homme, je veux savoir si tu y prends du plaisir, demanda encore le brun.

- Hijikata-sensei, j'ai l'impression que mon corps se consume. Mais peu m'importe si je suis réduit en cendre, je ne veux pas que ça s'arrête. S'il vous plaît, ne vous arrêtez pas.

- Ne te retiens pas si c'est trop douloureux, Hajime. Si tu aimes, je le referais, c'est promis.

- Pourquoi faites-vous tout ça pour moi, Hijikata-sensei ? demanda Saito dans un dernier soupir, incapable de se retenir davantage.

- Ca me parait évident, dit alors l'homme aux yeux violets en rapprochant de nouveau son visage de celui de Saito, parce que je suis ton professeur. »

Après quoi Hijikata l'embrassa, la gout étant cette fois différent du fait de ces manœuvres, mais pas vraiment écœurant. Saito ferma les yeux et s'accrocha encore plus à son professeur. Il avait l'impression de voler, de vivre un rêve, un doux moment qu'il savourait tout comme cette substance acidulée libérée par cet homme qu'il était sûr d'aimer. Saito voulait encore goûter, goûter au bonheur avec cet homme à ses côtés.

Comme il redoutait l'arrivée de ce concours, comme il craignait la fin de ce cours.


	12. Leçon 12 : Vie de couple

_**Leçon 12 : Vie de couple**_

Bien que ce soit l'anniversaire de Chizuru, c'était surtout Heisuke qui s'empiffrait de gâteau à la fraise acheté par sa mère. Cette dernière venait de rentrer du travail et discutait joyeusement avec la jeune fille de choses complètement inconnues au vocabulaire d'Heisuke. Lui, un fan de jeux vidéo et guerrier dans l'âme, c'était d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il pratiquait le kendo, il ne pourrait sans doute jamais se mêler à ce genre conversation purement féminine. Puisqu'il était exclu, il reporta toute son attention sur la crème douce et sucrée, s'imaginant qu'il était en train de passer sa langue sur la petite cerise de Chizuru¹… Le jeune homme s'étouffa alors qu'il réalisait ses pensées perverses et obsédées. Il avait peut-être trouvé l'audace de passer sa main sous sa robe, pour autant il se savait encore très loin d'explorer l'intimité profonde la jeune fille… Même si l'envie ne lui manquait pas.

Les deux jeunes femmes riaient, après quoi la mère d'Heisuke s'absenta quelques minutes et revint de sa chambre avec un paquet qu'elle donna à Chizuru :

« Joyeux anniversaire Chizuru-chan.

- Oh, merci beaucoup Tôdo-san, s'émut la jeune fille, il ne fallait pas. »

Dans le paquet se trouvait une très belle robe. Décidément, entre son frère et la mère de son petit-ami, elle avait de quoi renouveler sa garde-robe. :

« Merci infiniment, elle est très belle, sourit Chizuru en serrant l'habit contre elle.

- J'ai complètement craqué quand je l'ai vue. J'ai pensé qu'elle t'irait très bien. Ah vraiment, comme je suis contente d'avoir une bru si mignonne.

- Maman ! intervint enfin Heisuke. Tu parles comme si Chizuru et moi, on était marié. Et puis une "bru" ! T'as pas encore plus vieillot comme mot !

- Oh là là, mais quelle insolence ! s'exclama la mère d'Heisuke en mimant une fausse contrariété. Ah, comme j'aurais préféré avoir une fille comme toi, Chizuru-chan.

- Tu n'as qu'à l'adopter si elle te plait tant que ça, s'écria l'adolescent cette fois-ci vexé.

- Oh, tu boudes mon chéri ? Allons, tu sais très bien que je ne te remplacerai pour rien au monde. Tu es mon petit rayon de soleil Heisuke, dit la femme d'âge mûr tout en passant son bras au travers des épaules de son fils. Allez, embrasse ta vieille mère.

- Maman !

- Ah, les garçons sont très câlins enfants, mais à l'adolescence c'est plutôt l'inverse. Si j'avais eu la possibilité d'avoir d'autres enfants, j'aurais aimé avoir une fille pour pouvoir la coiffer, lui acheter de jolis vêtements, la pomponner. Oh Chizuru-chan, si tu savais, une fois j'ai même mis une robe à Heisuke.

- Maman ! Tu vas quand même pas raconter cette histoire à Chizuru ! protesta le jeune garçon en rougissant.

- Allons, c'est ta petite-amie, elle a le droit de savoir. Si tu avais vu ça Chizuru-chan, Heisuke était si mignon dans cette robe. Tous les passants croyaient que c'était une petite fille. Il faut dire qu'il avait un visage assez androgyne enfant. Mais ça ne lui plaisait pas à monsieur qu'on lui dise "_qu'elle est mignonne_", alors à chaque fois il faisait la moue et soulevait son jupon en maugréant "_je suis un garçon_". Qu'est-ce que j'ai pu avoir honte !

- J'avais plus honte que toi, je te signale ! »

Heisuke était rouge de confusion et cela s'exacerba encore plus lorsque Chizuru rit de cette histoire. Par-dessus tout, sa mère ne trouva rien de mieux que de lui montrer des photos de lui enfant portant cette fameuse robe. Avait-elle besoin de le ridiculiser ainsi ? Son honneur d'homme en prenait un coup. Il marmonna des choses incompréhensibles dans sa barbe tout en grignotant une fraise. Autant Heisuke excellait dans les arts martiaux, autant il se savait incapable de battre cette femme qui l'avait mis au monde, cette femme qu'il aimait plus que tout même s'il ne le montrait pas souvent, cette femme bien plus fatiguée qu'elle n'en donnait l'air.

A son entrée au lycée, le jeune homme avait cherché un petit boulot pour aider sa mère qui travaillait dur pour qu'il ne manque de rien, mais elle avait fermement refusé, prétextant qu'il devait se concentrer sur ses études et profiter de sa jeunesse. Sa mère, Isuzu Tôdo ², était une femme forte malgré sa très petite taille et ses airs fragiles. C'était toujours elle qui avait le dernier mot, même si c'était lui l'homme de la famille.

Alors que les deux femmes continuaient de parler et de rire, quelques coups furent donnés à la porte. La mère d'Heisuke quitta sa chaise, songeuse. Qui pouvait bien leur rendre visite ? Elle ouvrit, et immédiatement Chizuru se leva, son visage mêlant crainte et tristesse :

« Yukimura-sensei ? s'exclama la mère d'Heisuke. Quelle surprise de vous voir !

- Désolé pour le dérangement… Est-ce que ma fille est là ? hésita à demander le médecin tout en tentant de regarder à l'intérieur de l'habitation.

- Chizuru-chan est bien là, répondit sincèrement la dame. Désirez-vous que je lui fasse part de votre présence ?

- Non… Je pense qu'elle ne veut pas me voir. Donnez-lui juste ceci, dit tristement l'homme chauve en donnant un cadeau à Isuzu Tôdo. Dîtes lui aussi que la maison d'à côté, c'est toujours chez elle. Sur ce, au revoir. »

Kôdo Yukimura se retourna pour rejoindre le portail de la petite maisonnée avec une démarche maussade. N'importe qui aurait deviné que ce vieil homme était accablé :

« Papa. »

Il se figea quand il reconnut la voix de sa fille dans son dos :

« Papa, retourne-toi, regarde-moi. »

Chizuru, sa fille… Même s'il le montrait peu, elle était la prunelle de ses yeux, et il était si fier d'elle, de son intelligence, de son caractère doux et posé. Il savait déjà qu'elle serait une bonne épouse, mais pour autant, Chizuru était la seule chose qui lui restait depuis l'éclat de leur famille. Ses parents, ses frères, tous lui avaient tourné le dos et il n'avait plus de nouvelles de son fils. Au fond, ce n'était pas qu'il n'acceptait pas Heisuke Tôdo, c'était plutôt qu'il ne supportait pas qu'il lui vole sa précieuse fille. Lui qui projetait la garder près de lui en jouant les pères stricts, au contraire il n'avait fait que creuser un fossé entre eux. Maintenant, ils n'arrivaient plus à se parler naturellement, ni à se comprendre, ni à se sourire sincèrement :

« Papa, je ne peux pas ouvrir un cadeau venant de toi si tu n'es pas là.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de l'accepter. Tu peux le jeter sans l'ouvrir si tu n'en veux pas, lui répondit son père avec un ton froid.

- Je n'ai pas dit ça, dit Chizuru qui sentait encore les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Papa, tu n'as pas compris. Je n'ai pas dit que je ne voulais plus te voir. Je voulais juste… Chizuru s'arrêta un instant pour ravaler un sanglot, je voulais juste que tu acceptes que j'aime Heisuke-kun. Ce n'est pas pour autant que je ne t'aime plus, papa. Tu es mon père et rien ne pourra changer ça. »

Enfin, Kôdo Yukimura se retourna pour regarder sa fille qui pleurait silencieusement, essuyant ses propres larmes tandis qu'Isuzu Tôdo avait passé un bras autour de ses épaules. Derrière elle, Heisuke vint la rejoindre et lui donna un mouchoir. Chizuru le prit et alla nicher sa tête dans l'épaule de son petit-ami. Le médecin sentit une nouvelle pique dans son cœur, il était jaloux de ce garçon :

« Je n'ai jamais été très agréable avec lui, fit remarquer le père de Chizuru en désignant Heisuke de la tête. Crois-tu qu'il acceptera que tu reviennes près de moi ?

- Yukimura-san, dit alors Heisuke, je vous avoue qu'effectivement, je vous trouve très apathique, mais vous et moi avons un point commun : nous aimons Chizuru. Pour elle, je suis prêt à faire des concessions, à vous accepter. Parce que je l'aime, je ferai des efforts. Et je suis sûr que vous et moi, nous pouvons nous entendre. »

Le père de Chizuru resta sans voix. Il avait toujours trouvé ce petit voisin si bête, si peu digne de sa fille, mais pourtant il s'avérait plus mature qu'il n'en donnait l'air. Un silence s'installa entre eux, silence qui fut brisé par la voix enjouée de la mère d'Heisuke :

« Et si vous vous joignez à nous, Yukimura-sensei ? Il reste du gâteau, et je pense que Chizuru-chan en serait très heureuse.

- Oui papa, viens goûter avec nous. Je t'en supplie. »

Chizuru avait joint ses mains pour appuyer ses paroles par des gestes. Ses yeux étaient encore rouges des larmes qu'elle venait de verser mais un sourire s'était dessiné sur son joli visage. Elle était si mignonne, n'importe quel garçon serait immédiatement tombé amoureux d'elle en la voyant ainsi. Lui le premier, il ne pouvait pas lui résister. Dans un sens, il préférait encore que Chizuru aime ce garçon qu'il connaissait plutôt qu'un parfait inconnu.

Kôdo Yukimura sourit de bon cœur pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Cela faisait trop d'année qu'il arborait ce visage sévère, exactement comme son fils Kaoru. Les rides de son front se détendirent, les coins de sa bouche s'étirèrent, ses articulations faciales de débloquèrent, enfin il réapprenait à sourire pour le plus grand bonheur de sa fille qui ajouta :

« Papa, tu viens de me faire le plus beau des cadeaux.

- Attends encore d'ouvrir ton vrai cadeau, lui répondit son père en incitant sa fille à déballer le petit paquet de forme carré.

- Vas-y Chizuru. Tu veux que je t'aide ?

- Heisuke ! gronda la mère du jeune garçon. C'est le cadeau de Chizuru-chan, pas le tien. Laisse-la déballer seule. »

Depuis des années, Chizuru recevait de son père généralement des livres ou n'importe quoi d'autre qui soit éducatif, jamais rien qui aurait pu la distraire. L'emballage était relativement léger, trop léger pour qu'il s'agisse d'un autre livre. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien être ?

Sans attendre, elle défit délicatement la papier cadeau, veillant à ne pas le déchirer tandis qu'à coté d'elle, Heisuke trépignait littéralement sur place :

« Mais… s'interloqua la jeune fille qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Papa, je croyais que tu étais contre ce genre de chose.

- Hum, j'ai longtemps hésité avant de te l'acheter, se justifia Kôdo Yukimura. Mais j'ai réalisé que ça pouvait être utile.

- Oh, un téléphone portable, s'étonna lui aussi Heisuke. C'est super Chizuru, je vais pouvoir t'envoyer pleins de messages !

- Heisuke ! gronda une fois de plus la mère du jeune garçon. Un téléphone sert avant tout à téléphoner. Je suppose que Yukimura-sensei en a offert un à Chizuru-chan pour pouvoir la joindre quand il le souhaite.

- Effectivement. Tu grandis, tu as besoin d'indépendance, mais moi je reste un père qui ne cessera jamais de m'inquiéter pour toi. J'espère que ça te fait plaisir.

- Merci, merci infiniment papa. Je suis très heureuse, c'est mon plus bel anniversaire. »

Chizuru retint ses larmes, Kôdo Yukimura sourit encore tandis qu'Heisuke s'empressa d'aller chercher son propre téléphone complètement excité de savoir que sa petite-amie avait enfin le sien :

« Chizuru, donne-moi ton numéro que je l'enregistre.

- Hé toi, je ne veux pas que tu bombardes ma fille de texto, railla le médecin.

- Mais non, juste des simples formalités. _Bonjour, comment tu vas, je t'aime_.

- J'ose l'espérer, mon gendre.

- Gendre ! s'exclama Chizuru. Papa, tu parles comme si on était déjà marié. »

Ils rirent encore, tous ensemble, après quoi Heisuke tendit la main à Kôdo Yukimura, main que prit ce dernier, scellant ainsi le début leur pacte : aimer Chizuru et la rendre heureuse.

\*******/

Saito regarda de tous les côtés pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait personne, puis il prit son courage à deux mains et se jeta hors de la voiture de son professeur pour se précipiter jusqu'à la porte de chez lui. C'est qu'il ne tenait pas vraiment à ce que le voisinage le voit dans ce yukata bien trop grand, et surtout pas l'octogénaire qui vivait à côté et qui disait toujours haut et fort qu'Hajime représentait son idéal masculin.

C'était bien entendu dans ces moments-là qu'on avait du mal à mettre correctement la clé dans la serrure, augmentant ainsi l'angoisse et se rendant encore plus maladroit. Les bras de Saito tremblaient, et ce fut finalement Hijikata qui le suivait qui ouvrit la porte. L'adolescent s'impatientait d'aller se cacher entre les murs de sa maison, mais ce fut sans compter sur son professeur qui passa un bras autour de sa taille svelte, l'emprisonnant ainsi, l'empêchant d'avancer :

« Ce tu peux être adorable, Hajime. » dit tout bas Hijikata qui avait sa tête posée sur l'épaule de son élève.

Saito rougit encore plus, incapable de répondre. Même au travers du yukata, les doigts d'Hijikata lui donnaient des frissons, l'excitant à nouveau. Ca n'en finirait donc jamais, y avait-il une limite à l'amour ? Le concours approchait et il y avait encore tant de chose qu'il ignorait, tant de choses qu'il voulait encore apprendre, tant de chose qu'il voulait vivre avec son professeur. Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux chaque fois qu'il pensait que tout cela serait bientôt terminé.

Dans sa chambre, il sortit des affaires qu'il entreposa délicatement dans un sac, dont son uniforme scolaire car il avait prévu de rester chez son professeur au moins jusqu'à lundi, jusqu'au concours… Et après ? Saito hésita à prendre des affaires supplémentaires. Il ne devait pas oublier qu'à la base, tout ceci n'était qu'un cours. Et si Hijikata avait dore et déjà décidé de rompre leur relation ensuite ? D'ailleurs, pouvait-on appeler cela une relation ? Saito aimait sincèrement le vice-principal, mais qu'en était-il de lui ? L'aimait-il ? Jouait-il au gentil professeur ? Faisait-il simplement son travail ?

Les larmes lui montèrent à nouveau aux yeux, larmes qu'il refoula. Il ne devait pas penser à ça. Non, il devait profiter du moment présent, profiter d'Hijikata si tendre et câlin, profiter simplement de l'homme qu'il aimait :

« Hijikata-sensei, je vous aime… ne put s'empêcher de dire Saito à voix basse avant de tomber à genoux, une main devant sa bouche pour retenir ses sanglots. Je vous aime, je vous en supplie, ne m'abandonnez pas. »

Malgré ses efforts, les larmes dévalèrent quand même le long des joues de l'adolescent. Lui pourtant ami avec la solitude, il était lassé de toujours rentrer dans cette maison froide ou personne ne l'attendait. Il avait peur, peur de se retrouver à nouveau seul.

Saito hoqueta, renifla, incapable d'arrêter ses larmes. Pourtant, il devait se calmer et se dépêcher. Hijikata l'attendait en bas, juste en bas, à quelques mètres seulement, et pourtant il s'impatientait déjà de le revoir.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans l'escalier, puis dans le couloir :

« Hajime ? »

C'était la voix de son professeur qui l'appelait. Aurait-il mis trop de temps ? En vitesse, il essuya ses yeux et continua de chercher ses affaires, l'air de rien. Hijikata entra dans sa chambre, il n'était plus qu'à quelques pas de lui, ce qui accéléra les battements du cœur de Saito. Cependant, malgré son ardent désir de le voir, il ne se retourna pas afin de ne pas lui dévoiler se yeux rougies :

« Excusez-moi de vous faire attendre, Hijikata-sensei. J'ai presque terminé. »

Un bruit de ressort se fit entendre, faisant sursauter Saito. Il se retourna vivement et crut encore souffrir d'hallucination. C'était impossible, tout bonnement impossible ! Toshizô Hijikata, son sérieux professeur de littérature, venait de se jeter sur son lit et serrait à présent contre lui son oreiller, le respirant à pleins poumons :

« Hijikata-sensei, que faites-vous ?

- Hum, c'est ici que tu dors ? C'est ton odeur ? Hum, je pourrais presque m'endormir. »

Saito rougit encore plus et détourna la tête, embarrassé. Sa chambre était petite, il était donc facile pour Hijikata de tendre la main et de lui agripper son bras :

« Hajime, qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? »

Cette pièce modeste, cet ancien bureau aménagé à sa naissance au grand détriment de ses parents, cet endroit reclus où Saito se réfugiait, tout s'entendait, et même la respiration quelque peu déformée et l'étudiant aux yeux bleus. Hijikata l'avait remarqué, Hijikata savait toujours quand il n'allait pas bien :

« Hajime, regarde-moi » dit encore Hijikata toujours allongé sur le lit de son élève.

Comme il ne se décidait ni à lui répondre, ni à le regarder, le brun tira sur son bras, l'entraînant sur le lit, le faisant s'allonger sur lui puisqu'il n'y avait pas assez de place pour deux. Sa main se posa sur la joue de l'étudiant, elle était encore humide. Hijikata le regarda avec tendresse puis fit pression sur la tête de Saito afin qu'il se repose sur sa poitrine. Encore une fois, le jeune homme aux yeux bleus se laissa bercer par les pulsations de son professeur, par sa respiration qui faisait monter et descendre sa tête, puis par sa voix grave qui lui chuchota :

« Tu n'es plus seul. »

Il pleura de nouveau, mouillant le pull de son professeur, nichant sa tête dans sa poitrine, enroulant ses jambes autour des siennes, agrippant ses épaules :

« Je vous aime » dit-il encore comme pour le persuader qu'il ne mentait pas.

Hijikata soupira puis retourna la situation. D'un coup de hanche, il se retrouva sur lui, faisant peser tout son poids sur le corps svelte de Saito. Ses lèvres allèrent effleurer celles du jeune homme, juste suffisamment pour qu'ils puissent échanger leur souffle :

« Hajime, tu es à moi. »

Saito avait préparé de quoi se changer mais il ne l'avait pas encore fait. De ce fait, il portait toujours le léger yukata de son professeur. Hijikata en écarta les pans et embrassa le torse de son élève qui de nouveau sentit sa chair s'enflammer et son bas-ventre se crisper :

« Hijikata-sensei, si vous me refaites ça, je vais à nouveau…

- Hajime, les couples font ça chaque fois qu'ils en ont envie. Et si tu es encore trop tendu, je referai ce que je t'ai fait tout à l'heure. Laisse-toi aller mon Hajime, il est encore tôt et moi je ne suis jamais rassasié de toi. »

Le cœur der Saito battait si vite qu'il crut qu'il allait exploser. Son corps s'enflammait tellement qu'il crut qu'il allait fondre. Hijikata l'embrassait encore, sa langue humide et chaude titillant ses perles de chair puis descendit plus bas pour jouer avec son nombril. Là, l'adolescent remua son bassin, pouffa avant d'aller attraper le chevelure ébène de son professeur :

« Arrêtez, pas là, vous me chatouillez. »

Hijikata s'amusa à tester sa sensibilité, et il joignit même ses doigts à ce jeux pervers, gratouillant les côtes de Saito, le faisant davantage se cambrer. L'étudiant se tortillait, protégeait ses zones attaquées, tant et si bien que le brun boudait de ne pas réussir à le chatouiller à sa guise. Il se mit à califourchon sur Saito, lui agrippa les deux poignets et les bloqua au-dessus de sa tête, les maintenant avec une seule main. Il se servit de l'autre pour titiller cette fois-ci une des aisselles du jeune garçon, l'autre dessous de bras étant la proie de sa langue. L'adolescent riait à s'en étouffer, bougeant la tête et les jambes mais ne suppliant pas son tortionnaire pour faire durer le jeu, aussi insupportable soit-il. En son fort intérieur, il se promit de se venger et de découvrir lui aussi les points faibles de cet homme aux cheveux d'ébène. Oui, il se promit de prendre le dessus sur lui un jour, de lui rendre tout ce qu'Hijikata lui avait déjà donné, de le garder rien que pour lui.

En couple, pour toujours, par amour.

\*********/

Kyûju Amagiri marchait rapidement dans les rues de Kyoto après avoir emprunté le métro. Il était vraiment peu commun que son petit prince capricieux, Chikage Kazama, le contacte durant le week-end, lui donnant rendez-vous en lui disant de se dépêcher. Bien qu'ils sortent ensemble au lycée, ils n'avaient jamais de contact lors des jours de repos. C'est que Kazama avait pas mal d'obligation à remplir en tant qu'héritier de cette famille fortunée et haut-placée dans la société. Et donc, si tout le monde trouvait que les week-end et vacances passaient trop vite, ces jours de repos étaient interminables et surtout difficiles pour Amagiri qui s'impatientait toujours de revoir son petit prince.

Le blond l'attendait devant un cinéma situé bien loin de son domicile. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il lui donnait rendez-vous ici, dans ces quartiers qu'il ne fréquentait jamais ? Il ne passait pas inaperçu avec ces vêtements de hauts couturiers, s'attirant les regards des gens lambda qu'il croisait :

« Chikage ?

- Te voilà enfin, tu en as mis du temps ! lui répondit Kazama apparemment de méchante humeur.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Il y a un problème ? demanda Amagiri complètement chamboulé par ce message qu'il avait reçu.

- Il n'y a rien, dit nonchalamment Kazama.

- Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as dit de me dépêcher ?

- Tu sais bien que je n'aime pas attendre. »

L'angoisse du rouquin retomba. Dès qu'il s'agissait de son petit prince, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'imaginer le pire. Quand même, depuis presque trois ans qu'ils se fréquentaient, il devrait savoir que Chikage Kazama le pressait toujours.

Sa surprise passée, une autre interrogation subsista dans l'esprit de l'étudiant aux cheveux rouges :

« Et pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as donné rendez-vous ? Je croyais que tu avais des cours le samedi ?

- Des cours, encore des cours ! J'en ai marre de tout ça. J'ai simulé une gastro et je me suis enfermé dans ma chambre en demandant à ce que personne ne vienne me déranger. Puis je suis passé par la fenêtre pour m'enfuir, expliqua le blond.

- Tu as fait une fugue ? s'exclama Amagiri qui ne croyait pas une telle chose venant de son petit prince.

- Je ne dirai pas que c'est une fugue. Je n'ai pas l'intention de fuir ma famille… C'est juste que je voulais être tranquille aujourd'hui. Et puis… »

Kazama détourna la tête et rougit à nouveau de cette façon si adorable qu'Amagiri aimait tant. Il était rare que ce jeune orgueilleux soit si intimidé. Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose. Amagiri sourit et attendit que son amour trouve le courage de poursuivre sa phrase, ne l'aidant aucunement, admirant pleinement la face angélique de son petit prince en mode timide.

Kazama déglutit puis tendit le bras pour saisir la grande main de son amant :

« Je voulais te voir et… je voulais juste être avec toi, dit-il si doucement qu'Amagiri n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu. Emmène-moi où tu veux Kyûju, je veux juste passer du temps avec toi en plus du lycée. »

Il était désormais impossible de défaire Amagiri de son sourire. Lui qui croyait avoir déjà vécu le plus merveilleux des moments, il réalisait que la vie elle-même était une succession de joie, et que l'ensemble de ces joies constituait le bonheur. S'ils n'étaient pas en pleine rue, il l'embrasserait volontiers. Les lèvres de Kazama l'attiraient, ces lèvres qui crachaient tant de venin mais également de tendres paroles dont il était l'unique destinataire. Il l'aimait, il ne pouvait que l'aimer, et également le désirer, le posséder. Des picotement parcoururent le grand corps d'Amagiri, mais il devait retenir ses pulsions, juste le temps de traverser quelques rues :

« Je connais un endroit idéal où nous pourrons être tranquille et profiter l'un de l'autre. » dit Amagiri en incitant le blond à le suivre.

Marcher juste à côté de lui sans pouvoir le toucher ou ne serait-ce que lui tenir la main, cela sonnait comme une vrai torture pour le rouquin, mais en même temps cela ne faisait que renforcer son envie de l'embrasser, le toucher, regarder droit dans ses yeux écarlates qu'il trouvait si beaux :

« C'est ici. » annonça enfin Amagiri.

Kazama écarquilla les yeux quand il vit l'enseigne illuminée et illustrée de cœurs. Il avait déjà entendu parler de ce genre de battisse qui utilisait un mot anglais pour illustrer les activités qu'on y faisait. Lui, l'héritier d'une grande famille, alors qu'il avait de quoi payer une suite dans un hôtel chic, jamais il n'aurait pensé franchir de seuil d'un _Love Hotel _³ :

« Kyûju, est-ce correct pour deux hommes ?

- Je ne suis jamais venu dans ce genre d'endroit, mais j'ai des amis qui m'en ont parlé. Ne t'en fais pas, ils sont habitués à voir passer tout genre de couple. Tout ce qui compte pour eux, c'est de faire du chiffre.

- Des amis ? demanda Kazama avec une pointe de sarcasme, faisant sourire Amagiri.

- J'aime quand tu fais ton jaloux.

- Je ne suis pas jaloux, pesta le blond, c'est juste que je n'aime pas te partager. Tu es à moi, compris !

- Oui oui, mon cœur et mon corps t'appartiennent, Chikage Kazama. C'est toi que j'aime, toi seul. »

Amagiri caressa une des oreilles de son amant, ses doigts dévalant ensuite dans le cou de Kazama qui réprima un gémissement. Depuis le temps, Amagiri avait pris le temps d'explorer chaque parcelle du corps du blond, et il connaissait avec exactitude chacune de ses zones sensibles, érogènes. Maintenant excité, Kazama ne pourrait plus se refuser à lui :

« Enfoiré, tu l'as fait exprès, maugréa Kazama les joues rougies qui maintenant savait qu'il se ferait entraîner dans la battisse.

- J'ai juste envie de toi, dit simplement Amagiri en enroulant ces doigts autour de ceux de Kazama, ce simple contact les électrisant. »

Le blond voulut répondre « _moi aussi_ », mais sa fierté mal placée l'emporta et il resta muet. S'il pouvait exprimer par des mots les sentiments qu'il portait à Amagiri, il le montra par des gestes. Sans hésiter, il ouvrit sa barrière dentaire et laissa la langue de son amant pénétrer dans sa cavité buccale. Instinctivement, ses cuisses s'écartèrent et ses jambes s'enroulèrent autour de la taille du rouquin, laissant ainsi la voix libre à son intimité.

C'était sa première fois dans un Love hotel, pour autant il ne garda en souvenir que l'étreinte passionnée d'Amagiri.

\********/

¹ _Petite cerise_ : J'ai lu quelque part qu'au Québec, on surnomme le clitoris d'une femme « cerise ».

² _Isuzu Tôdo_ : Je ne connais pas le nom de la mère d'Heisuke. Ce nom sort tout droit de mon imagination.

³ _Love hotel_ : Concept japonais, il s'agit d'un hôtel où les couples peuvent louer des chambres à l'heure ou à la nuit (je ne vous précise pas pourquoi).


	13. Leçon 13 : Je t'aime

_**Leçon 13 : Je t'aime**_

Hijikata regardait tendrement son petit gaucher en train de choisir les légumes. C'était la première fois qu'ils faisaient les courses ensemble, et l'adulte se rendait compte à quel point Saito pouvait être pointilleux sur le choix des denrées périssables :

« Hijikata-sensei, est-ce que vous aimez le chou ?

- Hein euh… Oui, je ne suis pas très difficile.

- Hijikata-sensei, vous êtes sûr que ça ne vous dérange pas que j'utilise votre cuisine ? demanda encore timidement l'étudiant de seconde année.

- Je t'en prie, fais comme chez toi. Il faut bien qu'elle serve un peu cette cuisine. J'ai hâte de goûter ton repas, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas mangé quelque chose de bon.

- Est-ce que vous cuisinez, Hijikata-sensei ?

- Hum, pas vraiment… En fait, non, je dirais même jamais. Je mange principalement des plats préparés.

- Et vos bentô alors ?

- … Hum, quelqu'un les prépare pour moi et me les congèle. »

Saito suspendit son geste, immédiatement jaloux. Qui était cette personne qui concoctait des petits plats pour son professeur ? Une femme ? A moins que ça ne soit sa mère ? Là qu'il y pensait, Saito se rendait compte qu'il ne savait absolument rien de la vie d'Hijikata. Il voudrait bien le lui demander, mais avait-il le droit d'être si indiscret étant donné qu'ils n'étaient pas un vrai couple ? Ils s'étaient vus nus quand ils avaient pris leur bain ensemble, mais Saito voulait voir aussi en lui, tout savoir de lui, jusqu'au plus lointain souvenir, être celui qui le connait le plus comme celui qui l'aime le plus :

« Hijikata-sensei, qui prépare vos re…

- Tonton ! »

Alors qu'il avait trouvé le courage de lui poser la question, Saito fut interrompu par deux fillettes qui s'agrippèrent chacune à un bras du vice-principal en l'appelant « tonton ». Deux jolies demoiselles qui devaient avoir dans les quatre et six ans environ, une brune comme Hijikata, l'autre ayant des cheveux plutôt châtains, mais les deux avaient les mêmes yeux violets que le professeur de littérature. La ressemblance était telle qu'on aurait presque cru qu'il s'agissait de ses filles :

« Akiko ! Kanako ! Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici toutes seules ? Où est votre mère ? demanda Hijikata.

- Mais c'est chiant de faire les courses avec maman, bouda l'aînée des deux fillettes.

- On ne parle pas comme ça, jeune fille ! gronda légèrement Hijikata.

- Tonton, tu me portes ? réclama la plus jeune en tendant les bras. »

Hijikata s'exécuta, prenant la fillette dans ses bras, la faisant virevolter et rire aux éclats tandis que l'autre tirait sur son pull en exigeant d'être aussi portée par le brun. Tout cela étonna fort Saito qui n'aurait jamais pensé que son sévère professeur soit si patient avec des enfants :

« Akiko ! Kanako ! Revenez ici, s'écria une femme d'une trentenaire s'année aussi brune qu'Hijikata et avec ces même yeux violets. Vraiment, vous êtes intenables !

- Nobu-neesan ¹ ? Vraiment, tu ne surveilles pas assez bien tes deux petits monstres, se moqua gentiment Hijikata.

- Toshi ! Mais qu'est-ce tu fais là ? J'ai rempli ton frigo samedi dernier. Ne me dis pas que tu as déjà tout englouti.

- Tonton est un goinfre, tonton est un goinfre » rigolaient les fillettes.

Derrière eux, Saito regardait la petite famille se disputer gentiment, le cœur serré, se sentant exclu. Il enviait son professeur d'avoir une sœur attentionnée qui apparemment lui faisait des courses et des petites nièces si adorables. Lui, même avec son frère et sa sœur il n'avait jamais été très proche. Sa vie était vide, il se sentait seul quand Hijikata ne faisait plus attention à lui :

« Ne me dis pas que tu as l'intention de te lancer dans la cuisine ! Je serai fort étonnée, mais si tu y arrives, je serai débarrassée d'une belle corvée, reprit la soeur du brun.

- Non, ce n'est pas ça. Quelqu'un va cuisiner pour moi aujourd'hui, répondit Hijikata sans se laisser démonter.

- Une nouvelle conquête ? Encore une sur ton tableau de chasse. Tu as vingt-neuf ans, tu ne crois pas qu'il serait temps que tu te trouves une petite femme que tu garderais cette fois !

- Mêle-toi de tes affaires. Et puis tu as tout faux. »

Une proie de plus sur son tableau de chasse ? Cette remarque déchira quelque peu le cœur de Saito qui savait pourtant que son professeur avait du succès auprès des femmes. Quoi de plus normal après tout. Il était beau et cultivé, il pouvait aisément en trouver une qui lui conviendrait parfaitement. Lui ne ferait jamais le poids parce qu'il était un homme. Il ne pourrait jamais changer cela même s'il aimait Hijikata du fond du cœur. Ce constat déprima encore plus le jeune garçon qu'il ne l'était déjà.

La tête baissée, Saito canalisa son énergie pour retenir ses larmes jusqu'à qu'Hijikata mette son bras au travers de ses épaules, le faisant revenir sur terre puis rougir lorsqu'il se rendait compte de la situation. Comment allait-il le présenter ? Pas comme son amant quand même ? :

« Ce jeune garçon va cuisiner pour moi, expliqua Hijikata à sa sœur. C'est le petit frère de l'un de mes amis qui m'a demandé de lui donner quelques cours.

- Ah bon, je ne savais pas que tu avais des amis à part Isami-kun, s'étonna la trentenaire.

- Non mais, tu me connais mal grande-sœur !

- En tout cas, quel beau garçon ! Je regrette de ne plus être aussi jeune.

- Grande sœur ! Arrête de lui faire les yeux doux, tu es mariée je te rappelle ! gronda légèrement Hijikata en contenant du mieux qu'il pouvait sa jalousie.

- Pff, tu ne changeras jamais, toujours à mal parler à tes ainés. »

Et après quelque autres échanges tumultueux avec sa soeur, Hijikata dut user du peu de patience qu'il possédait pour se détacher de ses deux petites nièces qui ne voulaient plus le lâcher. On aurait presque dit qu'elles étaient amoureuses de lui. Saito les enviait de pouvoir s'accrocher ainsi à lui, alors que lui ne pouvait même pas prendre lui prendre le bras en public sans que cela ne leur attire des regards. Saito repensa à Heisuke et Chizuru. Eux pouvaient se tenir librement la main, parce qu'ils étaient une fille et un garçon, alors qu'eux, ils étaient deux hommes, un adulte et un adolescent qui plus est, un professeur et son élève, tant d'éléments rendant leur relation encore plus tabou que la simple homosexualité.

En silence, l'étudiant termina ses courses, répondant stoïquement aux questions que lui posait son professeur, encore plus laconique et sombre que d'habitude. Cela n'échappa nullement à la perspicacité du brun qui décida d'attendre qu'ils rentrent avant d'enlacer ses épaules par derrière et de demander tendrement:

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Je te trouve bien triste.

- Je suis désolé, je suis toujours comme ça, répondit le jeune garçon honteux de ne pas arriver à cacher son mal-être.

- C'est faux, d'habitude tu es inexpressif, mais là, il est clair que tu es triste. Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas mon Hajime. Tu crois me tromper ?

- … Saito ne sut que répondre, aussi il resta muet et baissa la tête, mais Hijikata la lui releva.

- Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas, mon Hajime.

- Arrêtez de m'appeler ainsi, Hijikata-sensei. Nous ne devons pas avoir tant de familiarité.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend d'un seul coup ? Je t'appelle comme ça depuis ce matin, s'interloqua le brun.

- J'aurai dû fixer des limites. Mettez-vous un peu à ma place, vous me donnez des faux espoirs. Je sais très bien qu'après le concours, vous ne voudrez plus de moi.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? demanda Hijikata de plus en plus perplexe.

- Je ne suis pas bête, ni aveugle. Vos relations sont toutes très éphémères, et puis vous êtes un homme à femmes, Hijikata-sensei. Et moi, je suis un homme, je suis un gamin, qu'est-ce que j'ai qui ferait que vous me garderiez près de vous… »

Saito se dégagea de l'étreinte de son professeur et alla se soutenir au mur, sa main libre sur sa bouche. Encore une fois, il se laissa aller, tomba à genoux et éclata en sanglot. Immédiatement, Hijikata s'approcha de lui et voulut le prendre dans ses bras, mais le jeune homme le repoussa :

« Ne faîtes pas ça, je vous ai dit de ne plus me donner de faux espoirs, articula l'étudiant entre deux sanglots. Je vous aime, je vous aime tant, et j'ai peur, très peur de votre rejet. Je ne le supporterai pas. Je ne veux plus retourner tout seul dans cette maison froide. Je…

- Chut, dit Hijikata en tentant une nouvelle fois de prendre son élève dans ses bras, ce dernier ne le repoussant pas cette fois-ci. Mon Hajime, tu vaux bien mieux que toutes ces femmes que j'ai fréquentées. Je te promets que je n'ai pas l'intention de te jeter. Tu es plus que mon précieux petit élève. »

Le brun releva la tête ravagée de larmes de Saito. Tendrement, il embrassa ses yeux pour les essuyer, après quoi il posa ses lèvres sur son front avant de lui dire :

« Tu es celui que j'aime. »

Saito devint coi, la bouche laissée entrouverte tellement sa surprise était grande. Hijikata profita de cette ouverture pour l'embrasser et passer sa langue entre ses lèvres. L'adolescent ne réagit pas de suite, exactement comme dans la voiture quand le vice-principal était venu le chercher. Aussi, Hijikata insista, l'embrassa encore fit pression sur le haut de son corps, puis il cessa son baiser mais laissa son front collé à celui d'Hajime, lui disant tout bas :

« Je t'aime Hajime. »

Saito alla poser sa tête sur la poitrine de son professeur pour y sangloter encore. Il n'aurait jamais cru entendre ces deux mots de la part d'Hijikata, même dans ses rêves les plus fous. Il pleurait encore et encore sans parvenir à s'arrêter. Depuis des années, l'étudiant portait ce masque de froideur, en apparence insensible, en réalité torturé par ce manque d'affection de la part de sa famille. Il n'aurait jamais cru devenir si émotif, si fleur bleue, il n'aurait jamais cru aimer autant. Sept jours plus tôt, il n'était qu'une coquille vide tout juste bon à écrire des récits héroïques, maintenant il était un homme éperdument amoureux, incapable de s'imaginer un lendemain sans l'homme que son cœur avait choisi.

Les bras ballants de Saito allèrent agripper la chemise de son professeur, ce dernier l'encerclant de ses bras protecteurs :

« Je ne te laisserai jamais, mon Hajime.

- Je ne vous comprends pas Hijikata-sensei. Je suis un homme, vous devrez toujours cacher notre relation aux autres et surtout à vos proches. Je ne suis pas digne d'un tel sacrifice, vous méritez tellement mieux que moi… »

Avant que Saito n'ait le temps de terminer sa phrase, Hijikata le poussa au sol et écrasa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le gaucher gémit bien malgré lui, ne pouvant résister aux caresses de son professeur. Ce dernier quitta sa bouche et le força à le regarder :

« Peu importe que tu sois un homme ou une femme, c'est toi que je veux. Je ne pourrais jamais me satisfaire d'une vie sans toi. Hajime, tu es le premier à avoir pris possession de mon cœur. Dès que je t'ai vu franchir ce portail, en ce jour de printemps il y a plus d'un an, tu m'as envoûté. Je crois bien que je t'ai aimé dès la seconde où je t'ai remarqué. Tu as changé ma vision de choses.

- Comment ça ? voulut savoir Saito comme pour s'assurer des réels sentiments de son professeur.

- Avant, j'étais un vrai coureur de jupon, un Dom Juan qui se contentait de relations sans lendemain, un homme sans sentiment, persuadé qu'il ne tomberait jamais amoureux. Tu m'as démontré le contraire. Dès que je t'ai vu, je ne pouvais plus te lâcher des yeux. Et ensuite, quand j'ai remarqué quel élève brillant tu étais, beau et intelligent, calme, posé, un peu ténébreux, tu avais tout ce que je désirais, je ne te trouvais vraiment aucun défaut.

- Vous dites être tombé amoureux de moi le jour de ma rentrée en première année, mais vous êtes quand même sorti avec d'autres femmes ?

- Ce sentiment m'effrayait, Hajime. J'ai toujours désiré des femmes, et pourtant j'étais obsédé par un homme, un adolescent qui plus est. Je pensais vraiment devenir un pervers, j'ai rejeté ces sentiments, mais jamais tu ne sortais de mes pensées. Plus le temps passait, plus je te désirais, sans cesse je pensais à toi, je me demandais ce que tu faisais. Je t'aimais, simplement, mais je ne l'avais pas réalisé. C'est la première fois que je tombe réellement amoureux, j'étais perdu. Et jusqu'à aujourd'hui, je n'ai jamais osé t'avouer mes sentiments. J'avais peur de te choquer, de te souiller, toi qui semblait si pur. Mais je ne peux plus me retenir Hajime, je t'aime. Ces cours, c'était juste une excuse pour me rapprocher de toi. Je devrais me blâmer d'avoir usé de mon statut de professeur pour t'attirer, de t'avoir trompé… »

Toujours allongé dos au sol, Saito mit ses deux bras autour du cou de son professeur et releva sa tête pour l'embrasser à son tour, resserrant à chaque seconde son étreinte, menant la danse pour une fois :

« Vous n'avez plus à avoir peur, Hijikata-sensei. Je vous aime, alors vous pouvez m'aimer, me désirer, me posséder, je suis ouvert à tout si ça vient de vous. »

Hijikata le plaqua de nouveau au sol pour l'embrasser, ses mains de part et d'autre de son visage tandis que Saito s'affairait à déboutonner sa chemise d'une main tremblante :

« Attends, l'interrompit le professeur en lui saisissant la main, là n'est pas un lieu pour rompre le pureté d'un ange. »

Saito rougit à cette appellation. Hijikata n'était-il pas en train l'idéaliser ? Beau, intelligent, ange… Pourtant, L'étudiant se savait bourré de défauts : renfermé, froid, trop sensible, incapable de contrôler ses pulsions… Mais comment résister à ce sourire charmeur, à ses bras puissants qui le portèrent jusque sur le lit de la chambre, à ses doigts habiles qui le déshabillaient, parcouraient son corps, à sa langue chaude qui lui suçotait ses zones sensibles, à ses hanches souples qui se frottaient contre les siennes, à cette voix qui lui murmurait sans cesse des « _Je t'aime_ » :

« Hijikata-sensei… Je vous aime, gémit Saito. Je vous en prie, continuez.

- Hajime, tu es si succulent, dit-il en lui relevant une jambe pour passer sa langue entre ses cuisses. Laisse-moi te posséder, entrer au plus profond de toi.

- N'hésitez pas, je vous aime, je ne veux faire qu'un avec vous. »

Hijikata se redressa pour l'embrasser de nouveau avant de poser sa main sur sa joue et de lui jeter un de ces regards qu'il lui réservait. Un regard profond, amoureux, décoré d'un sourire tendre. Le brun reposa tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes puis dégagea l'une de ses épaules :

« Je vais te préparer, lentement, mais tu auras mal quand même au début. Mords-moi l'épaule si ça fait trop mal, n'hésite pas, parce que moi je ne m'arrêterai pas. Ainsi, nous aurons mal ensemble. »

S'il n'y avait que l'épaule, des marques de griffures apparurent sur les bras et le dos du professeur de la part de l'étudiant qui se retenait de hurler pour ne pas le freiner, et qui ravalait ses larmes pour préserver ce qui lui restait de fierté :

« Je suis heureux que tu sois le premier homme que je possède, je suis heureux d'être le premier homme à entrer en toi, et j'espère de tout cœur qu'il n'y en aura jamais d'autre. Tu es à moi, mon bel ange » dit le brun alors que leurs articulations craquaient, que leur ventre gargouillait et que leurs gémissements résonnaient dans cette chambre isolée du monde, cette chambre qui était devenue leur univers, leur paradis à eux.

\********/

Allongé sur le côté, Saito se réveilla dans un tressaillement. Son corps était nu sous les draps et quelqu'un s'amusait à faire glisser un doigt le long de son dos, lui procurant des frissons de bien-être. Cette douce caresse au réveil était bien agréable, surtout quand on devinait que celui qui vous la procurait était la personne la plus chère à vos yeux. L'étudiant sourit et simula encore le sommeil pour profiter davantage de cette cajolerie qui s'arrêta à sa grande déception. La main vice-principal se posa sur l'une de ses épaules et Saito sentit son souffle sur sa nuque :

« Bonjour belle au bois dormant. Enfin réveillé ? Tu sais que tu as dormi plus de douze heures d'affilée ?

- J'avais des heures de sommeil en retard, répliqua Saito en baillant. Hijikata-sensei, continuez ce que vous étiez en train de faire, ça fait du bien.

- Tu aimes qu'on te câline toi, dit malicieusement Hijikata en allant se coller contre son dos et en passant ses bras autour de sa taille, caressant son ventre du bout des doigts.

- Ah non, pas sur le ventre, ça chatouille, gloussa-t-il.

- Ah oui ? Et si je descente plus bas, susurra le professeur en laissant glisser sa main entre les cuisses du gaucher, le faisant se raidir.

- Hum, gémit-il.

- Toujours aussi sensible, se moqua légèrement Hijikata. »

Saito prit le drap pour se cacher complètement dessous, mais cela n'empêcha pas Hijikata de le tirer et le faire basculer sur lui en riant, Cette position de force lui permettant de passer sournoisement une de ses mains sous le drap pour chatouiller entre cuisses et le ventre de son élève, le rendant prisonnier de son propre camouflage.

En général, l'étudiant passait ses week-ends en alternance avec ses études et l'entretien de la maison. Pourtant, cette fois, il n'ouvrit pas le moindre livre. Bien au contraire, il prit du bon temps, savoura ce jour de repos en regardant un film avec Hijikata, enlacés sur le canapé, en faisant la cuisine pour l'homme qu'il aimait, en parlant avec lui, simplement, de leur goût et de leur vie. C'est ainsi que Saito apprit qu'Hijikata n'avait jamais connu son père tragiquement décédé quand sa mère était enceinte de lui, et sa mère avait elle-aussi pris le chemin des cieux alors que petit brun n'avait que six ans, victime d'une pneumonie foudroyante. Dans sa jeunesse, cet homme démoniaque avait aussi perdu une sœur. Cette histoire attrista bien le jeune homme aux yeux bleus, culpabilisant de se plaindre de sa famille alors que son professeur avait perdu des proches très jeune. Toshizô Hijikata avait ensuite vécu avec ses frères aînés bien plus âgés et déjà majeurs, et c'était en partie sa sœur Nobu de quatre ans son aînée qui l'avait élevé. Saito comprenait mieux à présent pourquoi cette femme prenait soin de lui comme une mère, préparant avec dévotion les repas de son petit frère puisque ce dernier ne savait nullement utiliser une cuisine :

« Si ma sœur a un sacré caractère comme tu as pu le constater, c'est en partie de ma faute. J'étais un enfant turbulent, bagarreur ², et ça s'est aggravé à la mort de ma mère. Elle se devait d'user de bien d'autorité pour prendre le dessus sur moi et me punir, alors qu'elle n'était qu'une fillette de dix ans. Tu comprendras qu'elle compte beaucoup parce qu'elle a énormément fait pour moi.

- Je le comprends, Hijikata-sensei. »

Et petit à petit, au fil de leurs conversations, Saito parvint à se détendre et se défaire quelque peu de ce sentiment de possessivité exagéré qui s'était emparé de lui. Il aimait Hijikata, mais Hijikata ne lui appartenait pas complètement. Il était son amant, mais il était aussi le précieux petit-frère de Nobu, le grand ami de Kondo, le collègue des professeurs du lycée, la référence littéraire des élèves. De même que lui, même si sa famille se fichaient de lui, il restait le meilleur ami de Sôji, le strict chargé de discipline du lycée, l'élève modèle des professeurs, l'étudiant qui n'hésite pas à réexpliquer quand les autres n'avaient pas compris une leçon. Tous ces statuts que chacun possédait ne changeraient jamais cette chose : ils s'aimaient et avaient besoin l'un de l'autre, même si des fois la vie les séparait quelques heures de par leur obligation avant de se retrouver à nouveau, de s'embrasser encore, se parler puis s'endormir blottis dans les bras de l'autre. C'était ça, la vie de couple, ce à quoi Saito avait toujours aspiré malgré son tempérament froid, distant, insensible.

Au fond, tout ce que Saito voulait, c'était l'amour d'une personne, l'élément indispensable au bon épanouissement de tout homme. Quand il y a de l'amour dans un cœur, il y a toujours de la vie.

\*******/

« Ca va, tu n'as pas trop mal, demanda Hijikata qui conduisait sa voiture en direction du lieu du concours.

- Hein ! Mal où ? s'interloqua Saito surpris de cette question, ce qui fit rire son professeur.

- Bon, alors je suis rassuré. J'avais peur que tu ne puisses pas tenir la position assise sur une chaise dure. C'est que je n'y suis pas allé de main morte. »

Saito comprit et détourna la tête, rouge de honte. Bien sûr, il avait eu un peu mal le lendemain de leur premier ébat, mais Hijikata l'avait si bien préparé que c'était passé dans la journée, cette douleur parfaitement supportable n'étant déjà plus qu'un souvenir amusant archivé au fond de sa mémoire :

« Pas trop stressé ? demanda encore le professeur, sentant l'ambiance lourde.

- Un peu, répondit l'étudiant, mais après les cours que vous m'avez donnés, je ne peux pas me permettre d'échouer.

- Le résultat de cette épreuve n'a pas d'importance, pour moi tu as déjà gagné.

- Comment ? »

Au feu suivant, Hijikata profita de l'arrêt du véhicule pour prendre une des mains de Saito et la porter à ses lèvres, surprenant l'étudiant qui en rougit davantage. Le brun sourit, après tout ce qu'ils avaient déjà vécu, il trouvait drôle que le jeune homme rougisse encore d'un simple baiser sur la main. Vraiment, ce qu'il pouvait être adorable :

« Tu as déjà remporté mon cœur, ta récompense sera mon amour éternel. »

Etait-il possible d'être plus heureux qu'en cet instant ? Surtout qu'Hijikata rapprocha son visage pour déposer un tendre baiser sur les lèvres du gaucher. A chaque fois c'était pareil, la douceur des lèvres de Saito envoûtait toujours le brun qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de poursuivre son embrassade, l'amplifiant même en lâchant le volant pour mettre ses mains de part et d'autre du visage de l'adolescent. Comme toujours, les deux hommes avaient l'impression de voler, et fut les klaxons des voitures derrière eux qui les ramenèrent brutalement dans le monde des humains.

Le reste du trajet se passa dans le silence le plus total, jusqu'à qu'Hijikata coupe le moteur de son véhicule et tende le bras pour poser sa main sur la nuque de son amant aussi raide et crispée qu'un patient parkinsonien à un stade évolué :

« Ne t'en fais pas, tout ira bien.

- …, Saito n'osait rien dire.

- J'ai l'impression que quelque chose te gène dans ce concours, j'ai tord ? Qu'est-ce que tu redoutes tant ? Je te répète que je n'ai pas l'intention de te quitter ensuite, dit Hijikata pour tenter de le rassurer une fois de plus, se souvenant des angoisses de Saito par rapport à ça.

- Je ne doute pas de votre honnêteté, Hijikata-sensei… Ne vous en faites pas, c'est juste le stress, mais ça va aller. L'écriture me détend toujours.

- Je sais que, comme toujours, tu écriras quelque chose d'exceptionnel. D'ailleurs Hajime, je tenais à me faire pardonner pour les critiques dures que je t'ai énoncées il y a maintenant une semaine. Je t'avais dit que tes écrits peu sentimentalistes ne te feraient jamais gagner ce concours, mais je n'ai jamais réellement pensé cela. Je suis un homme, je ne suis pas un adepte des histoires romantiques. Au contraire, j'adore tes récits héroïques, je dirai même que je suis un fan.

- Ah vraiment ? demanda Saito apparemment encore plus gêné qu'avant.

- Mais comme je te l'ai déjà expliqué, j'ai sournoisement usé de mon statut de professeur pour te donner ces cours et me rapprocher de toi.

- Ne vous en faites pas Hijikata-sensei, vous n'aviez pas complètement tord non plus. Et puis je suis très heureux d'avoir quand même eu ces cours, affirma l'adolescent en arrivant à sourire, se souvenant de ce que tout cela lui avait apporté. Mais dîtes-moi, si c'était vraiment là une astuce pour se rapprocher de moi, pourquoi avoir demandé à Sôji de me dire qu'il m'aimait, pourquoi m'avoir repoussé une fois ?

- Hum, c'était juste pour que ça fasse plus "leçons de l'amour", que tu ne penses pas que j'utilise ce cours comme excuse pour abuser de toi, expliqua Hijikata apparemment confus.

- Il est vrai que j'ai été surpris au début, mais je n'ai jamais pensé que vous vouliez abuser de moi, Hijikata-sensei. Je vous ai toujours fait confiance, vous avez toujours été mon modèle.

- Hum… Allez, il faut y aller maintenant » dit le brun gêné de la sincérité du jeune garçon, ne sachant que lui répondre.

Saito approcha timidement sa tête pour réclamer un baiser que lui offrit son professeur avant de finalement descendre, son sac calé sur son épaule :

« Ca dure jusqu'à midi ? Quand tu auras fini, tu viendras me rejoindre au lycée, dit Hijikata de par la fenêtre ouverte. J'ai hâte qu'on mange ensemble le bentô que tu m'as préparé.

- Ne commencez pas sans moi, répondit Saito avec une pointe d'humour, cherchant à tout prix à cacher ce qui le rongeait.

- Hum, je ne sais pas, ça a l'air tellement délicieux.

- Hijikata-sensei, vos nièces ont raisons, vous êtes un goinfre, rit Saito avant de commencer à partir mais il fut une fois de plus arrêté par son professeur.

- Hajime ? appela Hijikata.

- Oui ?

- Je t'aime, dit-il simplement en lui offrant un sourire charmeur et lui envoyant un baiser avec la main, après quoi il releva la vitre et partit à tout vitesse, laissant là le pauvre étudiant qui n'avait guerre eut le temps de lui répondre.

- Moi aussi, chuchota Saito. Je vous aime Hijikata-sensei, plus que tout, je vous aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne. Avant, je n'avais que l'écriture pour me sortir de cette réalité hostile où je me sentais si seul et déprimé, mais maintenant que vous avez enrichi ma vie avec votre amour, j'ai l'impression que ma plume m'a glissé des mains. Depuis que je sais que je vous aime, je n'arrive plus à écrire, je n'arrive pas à me concentrer sur mon récit, je n'arrive pas à penser à autre chose qu'à vous. Mon Dieu, j'espère que je vais me ressaisir, je sais les espoirs que vous avez misés sur moi dans ce concours. Je ne veux pas vous décevoir. »

Saito se dirigea vers le bâtiment d'un pas lent. Il espérait que devant la feuille, son talent lui reviendrait, mais il craignait que non. Cela l'angoissait encore plus, et s'il perdait l'estime de son professeur ?

\********/

¹ _Nobu-neesan_ : Il est toujours bon de rappeler qu'Hijikata était le benjamin d'une famille de six enfants. Nobu était la sœur qui arrivait juste avant lui et qui avait quatre ans de plus que lui. Par contre, Akiko et Kanako, ses filles donc sont de ma création, je ne connais pas les détails de la vie de la sœur d'Hijikata.

² _Hijikata n'avait jamais connu son père tragiquement décédé quand sa mère était enceinte de lui, et sa mère avait elle-aussi pris le chemin des cieux alors que petit brun n'avait que six ans, victime d'une pneumonie foudroyante. Dans sa jeunesse, cet homme démoniaque avait aussi perdu une sœur_ _[…] c'était en partie sa sœur Nobu de quatre ans son aînée qui l'avait élevé […] un enfant turbulent, bagarreur_ : Tout ceci sont un faits avérés à quelque petites différences près. Les deux parents d'Hijikata ainsi que l'un de ses seraient décédés de la tuberculose.

Et souvenez-vous, dans l'épisode quatre de la saison deux, Hijikata explique à Chizuru que sa sœur de quatre ans son aînée l'avait élevé après la mort de ses parents, je suppose donc qu'il parlait de Nobu, c'est pour ça que j'ai inclus ceci, de même qu'il est souvent dit qu'Hijikata était un enfant bagarreur.

**Note de l'auteur** : Merci d'avoir lu

J'au un peu de mal à écrire ce chapitre que je trouve… chiant. J'espère que vous ne vous êtes pas trop ennuyés. Pourtant j'adore écrire du HijiSai. Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier, merci de m'avoir lue jusque là.


	14. Leçon 14 : Avenir

_**Leçon 14 : Avenir**_

Dans un quartier aisé de la ville de Kyoto, un jeune garçon, de petite taille, portant l'uniforme du lycée Hakuouki, faisant les cent pas devant l'immense domaine de la famille _Gozen_. Pestant, soupirant, cachant très mal son impatience, sans cesse en train de regarder l'heure sur son téléphone, il railla pour au moins la dixième fois :

« Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fabrique ! »

Kaoru grogna. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ces manières ! Lui qui avait fait l'effort de se déplacer pour venir la chercher chez elle, alors qu'elle ne vivait pas à côté, pour l'accompagner au lycée, alors que n'importe lequel de ses domestiques pourrait l'y emmener, pour la protéger alors tout ce qu'il savait faire, c'était trois prises d'aïkido et du kendo… Et elle le faisait attendre devant le portail !

Kaoru piétina, regarda encore l'heure : sept heure et demi. Les cours commençaient dans une demi-heure, et si on comptait les vingt bonnes minutes de marche rapide, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'ils devaient partir au plus vite.

Le jeune étudiant de première année grogna encore, se souvenant qu'en tant que membre du comité de discipline, il devait être devant les grilles dès l'ouverture de l'établissement à sept heures pile. Son senpai Saito étant en examen ce matin, il était donc seul à assurer cette tâche pour aujourd'hui. Sen avait décidément mal choisi son jour pour traîner :

« J'imagine quel foutoir ça doit être devant le portail. »

N'y tenant plus, Kaoru prit son téléphone pour joindre son amie qui se faisait bien trop attendre, inspirant un grand coup pour contenir sa mauvaise humeur :

« Allo, dit la voix ensommeillée de Sen au bout du fil.

- QU'EST-CE QUE TU FABRIQUES IDIOTE ! T'as vu l'heure, on va être en retard. Magne-toi.

- Mais… Tu sais, un bon sommeil est le secret de la beauté chez les femmes, plaida Sen comme pour donner une excuse à son retard.

- Tu n'as qu'à te coucher plus tôt le soir.

- Mais, une fille a besoin de temps pour se préparer le matin.

- Du temps ? Du temps pour quoi ? J'espère que tu n'es pas en train de te maquiller ? Selon le règlement, les étudiantes n'ont pas le droit de mettre du maquillage.

- Mais, et mes cheveux, t'as vu comme sont longs ! J'ai besoin de temps pour les démêler.

- Une bonne lotion nutritive les empêchera de trop s'emmêler. Allez bouge-toi, tu crois que ça me plait de faire le pied de grue devant ta grille. Je ne suis pas à mon aise dans ce quartier, moi qui ne suis qu'un citoyen lambda. Et puis, je te rappelle que je fais partie du comité de discipline. Normalement, je suis devant le portail tous les matins à sept heures, pas plus tard.

- Sept heures ! Mais je ne me suis jamais levée avant sept heures le matin.

- Et bien, tu v'as t'y mettre sinon je ne viendrai plus te chercher.

- Non attends, j'arrive de suite. »

Le temps que Kaoru se rende compte que Sen venait tout bonnement de lui raccrocher au nez et qu'il range son téléphone dans son sac, la jeune fille était déjà au portail de sa résidence, se soutenant aux grilles, le corps courbé pour reprendre son souffle. L'ancien travestit fronça les sourcils. Il s'était passé quoi, deux minutes à tout casser :

« Ouah, ça c'est un record du monde. Je te manquais tant que ça ? demanda-t-il avec un mélange d'humour et de sarcasme dans sa voix.

- Mais, tenta d'articuler Sen encore complètement essoufflée, je ne voulais pas que tu partes sans moi.

- Pff, tu es vraiment quelqu'un toi. Maintenant que je suis là, je n'allais pas partir sans toi. Non mais sérieux, regarde-toi, tu aurais au moins pu prendre le temps de t'arranger. »

Effectivement, dans sa précipitation, Sen n'avait guère pris le temps de boutonner la veste de son uniforme, ou même de nouer correctement le noeud papillon. Ses lacets étaient défaits, ses chaussettes mal remontées, ses cheveux encore à moitié emmêlés. En cet instant, elle ne ressemblait en rien à une jeune fille de bonne famille bien éduquée :

« Tu dois me trouver ridicule, dit-elle en commençant à pleurnicher tellement elle avait honte. Je ne voulais pas me présenter comme ça devant toi.

- Je dois avouer que c'est bien drôle, effectivement, ça me donne envie de prendre une photo, mais… »

Kaoru leva son bras pour essuyer les larmes naissantes aux coins des yeux de Sen, après quoi il se baissa pour lui nouer ses lacets :

« Je dois t'avouer que de savoir que tu as pris le risque de t'humilier pour ne pas me rater, ça fait battre mon cœur de bonheur. Sen-chan, tu n'as pas besoin de faire des efforts pour être plus jolie, sois naturelle, c'est ainsi que tu es plus mignonne. »

La jeune fille devint aussi rouge que son nœud qu'elle noua à l'arrache, de même que les boutons de sa veste qu'elle décala tellement son esprit était chamboulé par ces propos. Ses mains maladroites tremblaient, et son cœur battait à la chamade comme suite à un jogging forcé, imposé par Nagakura-sensei. C'était étrange, elle avait déjà entendu tellement des mots gentils de ceux qu'elle croyait être ses amis, mais c'était la première fois que son corps réagissait ainsi et contre sa volonté. Comment expliquer cette palpitante sensation qui s'immisçait en elle ?

De son côté, Kaoru avait fini de lacer les chaussures de la jeune fille et s'apprêtait à lui remonter ses chaussettes quand une soudaine chaleur l'envahit. Il ne l'aurait jamais cru, mais la cheville dénudée de Sen était vraiment attirante. Fine, blanche et imberbe, probablement douce. Il voulait toucher, mais sa raison l'arrêtait. Pas encore, c'était trop tôt, et surtout pas ici, qu'allaient penser les passants ? Sen était belle et pure, une vrai Déesse dans le corps d'une adolescente. Il n'avait pas envie de la souiller, mais il se promit de devenir un homme fort et digne pour se permettre, un jour, d'assouvir son désir de la toucher, de lui faire la cour et de l'aimer.

\*******/

En vitesse, Chizuru laça ses chaussures, regarda une dernière fois avec amour ce nouveau pendentif qu'elle portait autour du cou, puis elle sortit de chez elle pour se rendre à la maison voisine. Elle toqua, mais personne ne lui répondit, alors elle entra sans hésiter, sachant que la mère d'Heisuke laissait la porte déverrouillée quand elle partait travailler. Sur la table de la cuisine, des tartines avait été beurrées, et toujours ce même mot griffonné sur un morceau de papier : « _Ton bentô est prêt, évite de grignoter et mange équilibré_ ». Isuzu Tôdo était vraiment une mère attentionnée. Que donnerait Chizuru pour un jour lui ressembler.

La jeune fille, qui connaissait bien la maison, monta à l'étage et entra dans la chambre désordonnée de l'adolescent. Ses habits de la veille étaient éparpillés, les manettes de la console de jeux traînaient, et le lit était complètement défait. Heisuke dormait là dans un pyja-short peu séduisant, enlaçant son oreiller, bavant sur le matelas, exposant ses jambes fines à sa petite-amie qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Vraiment, c'était tous les matins la même chose ! Ils allaient encore devoir courir.

Chizuru était sur le point poser sa main sur l'épaule de l'endormi mais elle suspendit son geste, fixant à nouveau les jambes dénudés de son petit-ami. Ses joues s'empourprèrent, elle avait bien envie d'y faire glisser l'un de ses doigts. Elle avait le droit, non ? Ils s'aimaient, et puis Heisuke, lui, avait déjà passé la main sous sa robe, c'était donc son tour.

La jeune fille s'assura à nouveau que sa victime dormait à point fermé, après quoi elle avança sa main tremblante vers la cuisse de l'adolescent, frôlant d'abord la peau froide puis posa sa main complètement à plat. Heisuke bougea un peu mais ne se réveilla pas, Chizuru en profita donc pour commencer son exploration dermique et témoigner de la douceur des jambes du jeune homme. Les picotement dans son corps et plus particulièrement dans son bas-ventre lui reprirent. Bien malgré elle, elle sentit comme sa culotte se mouiller, et elle retira sa main complètement gênée. L'endormi bougea ses jambes, laissa apercevoir ses pieds, ce qui fit glousser Chizuru d'envie. Elle avait bien envie de passer un doigt sur la plante pour voir s'il était chatouilleux. Ca pouvait être amusant !

L'heure tournait, la jeune fille trépigna, ne sachant que faire, tiraillée entre son désir et sa raison. Jusque là, elle avait toujours été une enfant sage, mais Heisuke éveillait en elle des tentations telles qu'elles consumaient sa docilité.

Il dormait encore, autant profiter de cette occasion. Son index fila des orteils jusqu'au talon de son petit-ami, et ce dernier bougea immédiatement son pied. Le sourire de la lycéenne s'étira, elle en voulait encore plus. Elle s'apprêtait à bloquer sa cheville d'une main pour recommencer, mais un bras l'agrippa subitement par la taille, la faisant basculer en arrière. La seconde suivante, Chizuru se retrouva allongée sur le lit d'Heisuke, plaquée contre lui, ce dernier la ceinturant avec ses bras petits mais robustes :

« Et bien demoiselle, je ne pensais pas que tu étais du genre à profiter du repos des autres pour les taquiner, dit-il d'un ton amusé.

- Heisuke-k… »

La jeune fille n'eut pas le temps de terminer qu'elle sentit les doigts de son petit-ami gratouiller son bas-ventre au travers de son uniforme. Très sensible de partout, elle ne put se retenir de rire et de gesticuler, remuant bassin, jambes et tête, sentant encore plus son sous-vêtement se mouiller, excitée bien malgré elle par les attouchements d'Heisuke, croisant les jambes en espérant naïvement que cela stopperait cette afflux de liquide, preuve de sa volupté :

« Hihihi, Non, Heisuke-kun. Hihihi, arrête, ça chatouille.

- Oh, j'aime quand tu me supplies, ça me donne envie de continuer, plaisanta le jeune homme sans cesser ses chatouillis.

- Hihihi, le lycée… Retard… Hihihi, arrête, veut faire pipi.

- Ah, ça c'est l'excuse facile, dit-il d'un ton faussement déçu en libérant sa victime qui reprenait son souffle, regrettant que le temps lui manquait. Je te donne un sursis, mais n'espère pas échapper à ta punition pour avoir voulu profiter de mon sommeil pour me piéger

- C'est plutôt moi qui devrais te punir pour nous faire mettre en retard et me faire courir tous les matins, répondit-elle d'un ton enjoué, serrant sa main dans la sienne, toujours allongée contre lui. Un conseil, fais attention à tes pieds. »

Elle ne le vit pas, mais Heisuke sourit, ravi de la voir se prêter au jeu et se lâcher, ravi qu'elle s'ouvre à lui telle une fleur. Ses lèvres allèrent se poser dans le cou de la jeune fille, faisant soupirer cette dernière qui ne s'attendait pas à ça, plus sensible qu'elle ne l'aurait cru à cet endroit. Elle rougit, sa culotte était maintenant complètement trempée, allait-elle passer inaperçue au lycée ? Et d'ailleurs, arriverait-elle à calmer son cœur et sortir des bras tendres et protecteurs d'Heisuke ?

\*******/

Hijikata tapotait de ses doigts sur la table de la salle des professeurs, guettant l'heure, trouvant le temps incroyablement long. Les cours n'avaient pas commencé, et pourtant la frimousse embarrassée de son petit élève lui manquait déjà. Ce ne faisait pourtant même pas une heure qu'il l'avait déposé au lieu du concours. Et par-dessus tout, pour exacerber encore plus son impatience, Itô avait décidé d'échauffer sa voix en vue du cours OPTIONNEL de musique qui avait lieu APRES les cours :

« La la la la la , chantonnaient Itô, ses vocalises manquant à chaque fois de faire exploser les vitres, quelle belle journée .

- Que le ciel m'accorde la grâce de mes oreilles, persifla Hijikata en sortant un livre de son sac, prêt à le balancer dans la tronche du professeur d'histoire du Japon et de musique mais son geste fut stoppé par une tasse de café qui se posa devant lui.

- Are you nervous, professor Hijikata ? Do you want a cup of coffee¹ ? lui demanda son collègue aux yeux verts qui enseignait les langues étrangères.

- Meeeerciiiiiii, répliqua le brun en prenant la tasse et en insistant bien sur sa réponse en japonais.

Après quoi il se leva et se posta à la fenêtre pour y témoigner du foutoir sans nom qu'il régnait devant la grille du lycée. Ah, ça se voyait que son Hajime n'était pas là pour imposer sa discipline !

« Allez Sano, si tu ne me dis pas qui c'est que tu aimes, je vais me sentir obligé d'engager un détective privé, menaça Shinpachi qui ne supportait pas l'idée que son ami, et futur amant selon lui, lui cache des choses.

- Mais enfin Shinpachi, entre les réparations que tu dois au lycée et ton sake, où vas-tu trouver l'argent pour engager un détective ? répliqua le rouquin nullement impressionné par ce chantage, buvant tranquillement sa tasse de café.

- Arghh, c'est vrai. Mais je le découvrirai, qu'importe la méthode, et je te ferai la cour aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra ! Foi de Shinpachi, je ne baisserai pas les bras !

- Oh, voilà une belle détermination Nagakura-sensei, dit la voix calme et flippante de Sannan. Je vous propose un marché. Buvez donc ce sirop de grenadine et je vous financerai les frais de détective.

- Euh… Non merci Sannan-san, trembla le professeur de sport à la vue de la boisson tabou, j'y arriverai par mes propres moyens, par la force de mon amour.

- Harceleur, baragouina Sano, la bouche dans sa tasse de café.

- L'amour brille sous les étoiles , continua de chantonner la Castafiore pour se mettre dans l'ambiance de la salle des professeurs.

- Professor Itô, it's not the night. You mean under the sky and not under the stars, right ³ ? s'empressa de rectifier Ootori. »

Hijikata soupira. Décidément, entre les vocalises d'Itô, Ootori qui semblait avoir oublié sa propre langue maternelle, Sannan qui lisait un étrange livre sur les expériences humaines tout en émettant un ricanement de dément, ajouté à cela Shinpachi qui ne se lassait jamais d'harceler et séduire Sanosuke Harada, pas étonnant que leur établissement ait une drôle de réputation et que les élèves semblaient si indisciplinés. Et Kondo trop gentil qui ne sévissait jamais, se contentant de sourire bêtement en se grattant la tête, ne sachant nullement user d'autorité. Franchement, s'il n'y avait pas Saito, probablement que le vice-principal aurait déjà oublié sa vocation et démissionné :

« Veuillez m'excuser messieurs, dit la voix grave et calme du surveillant Shimada qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce, Sannan-san est-il ici ?

- Je suis là Shimada-kun. Vous êtes-vous enfin décidé à prendre cette potion qui vous donnera un physique plus attirant, répondit Sannan en mettant la main dans la poche de sa blouse blanche, prêt à dégainer son ochimizu.

- Euh non, transpira le pauvre homme peu séduisant, encore célibataire à trente-trois ans, c'est juste qu'un élève fait les cent pas devant l'infirmerie, et il refuse d'aller en cours tant qu'il ne vous a pas parlé. C'est qu'il m'a l'air assez têtu, même une avalanche ne le ferait pas bouger, expliqua-t-il en gardant ses distances avec l'infirmier.

- Hum, je vois, le devoir m'appelle, déduisit Sannan en remontant ses lunettes, si vous me permettez donc chers collègues.

- Moi aussi je vais y aller, déclara Sano en se levant, il y a un endroit où je voudrais passer avant de commencer les cours. »

Le rouquin lava sa tasse puis salua l'assemblée, quittant la salle des professeurs d'un pas précité, impatient, se dirigeant bien sûr les toilettes pour y retrouver son petit amant. Son cœur battait, bien malgré lui, à la chamade, son esprit uniquement tourné vers Sôji tant et si bien qu'il ne se rendit pas compte que Shinpachi était en train de le suivre.

\******/

Dans la salle du conseil des élèves, le président Kazama s'était confortablement installé la tête sur les genoux d'Amagiri et n'écoutait que d'une oreille les suggestions de ce derniers :

« Le club de dessin demande des frais supplémentaires pour le rachat de matériel…

- Rejeté, le coupa Kazama qui s'amusait avec un des boutons de l'uniforme de son amant. S'ils veulent s'amuser à faire du coloriage, qu'ils achètent leurs propres crayons de couleur.

- Hum, et les habitués de la bibliothèque aimeraient pouvoir se procurer de nouveaux livres…

- Rejeté, a quoi servirait que ces pseudo-intello aient de nouveaux livres. De toute manière, aucun d'entre eux ne sera aussi intelligent que moi.

- Chikage, notre devoir et de répartir l'argent de l'établissement en fonction des besoins des différents clubs. Il va falloir qu'on se décide combien donner à qui, expliqua le grand rouquin dans une vaine tentative de motiver un peu son président.

- Hum, et si on prenait l'argent et qu'on s'enfuyait toi et moi, proposa le blond et se mettant à califourchon sur les jambes d'Amagiri, rapprochant son visage du sien. C'est un bon plan, tu ne trouves pas ? »

Le studieux lycéen voulut lui répondre qu'il serait plus raisonnable d'attendre qu'ils aient fini le lycée avant de s'enfuir, mais les mots restèrent bloqués sur le bout de sa langue, arrêtée par celle de Kazama qui venait la taquiner. Amagiri lâcha son tas de feuilles et passa ses bras de part et d'autres de la taille de son amour, passant même une main sous sa chemise pour toucher sa peau, faisant enfin danser sa propre langue avec celle du blond.

Le jeune homme de bonne famille commençait déjà à déboutonner sa veste blanche différente des autres étudiants sans cesser d'embrasser son compagnon lorsque la porte du conseil des étudiants s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître un adolescent aux cheveux bleus :

« Salut les gars, désolé pour le retard. J'ai pas réussi à me réveiller, ma mère m'a encore passé un savon, et ma pisseuse de petite sœur voulait que je lui démêle ses cheveux parce que soit disant que ma mère est une brute avec un peigne dans la main. Ben du coup, ça m'a retardé… »

Shiranui, qui n'en finissait jamais d'expliquer son énième retard, ne se rendit pas compte que ses deux camarades, toujours enlacés l'un contre l'autre, le regardaient d'un air peu satisfait, leur aura meurtrière laissant clairement comprendre qu'il gênait :

« Ah, réalisa enfin le dernier arrivant en sentant ces ondes néfastes dirigées contre lui, euh, en fait, je pense que j'ai toujours un problème de constipation. Je vais aux toilettes, je ne sais pas si j'aurai fini avant le début des cours. A plus tard les gars, je vous laisse gérer les reste, dit-il d'un air à la fois gêné et dégoûté de voir ses deux collègues amoureusement enlacés, repartant lentement en marche arrière. Désolé et merci. »

Les deux autres membres du conseil des élèves n'avaient pas dit un mot jusqu'à ce que la porte se referme, les laissant de nouveau seuls dans la pièce. C'était tous les matins la même chose : Shiranui en retard, dégainant chaque jours de nouvelles excuses bidons tout droit sorties de son esprit dérangé, puis qui repart en cachant très mal sa répulsion de l'homosexualité pour se rendre aux toilettes, prétextant être constipé. En somme, il cumulait plus les absences que les présences, faisant de lui un membre fantôme.

Enfin, le couple s'en fichait qu'il ne vienne jamais, ainsi ils pouvaient être tranquilles juste tous les deux, profiter l'un de l'autre dans cette salle où ils s'étaient si souvent unis, si souvent aimés. Encore aujourd'hui, à peine la porte fut-elle refermée que Kazama s'empara à nouveau de la bouche de son compagnon musclé, espérant rattraper ce petit contretemps, poussant le tas de dossier à traiter au sol.

L'amour d'abord, le devoir après. Kazama avait déjà trop souffert d'avoir négligé l'essentiel.

\*********/

« Vous rendez-vous compte, Sannan-san, Hajime Saito et Hijikata-sensei s'embrassaient dans une voiture, arrêtés à un feu, bloquant ainsi la circulation, s'écria un jeune étudiant bien enflammé, à la coiffure démodée, face à infirmier complètement désintéressé. Je les ai vus ce week-end, je traversais justement au passage piéton. C'est tout bonnement inadmissible. Les hommes ne doivent pas s'embrasser et encore moins couper la route. Les hommes sont faits pour aimer des femmes et non leurs homologues masculins. Je suis choqué d'un tel comportement, surtout venant de notre vice-principal, cela va à l'encontre de notre culture nippone. Par-dessous tout, même si j'admire la dextérité de Saito-senpai au kendo et sa force d'autorité en tant de membre du conseil de discipline, je ne puis tolérer qu'il use de sa main gauche pour écrire. Vous vous rendez compte, un gaucher dans notre école, et c'est lui qu'on choisit pour nous représenter au concours national d'écriture ! C'est une honte, les hommes doivent écrire avec leur main droite… »

Sannan regardait l'étudiant sans vraiment écouter son interminable monologue, puis il finit par demander à Yamazaki resté debout à côté de lui :

« Qui est ce jeune garçon ?

- Tokishige Masaki, en première année, fait partie du club de kendo, répondit immédiatement le studieux étudiant qui tenait dans ses mains la fiche de renseignements de leur patient. Selon les dires des professeurs, c'est un élève très sérieux, avec de bons résultats, délégué de sa classe. Note particulière de Nagakura-sensei, il a très peu de succès auprès de la gent féminine du fait de sa coupe démodée qui ressemble à celle d'un samourai de l'époque, et de son côté un peu relou.

- Ah, pour être relou, il l'est, confirma l'infirmier qui avait été très vite ennuyé par le discours sans fin de l'étudiant en face de lui.

- Je ne comprends pas comment Saito-senpai peut avoir la côte chez les filles avec son air taciturne et ses cheveux dans les yeux, continuait l'étudiant outré. C'est inadmissible, les cheveux des garçons ne doivent pas gêner. Il devrait les attacher…

- Oui, je comprends tes troubles, Masaki-kun…

- Et je n'accepte pas que vous ajoutiez le suffixe _Kun_ à mon nom !

- Je vais t'apprendre deux choses mon petit. Primo, t'es qu'un gosse, alors c'est normal qu'un adulte comme moi utilise le _Kun_. Deuxio, je suis infirmier, je soigne donc les maladies physiques. Alors je te demande ce que tu es venu faire à l'infirmerie si c'est pour déballer ce qui te déplait chez le brillant élève Hajime Saito. Ce n'est là que jalousie. Tu devrais cesser toutes ces aversions contre lui et essayer de le prendre comme un exemple à suivre. Personne n'est parfait, et Saito-kun a le droit d'avoir ses défauts comme d'être gaucher, d'aimer un homme et de couper une circulation.

- Mais ce sont là de graves péchés ! s'entêtait encore Masaki.

- Mais rapporter n'en ait-il pas un aussi ?

- Grands Dieux, c'est vrai, réalisa l'étudiant de première année cette fois au bord de la panique. Sannan-san, aidez-moi, que devrais-je faire pour expier ma faute ? J'irai prier au temple pour que le ciel protège Saito-senpai…

- Allons, le coupa le lunetteux, ce genre de méthode n'a jamais marché. Ne sois pas si vieux jeu, je te propose une autre façon de te purger en usant des dernières techniques médicales existantes.

- Euh Sannan-san, osa demander Yamazaki en frissonnant, vous n'allez quand même pas…

- Yamazaki-kun, l'interrompit le savant fou de sa voix de psychopathe, apporte moi l'essai deux-cent-quatre.

- Euh, celui-ci ? crut mal comprendre le membre du comité de santé. Vous avez bien dit deux-cent-quatre ?

- Oui, deux-cent-quatre. Après quoi, tu pourras disposer et aller en cours, Yamazaki-kun.

- Tout de suite, répondit l'étudiant en transpirant, allant chercher dans une autre pièce une fiole contenant un liquide blanchâtre qu'il posa devant le patient avant de s'en aller, refusant d'être impliqué dans la purge de ce pauvre adolescent.

- Qu'est-ce donc ? demanda Masaki.

- Je l'ai appelé le _Desdop viscéral_, mais le nom importe peu, c'est les effets qui comptent. Aie confiance en mon génie et je peux t'assurer que ce médicament te purgera. Tu n'en ressortiras que vidé.

- Je n'ai pas peur, je vais le prendre et me repentir » affirma l'étudiant avec entrain et en débouchant la fiole.

Le temps que le liquide s'écoule dans son gosier, Sannan se leva pour aller ouvrir la porte, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres, ravi d'avoir trouvé un stupide candidat pour cet essai. Le savant fou se frottait les mains d'impatience à l'idée de noter les effets du médicament sur son carnet.

La réaction du patient fut immédiate. A peine la dernière goutte ingérée, il se précipita hors de l'infirmerie, oubliant ses affaires et courant comme un dératé dans le couloir, dépassant Yamazaki qui se rendait tranquillement à sa classe, bousculant plusieurs élèves qui remarquèrent que le pauvre bougre se tenait le derrière.

\*********/

Caché derrière un mur, Shinpachi avait trouvé là un point de vue parfait à l'entrée des toilettes dans lesquelles s'était réfugié Sanosuke. Persuadé que son collègue, ami et futur amant lui mentait sur sa constipation, le professeur de sport avait passé son week-end entier à réviser ses maths et ainsi faire des statistiques cette fois non erronées :

« Alors, voyons voir, réfléchit le brun aux yeux bleus en écrivant tout un tas de chiffres et de noms sur sa feuille. Depuis que mon Sano est entré dans les toilettes, trois étudiants y sont entrés dont Kyo Shiranui que j'avais déjà sur ma dernière liste, ce serait donc un amant potentiel. Ouais, cette fois je vais y arriver, et quand je saurai qui est le _voleur de Sano_ du lycée, je mettrai tout en œuvre pour briser leur relation et m'accaparer ce bel éphèbe aux yeux dorés. Ah Sano, pourquoi te tourner vers un gamin alors que je suis là et que je chauffe le lit rien que pour toi...

- Excusez-moi. »

Shinpachi sursauta, faisant tomber son tas de feuilles, et grogna, très mécontent d'avoir été tiré de ses calculs. Pour une fois qu'il utilisait ses neurones ! Il se tourna vers la source de sa déconcentration et ses yeux tombèrent sur un super décolleté féminin, cachant la moitié d'une poitrine fort généreuse. Il déglutit, ne pouvant s'empêcher de détourner le regard de cette magnifique paire de seins. Dans ses souvenirs, pas la moindre étudiante ne possédait pareille poitrine, et puis la personne devant lui ne semblait pas porter l'uniforme :

« Mes yeux sont plus hauts, jeune homme. »

Shinpachi rougit et se redressa d'un seul coup, si brusquement qu'il se cogna la tête contre le mur derrière lui, lui faisant pousser tout un tas de jurons tous plus drôles les uns que les autres. La jeune femme rit à s'en tenir le ventre. Elle était grande, belle, bien en forme, avec de très longs cheveux châtain foncés et des yeux violets impeccablement maquillés, une vrai beauté adulte tout à fait au goût du professeur de sport qui rougit quand leurs yeux se croisèrent enfin :

« Hum, je m'excuse, je ne me suis pas présenté, dit l'homme aux yeux bleus avec un rire gêné. Je m'appelle Shinpachi Nagakura, j'enseigne l'éducation physique. Il est bien rare trouver une femme dans ces locaux, tous mes collègues sont des hommes.

- Dois-je donc en déduire que je serai la première femme professeur de cet établissement ? Je m'appelle Kimigiku Otose, mais j'aime que l'on m'appelle uniquement par mon prénom. Je suis ici pour enseigner les arts ménagers à ces demoiselles*, se présenta à son tour le nouveau professeur en souriant très aimablement et en s'inclinant. Ce lycée est très grand et je pense que je me suis perdue. Pourriez-vous m'indiquer le bureau du directeur Isami Kondo, je voue prie ?

- _Trop mignonne_, pensa Shinpachi entouré de petits cœurs invisibles au commun des mortels, _je n'aurai jamais cru flasher sur un autre professeur que mon Sano_. Comptez sur moi ma petite dame. Moi Shinpachi Nagakura, je vous servirai d'escorte.

- C'est fort aimable à vous, remercia Kimigiku en suivant l'homme aux yeux bleus. Alors comme ça, vous êtes professeur de sport ?

- Oui, ça ne se voit pas ? Regardez-moi ces muscles ma chère petite dame, du béton. Vous pouvez toucher si vous voulez, se vanta sans retenue Shinpachi. Et vous Kimigiku-san, faîtes-vous régulièrement du sport ? demanda cette fois l'enseignant en passant son bras au travers des épaules de la jeune femme comme s'ils étaient amis depuis toujours.

- Oh oui… »

A peine Kimigiku eut-elle répondu qu'elle bloqua le bras de son nouveau collègue avec l'une de ses mains puis effectua une prise tout en souplesse et rapidité, éjectant le pauvre Shinpachi à l'envers contre le mur qui se fissura sous l'impact :

« Gné, ne put que dire l'enseignant aux yeux bleus encore sous le choc, sa tête ayant à présent heurté le sol.

- Je suis la descendante d'une famille de shinobi. Mon père m'a toujours enseignée les arts martiaux japonais en tout genre, et surtout il m'a appris les principes de respect d'autrui, de pureté d'esprit et surtout de corps. Je vous prierai donc de garder vos distances avec moi, Nagakura-sensei, j'ai juré que je ne serai jamais touchée par un homme, expliqua la jeune femme ayant perdu sa gaîté pour laisser apparaître un regard de meurtrier. La prochaine fois que vous vous montrez si familier avec moi, je vous bute. Est-ce clair, _Mister muscle_ ?

- Une si belle femme, baragouina Shinpachi toujours renversé, les yeux larmoyants, mais quel gâchis…

- Nagakura-sensei ! tonna la voix du démoniaque vice-principal. Mais c'est pas vrai, vous avez encore saccagé les locaux ! Je pense qu'il est inutile de vous préciser que les frais de réparation seront déduits de votre salaire, gronda Hijikata en montrant la fissure au mur.

- Y a-t-il une justice dans ce monde ? pleurnicha le professeur de sport toujours étalé à l'envers le long du mur fissuré, sans que personne ne s'arrête pour venir s'enquérir de son état. »

Shinpachi n'aurait pourtant pas dû bouger de son point de vue. A quelques minutes près, il aurait pu voir le mystérieux amant de Sanosuke franchir les portes des toilettes d'un pas précipité, impatient de se retrouver dans les bras du rouquin et de l'embrasser. Sôji Okita en avait trépigné toute la soirée du dimanche et toute la nuit, avide de revoir son amour, son désir lui tordant les tripes :

« Te voilà, ma tendre canaille, sourit le professeur de math en soulevant légèrement son svelte compagnon pour l'embrasser.

- Sano-san, dit à voix basse l'étudiant aux yeux verts en répondant à chacun des baisers furtifs et passionnés. Tu m'as manqué.

- On s'est quitté hier soir, lui rappela le rouquin avec un rictus moqueur.

- Je t'aime, je t'aime, chaque instant passé loin de toi me tranche le cœur comme un poignard. Je t'aime Sano-san, embrasse-moi. »

L'homme aux yeux dorés sourit encore avant de répondre à ses attentes, aimant entendre la voix jeune et passionnée de son petit élève lui répéter encore et encore qu'il l'aimait :

« Moi aussi, je t'aime »

Leurs sens enflammés, leur corps affamé, leur langue chaude et humide qui s'entremêlaient, malgré l'atmosphère peu romantique des toilettes, rien ne semblait venir troubler le petit bonheur de ces deux hommes férus d'amour… Du moins jusqu'à qu'un sauvage pénètre dans les sanitaires de façon anarchique et donc fort peu discrète, testant l'ensemble des cabines pour en trouver une libre, son bonheur se situant juste à côté des deux amants qui crurent entendre comme un énorme pet probablement suivi d'éjections anales couleur chocolat au lait, remplissant sans doute le cabinet :

« Je la sens, hurlait le pauvre étudiant au bord de l'agonie, je la sens, ma magnifique purge.

- Charmant, fit remarquer Okita. Ca m'a coupé l'envie de t'embrasser.

- Moi aussi » renchérit Sanosuke aussi blasé que l'homme dans ses bras.

A coup sûr que Tokishige Masaki en sortirait vidé.

\******/

La main gauche de Saito tenant le stylo tremblait. Cela faisait plus de trois heures que l'épreuve avait commencé, et sa page était encore aussi blanche qu'à sa fabrication. Le sujet était pourtant simple, il suffisait d'écrire ce qui nous inspirait, en respectant un minimum de caractères, en soignant évidemment son style et son orthographe. En temps normal, l'étudiant aux yeux bleus était bon pour ça. Son esprit regorgeait toujours d'idées nouvelles, de scénarios inédits, mais alors pourquoi, pourquoi aujourd'hui, rien ne voulait venir.

Cinq, dix, quinze minutes passèrent encore, il restait moins d'une heure avant de rendre les copies. A coup sûr que même si l'inspiration venait maintenant, il n'aurait jamais le temps d'écrire suffisamment pour remplir les critères :

« _J'ai échoué_, pensa l'étudiant désespéré, _tous les espoirs qu'Hijikata-sensei avaient fondés en moi, je les ais tous brisés._ »

Les larmes coulèrent le long des joues de Saito :

« _Pourquoi, pourquoi je n'y arrive pas ? Hijikata-sensei, qu'est-ce que ne va pas avec moi ? _»

Hijikata, Hijikata, ce nom ne sortait plus de la tête de l'adolescent. Il pensait à lui, sans cesse, à chaque seconde, ce visage pâle noircis par sa chevelure ébène et colorés par ses yeux améthystes. Ce visage qui le fascinait depuis son entrée au lycée, ce visage… Non, plutôt cet homme qu'il aimait :

« _Hijikata-sensei, je vous aime_… _Mais depuis que je vous aime, je n'arrive plus à rien. Plus à réviser mes leçons, plus à écrire mes histoires. Vous avez beau être entré dans ma vie, sans ma plume, sans mes bonnes notes, je ne vaux plus rien… Et vous me jetterez très vite_. »

Les larmes silencieuses de l'étudiant redoublèrent. Il n'allait pas que perdre ce concours, il allait tout perdre. Son honneur, son amour, son univers littéraire épique, il ne lui resterait plus rien, que ses yeux pour pleurer :

«_ C'est de votre faute, Hijikata-sensei, si vous ne m'aviez pas enseigné l'amour… Mais sans l'amour, que serai-je devenu au fil du temps ? Non, je ne regrette rien, je ne regrette pas mes sentiments pour vous. Je vous aime, plus que tout, plus que l'écriture. Je vous aime, Hijikata-sensei, et je veux vous voir._ »

Une main se posa sur son épaule, il s'agissait de l'une des surveillantes du concours qui le dévisageait avec angoisse :

« Tout va bien ? demanda-t-elle en cherchant un mouchoir dans ses affaires, puis remarquant ensuite la page vide du candidat. Tenez, séchez vos larmes et continuez, il reste encore une demi-heure, dit-elle avec un sourire. »

Saito s'interloqua, elle avait pourtant bien vu sa page toujours vierge, et elle lui disait de continuer ce qu'il n'avait pas encore commencé. Quelqu'un d'un tant soit peu censé lui aurait demandé s'il souhaitait abandonner et quitter la pièce… Mais non, pas elle. Saito se risqua à jeter un oeil vers cette femme qui devait approcher de la quarantaine. Elle s'était assise à un bureau et bouquinait à présent un livre, un récit que connaissait Saito, une de ses histoires préférées, un livre sur le Shinsengumi. Depuis tout petit, l'adolescent avait toujours admiré ces hommes qui ne vivaient que pour aller au bout de leurs convictions, qui n'abandonnaient pas, qui n'avaient pas peur de défier la mort en face… qui ne pleuraient pas devant la défaite, et qui, toujours, allaient de l'avant, même si c'était perdu d'avance.

Saito sécha ses larmes, regarda encore l'heure, il restait vingt minutes. Il posa la mine sur la feuilles puis pensa :

« _Je n'ai plus le temps pour creuser mon imagination, alors je vais écrire ce que dicte mon cœur. Même si j'échoue, j'aurai laissé ma trace dans l'histoire de ce concours, dans l'histoire de mon lycée, dans le cœur d'Hijikata-sensei. Je ne regrette rien, c'est la vie que j'ai choisie_. _On dit que le sabre est l'âme du samourai, alors mon âme à moi sera ma plume_. _Bouge, plume, mène-moi vers la victoire_. »

Et le stylo bougea enfin.

\*******/

Hijikata était seul dans son bureau, regardant tantôt la pendule, tantôt la porte close, tantôt l'appétissant bentô en face de lui, ravalant sa salive d'envie chaque fois qu'il pensait à cet alléchant mélange de légumes, poisson et riz, délicatement concocté par le seul homme qu'il ait aimé :

« Hajime, tu t'es perdu dans le métro ou quoi ? Dépêche-toi, ce n'est pas que le bentô que j'ai envie de manger. »

L'épreuve était terminée depuis une bonne demi-heure maintenant. Le temps du trajet, Saito ne devait plus être très loin du lycée à présent, mais la patience n'était pas le fort d'Hijikata. Chaque tour de la trotteuse le faisait encore plus trépigner sur place, lui donnant l'impression que cette ridicule boîte sur son bureau était en train de la narguer :

« Et si j'en mangeai juste une bouchée, Saito ne verra pas la différence. Juste une. »

N'y tenant, le brun céda au péché de la gourmandise et prit les baguettes dans ses mains. Lentement, il commença à ouvrir la boîte, jetant un très léger coup d'œil à l'intérieur, ne tenant pas à être davantage tenté par la vue du savoureux met. Ses deux bâtonnets de bois s'approchèrent doucement du poisson, quand soudain…

_Toc toc_

Les coups frappés à la porte firent bondir l'homme aux yeux violets qui en balança ses baguettes à l'autre bout de la pièce :

« Ah, euh, entrez. »

Ce fut un Saito tout timide qui apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, demandant tout bas s'il pouvait se permettre d'entrer. La réponse ne se fit pas attendre, Hijikata le tira littéralement par le bras, l'entraînant à l'intérieur, puis referma la porte contre laquelle il plaqua le dos de l'étudiant pour l'embrasser furieusement :

« Hajime, je t'attendais, tu n'imagines pas combien j'ai faim, soupira le brun entre deux baisers.

- Et bien mangeons, Hijikata-sensei.

- J'ai faim de toi, Hajime, dit-il avant de l'embrasser à nouveau, poussant sa langue jusqu'au fond de la gorge de l'étudiant, ce dernier s'accrochant son cou, répondant au baiser qu'il attendait aussi. Hajime, mon Hajime, je t'aime.

- Hijikata-sensei, je vous aime. »

Il s'embrassèrent, se câlinèrent en restant habillés, bien qu'Hijikata aurait volontiers passé sa main sous la veste de l'adolescent qui frémissait un peu plus à chaque baiser.

Malgré le désir qui montait en chacun d'eux, ils se gardèrent quand même une dizaine de minutes pour manger le bentô, Saito se moquant de son professeur qui n'avait pas su se retenir de goûter en voyant la boîte ayant été laissée entrouverte :

« Vous ne seriez pas un tantinet gourmand, Hijikata-sensei ? »

Ne sachant que répondre, le brun prit son élève par la taille et le fit s'asseoir sur ses genoux, posant son nez dans son cou :

« Tu disais ? »

Saito gloussa, même le souffle de son professeur dans son cou le chatouillait. Ensemble ils mangèrent, parlèrent, s'échangèrent des bouchées par baguettes ou par baiser, et juste avant que la cloche n'annonce le reprise des cours, l'étudiant osa demander :

« Hijikata-sensei, vous ne me demandez pas comment s'est passée l'épreuve ?

- Si tu veux m'en parler, alors je t'écouterai mon Hajime. Mais comme je te l'ai déjà dit, pour moi, tu as déjà gagné. »

Saito sentit son coeur taper plus fort. D'une main tremblante, il prit le poignet d'Hijikata et posa sa paume sur sa poitrine pour qu'il sente l'intensité de ses battements, pour qu'il sente la force de son amour. Hijikata se servit de son autre main pour approcher le visage de son élève du sien et déposer un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres :

« Vous savez, commença l'adolescent, j'ai compris ce que vous vouliez me dire la semaine dernière, quand vous disiez que mes écrits manquaient de sentimentalisme. Autrefois, j'écrivais tout ce qui me sortait par la tête, mais aujourd'hui, j'ai écrit juste quelques mots qui ne venaient pas de ma tête mais de mon cœur. Et je pense que ces quelques mots auront plus d'impact que toutes les longues pages que j'écrivais autrefois. Le secret d'une bonne écriture, c'est le cœur. Et ça, je le dois à vous, à votre enseignement et votre amour. »

Hijikata caressa la joue de Saito de bout des doigts et posa son front sur le sien avant de lui chuchoter :

« Le cours est terminé, tu as tout compris, tu as la note maximale. Dès maintenant et tous les jours d'après commence ta vie de diplômé de l'amour.»

Après quoi les deux hommes se sourirent avant de s'embrasser tendrement, tandis que dans un autre quartier de la ville de Kyoto, une femme ramassait une à une les copies des candidats au concours d'écriture. Quand ses yeux rencontrèrent la copie d'Hajime Saito, elle sourit, lisant encore et encore ces quelques mots qui ne lui feront jamais gagner le concours, mais qui resteront sans doute à jamais dans l'esprit de cette femme avide de lecture.

Ce Haiku au sens profond

Ces quelques mots venant du cœur

_Même en fin d'été, l'iris Violette fit fleurir un amour nouveau_

FIN

\********/

¹ _Are you nervous, professor Hijikata ? __Do you want a cup of coffee ?_ : En anglais, cela signifie "Êtes-vous nerveux, professeur Hijikata ? Voudriez-vous une tasse de café ?

² _L'amour brille sous les étoiles_ : Référence à l'un des meilleurs Disney jamais existé

³ _Professor Itô, it's not the night. You mean under the sky and not under the stars, right ?_ : En anglais, cela signifie "Professeur Itô, ce n'est pas la nuit. Vous voulez dire sous le ciel et non sous les étoiles, n'est-ce pas ?"

* _Enseigner les arts ménagers à ces demoiselles_ : Au Japon, il me semble que certaines écoles donnent des cours d'arts ménagers aux filles.


	15. Leçon Bonus : Jouissance

_**Leçon bonus : Jouissance**_

Hijikata ne tenait pas en place, remuant sur sa chaise comme s'il retenait une envie pressante. C'était presque le cas, puisqu'il avait une ardente, foudroyante, irrésistible envie de cajoler à la fois tendrement et sauvagement son petit Hajime. Depuis le début de leur relation trois mois auparavant, c'était la première fois que le vice-principal était tout bonnement frustré. La cause de cet état ? Son petit élève et amant avait été malade ces derniers jours. C'est que les premiers vents glacés annonçant l'hivers avaient eu un impact sur ses poumons, lui refilant une sacré rhume.

Si au départ, Hijikata avait été ravi de s'occuper de son petit malade, il avait bien vite déchanté quand Saito avait imposé des distances, ne souhaitant pas contaminer son amant. La seule consolation que le brun réussit difficilement à obtenir, après bien des négociations, fut de le tenir dans ses bras la nuit. Tu parles d'un supplice ! Comme il était difficile d'enlacer cette taille svelte sans faire dériver sa main vers ses tétons ou son entrejambe, sans frôler son ventre pour le chatouiller. Des nuits blanches, Hijikata en avait passées, occupé à résister ou se soulager par la seule force de ses poignets. Certes, il aimait son élève d'un amour tendre et sincère, mais il aimait également dévorer chaque jour ce corps qui l'accueillait en gémissant de plaisir, chaud et doux, étroit, une jouissance sans limite l'envahissant toujours comme les premières fois :

« Hajime, dépêche-toi de venir. Ce n'est pas poli d'arriver en retard à une convocation du vice-principal. Tu seras puni pour cela. »

Et voilà où il en arrivait à force de frustration. Saito à présent guéri venait de retourner en classe ce matin même, et lui n'avait pas eu la force d'attendre jusqu'au soir pour rattraper le temps perdu. Le convoquer juste pour profiter de lui, ne ressemblait-il pas à un pervers ?

« Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que je rêve d'attacher ses poignets avec ma cravate.

- Hijikata-sensei ? »

Le brun tomba de sa chaise à l'entente de la voix de son élève qui entra, comme d'habitude, timidement dans le bureau. La frimousse embarrassée du jeune homme l'excitait tellement qu'elle en doublait le volume du pénis dans son pantalon. Une irrésistible envie de le violer s'immergea en lui. Bon sang, Saito le faisait-il exprès ? :

« Entre Hajime, dit-il d'une voix étranglée pour cacher au mieux son excitation toujours plus montante.

- Hijikata-sensei, quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda-t-il en refermant la porte.

- Oui, quelque chose ne va pas, tu m'appelles encore _sensei_. Je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler par mon prénom en privé !

- Je commence à peine à y arriver à la maison, alors au lycée… »

Hijikata déglutit, comme il était adorable ! Cela gonfla encore plus son entrejambe qu'il devrait libérer au plus vite avant qu'il ne craque son pantalon.

L'homme aux yeux améthyste sourit à son jeune et mignon petit amant pour détendre l'atmosphère avant de tapoter ses genoux pour lui faire signe de venir s'asseoir sur lui. Saito s'exécuta docilement, s'installant à califourchon face à lui, rapprochant son sexe de celui gonflé d'Hijikata. Comprenant son érection naissante et qu'il en était la cause, Saito sourit à son tour malicieusement et approcha son visage de celui de son professeur pour l'embrasser passionnément. D'une main libre, il alla caresser l'entrejambe du vice-principal au travers du pantalon, faisant gémir de plaisir l'adulte qui s'étonnait toujours de voir son adorable et timide Saito se lâcher autant dès que l'excitation montait. En trois mois à peine, il avait pris en assurance et n'hésitait à avoir ce genre d'initiative qui faisait complètement perdre la tête au brun. C'est que l'amour, nouveau pour lui, avait eu des effets spectaculaires sur son épanouissement personnel :

« Hijikata-sensei, je vous aime, dit-il tout bas. Vous savez, moi aussi j'ai envie de vous. »

C'était la phrase de trop, Hijikata ne tint plus. Ses deux mains s'accrochèrent aux cheveux indigo de l'adolescent et ses lèvres allèrent s'écraser sur les siennes avec violence, sa langue forçant l'accès de la barrière de la dentition pour aller caresser la sienne. Saito répondit à chacune de ses invitations, remuant son bassin et commençant même à déboutonner sa veste :

« Non attends, l'interrompit Hijikata. C'est moi qui t'aie convoqué, c'est moi qui voulais te faire l'amour, alors laisse-moi faire.

- Mes mains bougent toute seule, dit Saito avec une voix déformé par le plaisir, ne pouvant arrêter son geste de déboutonner son habit.

- Dans ce cas… »

Conformément à son idée et fantasme de départ, Hijikata défit sa cravate et s'en servit pour aller nouer les poignets de son étudiant dans son dos. Ce dernier trouva cela amusant et il s'évertua à jouer le jeu pour faire monter le plaisir, se débattant et gesticulant pour incarner la victime, faisant frôler sa virilité avec celle du brun qui, pour le coup, avait bien du mal à faire un simple noeud :

« N'espère pas t'échapper, tu es ma proie, dit malicieusement Hijikata qui avait la tête dans le cou de son élève. Je vais te savourer lentement et te faire goûter à l'horrible sensation de frustration que j'ai eue ces derniers jours.

- Hijikata-sensei, vous êtes cruel, articula l'adolescent dans un soupir, remuant les poignets comme pour se détacher. Dépêchez-vous, je vous en prie. »

Hijikata aurait aimé le faire patienter, mais la pause repas passait trop vite, et cela limitait sa délicieuse dégustation :

« Je manque malheureusement de temps, alors je vais faire vite pour cette fois, pour combler tes désirs et les miens. Pardonne-moi si je suis un peu brute, mais je n'en peux plus. Je te veux, Hajime. »

Pour s'imposer encore plus maître du corps de l'adolescent, Hijikata le poussa contre le bureau, dégageant ses stylos et feuilles, allongeant la partie haute de Saito sur le plan de travail, courbant son corps svelte et heureusement souple. Cette position de faiblesse faisant nettement apparaître l'érection de l'adolescent qui pressait contre la braguette et qui ne demandait qu'à être libérée. Cela amusa Hijikata qui ne se gêna pour l'observer et la titiller juste du bout des doigts, l'effleurant à peine, amenant Saito au bord de l'extase.

L'étudiant se mordait la lèvre pour se retenir d'hurler de plaisir, ne pouvant bien sûr pas se servir de ses mains pour se bâillonner puisqu'elles étaient attachées dans son dos, coincées sous son corps étendu. D'un mouvement de hanche, Saito voulut relever ses jambes pour soulager sa virilité de la pression du pantalon mais Hijikata lui bloqua ses genoux contre les tiroirs de son bureau :

« Non, non, je veux te voir te tortiller de plaisir, l'avertit le brun en remontant lentement la chemise de l'étudiant, laissant apparaître ses perles de chair qu'il serra entre ses doigts.

- Hijikata-sensei…

- Hajime, qu'est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit ? lui chuchota l'enseignant à l'oreille, ses paroles étant suivie d'un léger léchouillent de son conduit auditif. Utilise mon prénom. Je veux t'entendre le dire. To-Shi-Zo.

- … To… To… Saito n'arrivait à plus rien articuler tellement il était troublé. Toshi, Toshi. »

Hijikata passait maintenant sa langue sur les tétons durcis de son amant, les mordillant, tandis qu'une de ses mains pinçait l'autre. Son bassin faisait frotter sa virilité contre celle de Saito au travers du pantalon, ceci pendant quelques temps avant d'enfin faire glisser ses doigts les long de son ventre puis sur son entrejambe, le caressant puis ouvrant la braguette, défaisant le bouton, faisant glisser le vêtement sur les cuisses douces et blanches de l'adolescent.

Le brun se baissa de manière à ce que son regard ne voit que l'érection au travers du slip de son petit élève. Sans se défaire de ce sourire malicieux, ses doigts filèrent du haut en bas des cuisses avant d'enfin saisir le sous-vêtement et le faire glisser, libérant enfin le sexe durci de l'adolescent. Au dessus de lui, Saito n'arrêtait plus de gémir de plaisir, se courbant, se tortillant, se retenant de supplier son bourreau qui n'attendait que ça. Ce dernier titilla les bourses et la bases des cuisses dans l'attente de ces quelques mots magiques, voulant absolument faire céder sa victime qui n'en pouvait plus :

« Toshi, je t'en prie. »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, Hijikata prit le sexe de son amant en pleine bouche, le passant sur sa langue, l'humidifiant, le massant, tout cela dans un geste en avançant et reculant sa tête, gloussant aussi pour donner l'impression qu'il prenait autant de plaisir que s'il dégustait une crème glacée :

« Toshi… Ca vient, couina Saito qui retenait du mieux qu'il pouvait la substance issue de sa jouissance.

- Lâche-toi mon Hajime, viens, je t'attends. »

N'en pouvant plus, Saito éjacula directement sur le sol du bureau du vice-principal, ce dernier recueillant les dernières gouttes de sperme entre ses doigts pour en lécher un peu avant de se relever pour embrasser sa victime et faire glisser sa main gluante sur sa joue. En temps normal, cela ne gênait nullement Hijikata de se recevoir les semences de son amour sur lui. Au contraire, il aimait montrer au jeune homme les dégâts qu'il venait de causer, le taquinant ensuite en lui disant qu'il fallait le punir. Mais actuellement, au vu le contexte, il ne pouvait se permettre de salir son vêtement de façon aussi suspicieuse :

« Il reste un peu de temps, dit malicieusement l'adulte, il est temps de passer aux choses sérieuses. »

Et sur ces paroles, il profita que les parties intimes de l'étudiant soient libérés pour insérer d'abord un doigt, allant et venant lentement, très lentement, jouissant des soupirs de Saito qui n'osait avouer qu'il voulait que son professeur accélère la cadence.

Puis Hijikata inséra un second doigt, préparant bien son amant à son arrivée, prenant garde à ne pas lui faire mal, surtout que devant lui l'attendait une après-midi de cours où il se serait assis sur une chaise dure :

« Hajime, je n'en peux plus, soupira le brun qui, jusque là, avait réussi à maîtriser son excitation. Pardonne-moi, je vais entrer en toi un peu brutalement. Hajime, je t'aime.

- Toshi, je t'aime. Viens, ne te retiens pas, je t'aime, je veux te sentir en moi. »

Saito était persuadé que son professeur allait le prendre sur ce bureau. Pourtant, Hijikata le redressa pour le remettre debout, se colla à lui de manière à faire à faire toucher leur sexe durci. Il l'embrassa en passant une main dans ses cheveux tandis que l'autre dénouait le lien qui retenait ses poignets dans le dos :

« Viens sur moi que je puisse entrer en toi, l'incita l'homme aux yeux améthyste en faisait asseoir Saito sur ses genoux, le pénétrant par la même occasion.

- Ghhhh, ne put s'empêcher de grogner légèrement l'étudiant lorsqu'il sentit le sexe dur de son amant pénétrer profondément en lui.

- Hajime, je t'aime, chuchota encore Hijikata à son oreille avant d'embrasser son cou et de passer ses bras autour de sa taille comme pour le détendre, après quoi il commença d'abord lentement puis de plus en plus rapidement ses mouvements de va et viens. Hajime, si tu savais comme c'est bon d'être en toi.

- Toshi… »

La suite fut une succession de grincement de chaise, de mouvement de hanche et de soupir de plaisir. Ce fut Hijikata qui, à la simple force de ses bras, exécutait seul les mouvements de va et viens en soulevant et abaissant le corps mince de son élève tandis que ce dernier s'accrochait au pantalon de l'enseignant, serrant le tissu dans ses poings presque à l'en déchirer, se mordant la langue pour se retenir d'hurler et alerter ainsi les occupants des bureaux alentours :

« Hajime, Hajime je t'aime, articula Hijikata alors qu'il déversait sa semence en lui. Tu n'imagines pas comme je suis heureux de t'avoir à mes côtés. »

Bien malgré lui, Saito sentit les larmes de couler le long de ses joues, lui nouant la gorge et lui bouchant le nez, l'empêchant de parler. Comme il aurait aimé dire que lui aussi était plus qu'heureux de partager sa vie avec Toshizô Hijikata, qu'il avait enfin trouvé une raison de vivre, un sens à son existence.

Quand Saito fut enfin libéré de l'emprise de son amant, il se releva vivement pour à nouveau se jeter sur lui et enfouir le plus profondément possible sa tête dans son épaule pour y sangloter, se moquant de ce sperme qui coulait le long de ses cuisses et qui appartenait bien sûr au brun, brun qui passa ses bras au tour sa taille encore dénudée :

« Pourquoi pleures-tu ? demanda tendrement Hijikata qui savait pourtant que son élève avait simplement du mal à contenir ses émotions, surtout dans ces moments-là.

- Parce que je t'aime, je t'aime tant, Toshi. »

Pur lui montrer combien il l'aimait lui aussi, Hijikata lui releva son visage humide et lui embrassa les joues comme pour sécher les larmes avant de s'emparer de sa bouche. Saito resserra ses bras autour du cou de l'adulte, pressant son sexe encore à nu contre le ventre musclé de son professeur. La chaleur monta de nouveau entre eux, et ils seraient partis pour un second round si la sonnerie de reprise des cours n'était venue interrompre leur petit monde à eux :

« Mince, à cause de moi, tu n'as pas pris le temps de manger, réalisa le professeur.

- Ce n'est pas grave, je ferai un festin ce soir et nous nous régalerons, lui assura l'adolescent tout en arrangeant son uniforme.

- D'accord, dit le brun en tirant sur la manche de Saito pour l'asseoir à nouveau sur ses genoux, mais je te veux comme dessert. » ajouta-t-il d'un ton taquin tout en chatouillant le cou du jeune homme du bout de son nez, faisant glousser ce dernier qui s'impatienteait déjà d'à nouveau ne faire qu'un avec l'être aimé.

\*******/

Chizuru monta dans sa chambre pour y étudier un peu. Elle venait de passer un peu de temps dans le cabinet de son père, mais elle avait encore du temps avant le repas du soir. Heureuse que ses relations avec le médecin se soient considérablement améliorées depuis trois mois, elle aimait à présent accorder de petites attentions à son unique parent comme celui de préparer son bain après ses consultations.

La jeune fille s'installa au bureau et commença à ouvrir ses cahiers. Instinctivement son regard se posa tendrement sur les cadres placés devant elle. Un contenait une photo d'elle avec son jumeau Kaoru quand ils étaient très jeunes, bien avant le divorce de leurs parents. L'autre était relativement récente puisque c'était un cliché d'elle avec Heisuke. Voir le garçon qu'elle aimait fit sourire la jeune fille. Elle aimait tellement Heisuke. Et récemment aussi, le jeune garçon éveillait en elle d'autres sensations bien plus profondes. Il n'y avait pas que son cœur qui battait fort, il y avait aussi ces chatouillements dans son bas-ventre, ces picotements sur sa petite fleur encore vierge de tout attouchement, et puis ces gestes incontrôlés. Il arriverait de plus en plus souvent que sa main devit bien malgré elle sur sa nuque gracile puis sur poitrine qu'elle dénudait, frottant ses tétons du plat de sa main. Ses doigts se baladaient ensuite sur son ventre mais cela lui faisait peu d'effet, contrairement à la fois où Heisuke avait glissé sa main d'homme sous sa robe et avait caressé très légèrement sa poitrine au travers de son soutien-gorge.

Chizuru frotta ses cuisses l'une contre l'autre à ce souvenir. Voilà que ça la reprenait, voilà qu'elle se remettait à mouiller sa petite culotte à la simple pensée du jeune homme qu'elle aimait. Y avait-il moyen d'arrêter ce flux de liquide de couler ? Etait-il possible de le maîtriser ? Cela arriverait tellement souvent dernièrement que l'adolescente en avait fait des recherches sur internet et n'en avait que davantage été excitée, tout en étant également gênée. Les mots _orgasme_ et _jouissance_ étaient entrés dans sa vie tel un engrais pour fleur, pour faire éclore le bourgeon entre ses jambes qui ne demandait qu'à être cueilli puis mangé maintenant qu'il arrivait à maturité :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? J'ai envie qu'Heisuke-kun me touche… »

Ses jambes la portèrent jusqu'à la fenêtre. Elle se pencha et frappa au carreau de la maison avoisinante, voulant voir Heisuke, le toucher et l'embrasser, espérant que juste cela la calmerait, lui ferait reprendre le contrôle d'elle-même et notamment de ses mains qui menaçaient de déboutonner sa chemise et de passer sous sa jupe pour entrer dans culotte et cliquer sur son clitoris en demande de caresse.

Personne ne vint répondre à ses appels. Chizuru toqua encore, appela, toujours rien. Heisuke n'était visiblement pas dans sa chambre. Se trouvait-il dans le salon en train de regarder la télé ou dans la cuisine en train de grignoter ? Que faisait-il ? Elle ne pourrait jamais être tranquille et étudier tant qu'elle ne saurait pas. En vitesse, elle prit son téléphone et lui envoya un mail. Heisuke était toujours rapide à répondre, mais pas cette fois. De plus en plus interloquée, pour ne pas dire excitée, elle composa cette fois le numéro en espérant qu'il daignerait bien lui décrocher. Peut-être que juste entendre sa voix masculine lui dire "_Je t'aime"_ la calmerait, mais il ne répondit pas :

« Hum, si ça se trouve, il prend son bain… »

Chizuru coupa court à sa phrase, réalisant ce qu'elle venait de dire. Heisuke, bain… Cela signifiait forcément nudité :

« Heisuke-kun nu ? se demanda-t-elle en tentant d'imaginer la chose avant de secouer vivement la tête en rougissant. Non, c'est un crime de violer ainsi l'intimité de quelqu'un. »

Elle disait ça mais l'envie de se faire caresser était de plus en plus violente. Rien que d'y penser, les suc de son plaisir trempaient complètement sa culotte, ses tétons durcirent tout seul, des papillons volaient de plus belle dans son bas-ventre, sans parler de cette chaleur qui l'étreignit des orteils à sa tête, la faisant rougir, à moins que ça ne soit la gêne.

Chizuru trépignait sur place, ne sachant que faire. Un cœur semblait s'être installé au niveau de sa fleur et tapait dessus, la faisant se tortiller davantage. Instinctivement, l'adolescente posa deux doigts dessus, son index et son majeur, soulevant quelque peu sa jupe et pressant au travers de sa culotte. La réaction fut immédiate, Chizuru sentit comme une décharge électriser son corps en partance de son sexe, la faisant crier de plaisir. Son cri fut immédiatement suivi d'un bâillonnement de sa bouche grâce à son autre main, mais un instant trop tard. Son gémissement avait résonné dans la maison entière et la voix grave et inquiète de son père provenant de la salle de bain retentit :

« Chizuru ? Tout va bien ? demanda-t-il dans un bruit d'eau laissant penser qu'il était précipitamment sorti de son bain.

- O… Oui, s'empressa de répondre la jeune fille en allant se plaquer contre la porte de sa chambre pour la retenir au cas où son père déciderait d'y entrer. J'ai manqué de faire une chute. Ne t'en fais pas papa, profite bien de ton bain » lui assura-t-elle en tentant de maîtriser sa voix déformée par l'excitation.

La réponse sembla lui convenir puisque Kôdo Yukimura ne dit plus rien. Chizuru soupira de soulagement avant de se rendre compte que durant tout ce temps, elle n'avait pas enlevé ses deux doigts de sur sa culotte, et qu'elle pressait toujours en ce point pour stopper les tapotements qui la faisaient se tortiller. Ses doigts d'ailleurs commençaient déjà à glisser tellement ils étaient devenus humides. C'était la première fois qu'elle se touchait là et elle n'aurait jamais cru que cela lui ferait cet effet-là. Elle n'avait à présent plus qu'une seule envie : recommencer, comme si ce premier toucher l'avait déjà rendue dépendante au plaisir sexuel.

Avide de ressentir à nouveau ces frissons, elle fit une nouvelle pression légère au travers de sa culotte, mais l'effet fut moins intense cette fois. Elle glissa alors ses doigts plus bas et crut que ses jambes allaient la lâcher. C'était trop bon. Elle renouvela l'opération en montant et descendant ses deux doigts trempés par son suc de jouissance, retenant ses gémissements au fond de sa gorge, frottant ses cuisses l'une contre l'autre. Cette manœuvre lui donnait l'impression que ça exacerbait sa libido :

« Heisuke-kun… »

Comme pour mettre en place son imagination, Chizuru prit le cadre photo posté sur son bureau et l'emporta avec elle sur son lit sur lequel elle s'allongea sur le dos. Oubliant les jours de plus en plus froids qui se mettaient doucement en place au Japon, la jeune fille déboutonna son chemisier bouton après bouton pour dénuder le haut de son corps, sa petite poitrine étant à présent uniquement recouvert de soutien-gorge. Non désireuse de se déshabiller entièrement, elle se contenta juste de passer une de ses mains sous la dentelle pour caresser un mamelon puis un téton tout en tortillant son bassin et son bas-ventre qui réclamait bien plus de caresse que le haut de son corps.

Incapable de contrôler ses pulsions et surtout cette ardente envie de se caresser plus bas, Chizuru brûla les étapes et laissa tomber sa poitrine pour revenir au niveau de sa fleur qui se noyait sous l'arrosage excessif de son vagin.

Elle caressa à nouveau le clitoris au travers de sa culotte complètement mouillée avant de passer sa main dessous et tremper ses doigts dans sa jouissance. Son bras montait, descendait, parfois elle se servait de son majeur pour effleurer l'organe de son plaisir tandis que l'index et l'annulaire écartait sa pèche qui, jusqu'à ce jour, était synonyme d'uriner.

Chizuru n'en cessait jamais de se tortiller sur son lit et de se retenir de gémir trop fort en mordant dans son bras libre. L'univers autour d'elle semblait avoir disparut. Il n'y avait plus qu'elle, le mobilier sur lequel elle était allongée puis cette photo où figurait son amour, souriant comme à son habitude. C'était probablement ce qui lui plaisait le plus chez Heisuke : son sourire.

En descendant ses doigts encore plus bas, ces derniers s'enfoncèrent plus profondément en elle. Interloquée, la jeune fille poussa davantage ses extrémités le plus loin possible dans ce trou noir, vierge et visqueux. Elle bougea quelque peu ses deux doigts pénétrés en elles pour en juger l'étroitesse avant d'effectuer des mouvements de va et viens de l'intérieur à l'extérieur du trou. Cette seconde expérience s'avéra moins intense que les premières caresses, mais il y prit goût grand même. Les yeux fermés, les cuisses écartées et genoux repliés, les lèvres serrés, la jeune fille fut subitement ramenée à la réalité par quelques coups frappés sur son carreau. Elle sursauta, sortant sa main de sa culotte puis se levant précipitamment pour arranger sa tenue à l'arrache. Complètement confuse, elle oublia que ses deux doigts étaient encore humides de ses sécrétions.

Deux nouveaux coups frappés à sa fenêtre. Chizuru respira un grand coup pour reprendre contenance avant d'écarter le rideau et de se retrouver face au sourire radieux de son amour. Ce sourire même qui l'enchantait tout le temps. Ce sourire qui stimula encore plus ses hormones :

« J'ai vu que tu m'avais envoyé un message et que tu as même essayé de m'appeler, dit Heisuke tout guilleret. Je te manque tant que ça ?

- Euh non… Enfin je veux dire… oui. J'étais inquiète, tu ne me répondais pas, bredouilla l'adolescente encore toute retournée par ces nouvelles découvertes.

- J'étais au bain. Ne t'en fais pas, je prenais du bon temps, expliqua le jeune homme accoudé à sa fenêtre, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Oui, moi aussi je prenais du bon temps… Enfin je veux dire, moi aussi je vais aller prendre mon bain.

- Tout va bien ? demanda Heisuke en posant sa main sur la joue de la jeune fille. Ton visage est tout rouge.

- Ca… Ca va, rougit davantage Chizuru quand elle sentit les doigts de son petit-ami sur sa peau. Je… Je faisais quelques exercices de gymnastique. Je fais un régime, donna-t-elle comme excuse pour justifier son état.

- Un régime ? Mais voyons, tu es déjà toute menue. Tu n'en as pas besoin.

- Ah, si c'est toi qui le dis. C'était sans doute une idée stupide. Et bien, je vais aller me remettre les idées en place au bain. A plus tard » s'empressa-t-elle de dire, fort désireuse d'écourter la conversation.

Elle allait fermer la fenêtre précipitamment mais Heisuke la retint de justesse avant de prendre une de ses mains, d'approcher le haut de son corps vers lui et de lui demander le plus naturellement du monde en souriant :

« On s'embrasse pas ?

- Ah, oui bien sûr. »

Ils s'échangèrent un chaste baiser, après quoi Heisuke rapprocha la main de Chizuru qu'il tenait près de son visage. La jeune fille paniqua, le bout de ses doigts contenait encore les restes de sa jouissance. Elle voulait se libérer, mais cela paraîtrait suspect. Elle pria juste pour que son petit-ami ne se rende compte de rien et surtout ne pose pas de questions indiscrètes.

Heisuke renifla ses deux doigts encore humides puis, contre toute attente, les porta à sa bouche. Chizuru crut qu'elle allait exploser Le jeune homme était littéralement entre train de passer sa langue chaude sur ses ongles et ses petites articulations. Mais le pire, ou plutôt le meilleur, fut quand il passa sa langue entre ses deux doigts fins. L'adolescente ne se pensait pas si sensible à cette endroit pourtant si facilement accessible. La fontaine entre ses jambes se remit en marche pour arroser encore plus sa petite culotte trempée autant que si elle s'était fait pipi dessus. Elle dut faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas crier ou ne serait-ce que gémir, enfonçant les ongles de son autre main dans sa paume :

« Tu avais quelque chose sur les doigts, je l'ai enlevé » dit Heisuke en souriant encore et en se passant de commentaire sur le goût qu'avait dû avoir cette "_chose"_.

Chizuru voulut le remercier de sa discrétion et de l'amour qu'il lui portait, mais les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge. Vraiment, Heisuke était pour elle l'homme parfait malgré son petit côté geek. Elle avait vraiment de la chance et espérait du fond du cœur qu'un jour, sa langue chaude habile sur ses doigts le serait autant sur sa fleur.

\******/

**Note de l'auteur** : Merci d'avoir lu

Ce chapitre bonus sonne la vraie fin de cette fanfic. Pour tout vous avouer, j'avais au départ le projet de faire un Lemon par couple, mais vu la taille du premier, j'ai dit que je me contenterais juste du Hijikata x Saito et Heisuke x Chizuru. Par la suite, même le Heisuke x Chizuru s'est juste transformé en une première expérience masturbation pour la jeune fille, ce qui n'est pas plus mal car ce couple est pour moi plus sain, il ne doit pas brûler les étapes.

Soyez indulgent, c'est la première fois que j'écris un Lemon Yaoi, et ça faisait très longtemps que j'avais pas écrit un lemon tout court. J'attends toutes vos critiques. Après, pour moi, un lemon reste un lemon. Après réflexion je ne voyais pas l'intérêt d'écrire de façon quelque peu différente la même chose par couple.


End file.
